Wandering
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: En un mundo donde se dice que las almas pueden descansar en paz, cae un niño rubio sin recuerdos de su vida en el mundo real. Sin saber que es, se en barca en una aventura para descubrir quien es en realidad y la razón de su constante lucha. NUEVO CAPITULO: Saga de las Zanpaku-tō II: "¡Al Mando!". Naruto Shinigami/ Hollow. Naruto Vizored.
1. Prologo I

**Haber…esta es mi nuevo proyecto con el que voy a iniciar, la verdad es que estoy muy nervioso pues hay tantos puntos en diferentes tiempos y la edad no es algo que yo pueda calcular en los personajes de Bleach, así que puede que me equivoque en algunas cosas, sin embargo confió en mi propia investigación y mi argumento para que no falle a la hora de narrar esta historia, por otra parte también, espero que les guste mi forma de escribir, tratare de actualizar seguido, pero depende de la aceptación que tenga este fic para poderlo continuar. Con esto muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad y disfruten el cap.**

 ** _-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-SHINIGAMI-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_**

¿Cómo llegue a estos extremos? Como…estoy vivo de nuevo…no lo entiendo, todo parecía más fácil cuando irónicamente…vivía estando muerto. ¿Qué significa lo que acabo de decir? ¿suena un poco difícil de entender no? Al principio también lo era para mí, pero con el tiempo esos pequeños detalles no importaban y solo vivías esta "vida después de la muerte" como muchos la llaman.

Todo comenzó cuando llegue a este…mundo de los muertos por primera vez, yo era un caso especial salido de los cuentos de niños, pues trágicamente, no recordaba mi vida en el mundo de los vivos, ningún recuerdo, nada, solamente vacío, por lo que, para mí mi segunda oportunidad era la primera. Llegue a lo más profundo del Rukongai, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, distrito 80 oeste, un lugar agradable y cálido…por lo menos si reinabas en ese lugar y eres despiadado con todo el mundo.

Recuerdo que los shinigamis tenemos como lema que el mundo después de la muerte era un paraíso para todo aquel que haya sufrido en el mundo de los vivos, esa fue…la más grande mentira que ha existido. Aún recuerdo a una mujer llorar por volver al mundo humano, porque el mundo de los vivos podía ser un terrible lugar, era el Rukongai era más a un infierno que el paraíso que le hicieron creer, se suicidó poco después de decir esas palabras…frente a mí.

Volviendo al tema, yo desperté y vi el mundo por primera vez cuando solo tenía 5 años...o tenía el cuerpo de un infante…lo que sea. Sin padres, sin hermanos, sin familia, lo único que tenía era a mí mismo y no era lo más agradable. Mi primer problema fue el hambre, luego fue un lugar agradable donde poder acobijarme, finalmente en saber dónde estaba, así comenzó mi "grandiosa" vida como muerto.

Mi suerte no podía ser peor, pues descubrí tarde que caí en el lugar más Anárquico y bestial de todos, un lugar donde la ley del más fuerte prevalece y donde tenías que matar para poder sobrevivir un día más. Me las arregle para ser silencioso, para vivir en las sombras, oculto de todo mundo, como un infante no podía darme el lujo de que alguien me descubriera robando comida, tenía que sobrevivir. Poco a poco a pesar de seguir siendo un niño, empezó incrementando mi velocidad para robar con más eficacia y perder a mis perseguidores en caso de ser descubiertos, me metía en peleas con otros niños que intentaban quitarme lo que había obtenido, incluso hombres mayores intentaban quitarme lo que era mío, aprendí a defenderme, aprendí que la vida era dura y que solo había una forma de seguir viviendo, siendo el más fuerte.

No sé exactamente cuánto estuve en el Rokunkai, pero debe de haber sido un buen tiempo, pues cuando finalmente, me decidi en dejar el distrito 80, Sali como un chico de 14 años. Empecé entonces, robando los distritos más cómodos, distritos en los que, si rondaban Shinigamis, por lo menos unos cuantos de ellos, pero era algo en comparación donde había salido. Los shinigamis era mi gran reto, si podía esconderme y escaparme de un shinigami, un guerrero entrenado, entonces podía huir de cualquiera.

Me probé a mí mismo escondiendo de esos shinigamis, así también, una vez me había asegurado ser mejor que estos, elevaba la apuesta bajando a otros distritos más cercanos al centro, para mí era un juego, para ver hasta donde alcanzaba mi habilidad, a su vez, fui considerado la peor molestia de los shinigamis que tenían que buscarme por los robos, era su peor pesadilla.

Entonces, cometí el error más grande de toda mi vida, un error que prometí nunca repetirlo otra vez y así fue hasta la actualidad, tuve un momento de arrogancia. Pensé que estaba listo para un nivel más elevado, pensaba que todos los shinigamis eran de esa forma y podía escaparme de ellos como lo hice con todos los otros que fallaren en mi búsqueda…así que decidí robar en el distrito 1.

No sabía…realmente no sabía que un capitán estaría en los alrededores, de hecho…no era cualquier capitán, era el capitán general Yamamoto Genryūsai. Este lo había atrapado con mucha facilidad, recuerdo que el estaba intrigado ante mi habilidad para poder esconder mi Reatsu a tal nivel, o mis habilidades de infiltración sin tener entrenamiento.

No recuerdo mucho que paso luego, pero por alguna razón que no logro entender, acabe en la academia shinigami. Pase por el protocolo, que es hacer el examen de ingreso, fue relativamente fácil, no había mucha competencia. Logre acceder a las mejores clases, con la máxima puntuación que se podía obtener. La idea de ser un shinigami nunca me agrado, las clases eran aburridas, los deberes eran muy aburridos y la idea de seguir ordenes era simplemente horrorosa, pero el comandante general siempre estaba detrás de mí, observando cada paso que daba, así que no podía siquiera retroceder sin que el temor de morir estuviera presente, por lo que estaba entre la espada y la pared…irónico.

Lo bueno de todo esto, es que ser shinigami satisfacía mi necesidad de obtener más poder. Tal vez me parecía muy aburrido los libros de historia y entre otras cosas que requieren memorizar, pero siempre entraba a la biblioteca a aprender más sobre las disciplinas shinigami. El primero que me llamo la atención fue el Hohō (agilidad), yo ya tenía una gran cantidad de energía espiritual y un fuerte Reatsu, mi cuerpo estaba siendo diariamente entrenado hasta alcanzar el límite que podía ejercer, así que lo único que tenía que tener era habilidad.

Demorando algo de aproximadamente un par de meses, logre ser capaz de hacer 200 Shunpo (Pasos Veloces) seguidos antes de llegar a mi limite. Mi velocidad sin usar Shunpo era muy increíble, así que usando el Shunpo, mi velocidad se volvía totalmente imparable. Hakuda fue otra disciplina que le dedique casi todo mi tiempo, pues en todo momento hacia usa de ella, incluso en mi infancia, era un totalmente maestro en esto.

Finalmente, otras dos disciplinas que le había prestado mayor prioridad, el Kido. Esta fue sin duda, su mayor reto en lo que estaba en la academia, se pasaba horas y horas leyendo sobre cada Hado, que era su mayor objetivo por ser ofensivo, además de aprenderse los Bakudos que más le llamaban la atención, claro que…también aprendió los que requería la academia, pero eran demasiado débiles para él.

Fue llamado un genio, un prodigio por avanzar solo en menos de dos años cosas tan avanzadas. Su insaciable sed de conocimiento y poder lo llevaron tal vez a límites que el mismo no conocía, pero todo tiene un declive y este sería el suyo. La mayoría de los profesores, esperaban mucho de él como shinigami y cuando le entregaron su Zanpaku-tō (asauchi).

La verdad…es que también me sentía muy emocionado, tan emocionado que…recordé quien era yo, no mi pasado, sino todo lo que he vivido hasta el momento, todo lo que había pasado como un muerto, que mi camino de poder me había conducido a ser algo que yo no quería…me odie a mí mismo por haber caído tan bajo, por eso es que, en ese mismo momento, me reúse a ser un shinigami, nunca iba a ser como ellos.

Recuerdo que, fue una totalmente decepción cuando se enteraron que había renunciado a mi Zanpaku-tō. Mi Zanjutsu era increíblemente bueno, podía ganar con una espada de madera a alguien que portaba un arma de verdad, realmente me había tomado enserio en no usar mi Zanpaku-tō y eso lo notaron todo el mundo.

Ese fue el momento en que regrese a mis propias raíces. Fui a visitar niños que terminaban en las mismas condiciones que yo en su momento, claro que ellos si recordaban su vida como humano. Les ayudaba a buscar a algún familiar, algunas veces lográbamos, a veces no. No podía quedarme con tantos niños, así que usando lo que ganaba en algunas cosas dentro de la institución, logre construir un orfanato para aquellos niños.

Yo no tenía ningún solo amigo en la academia, cada vez que miraba a alguno, solo veía esa arrogancia de pertenecer a un grupo que decía hacer el bien o simplemente venir de una clase noble, los nobles eran su peor enemigo. En conclusión, era un genio apartado por todos, no es que quisiera entablar conversación con alguno.

Logre proveer al orfanato de muchas cosas, lo necesario para que tengan una buena vida, como es comida todos los días, ropa nueva, etc. Pero cada vez los niños iban aumentando y su dinero dejo de ser suficiente. Su búsqueda del poder se detuvo, cambiando a una por sus propias necesidades. Empezó por haciendo trabajos caseros, ayudando a toda persona que necesitara de músculos o alguna que otra cosa, ganaba cierto dinero y aprobación de aquellas personas por sus buenas intenciones, pero lo que buscaba más que su respeto era el dinero.

Un día, una mujer me dijo que era guapo, muy pero muy guapo. Yo simplemente levante una ceja antes de agradecerle por el elogio. Su comentario me dio curiosidad. Ese mismo día me mire ante el espejo, algo que nunca realmente Asia para examinarme a mí mismo. Frente a mi vi a un adolecente rubio, de ojos celestes, delgado, pero no por ende marcado. Eso solo me llevo a una conclusión, el trabajo más antiguo que la misma sereitei.

Ganaba mucho dinero, una gran cantidad que fue lo suficiente como para que su pequeño orfanato creciera abruptamente logrando tener a más niños huérfanos, todo iba bien hasta que su tiempo de descanso termino, era hora de volver a la realidad.

Contra todo pronóstico, logre terminar la academia, incluso sin ser capaz de usar mi Zanpaku-tō. Al ser el alumno estrella, logre que todas las divisiones me eligieran para estar en su grupo. Para algunos, esto era el mayor privilegio entre todos, podía elegir entre cual estar, no había alguna duda de que era un caso muy único.

Pero a pesar de todo, yo estaba decidido, si estaba obligado a convertirme en shinigami, no sería parte del Gotei 13, recorrería mi propio camino. Estando en una rodilla, mire a el capitán General con toda la determinación que tenía.

 **"** **Quiero pertenecer a las Fuerzas Especiales (Onmitsukidō)"**

Pude ver todas las expresiones de incredulidad de parte de los capitanes y tenientes, pero yo estaba centrada en solo una y era del capitán general. El viejo Yamamoto incluso había abierto sus ojos para mirarle directamente, reconocería esa mirada donde fuera, estaba enojado, me había revelado ante sus órdenes y por norma general, este no era un lugar donde tuviera poder, se encontraba atado de manos.

 **"** **Está seguro de esa decisión… ¿Uzumaki Naruto?"**

Ese era mi nombre, el cual era la único que podía recordar de mí mismo, fue tal vez, el último vestigio y pista que tenía sobre mi pasado. Gire mis ojos ligeramente para ver la expresión de la capitana de la segunda división, Yoruichi Shihōin, una mujer algo morena de cabellos morados y ojos dorados. Ella tenía también, una ligera sorpresa ante mi elección, pues desde ahora, ella sería mi General supremo.

 **"** **Estoy seguro, Capitán General (sōtaichō)"**

Eso fue todo, eso fue lo único que realmente merecía la pena recordar de aquel día. Por otra parte, me uní a las fuerzas especiales, un grupo selecto de ciertas personas que componen lo que sería la fuerza militar del Sereitei ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que éramos los únicos que realmente tenían misiones de verdad comparándolos con los shinigamis. Los agentes de las fuerzas especiales eran simplemente soldados en las sombras, su muerte no sería recordada, eran armas del sereitei las cuales tenían la obligación de morir por él, pereciendo entre la oscuridad.

Nuestro deber era complemente secreto, nuestra vida personal fuera del trabajo en ningún momento podía entrometerse en nuestras misiones, para la sociedad, no existíamos. Cuando Salí de la academia, la gran mayoría de Rukonkai sino todo el mundo, pensó en que yo había renunciado a ser shinigami y había vuelto a vivir entre ellos, esto no fue totalmente errado, pues realmente fui a vivir en ese lugar.

Todo mi tiempo libre me la pasaba en el orfanato, que desde ese momento fue mi hogar, los niños eran tal vez, mi única razón por la cual seguía haciendo algo que no me gusta, por el bien de ellos yo tenía que matar y eso aligeraba mi carga. Verlos sonreir y ser felices, ignorando de todo lo que les rodea, era simplemente relajante esa inocencia que mostraban, dándole un brillo al final de todo el camino.

Las personas de Rukonkai que lo conocían o de los alrededores, también venían a visitarlo a darle comida o entre otras cosas, para todos, era un héroe y una gran persona, alguien que realmente se preocupaba por ellos, no como los shinigamis. Por las noches yo era un asesino, el mejor que pudo haber tenido el Sereitei y las fuerzas especiales.

Tal vez mi velocidad no era capaz de alcanzar a mi líder y capitana de la segunda división, pero mi fuerza bruta y resistencia era algo que me permitía ser capaz de seguirle el ritmo e igualarla algunas veces. Siempre perdía cuando hacía uso de algo que ella misma había creado, lo hacía llamar Shunko, algo que realmente me intereso en un principio, pero decidí dejarlo de lado, yo iba a encontrar mi propio camino, no podía caminar igual que ella lo hace, todos somos diferentes.

Me volví amigo de mi capitana, era realmente una persona muy energética y muy interesante, siempre compartíamos una o dos copas antes de ir al trabajo. Ella, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, no confiaba en mí. De hecho, una vez le pregunte de qué se trataba, su respuesta era mi falta de pena en asesinar, para mí era tan natural como reír, sin contemplaciones, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias, yo simplemente mataba a mi objetivo sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

Yo también estaba confundido, era realmente tan natural para él, esa fue su respuesta que cayó en oídos sordos. Eso nunca fue impedimento para pasarla bien con su capitana, era realmente muy divertido. Siempre hacia bromas de su uniforme ninja, como si le callera como anillo al dedo, el respondía con una carcajada, esa era su rutina.

Ser parte de las fuerzas especiales realmente no había sido tan malo, se empezaba a acostumbrar e incluso le empezaba a gustar. Pero todo que va por buen camino…se tiende a cambiar por un giro inesperado, eso fue lo que le paso a él en una noche. Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

 ** _-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-SHINIGAMI-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_**

 _"_ _todos estamos reunidos" el se encontraba con su uniforme ninja de las fuerzas especiales, al igual que todo su escuadrón, los cuales asintieron a sus palabras "entonces, Dispersaos" dicho esto, todos en el grupo se dispersaron fuera del lugar y corrían entre las casas en una sola dirección. El tenía una misión, parece ser que había reportes de energía de shinigami junto a Hollow en un área específica del Rukonkai, se cree que han sido atacados por la desaparición repentina del Reatsu del shinigami. Por otro lado, también, se podía tratar de un acto de traición pues no solamente había uno, sino muchos varios y solo quedo una que hasta el momento prevalece en ese mismo lugar._

 _"_ _Naruto-sama, encontré algo" escucho desde más arriba de su posición. Era una novata en las fuerzas especiales, se trataba de Soi Fong, perteneciente de la familia Feng, un clan noble que siempre ha servido al clan de su capitana. Ella es una chica muy linda y fácil de avergonzar, ella le admira por haber escuchado muchas de sus grandes logros en la academia, sobre todo el de graduarse en dos años y elegir las fuerzas especiales._

 _"_ _bien hecho Soi-chan" con esto el apareció de repente a su lado para ver de qué se trataba. El abrió los ojos cuando vio que se trataba de una vestimenta shinigami "¿Qué significa esto?" pregunto a si mismo preocupado mientras veía esto. Por otro lado, Soi Fong y su escuadrón busco por todos los lugares tratando de encontrar más pistad._

 _Luego de un tiempo todos se presentaron ante el "no encontramos nada, no hay signos del Hollow ni tampoco del shinigami" dicho esto los soldados vieron lo que su líder tenía en sus manos._

 _"_ _esto es solo uno, he encontrado los demás" con esto el arroja 5 uniformes "pero falta uno…" Con esto dejo las cosas en el aire mientras esperaba por una respuesta. No teniendo tiempo empezó dictando órdenes "bien, nos retiramos, encontramos pistas suficientes como para hacer una investigación, el hollow ha desaparecido y del shinigami no hay rastros._

 _De pronto la tela del espacio se rompió alrededor del escuadrón, sorprendiendo a todos ante algo tan inesperado. De aquellos salieron Gillian. Todos en el escuadrón estaban completamente asustados ante esto, no solo eran Hollows que no se suponía estar en este lugar, sino también que la imposibilidad de esto era simplemente demasiado._

 _Naruto reacciono rápidamente usando Kido "_ _ **Sōkatsui (Lluvia de Fuego Azul)"**_ _grito el ataque sin siquiera nombrarlo, lanzando de su palma una bola compuesta de fuego azul que choco contra uno de los Gillian destruyendo toda su cabeza en una enorme explosión. Desde los desgarres, empezaron a salir más hollows pequeños haciendo gruñir al rubio " ¡rápido! ¡formación!" grito el rubio haciendo que todos asintieron y formaran un circulo alrededor._

 _Desapareciendo en un Shunpo, se encontraba cara a cara con un menos grande y con un puño directo, logro fracturar la máscara de este, usando un segundo logro perforarlo y destruirlo. Saltando antes que el menos desapareciera, cayó en picada con una patada, atravesando uno de los gillian justo por la máscara, acabando con él._

 _No se esperaba, sin embargo, que uno de ellos empezara a cargar un cero contra su escuadrón, que se defendía de hollows pequeños. Chorriento rápido hacia ellos, vio también que no solo uno de los gillian, sino otros 3 más apuntaban a su escuadrón de frente. Logro llegar mucho antes que estos dispararan._

 _"_ _ **Bakudō No. 81: Dankū (División del Vacío**_ _)" con esto una enorme barrera se alzó frente a su escuadrón, logrando detener los tres ceros de aquellos menos grande. El grupo por otra parte veía asombrado el despliegue de habilidad de su líder. Esto les costó caro al no notar que habían mas Hollows a sus espaldas, reaccionando a su debido tiempo lograron defenderse del ataque sorpresa._

 _Naruto entonces noto como solo quedaban esos 3 menos grandes. Usando su ingenio uso la falta de equilibro de su enemigo_ _ **"Bakudō No. 63: Sajō Sabaku( Cadena de Enrollamiento)**_ _" grito su encantamiento mientras 3 grandes cadenas doradas se dirigían con rapidez hacia las piernas del menos grande, quien al tratar de caminar no pudo superar las cadenas, terminando por caerse hacia adelante, justo frente a Naruto quien sonrió_ _ **"**_ **Raikōhō (Cañón del Trueno Rugiente)"** _dijo chocando una esfera eléctrica al hollow destruyendo su cabeza y la mitad de su cuerpo en una enorme explosión eléctrica._

 _Al ver que tenía más enemigos a sus espaldas y aun le quedaban otros 2 más, decidió acabar con todo de un disparo antes que alguien de su escuadrón saliera herido "¡Todos! ¡huyan!" el grito hiso reaccionar a su equipo, haciendo que los varios agentes se dispersen en diferentes lados dejando el campo abierto para su líder, quien empezaba a juntar una gran cantidad de poder en sus manos_ _ **" Hado No. 73.."**_ _susurro con los ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos con fuerza y disparar " ¡_ _ **Sōren Sōkatsui (Loto Gemelo, Lluvia de Fuego Azul)!"**_ _Grito su ataque disparando un dual haz de fuego azul, con un poder tal devastador que elimino por completo a todos los hollows pequeños y la mitad inferior de los menos grandes._

 _"_ _Naruto-sama lo logro" felicito Soi fong al ver que todos los enemigos habían sido derrotados, su escuadrón asintió a sus palabras haciendo sonreír ligeramente a su líder._

 _"_ _si bien hemos vencido, tenemos que buscar alguna señal o indicio que nos pueda llevar a los responsables de la llegada Hollow" explico Naruto mientras los demás asentían "esto no ha sido para nada normal, un hollow puede pasar al Rukonkai, pero sucede rara vez, pero ¿muchos de estos y acompañados de Gillian? Esto no es para nada normal, debemos informar de esto antes que sea demasiado tar-"antes que cualquier pueda decir algo. Una enorme rasgadura se formó por debajo de ellos y junto a todos los residuos de los Hollows._

 _Todo el escuadrón estaba sorprendido y cayeron sin más por el vacío. Naruto vio cómo su escuadrón caía sin esfuerzo hacia Hueco mundo, podía salvar su vida ya que el había saltado antes de que se abriera la grieta, pero entonces vio a Soi fong quien era la única que no había desaparecido por completo. Sujetándola por sorpresa logra lanzarla fuera de el desgarro antes que este se sellarla cambiando de lugar, lo cual fue cuestión de segundos luego de que se abriera, gritándole sus últimas palabras._

 _"_ _¡soi-chan! ¡todo depende de ti!" fue lo último que escucho soi-fong luego de que la grieta se cerrada, dejándola en tierra, mirando casi sin vida como su grupo había desaparecido y su más cercano amigo, había sacrificado su vida para salvarla._

 ** _-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-SHINIGAMI-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_**

¿Por qué sacrifico su vida por la de ella? No lo sabe, pero la gran mayoría de sus conocidos le llamaban héroe y si un héroe tenía la oportunidad de al menos salvar una vida, entonces había valido la pena.

Nunca se arrepintió de tomar esa decisión, para él esta había sido la mejor forma de morir, pero la vida le trae más sorpresas, sobre todo cuando de repente, acaba junto a su grupo en un lugar tan oscuro y sin cielo aparente, con enormes estructuras hechas de cuarzo, semejando a árboles, también conocido como Bosque Menos.

 **Bien, esta es la segunda parte del prólogo. Por otra parte, tengo solo una mísera y cuestionable duda. ¿Qué opinan de esto? ¿quieren que Naruto sea parte del gotei 13 o se vuelva humano? Estuve pensando esto y tengo…por así decirlo, dos ramas que podría hacer a partir de este momento, en el siguiente cap, escribiré como seria si se vuelve humano, en todo caso que no les guste, puedo cambiarlo a la segunda opción que tenía, que era volverlo parte de la división 4, para quienes no sepan es el escuadrón de apoyo médico ¿pienso cambiarlo de escuadrón? No, este quedara en este hasta que, de alguna forma, vea conveniente que deje de ser shinigami. De verdad ayudaría su opinión sobre esto y gracias por todo.**


	2. Prologo II

**Finalmente, me decidí con hacer la prueba de que sea parte del gotei 13, por otra parte, espero que les guste y acepto todas las opiniones sobre esto, si bien no agrada o no pega puedo cambiarlo por mi segunda opción. Así que por aquí dejo el segunda capitulo, espero que les guste.**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-HOLLOW -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Recuerdo muy bien aquel día fatídico, cuando yo y mi escuadrón terminamos en aquel lugar conocido como Bosque menos. El lugar era completamente terrible, la presión era sin duda escalofriante y sobre todo nada acogedor. Mi grupo y yo estábamos completamente aislados por completo del mundo, nadie se había aventurado a ir a Hueco mundo, mucho menos alguien sabia como era, por un lado, sentía curiosidad y por otro sentía la ansiedad de estar atrapado sin señal de volver atrás.

Una semana…solo fue una semana que pude mantener vivo a mi escuadrón. Ese pequeño grupo con el que me había acostumbrado a depender mi vida, y yo la suyas, ellos confiaban en mi…yo les falle. Durante los días siguientes, estuvimos luchando sin cesar, batalla tras batalla, una lucha constante la cual poco a poco los agotaba, hasta que finalmente se entregaban por completo a la desesperación…y su vida con ellas.

Ellos confiaban en mí, yo era la última luz para ellos, con promesas falsas de que volveríamos a nuestro mundo, no importa cuántas veces lo dije, una promesa vacía que incluso yo mismo intentaba creer. El primer día pedí a tres compañeros, al día siguiente dos, el día después de eso 4….y así siguió hasta que el séptimo día….solo quedaba uno.

Se encontraba completamente herido, sin un brazo menos y una pierna, era solo más que una carga para mí, incluso así trate de ayudarlo, siguiendo repitiendo ese mantra falso de que volveríamos, lo repetía una y otra vez, sintiendo el miedo de quedarme finalmente solo. Camine kilómetros en busca de una salida de este horrendo lugar, ni un solo brillo de luz fue mi respuesta. No importa cuánto trataba de querer ayudar, no conocía una forma de curarlo, incluso así, él estaba en un punto donde la curación ya no iba a funcionar, él estaba agonizando.

Aún recuerda que, en una cueva que encontraron, fueron emboscados por hollows, en esa emboscada, tuvo que dejar su compañero para poder vivir, el logro derrotar a cada oleada de hollow que venía tras él, pero, de alguna forma, no fue suficiente como para evitar que su compañero fuera devorado, perdiendo así, su ultimo compañero.

Estaba solo, solo un mundo que no conocía, el dolor de mi cuerpo no era suficiente al que sentía mi alma, un incesante dolor, la locura me agobiaba y solo resultaba en más desesperación. Caí en la demencia completa, manchado con la sangre de mis compañeros, caminé como un muerto en vida, buscando la razón por la cual seguía vivo. Sin embargo, había algo que me motivaba a seguir, estar en esta lucha contaste y era la sed de sangre.

De alguna forma, este lugar me hiso recordar a mi vida antes de ser un shinigami, la ley del más fuerte prevalecía aquí, tal cual lo hacía en mi antiguo hogar. De alguna forma el bosque menos se convirtió en mi casa, un lugar donde podía satisfacer la necesidad de una lucha constante y la prueba de mí mismo, sin querer, la cura para mi demencia fue más una carga que una solución.

El salvajismo con el que vivía me hiso olvidar lo que realmente importaba, cambiando mi perspectiva de una vida tranquila por la vivencia constante de el sentir del peligro a cada instante. No sé cuántos hollows destruí, perdí la cuenta después de todas las oleadas. No podía dormir, el peligro estaba en cada esquina, tal vez lo peor que pude haber hecho fue tener hambre, había tantas opciones, pero lo único que vi fue la carne de mis enemigos muertos. Devore por necesidad la carne de mis enemigos, aumentando un más mi falta de cordura, no me importaba si esto estaba prohibido o simplemente era un tema tabú, tenía que vivir.

Tampoco sabe cuánto estuvo perdido, siempre trato de encontrar su salida de este terrible lugar. En su travesía, logro encontrar un nido de Adjuchas, los cuales parecían ser quienes mandaban en aquel terrible lugar ¿Cómo llego a encontrar ese sitio? Fue fácil, entre los hollows que mataba, encontró un par de hollows los cuales tenían su razón intacta, era muy raro poder encontrar este tipo de hollows, sobre todo en el bosque menos, por lo general se mantienen en el mundo humano.

Los menos son una raza de hollows con un apetito tal, que se vuelven desesperados por llenar el vacío de su corazón, tanta es la necesidad que se vuelven…caníbales y devoran a los de su propia raza. Los hollows que tienen su razón son por otra parte, antiguas almas muy corruptas con una fuerte y gran cantidad de maldad en su corazón, eso o una enorme cantidad de fortaleza.

Logro infiltrarse en el nido Ajucha, pero de igual manera tuvo que entrar en una pelea por la salida. Destrozando a cada uno de sus enemigos, logro finalmente salir de ese calabozo…para caer en uno nuevo…el desierto de hueco mundo. Sus esperanzas murieron al encontrarse con este nuevo obstáculo, todo el salvajismo de antes quedo petrificado cuando vio lo que tenía enfrente…la misma nada.

Camino por el desierto sin un rumbo aparente, sin saber el futuro que le esperaba o el destino al que estaba obligado a pasar, sin señales aparentes de vida, se encontró con el peor castigo con el que se le pudo dar una persona…la soledad. Siempre pensó que…salir del bosque menos era su principal objetivo, su más fuerte ambición, su más grande sueño… ¿para que sirvió todo eso? ¿Por qué se enfrasco en una aventura para obtener tal conclusión? No lo sabía y miles de veces se cuestionó eso mismo…al final de cuentas, tal vez esa es la conclusión de todos los sueños u objetivos…una gran decepción.

Aquella sensación de adrenalina se había esfumado, todos los sentimientos se eliminaron, todo yo fue erradicado cuanto más caminaba por aquel desastroso lugar. Perdí mi voz, perdí mi mente, me perdí completamente en ese laberinto sin paredes y sin un fin. Más de una vez desee estar en el bosque menos, donde al menos tenía un objetivo por el cual luchaba…pero ahora…ya nada tenía sentido. Había vengado a sus compañeros y había cumplido el objetivo por el cual todos habían muerto…ver algo más que el bosque menos.

No se por cuanto camine, mis pies incluso sangraban dejando las pisadas en el suelo, algo muy divertido teniendo en cuenta que somos almas y no tenemos un cuerpo físico ¿Por qué sangramos? Esas preguntas surgían tratando de mantener mis pensamientos alejados de mi triste realidad. Todo tiene un inicio y tiene un fin, mi búsqueda empezó por un objetivo y termino siendo un calvario de soledad. Esos fueron mis últimos pensamientos cuando caí en cansancio en la arena blanca, cerrando los ojos, ansiaba la liberación de mi alma de todo este infierno, quería descansar fuera de todo lo que me rodeaba…yo quería morir.

La vida tenía otros planes para mí, pues cuando abrí mis ojos, solo me encontré con una máscara similar al de un carnero o podría ser un caballo. Se recompuso rápidamente, casi con pereza mientras se sacudía la cabeza tratando de recordar que le había pasado. Regreso su mirada interrogante ante lo que tenía en frente, pues no era otra cosa que un hollow, por su nivel de poder se trataba de un Adjuchas. Para él era simplemente extraño, nunca antes había conocido un hollow que no tuviera instinto asesino, casi era inofensivo, por otra parte, no podía bajar la guardia tan fácilmente.

Viéndolo completamente, se dio cuenta que tenía la parte superior al de un humano hecho de huesos, mientras que la mitad inferior era la de un caballo esquelético o envuelto del mismo material blanquecino de su máscara. Vio entonces como aquel hollow se retira cuando se logró despertar completamente, dejándolo solo a una distancia segura.

"tu…¿Qué eres?" fue lo que escuche salir de su máscara, parecía también desconfiar de él y no era para menos, sin embargo se mostró un poco curioso al ver que un hollow no había podido reconocer a su más letal enemigo.

"se podría decir que soy un shinigami" mi voz sonaba ronca, casi ni siquiera la reconocí ¿tal vez me había olvidado de mi propia voz? Poco sabía que, no era la mayor sorpresa que tendría. Recuerdo muy bien aquella expresión de alarme de parte del hollow, parecía que finalmente conocía el peligro, pero por alguna extraña razón, eso no evito que salga corriendo o intentara matarlo, más bien…mostraba curiosidad.

"¿Por qué no…tratas de matarme? Ese es el trabajo de un shinigami" fue la pregunta que escucho en ese entonces. Yo también me lo pregunte ¿Por qué? No conocía la respuesta y sabría que nunca lo entendería completamente.

"tu…no pareces ser malo" fue lo que respondí admirando el silencio de quien sería mi enemigo. Era como un sexto sentido que siempre había tenido, como si de alguna forma, supiera quien era mi enemigo y quien no lo era, tal vez era el instinto o la experiencia de todos los años siendo frecuentemente atacado, había pasado mucho tiempo entre batallas, tanto tiempo que podía diferenciar la sensación de matar.

"aun así eres un shinigami, se supone que maten hollows" dijo el Adjuchas mientras miraba el desierto que a unos pocos metros estaba fuera de donde estaban, la cual finalmente había reconocido como una cueva.

"se supone" admití con pereza "pero…nunca me llame a mí mismo un shinigami…nunca realmente me gusto seguir órdenes" eso era verdad, incluso hasta el momento, odio con todas mis fuerzas seguir ordenes, sobre todo cuando vienen de las personas más ancianas como lo es el capitán general o la orden de los 46.

"ya veo…" dijo el adjuchas mientras se recostaba como podía en la cueva, un largo silencio paso mientras ambos intentaban descansar lo mínimo sin bajar la guardia "oye" me llamo la atención, yo respondí mirando aquel ser extraño con duda "¿Cómo es el cielo en el mundo humano?" pregunto ignorando mi creciente malestar.

"pues…es azul…es claro…tiene pequeñas almohadas volando por ahí…son como bolsas de agua o algo así" recordé cerrando los ojos, había pasado tanto tiempo, que el mismo cielo era como una imagen borrosa "hay una esfera pequeña a simple vista, pero en realidad es enorme y proporciona luz…además de calor" el adjuchas escuchaba todo mi relato con mucha atención, parecía que realmente le interesaba.

"entiendo…me gustaría verlo algún día" termino mientras miraba el techo del lugar, el cual era solo una imagen exacta del cielo sobre ellos, un terrible vacío y oscuridad.

"yo también" añore, era casi una súplica de parte mía, cuanto deseaba volver a sentir la luz en mi piel, la calidez del mismo sol o sentir el calor de alguien más sobre mi fría y muerta piel. Tal vez no podía verme el rostro o algunas partes de mi cuerpo, pero mi piel había cambiado completamente a como lo recordaba. Por la falta de luz, se había vuelto blanca y lechosa, un cambio considerable pues era algo bronceado.

"para ser un shinigami…eres muy raro" dijo el adjuchas ignorando también que había reído, cosa que me sorprendió mucho en un principio, jamás había escuchado que un hollow podía reír.

"mira quien lo dice…Adjuchas" respondí sin querer mirarlo, me resultaba muy difícil realmente poder creer que, por un minuto, estaba entablando conversación con un hollow ¿tal vez no eran tan malos después de todo? ¿no son aquellas criaturas sin razón que nos hiso creer la sociedad de almas? Eso ultimo tiene mucho sentido, no sería la primera vez que la sociedad de almas nos hace creer algo que está completamente errado.

A pesar de la creciente enemistad de los dos, tuvimos un golpe de suerte al encontrarnos con muchos más hollows que no tenían malas intenciones, nuestro pequeño grupo empezó a aumentar conforme avanzaba y ese avance empezó a cambiarme a mi también. Deje de ver a hollows como animales salvajes, pronto, se volvieron como personas normales ante mis ojos, incluso juraría que compañeros. El Adjuchas que me encontré aquel día, fue con todo honor, mi mejor amigo, incluso mayor que cualquier shinigami que alguna vez me pude encontrar. Aquel Hollow no solo era alguien con el que podía compartir historias, era alguien con el que podía compartir mis problemas, mis dudas, mi propia negación, incluso mi cordura.

Yo también empezó conociendo más de aquel Adjuchas, era un alma caritativa, que le encantaba bromear, estar riendo, incluso odiaba la sola idea de la soledad…incluso…lo vi llorar frente a aquellos amigos que perdimos durante nuestro trayecto. Me di cuenta entonces, lo completamente errado que estaba, comparándome con aquel hollow…o era más hollow de lo que era él. Matar sin piedad, sin control, con una furia vesánica sin temor a romper reglas morales en el proceso, sin importarme nada ni nadie en lo absoluto salvo mi propia vida. Me di cuenta que los shinigamis éramos menos ángeles de lo que nosotros creíamos, éramos solo eso…personas…y como tales no somos perfectos, podemos equivocarnos…podemos fallar…podemos al igual que un ángel, caer en la oscuridad.

Mientras que, hay hollows que simplemente podían ser más humanos de los que nosotros éramos, si un shinigami puede caer en la oscuridad, un hollow también puede llorar.

Durante mi travesía de…momentos filosóficos, tuvo que dejar la filosofía por un lado para meterme en algo más importante, un gran descubrimiento. Por alguna razón, esas pequeñas copas de árboles compuestos de cuarzo, por la exposición constante de mi reatsu, pudo absorber ligeramente esas propiedades y…dar un fruto. Totalmente confundido ante este nuevo fenómeno, a pesar de la constante negativa de mis compañeros, le di un mordisco, llenándome de aquel sabor muy similar a una fruta del mundo humano…fue ese…el inicio de los hollows sedentarios.

Ante este descubrimiento, pasamos tal vez miles de horas experimentando al azar, con cada árbol que encontramos y cada uno nos dio un fruto diferente. No sé con seguridad con cuantos probamos, pero debe de haber sido una gran cantidad para llenar una cueva de puros alimentos, todos eran diferentes al resto. Pase horas y horas escribiendo en una pared de aquella cueva, cada fruta que podía reconocer y explicar de qué se trataba, un enorme mural de información, tal vez incluso, la primera tablilla de conocimientos de Hueco mundo.

s. Alejados, en lo más extenso del desierto hollow, pudimos encontrar una enorme montaña vacía, una montaña que pronto se convirtió en nuestro hogar. Gracias a la ayuda de mis compañeros hollows, logramos excavar con seguridad aquella montaña, volviéndola completamente hueca, lo suficiente como para poder hacer una ciudad con los elementos residuales.

A las afueras de las montañas, probamos lo que pronto llamarían agricultura, en un principio esa idea de parte mía fue una completa burla y casi una locura que no podía creerse entre mis compañeros. Después de darles una paliza, logre enseñarles lo que había aprendido del mundo de los vivos y algo del sereitei. Aquellas frutas pronto, dejaron de ser un par, se volvieron decenas y decenas de alimentos.

Lo especial de estas frutas y vegetales era la gran reserva de energía espiritual que proveía. La mayoría de hollows, tenía que ir a comer humanos por el bien de sus corduras, ya que de no comer plus u otros hollows, caerían nuevamente en el desorden y la desesperación carnívora. Los alimentos, aligeraban esa hambre insaciable que tenían y de alguna forma, aligeraban sus almas otorgándoles incluso, un mejor uso de su razón. Pensé entonces, en que se devia a la exposición de aquellas frutas mi energía espiritual, el cual provenía de un shinigami, cosa que, por alguna razón, les resultaba delicioso. Esta "nueva alternativa alimenticia" se extendió como pólvora entre todos los hollows de nuestra pequeña ciudad oculta.

Una nueva vida empezó para todos ellos, una la cual ya no requería ser tan sangrienta como antes, los hollows entonces, dejaron de ser animales y se volvieron más…humanos. esto no solamente me hiso sentir un poco viejo, pues si no recordaba mal, era el mismo cambio de evolución que habría durado miles de años en el caso humano. Por otra parte, este fue, el sueño de mi amigo, quien se despertaba cada día con lo que parecía ser, el mejor humor que había visto en un ser espiritual.

Aquel Adjucha, quien era el más fuerte entre todos los que estaban en esta ciudad, se volvió pronto, en el líder completo de esta pequeña ciudad. Yo solamente me quede entre las sombras, como la oveja negra que era, pues si bien, la gran mayoría se sentía a gusto conmigo, el ser un shinigami era de gran desconfianza entre los nuevos o algunos que tuvieron muy malas experiencias entre estos.

Sin embargo…yo era un shinigami…yo no pertenecía a este mundo. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, una extraña enfermedad avanzaba sobre mi cuerpo. Traté de ocultarlo lo mejor que pude, pero los síntomas eran claramente muy evidentes. Esto traje preocupación entre todos, pues mi estado paso de mal…a la agonía completa.

Quede postrado en el suelo, postrado al igual que un hombre que se le había acabado el tiempo ¿tal vez mi estadía en este mundo se había extendido demasiado? ¿tal vez realmente no pertenecía aquí? No lo sabía, pero si algo estaba seguro es que iba a morir. Aun moribundo, seguí ayudando con lo mejor que pude, otorgando la máxima cantidad de información o concejos que pude, quería ver que tanto progresaba este pequeño mundo que había creado, quería saber y verlo crecer…me daba mucha lastima tenerlo que…abandonar.

Mi amigo nunca se separó de mi desde el primer día de decadencia, siempre al lado de donde estaba recostado, siempre esperando a que me levantara empezara a molestarlo como lo hacíamos siempre…nunca pude hacerlo de nuevo. Mi cabello se había vuelto extensamente largo, casi me llegaba hasta la espalda y algunos mechones lograban taparme los ojos, el cabello rubio brillante y dorado había desaparecido, solo quedaba un amarillo pálido, sombras de su antigua gloria. Mis ojos azules ya no existían, solo era un profundo rojizo, del mismo color de la sangre derramada de mis antiguos camaradas shinigami.

Un día, pude escuchar los lamentos de mi amigo, suplicas hacia quien sabe quién ¿un dios? ¿acaso los hollows tienen un dios? Tantas dudas…tantos misterios que quería saber una respuesta, simplemente quería seguir viviendo buscando cualquier excusa por prolongar mi estadía en este mundo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunte con mucho esfuerzo mientras escuchabas sus suplicas a su…dios. Tuve mucha curiosidad, curiosidad que no pude frenar, incluso moribundo mi búsqueda de conocimiento nunca iba a terminar.

"estoy pidiendo que te recuperes… ¿acaso eso no es lo que hacen los humanos? yo recuerdo que…cuando uno de ellos estaba al borde de la desesperación, siempre suplicaba por un sujeto que estaba sobre ellos…en el cielo" termino mientras se mantenía en silencia, podía ver sus manos juntas, orando a quien sabe… ¿al rey espíritu? Eso sería muy gracioso y altamente irónico.

No pude evitar reírme ante sus palabras, terminando con una horrorosa tos que asusto a mi compañero "tu… no sabes lo que estás haciendo. Realmente… ¿estas preocupado por mí? Eres muy extraño…muy muy extraño…un hollow…desesperado por buscar mi salvación…si me lo hubieran dicho hace tiempo…nunca me lo hubiera creído" termine de decir con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, mi voz se volvía cada vez más débil y el sueño me ganaba.

"guarda tus fuerzas, prometo encontrar una cura…sé que la encontrare" prometió falsamente con una determinación que incluso superaba a cualquier shinigami que había visto. Cerrando los ojos, escucho como lagrimas caían en el suelo, no estaba equivocado, su compañero estaba llorando. No pude evitar soltar una risa cansada ante tal suceso ¡un hollow llorando! Finalmente, creí haberlo visto todo, creo que…finalmente podía irme en paz, pues mis pensamientos al final, no estaban errados después de todo.

 **"** **Nunca existió un lado completamente bueno y jamás habrá uno completamente malo, solo es nuestra forma de creer que hacemos lo correcto, una perspectiva de alguien débil de corazón que no mira el mundo tal cual es…un gris equilibrado"**

Cerré mis ojos esperando un fin digno de un guerrero, sin nada más que el frio abrazo de la muerte y el limbo infinito. Fui sorprendido cuando lo único que encontré, fue una gran cantidad de incalculable dolor. Un dolor que me hiso levantar de donde estaba postrado y gritar con toda la fuerza que tenía. Desde mi boca y ojos, una sustancia blanca se extendía atravesó de mi rostro queriendo controlar todo aquel que se encontraba. Sentí miedo por primera vez, un miedo que siempre creí que nunca viviría…me estaba convirtiendo en un hollow.

Pero a pesar de la gran cantidad de dolor, llego otro nuevo sentimiento, un sentimiento que ya había sentido antes y era la necesidad de matar, un instinto asesino que me obligaba a matar a todo aquel que encontrara en mi camino, un sentimiento que ya había dominado mucho antes, cuando solo era más que un mocoso. Tomando una respiración profunda, logre calmar mis sentimientos, despejando toda negatividad de mi ser, la máscara se detuvo en su propósito por consumirme y finalmente, logre ver aquel débil equilibrio en el que todos estábamos.

Vi con sorpresa, como había pequeñas partículas de color azulados corruptos, una energía corrupta similar a la misma sangre, se trataba de un reishi completamente amorfo y contaminado. Vio exactamente como aquel reishi, intentaba entrar a su cuerpo desesperadamente y su alma se negaba rotundamente a su ingreso, como si aquel fuera un virus y proferiría la autodestrucción.

Concentrándose completamente, empezó a calmar su alma, tratar de apaciguar toda esa locura de aquel Reishi y al mismo tiempo, intentando encontrar el equilibrio de su ser. Perdió todo contacto con el mundo exterior, solo estaba él y el reishi de su alrededor. Era un estado casi de un mismo muerto, simulaba ser la tierra, un ser sin vida aparente, imitando el estado de un ser inanimado como era el aire o las rocas.

Su alma finalmente había aceptado aquella energía, combinándola con su propio ser, cambiando su alma sin la necesidad de que esta se tenga que destruir. Un trabajo arduo que le tardo quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero logro al fin, cambiar su ser. Volviendo en sí, vio con algo de curiosidad, el espacio totalmente oscuro donde se encontraba, solo sostenido por lo que parecía ser, una plataforma compuesta de reishi. Levantándose sobre sus pies, logro darse cuenta de la gran diferencia entre estados, ya no era un shinigami, pero tampoco era un Hollow ¿Quién eran entonces? Se tocó el rostro con mucha curiosidad y se dio cuenta de que traía algo que lo cubría, similar al hueso. Tomando lentamente la máscara, se dio cuenta de un ligero cambio que tenía cada vez que se alejaba de la máscara, su cabello se iba dispersando, pues aquella sensación en su espalda desaparecía.

Sin saberlo exactamente, vio también que el portal se cerraba cada vez que la máscara se alejaba de él, por lo que decidió no quitársela. Por primera vez en su vida…vio una luz al final de su camino, una luz que tal vez se trataba de otro lugar peor, una luz que al mismo tiempo que le hacía recordar su decepción, lograba también darle algo que hace mucho tiempo había perdido…esperanza.

Comenzó dando sus primeros pasos calmados, la caminata se volvió un trote y ese trote se convirtió en una desesperada carrera por saber qué es lo que se encontraba al otro lado del umbral. No le importaba que es lo que le esperaba, aun con el pesar en su corazón por haber dejado toda su aventura atrás, pero si algo estaba seguro es que…ya no importaba que es lo que le pasara. Toda su vida como shinigami, como errante, le ha enseñado una importante lección, la vida es una aventura la cual…no ideata para que mires hacia atrás…

 **Si la vida me ha enseñado algo…es que es una aventura que tienes que seguir caminando siempre hacia el futuro**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-HOLLOW -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

 **Terminado, como dije, a partir de aquí, no se hacia dónde dirigirlo, si es hacia el gotei trece o una vida normal como humano. Por otra parte, no tiene mucha diferencia pues ambos lados van a acabar de la misma manera. Si bien, apreciare su ayuda en esto, creo ya haber tomado una decisión como tal y será la que se me es más fácil de escribir. Mucha gracias a las pocas personas que aportan en este fic, se les agradece mucho. Por otra parte, también, quiero responder rápidamente una duda.**

 ***La Zampakuto de Naruto de hecho, este ligado enormemente a el kyubi, de hecho, todas sus habilidades como shikai lo están en base a todos los bijus, eso déjenmelo a mí. Su bankai por otro lado, es una combinación de una lluvia de ideas que tuve justo el dia de ayer, por lo que tengo por lo menos alguna idea de que tratara, incluso una posible pos transformación.**

 **Como podrán ver, ese estado entre un estado inanimado es muy SIMILAR, al modo sabio, de hecho, es justo el mismo solo que con la característica que, como el ser que la usa es un "muerto" no absorbe energía natural, por lo menos no un mundo donde todo está, técnicamente muerto, sino que funciona de la misma manera de los Quincy, absorbiendo las moléculas de Reishi de su alrededor. Yo lo llamo MODO SABIO YIN. Es una teoría que siempre quise aplicar.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, HASTA LUEGO :D**


	3. Prologo III

**La verdad es que estoy un poco feliz por el apoyo que están dando, la verdad el cual no es mucho quien sabe porque, pero me alegro por los que si les gusta. Por otra parte, estaba viendo entre los comentarios. Me gustaba la idea de que Naruto sea un arrancar en un principio, pero un arrancar es un hollow que trasciende gracias al poder de un shinigami o que obtiene el poder de estos. Por otra parte, Naruto es un shinigami que ha obtenido el poder de un hollow por sus propios medios, eso no lo podría llamar un arrancar, es más bien un Vizored.**

 **También me estaba cuestionando mi propio argumento un par de veces, para cuadrar todo sin que se cargue el propio sentido de la serie y creo que ya lo tengo más o menos pensado. Lastimosamente los capítulos serán cortos debido a que he visto que hay otros fics míos que necesitan más atención. Dicho esto, tampoco descarto que habrá una posibilidad de un capitulo grande. Muchas gracias y no olviden comentar :D**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Cuando abrí mis ojos, lo único que vi fue una luz que me cegaba en todo momento, es la primera vez que veo una luz natural que no sea el cero de un hollow o el estallido de algo. Fui poco a poco recuperando la conciencia y me di cuenta que se trataba de una ventana abierta. Me levante lo más rápido que pude y vi que me encontraba en lo que sería un pequeño lugar de descanso. Girando mi vista inspeccionando el lugar, logre reconocer algunas cosas parecidas a instrumentos del mundo de los humanos y algunas cosas que podía incluso, añadir que sería parte de la cuarta división.

Abrí mis ojos en shock cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba, los cuarteles de la cuarta división…por ende estaba en el sereitei…había vuelto a casa. Sin mantener su propia sensación de júbilo y emoción. Salto rápidamente de la cama y se acercó hacia aquella ventana, confirmo entonces, que se trataba del mismo lugar que antes fue su hogar. No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas al ver que, su esfuerzo finalmente le llevo algún sitio y eso fue volver a casa.

Pero entonces el recuerdo de sus compañeros hollows llego, un malestar y pena que pocas veces tenía tiempo de analizar o sentir, realmente se sentía abrumado por esa sensación de pena hacia sus amigos, quienes fueron tal vez, los mejores que pudo haber tenido. Eso le llevo hacia otros pensamientos muy diferentes ¿porque quería volver? ¿Por qué se enfrasco tanto en volver a un lugar que ni siquiera le agradaba en primer lugar? Le gustaba el lugar claro, pero no sus habitantes como tal, odiaba la sociedad de almas, odiaba todo lo que significaba ser un shinigami y no le gustaba la idea de seguir ordenes ¿Por qué dejo un lugar donde realmente se sentía a gusto? Recordó entonces, que había sido más que un simple accidente, de no haber estado en un proceso de hollowficacion el nunca hubiera regresado.

Con estos nuevos pensamientos, salto por la ventana, ignorando que solo portaba sus pantalones de la agencia de la fuerza militar. La acción sorprendió a todo mundo cuando vio que alguien saltaba fuera de aquel lugar y caía al suelo destrozándolo en el proceso. Sin ninguna herida en mi cuerpo más que polvo, empiezo a correr fuera del lugar, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de los shinigamis de la cuarta división. Algunos que otros intentaban frenarme, pero mi velocidad era prácticamente superior a todos, pronto ya no me encontraba en aquel lugar.

Usando Shunpo, logre llegar en menos de un minuto al lugar donde todo comenzó, donde probablemente era el único lugar que quería ver de nuevo…el viejo orfanato. Vi con un poco de nostalgia ese gran orfanato que había construido con mis propias manos hace mucho tiempo. Recorrí cada habitación, pude entonces recordar, las sombras de cada niño cruzando, corriendo y jugando, viejos vestigios de mi memoria que intentaba anclar a la realidad. Por otra parte, también, me di cuenta que este lugar estaba completamente abandonado ¿Cuántos años he estado fuera?

Tiene sentido que ya no albergue a nadie, pues sin el dinero que el proveía este lugar pronto se convirtió en solo un lugar no habitable y obligo a los niños a buscar nuevas formas de alimentarse. Sentí entonces, varias chispas de Reiatsu, todas se acercaban hacia el con gran velocidad, reconocía algunas mientras otras eran nuevas.

Siguió examinando el lugar, llego a su habitación, su antiguo lugar donde podía dormir plácidamente, no era más que un nido de telas de araña y polvo. Levanto una ceja cuando encontró muchas y muchas libretas en el suelo, todas con un nombre que el reconocería donde fuera, se trataban de los niños que había llevado aquí. También noto como había otras que parecían más recientes comparándolas, eran nombres que no reconocía, pero al parecer vivieron luego de que el desapareciera.

Saliendo del lugar, volvió al salón principal donde antes los niños jugaban, totalmente abandonado. Algo que le llamo la atención, fue un juguete en el suelo, el cual levanto y vio extrañado, pues este parecía tener solo unos cuantos días aquí…o horas.

Para entonces, dejo su propio mundo para enfrentarse a quienes serían, los que habían venido tras él. Girando su vista ligeramente, vio a todos los capitanes del Gotei 13. Soltó una pequeña risa mientras miraba con mucha ironía como ahora parecía más un traidor que alguien que fue salvado hace unos instantes.

"que…sorpresa ver a todos los capitanes solo para verme" dije con cierto sarcasmo en mi voz "no puedo evitar sorprenderme cuando aún veo caras conocidas entre todos" su mirada llego hacia algunos capitanes "¿Cuántos años han pasado para que haya tantas caras nuevas en el gotei 13?" su genuina confusión trajo entre todos algo de calma pues si bien, parecía no querer atacar a nadie.

"Han pasado casi 100 años de tu desaparición" solo pude entrecerrar mis ojos, recuerdo haber pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo perdido en el bosque menos, mi cordura puede que haya desaparecido, pero no era tan estúpido ¿tal vez el tiempo pasa diferente a ese lugar? ¿o acaso esa abertura extraña que los trajo a hueco mundo los haya llevado ligeramente al pasado en hueco mundo? era una teoría que tenía que comprobar algún día.

"…veo que les falta un par" noto al ver que solo había once capitanes, faltando el viejo Yamamoto y otro capitán más. Era simplemente interesante ver como las caras de todos intentaban reflejar neutralidad, parecían que estaban en un problema actualmente.

"Uzumaki-kun" escucho hablar al enfermo Ukitake, era tal vez, con el que mejor se llevaba incluso en el pasado " no sabemos cómo fue que regresaste, pero gracias a la capitana Soi Fong, lo único que supimos de usted fue que desapareció con su escuadrón en un desgarro dimensional…¿podría decirnos donde fue a parar?" pregunto por todos, pareciendo ser el que era el más indicado para hablar.

Me quede completamente en silencio, sin saber que responder, pues si bien parecían ser amigables, mi estado como shinigami con poderes hollow no era algo que pudieran entender, debía de parecer un aliado, podía ser fuerte, pero sabía con quienes meterse en un combate y el no podía luchar contra todo el sereitei.

"…yo…caí con mi grupo en hueco mundo" todos abrieron los ojos ante esta noticia. Hueco mundo era solo un mito, un cuento entre todos, pues si bien, la gran mayoría tenía mucha información de los hollows, nadie se había aventurado a ir a su lugar de origen y menos salir de vida de ahí "no quiero hablar al respecto" dicho esto, los capitanes solo fruncieron el ceño ante la elección de mis palabras, pues creo que estaban acostumbrados a que se les respondan

"Uzumaki, responda a las preguntas" el solo levanto una ceja ante la voz, pues si bien ya fue nombrado por ukitake, le era muy irónico escuchar esas palabras de alguien que hace mucho tiempo había salvado la vida.

"Soi-chan…veo que te convertiste en capitán" la mujer se sonrojo con violencia ante su tan antiguo y vergonzoso apodo "pero…" de repente en un parpadeo, se encontraba a las espaldas de ella, chocando su espalda contra la suya "sigues siendo la misma novata de entonces" todos los capitanes abrieron los ojos cuando se dieron cuenta que lo que veían frente a ellos era sino una imagen producida por la enorme velocidad con la que me traslade.

Su antigua amiga reacciono rápidamente tratando de voltear hacia él, pero regreso a su antiguo lugar antes que esta lograra siquiera verlo. Ante la mirada incrédula de la gran mayoría el solo pudo carcajearse. Sabía que estaba muy mal burlarse de los nuevos, pero era simplemente tan divertido.

"saben…he pasado todo este tiempo luchando sin cesar en una batalla interminable contra los hollows, innumerables de estos, oponentes muy fuertes… ¿creen realmente que he estado dándome la vida fácil durante 100 años? vamos…sé que pueden hacerlo mejor" incité con las manos para que alguien probara suerte, vi la cara de algunos que parecían enojados ante mi elección de palabras y estaban desenfundando sus armas.

"Uzumaki-kun no hemos venido a luchar contra ti, solo queremos que regrese a recibir el tratamiento médico, aún no está bien de salud" yo solo vi con ojos afilados hacia la última cara que realmente conozco, la capitana de la cuarta división y tal vez la persona a la que tenía la mayor cantidad de respeto en el sereitei, Yachiru Unohana "podría seguirme…si no es mucha molestia" dijo esto con su agradable y escalofriante sonrisa de siempre.

No tenía miedo, me había enfrentado a peores cosas, pero…no es como si pudiera decirle que no, sería una gran falta de respeto por su parte "Por su puesto Unohana-taicho" con mi respuesta la mujer asintió mientras se retiraba seguida de su incrédula teniente y por supuesto, yo.

Los demás capitanes se encontraban de la misma manera muy incrédulos, pues si bien, en un momento estaba casi descargando una gran cantidad de sed de batalla, de pronto fui calmado por la capitana que ahora mismo parecía muy dócil.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

No paso mucho tiempo, me hicieron algunos chequeos físicos, un examen psicológico y realmente me encontraba bien. dicho esto, me dieron el alta fuera del lugar, obteniendo a mi pesar, ropas shinigami, que, si bien me veía increíble, no me agradaban ni un poco. Finalmente pude verme en un espejo después de todo este tiempo, nada había cambiado excepto por una cosa…ya no era un adolecente.

Frente al espejo, ahora era un hombre, uno el cual era increíblemente atractivo y corpulento, de las muchas batallas que tuve, parece ser que fue un entrenamiento que le hiso mucho bien a mi cuerpo. Mi cabello volvió a su dorado tan brillante de antes y sus ojos azules como el cielo.

Suspire ante lo que se avecinaba, pues si bien, no era lo mejor, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que llegar, una conversación con el viejo Yamamoto. Como era de esperarse, también estaban ahí todos los otros capitanes y sus respectivos tenientes, aunque me siguió asombrando de que no haya uno entre ellos ¿habrá sucedido algo?

"Uzumaki Naruto" escuche hablar al viejo yamamoto "Después de tus años de servicio, que fueron muy poco antes de la tragedia sucediera a su escuadrón. La cámara de los 46 ha decidido que se reinstituya a nuestras fuerzas. Le damos la bienvenida al gotei 13" yo solo levante una ceja, parece ser que al final de cuentas, el viejo Yamamoto había finalmente conseguido lo que quería, que me uniera a su "noble" causa "Gracias al testimonio en su momento de la Capitana Soi fong, tuvimos claro que fue de usted. Sin embargo, para probar su lealtad al Sereitei debe brindarnos información de cómo es el lugar de donde provienen nuestros enemigos, conocido como Hueco mundo" yo solo deje salir una media sonrisa, así que esto era lo que quería.

"no lo recuerdo muy bien, era un desierto gigante, sin nada en el salvo arboles de cuarzo, infestado también de algunos hollows que aparecían de pronto" el Viejo Yamamoto abrió los ojos al no conseguir la información que él quería, sabía lo que el quería escuchar, pero esa no era mis intenciones después de todo "lo Lamento Capitán general, pero…mi memoria esta algo borrosa, solo recuerdo las innumerables batallas que tuve dentro" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Vi como sus manos del anciano sujetaron con mucha fuerza su bastan, estaba enojado.

"Capitán general, lamento interrumpir" el levanto una ceja cuando la capitana de la cuarta división interrumpió la conversación, llamando la atención de todos "El estado de Uzumaki-san es sino, totalmente cierto. Según los análisis, puede que sufra de amnesia postraumática debido a las incontables luchas y las muertes de sus compañeros…si bien puede que tenga recuerdos vagos, anda augura que sea completamente cuerdo cuando lo recuerde todo" yo solo atine a sonreír, pues había ganado el mejor argumento para guardarme toda la información que quería de Hueco mundo.

"Entonces no me queda más opción que creer en sus palabras…Uzumaki Naruto" yo solo baje la cabeza para ocultar mi sonrisa, había ganado otra batalla contra el anciano y él lo sabía "pero de igual manera, debe de elegir la división donde desde ahora piensa cumplir sus funciones, hasta nuevo aviso, espero que elija la mejor opción para proteger el Sereitei" dicho esto, dejo la reunión por terminada.

Salí del lugar con un agrio sabor de boca, pues si bien había ganado contra el anciano, aún tenía que elegir la división donde ahora estaré, sin darme la oportunidad de volver a mi antiguo puesto en las fuerzas especiales. Me fui rápidamente del lugar, lleno al punto más alto del sereitei en cuestión de segundos, sabía que estaba siendo seguidos y solo esperaba a que la persona llegase.

Vio finalmente, a su antigua compañera de misión " Soi-chan…cuanto tiempo, realmente has crecido" se rio mientras habría sus brazos acercándose a ella. No se esperaba un lanzamiento muy sentimental de parte de ella, podía sentir que lloraba en su pecho y el sol atino a abrazarla, siempre fue muy sentimental, ocultándolo todo en una máscara falsa de seguridad "está bien…estamos bien…"

" p-pero y-yo… t-tu" trato de decir con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que estaba totalmente angustiada, tal vez lo que sucedió se día fue el peor trauma que le pudo haber dado. Era su primera misión oficial…no se suponía que terminara de esa forma, solo era una simple misión de encontrar pistas.

"escúchame Soi-chan…le has hecho bien…realmente lo has hecho bien, has vivido tu vida tal cual yo te dije…te convertiste en capitana… Estoy muy orgulloso de ti" recuerdo haberle dicho mientras le sonreía. La mujer se secó las lágrimas también devolviendo una sonrisa "pero vamos que…esperaba algo más de velocidad de tu parte" la mujer cambio se expresión de felicidad por uno de enojada

"¡no quiero escuchar eso de ti flojo!" gruño enojada ante mi risa constante "Yo no soy como tú, Kiiroi Senkō" yo solo respondí con una aún más alegre carcajada que pude soltar. Ese era mi apodo entre las filas de todo el Sereitei, conocido por mi enorme velocidad y mi maestría en Shunpo.

"eso fue hace mucho…ya casi ni siquiera lo recuerdo" deje salir un suspiro en mi sonrisa mientras disfrutaba la vista frente a mi " entonces…que ha pasado mientras estuve fuera. Sé que los capitanes cambiaban cada un par de décadas…pero igual me gustaría saber que fue de mi comandante supremo" la expresión de su amiga se arrugo mientras miraba sus manos. Naruto entendía, era un tema muy delicado, prefiero cambiar de tema "oye…y como así te volviste capitán ¿acaso ya sabes el Bankai?" pregunto muy curioso.

Si bien la verdadera forma del shikai de una Zanpakuto era la verdadera forma de esta, el bankai era el siguiente nivel, los cuales muy pocas personas podían acceder, todas ellas anclaron sus nombres en la historia, un verdadero logro que les llevaba ante las cumbres, un rasgo entre todos los capitanes.

"¡si! ¡se lo dije! ¡algún día lo alcanzaría y lo superaría!" dijo determinada mientras enseñaba su Zanpakuto, yo solo atine a sonreír, era tan divertido verla como una niña, pero era aún más verla actuar como tal "eso me recuerdo… ¿usted ha usado su Zanpakuto durante sus batallas en hueco mundo?" su pregunta era totalmente valida y de igual manera algo difícil de decir.

"…sigue enfundada desde aquel día que me la entregaron, ni siquiera se usar mi shikai" admití con vergüenza, pues si bien, mi voto era completamente absoluto, hubiera sido más fácil destruir a los hollows con un arma.

"Naruto-senpai, usted es un gran bobo" yo solo sonreí avergonzadamente, podía ser, pero de que serviría entonces todas las batallas, al final sirvió de mucho pues ahora era increíblemente fuerte.

" ¿Por qué soy tu senpai? Eres una capitana ahora, deberías de llamarme por mi nombre" vi como su rostro se arrugo, parecía que no había cambiado en nada. Entonces vi con esta negó con su cabeza, la idea de que me llamara por mi nombre no ha funcionado desde hace mucho, no funcionara ahora. Suspirando solo me concentre en disfrutar el paisaje, del que pronto se volvería el lugar que protegería…aunque no lo quisiera.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Me pase horas y horas tratando de encontrar una solución para mi problema, pero en todas siempre terminaba en una y otra cosa entrelazado con el capitán general. Lo menos que quería es estar bajo su mando o cumplir involuntariamente su voluntad, por otro lado también, estaba cansado de las batallas y preferiría un trabajo donde tuviera una gran cantidad de tiempo libre o no hiciera mucho. Por otra parte, también, que le diera algo con el cual estar ocupado…

"Uzumaki-san, ¿podría ayudarme con esto?" escucho un tartamudeo a su lado, abriendo uno de los ojos se encontró que era el chico que encontró hace unos días limpiando su antigua habitación donde estaba hospitalizado. Se llamaba hanataro y por el momento se encontraba hablando con él. Sin responderle levanto con una mano un enorme armario, ayudando al débil shinigami a limpiar la zona.

El sentía realmente pena por el pequeño tipo, pues si bien pertenecía a la división más olvidada, esencial y discriminada de todas, era completamente débil y no podía defenderse, casi era el circulo de las burlas de todo el mundo. Justo también, su cumpleaños cae en el día de las bromas, realmente…un chico con muy mala suerte. Por otra parte, se volvió con el que mejor se podía llevar entre todos, primero porque era el único que le tenía tanto miedo que no corría asustado como les demás, aunque en un principio se desmallo, pronto se acostumbró a su presencia.

De hecho, eso ultimo hiso reconsiderar sus opciones "oye hana…" llamo la atención del pequeño tipo "¿Recuérdame que hace tu escuadrón?" pregunto con curiosidad a este último, quien tenía una expresión algo boba ante la pregunta…aún se estaba acostumbrando.

"pues…nos encargamos de la asistencia médica de los heridos en batallas, también de la asistencia en lugares alejados, dando primeros auxilios y todo eso" explicaba el pequeño tipo mientras limpiaba "también nos encargamos del abastecimiento y la limpieza del sereitei…" esto último lo dijo muy bajito, parecía que tenía problemas con esto "pero por lo general es un gran lugar…para personas como yo que no sabemos pelear" termino con una sonrisa pequeña siguiendo con su labor.

Yo por otra parte tenía la palabra "no pelear" anclada en mi cabeza, si bien parece ser un grupo casi esclavo y completamente inútil en el serietei, tal vez ese lugar es donde podía encontrar las respuestas que buscaba…y molestar al viejo yamamoto en el proceso "¿porque lo pregunta Uzumaki-san?" preguntó el pequeño para luego voltear a ver mi rostro, que seguro tenía una inquietante sonrisa porque asusto en el proceso a su compañero.

"oh por nada…solo…creo haber encontrado mi división" hanataro empezó riendo despacio antes de parpadear muchas veces, creo que no se lo podía creer, si él no se lo cree, esperaba ver la reacción del viejo…aún recuerda lo épico que fue aquello.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Recuerdo que esto no fue hace mucho, pues esto era lo último relevante que realmente paso durante todo este tiempo. Se encontró en una habitación junto a la capitana Unohana y tu teniendo. Yo estaba totalmente calmado, la capitana sonriente y su teniente muy nerviosa, como no estarlo si prácticamente todo el mundo me tenía miedo ¿tal vez por mi piel? Claro que era blanca, pero el capitán mayuri es prácticamente igual que la arena de hueco mundo…pero a él también le tienen miedo…no importa.

"entonces…uzumaki-san ¿Qué se le ofrece? Espero que no solamente a tomar té conmigo" yo solo atine a reír secamente igual que su teniente, era un chiste de parte de ella el cual si no reíamos estábamos en problemas.

Entonces recuerdo muy bien mi estrategia, hice algo que probamente nunca volverá a hacer. Baje mi cabeza y me arrodille ante ella "¡por favor Unohana-taicho! ¡quiero ser parte de su división!" exclame dejando totalmente incrédula a la teniente, pero parece no haber funcionado en la capitana.

"ya veo…pero antes déjeme preguntarle… ¿Por qué?" yo solo sude ligeramente ante su pregunta ¿Por qué? Era la misma pregunta que me hacía cada vez que me levantaba, la misma duda que surgía cuando veía algo que no comprendía.

"…una espada...puede servir para proteger a tus compañeros y matar a los enemigos" dije mientras tomaba mi Zampakuto enseñándola hacia ambas "pero no sirve para salvar a quienes realmente importa" dicho esto la solté, dando entender que lo que buscaba no era poder, sino una forma de salvar vidas. Levante mi rostro y mire con toda la determinación que tenía "Quiero aprender a salvar vidas y aliviar el dolor…eso no lo lograre matando" dicho esto vi como la capitana tomaba algo de té y me miraba fijamente.

"eso es una razón muy…interesante viniendo de parte de usted ¿acaso perder a su equipo lo ha afectado tanto? Yo no lo recordaba de esa forma Uzumaki-san" yo recuerdo solo haber fruncido el ceño ante sus palabras, que si bien dolieron, eran totalmente ciertas "bueno…no tengo nada en contra de usted y agregando algo, mi lema es recibir a todos los entusiastas con los brazos abiertos" yo solo empecé sonriendo poco a poco ante lo que esto significaba " uzumaki-san…bienvenido a la carta división" sin contener su felicidad, levante los brazos a punto de gritar su victoria, pero fui detenido de golpe "aguarde un momento, aún no he terminado, pues si bien usted ya está dentro…habrá normas especiales para usted" la felicidad fue destruida en segundos y me senté nervioso escuchando sus demandas.

"primero, su práctica dentro de los cuarteles será puro Kido curativo, si quiere practicar la lucha deberá ser fuera de nuestros cuarteles…o del sereitei" el asintió, eso era fácil "segundo, este lugar tiene una gran cantidad de armonía…armonía que debe de prevalecer y proteger ¿correcto?" solo asentí, súper fácil " tercero, es parte del club de Ikebana" asentí furiosamente, otra cosa súper fácil " y por ultimo…trabajos fuera del gotei 13 deberán de ser en completo secreto, no queremos manchar nuestro honor por sus acciones" fue entonces cuando todo el color de mi cuerpo se dispersó como si fuera arrastrado nuevamente al hueco mundo.

"¡como sabe eso!" grite totalmente asustado y avergonzado. Después de regresar al sereitei, empecé a retomar mi trabajo, había pasado unas cuentas semanas de eso y casi cada tres días salía a trabajar. Por otra parte, el dinero que gana es incluso mucho más que antes ¿tal vez porque era aún más atractivo? ¿oh porque ahora se ha vuelto mejor que antes?

"¡lo siento!" fue el grito en forma de eco que escucho fuera del lugar llamando la atención de él y la teniente. Se acercaron a la ventana para ver a hanataro corriendo fuera de los cuartales con mucha rapidez.

"tu…" susurre con una gran cantidad de furia a pesar de mi sonrisa forzada. Estaba a punto de tirarle mi Zanpakuto por revelar algo tan importante pero entonces noto que la mirada de su capitana estaba en él, así que suspirando volvió a su lugar "lo siento Unohana-taicho…pero el dinero es para una buena causa y…el trabajo como shinigami no es tan rentable como uno piensa" trate de excusarme sin lograr nada más que una risa ligera de su capitana

"¿piensas reabrir tu orfanato?" yo asentí lentamente "bueno, de ser así entonces puede continuar, pero eso sí, en completo silencio" yo asentí nuevamente, nadie se enteraría de esto, y si alguien lo hiciera se lo llevaría a la tumba…como hanataro por ejemplo "y no le haga bromas a hanataro-san" yo solo puse cara de desagrado, tantas cosas que podía hacer para vengarme "pero saliendo del tema un poco ¿no siente un poco de vergüenza tentando de esa forma a las indefensas mujeres? Creo que no es un trabajo viable" yo solo me sonroje ante su regaño y baje la cabeza un poco.

La teniente por otro lado estaba parpadeando ante la falta de información, pues no entendía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la razón por la cual mi capitana se burlaba de mí. Así termino ese día, llenándome de vergüenza, pero al fin conseguí mi objetivo, ser parte de la cuarta división…y hacer pagar a hanataro quien se encontró al día siguiente medio enterrado en el suelo.

Han pasado exactamente algo de 9 años y aun nada ha sucedido. El viejo Yamamoto por su puesto estaba muy enojado, los demás igualmente. Trate de conseguir información durante mi salida, pero no logre encontrar nada ni nadie me decía una palabra al respecto.

Mi amistad con hanataro siguió, podría decirse que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo shinigami, eso era un progreso para mí. Logré reabrir el orfanato con todo el dinero y lo volví más grande, mi obra hiso reaparecer a los niños y nuevamente el orfanato estaba en funcionamiento. Todavía sigo practicando mis habilidades en kido curativo, era mucho más difícil de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Mi mayor logro fue, saber el nombre de mi Zanpakuto, si bien aún ni siquiera lo he liberado todavía, se cómo hacerlo. También conocí al espíritu de mi Zanpakuto, pero eso lo dejare para más adelante, no quiero hablar de ese estúpido zorro.

Y eso me lleva hasta la actualidad, aquí…esperando por si algo realmente pasara. Suspire sabiendo perfectamente que nada iba a suceder ¿Quién se atrevería a atacar directamente al Sereitei? Tal vez los hollows o los Quincy, pero el primero no tiene los medios y el segundo están extintos.

Mi atención entonces, fue literalmente llamada cuando vi como el sonido de alerta se empezó a escuchar, los muros cayeron y el sereitei se volvió el lugar impenetrable que siempre había sido. Me di cuenta entonces, que todo iba a mejorar, pues si bien eso no significa nada, alguien está intentando entrar a la fuerza.

 **"** **y decían que ser un médico no era interesante"**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

 **TERMINADO, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le dan a esta pequeña serie, prometo seguir subiendo capítulos más seguidos, pero en poco regreso a clases y ya no tendré tiempo. NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR y si tienen dudas al respecto de mis otros trabajos, tiene que ser un PM. Gracias y adiós :D**


	4. Saga de la sociedad de almas I

**Hola de nuevo, esta vez traigo otro capítulo…suena tan estúpido sobre todo cuando ya ven que lo he publicado. El punto es que ya me cansé un poco de hablar en primera persona así que los diálogos o como se expresa el mundo será en tercera persona, si no me entienden comparen este cap con los demás, será más fácil de esta manera.**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Naruto miraba aquellos muros con mucha curiosidad, era muy raro verlos alzados, pues si bien eran la máxima seguridad del sereitei, solo se usaba en casos de suma importancia. Recuerda que esos muros fueron hechos para protegerse de cualquier invasión hacia el sereitei y proteger al Rey espíritu si alguien osaba entrar a la fuerza. Casi si ni siquiera podía sentir algún peligro desde afuera y casi ni siquiera podía escuchar la invasión, así que se debe de haber tratado de otra cosa.

"vaya…me pregunto porque la central 46 a ordenado esto…muy extraño" se preguntó Naruto mientras pensaba seriamente en esto tratando de usar su cerebro. La central 46 era tal vez el grupo con vejestorios más viejos en el Sereitei…ignorando claro a El capitán general Yamamoto. Ellos eran quienes prácticamente mandaban en todo el Sereitei, por encima del Gotei 13 y los demás grupos militares. Pero lo que más caracteriza a esos viejos era su gran cantidad de liar todo lo que tocan, cada cuestión importante lo volvían un problema y el problema una enfermedad, era clásico ver a esos viejos actuar con mucha paranoia, solo preocupados por salvar su propio pellejo a que cuidar al seireitei en su totalidad.

Naruto entonces vio con curiosidad como una mariposa infernal venía a por él, terminando en sus manos para luego marcharse "¿reunión? ¿enserio? Ni para que fuera para tanto" exclamo totalmente incrédulo. Habían convocado una reunión de Capitanes y de tenientes por alguna otra extraña razón…a cada paso que daban todo se volvía cada vez más raro "la reunión todavía es mañana…gran día para tomarse un tiempo libre" decía mientras se recostaba en el pastizal donde estaba. De pronto su Zanpakuto empezó a temblar y resonar llamándole la atención "No molestes ahora Zorro…no tengo tiempo para tus quejas, te dije que te quedaras ahí y no pienso usarte" termino el rubio ignorando a su espada que seguía resonando y molestándolo.

"no creo que debas tratar así a tu Zanpakuto" escucho una voz detrás de él. No necesito girar su vista para saber de quien se trataba. Su teniente de Escuadrón, Isane Kotetsu. Ambos a pesar de los primeros momentos tenían una relación casi inexistente, por el bien de ambos y las amenazas de su capitán empezaron a llevarse mejor, no tanto, pero lo suficiente como para que este se le acercase sin ningún temor

"Le iba a dar su oportunidad, pero después de la última vez estoy buscando un buen lugar para dejarlo olvidado" dijo algo molesto mientras intentaba nuevamente ignorar su zanpakuto, fallando miserablemente "¿crees que el Dangai lo devore si lo dejo ahí?" pregunto con duda, su arma empezó casi a moverse por su cuenta pareciendo estar muy molesto por esto, haciendo que la chica riera ante esto.

"no lo creo Naruto-senpai" se rio la chica mientras intentaba ocultarlo detrás de sus manos "pero…no fue tan malo, creo que fue una habilidad muy…tierna" dijo buscando las palabras correctas, terminando por reírse causando que el rubio tenga una mirada ligeramente enojada.

"muy graciosa…no puedo creer que me llevaras incluso ante la asociación de mujeres shinigami" dijo molesto mientras le daba la espalda recordando aquel día fatídico en el que quedo enjaulado en su sala de reuniones.

"creí que sería una buena idea" admitió Isane algo avergonzada. Ese día al ver que estaban en un gran problema pues no tenían ni idea de que hacer, ella pensó que sus compañeras tendrían alguna solución, mas solo el problema se volvió peor cuando lo apresaron en ese terrible lugar.

"no importa" dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba y miraba nuevamente los muros "me informaron de que tienes una reunión mañana al igual que la capitana" isane asintió algo preocupada "¿sabes de que se trata?" pregunto curioso a saber que había pasado.

"no lo sé con seguridad, aun se sigue escuchando rumores. Parece ser que Ryokas han intentado entrar al Seireitei y han alzado la muralla de protección" ante lo dicho Naruto se volvió a echar pensando en sus palabras.

'¿solo por Ryokas? Algo de ese nivel debería de ser solo una simple molestia' pensado esto solo suspiro y lo dejo para más tarde "bien, no sé qué es lo que sucede, pero deberíamos de volver a los cuarteles, de repente hay más información de parte de nuestra capitana" con esto el desapareció sorprendiendo a Isane. Esta solo suspiro y empezó a caminar, tardaría un buen tiempo, pero no era tan desesperada como el rubio.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

"entonces… ¿esto se hace así?" pregunto Naruto mientras arregla algunas flores con algo de curiosidad. Ha estado un buen tiempo haciendo esto, desde el primer día que entro en la cuarta división, pero en cada reunión había algo nuevo que se le enseñaba, o algunas cosas se olvida y tiene que volver a recordar.

"lo hace perfectamente Uzumaki-san" dijo con una sonrisa su capitana mientras tomaba algo de té. Estaban haciendo algo de Ikebana a pesar de todavía no ser el día del club, pero ayudaba a relajarse y controlar el estrés. La cuarta división tiene una demostración cada semana y esa semana justo era hoy, así que estaba frente a toda la división tratando de hacer una difícil hazaña.

"hey…creo que termine" dijo el rubio mientras sacaba algo de sudor de su frente, era más fácil practicar Kido Curativo que arreglar flores. Todo el escuadrón aplaudía ligeramente ante la muestra, aunque la gran mayoría seguía teniendo esa expresión de incredulidad al ver al shinigami "legenda" haciendo estas cosas semanalmente. Supuestamente era alguien muy violento, muy poderoso y muy orgulloso, cosa que ahora no estaba reflejando para nada.

"Excelente, ahora es tu turno Isane" dijo con una sonrisa la capitana haciendo que su teniente asienta. Naruto por otra parte solo veía sus plantas con cierto interés, por alguna razón de vez en cuando podía ver como puntos verdes o luciérnagas, sucedía rara vez cuando él y la teniente acompañan a su capitana en busca de hiervas curativas o flores para esta clase de cosas.

En las montañas de Rukongai había una gran cantidad de vegetación para un mundo muerto. Él a veces tenia pequeños problemas pues ve como unos pequeños puntos verdes flotando en la nada, en el momento que parpadea ya no están. Por lo que pensó que se trataba de solo una imaginación suya. Pero usualmente pasaba con más frecuencia y eso lo alertaba mucho, pues entonces ya dejo de ser una imaginación suya a volverse real.

"¿sucede algo Uzumaki-san?" pregunto la capitana sacándolo de su ensoñación. El negó mientras miraba la presentación de Isane. Aun sabiendo que tal vez signifique algo importante, no podía sentirse preocupado al respecto. Sacudiendo la cabeza decidió dejarlo para más tarde ignorando la mirada fija de su capitana, quien había notado esos últimos atisbos de concentración por parte de él.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

"Que buen día para una invasión…" dijo Naruto mientras estaba recostado en su pequeño lugar mirando el cielo. Era relajante una vez que empezabas a acostumbrarte mirando por horas las nubes "y entraran en cualquier momento…" entonces esperaba cualquier señal de que vendrían…pero nada paso "sip…en cualquier momento…" seguía esperando alguna señal desde hace bastante tiempo. Se levantó muy temprano para esperar la invasión de parte de los Ryoka, no estaba seguro de cuantos eran pues aquella muralla no permitía la detección e interfería con todo lo que intentase

Los capitanes y tenientes ya habían ido a sus respectivas reuniones, aunque dudaba de si algún teniente llegara a tiempo, usualmente son los que tienen más trabajo cuando los capitanes no están. Suponía que los Ryoka no tenían alguna forma de levantar las puertas de la muralla, el campo protege también la parte subterránea del seireitei…solo les quedaba una forma y es por aire.

"me pregunto cuál es la señal de invasión" esa pregunta el algo que siempre estuvo en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo ¿Cuál es esa señal? ¿la tenían? Deben de tenerla, después de todo el Seireitei ha sobrevivido a varias invasiones en el pasado. El la sabría si no se saltara los simulacros que hacían rutinariamente, eran tan aburridas que preferiría no meterse en ello y se quedaba dormido en su casa.

El alba ya se hacía presenta para mostrar el inicio de un nuevo día y aun no había señales de que algo pasara. De pronto en enorme sonido de una explosión se escuchó a distancia. Curioso se levanta para ver una enorme esfera dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el seireitei, más específicamente hacia el campo de protección.

Luego sus oídos captaron lo que parecía ser el sonido de un martillo en una tabla de madera "ah…así que ese era la señal" se dijo a si mismo mientras escuchaba hablar por el Tenteikura (Carruajes Divinos en el Sedoso Aire) informando que esto no se trataba de un simulacro y que estaban en alerta roja. pudo ver como aquella esfera se dirigía con una orientación algo floja hasta impactar en el escudo, realmente estaba sorprendido de que no se volvieron pedazos con el choque, pero lo más increíble de todo fue cuando pudieron pasar y atravesarlo.

Con un par de shunpo logro llegar hacia donde estaban todos reunidos y antes que pudiera ver una siquiera, una luz amarillenta los envolvió en una pequeña explosión dividiéndose en cuatro que iban en direcciones diferentes. Podía sentir una que tenía una enorme cantidad de energía Espiritual el cual era un shinigami acompañado de otro que tenía una sensación similar pero infinitamente más pequeño. De los siguientes grupos no sabía que pensar, pues dos de ellos tenían poderes espirituales, pero no se asemejaba a nada que antes haya visto y el otro podía sentir que tenía Reishi a su alrededor ¿un Quincy quizá?

"no importa, lo hora finalmente llego" antes que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, recordó que debía de estar en su cuartel porque seguro harían una reunión para decidir qué hacer "…bueno…lo positivo es que les daré tiempo para que lo piensen un momento" dicho esto empezó dando pasos largos usando shunpo, realmente era un juego para él dar la vuelta al Seireitei solo "caminando"

Se demoró un buen rato, no quería realmente llegar a su división, por lo que daba vueltas sin sentidos por ahí, cuando vio que sentí nuevamente aquellos Ryoka peleando con un shinigami. Curioso por haberse tratado de aquellos que no pudo diferenciar, se acercó para ver de quienes se trataba, solo para descubrir que eran dos adolescentes, una chica bonita y un intelectual. Por otra parte también, noto que se encontraban peleando con un tipo que realmente ni siquiera le había visto, no reconocía muchas caras en el gotei 13 más que algunos importantes, así que no está seguro de que escuadrón era.

Su combate fue realmente muy aburrido, casi hasta inútil, no tenía otra cosa más que su Zanpakuto y su pequeña fuerza física. Suspirando sabía que no se podía quedar más tiempo. Aunque ayudo ligeramente, pues antes que la chica sea golpeada por uno de sus cuchillas voladoras, lanzo una pequeña roca desviándola exitosamente salvándole la vida sin que lo sepa.

Llego a los cuarteles de su división, pero por alguna razón estaba completamente vacío ¿llego tarde? No sería la primera vez. Su capitana no estaba así que seguía en la sala de reuniones, tenía mucho sentido pues aquella reunión no había terminado aún. Después de un tiempo empezó a escuchar como los grupos empezaron a venir con muchos heridos. Levanto una ceja pues todos ellos parecían haber caído con un solo golpe ¿tan bajo han caído los shinigami? Suspirando se preparó para ayudar con lo que podía, era su deber después de todo.

Pronto vio aparecer a Yasochika Iemura, el tercer oficial de la división, además es quien más se toma su trabajo enserio. Parecía estar muy preocupado "Oye ¿Qué sucede?" le pregunto Naruto al tercer oficial quien finalmente se había dado de su presencia al igual que todos los demás.

"parece ser que han derrotado a Ikkaku Madarame y el tercer oficial Yumichika Ayasegawa. El estado de Ikkaku es el peor por el momento, debe de tener tratamiento de inmediato" dijo mientras justo en ese momento, detrás de él, se viera el shinigami herido siendo trasladado hasta la estación de emergencia general.

Naruto suspiro, al ver que no estaba su capitana ni estaba isane, ahora tenía el deber de curarlo "bien, los dos nos encontramos a cargo por el momento, tu te encargas de manejar el equipo de primeros auxilios, yo de la estación de emergencia general" Yasochika asintió para luego empezar a movilizar a todo el mundo.

Por otra parte, Naruto empezó a caminar por todo el cuartel y finalmente llegar hasta donde estaba ikkaku, estaba rodeado de enfermeras que limpiaban y trataban de cerrar la hemorragia que tenía en el pecho. Cuando ellas sintieron su presencia se hicieron a un lado sabiendo que él desde ahora se encargaría.

"Ustedes traten de ayudar a los demás heridos, yo me encargo de este tipo" ellas asintieron y salieron de la habitación. El rubio se puso serio mientras cerraba los ojos y creaba una especie de caja naranja la cual poco a poco empezó cerrando las heridas. Su nivel actual de Kido medico estaba por debajo de su capitana, pero por encima de su teniente, algo que había conservado para sí mismo era la capacidad de retroceder en el tiempo ligeramente, solo capaz de restaurar las heridas. El problema de esta habilidad era la completa paralización de sí mismo, no se podía mover o desconcentrar mientras la ejecuta.

Una vez terminado vio como ikkaku se despertó muy lentamente, sabía que había cumplido con su trabajo. Se iba a ir cuando vio a alguien muy familiar para él, se trataba del capitán Mayuri y su teniente Nemu. "creo haber dicho que no se permitía ninguna visita hasta que el paciente este totalmente curado" dijo Naruto mientras señalaba la puerta, indicando que se debían de ir, cosa que no le gusto para nada al capitán.

"No me hablas de esa manera Uzumaki, ten en cuenta que posición tienes" dicho esto el capitán trato de entrar a la fuerza cosa que no permitió el rubio bloqueándolo con su katana enfundada en mano. Mayuri solo frunció el ceño antes de tocar el arma tratando de sacarla a distancia, cosa que al parecer no pudo "creo que necesitar recordar tu puesto" dijo el capitán mientras sujeto su propia arma, sin impresionar mucho a su adversario.

"creo que pareces no entender…los pacientes…no deben de ser molestados…"mientras decía esto tomaba su katana que vibraba a cada momento que el rubio se acercaba a la empuñadura y la mostraba a el capitán " Cuando están recuperándose" dicho esto la katana ahora se encontraba fuera de control casi reaccionando a sus palabras " Nunca me imaginé que serias el primero quien veía mi katana desenvainada, siempre pensé que sería Yamamoto" admitió el rubio empezando poco a poco a mostrar lentamente la hoja, la presión espiritual del lugar se incrementaba considerablemente casi haciendo temblar todo el edificio. Mayuri gruñía al ver que el poder seguía aumentando sin control y sin fin aparente, Naruto por otra parte soltó una pequeña sonrisa "Mi Zanpakuto anhela sangre…eso y ser liberada al fin ¿quieren verla?" preguntó el rubio mirando como su teniente estaba de rodillas y prácticamente ahogándose en toda la presión que soltaba.

Mayuri completamente molesto y superado sabe que no puede con algo así, segundos después le da la espalda saliendo del lugar "Vamos Nemu, no necesitamos a ese inútil" dicho esto la Chica se vuelve a parar mareada y trata de seguir a su capitán. Naruto al ver que ambos se habían retirado deja salir un suspiro y vuelve a enfundar la hoja, guardándola nuevamente en su cinturón.

La katana seguía resonando y ahora parecía hasta molesta ocasionando que el rubio ocultara el rostro con su mano "aquí vamos de nuevo…solo quería asustarlo, no tenías que creértelo tu" con esto dicho la katana dejo de resonar y solo temblaba ligeramente haciendo que el dolor de cabeza de su dueño aumentara.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación viendo como todos estaban prácticamente corriendo por todas partes, en pocos minutos todo el cuartel se encontraba lleno haciendo que Naruto se empezara a sentir enfermo ante tanta cantidad de trabajo "extraño a mi capitana…" se lamentó mientras veía como las enfermeras se le acercaban pidiendo ayuda con un caso y otro. Un día normal de trabajo en la cuarta división.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

"uff está hecho" suspiro Naruto mientras terminaba de curar al último estúpido que se torció el brazo cuando se calló por el golpe que le dieron. La verdad es que nunca había visto soldados tan fáciles de vencer, un golpe era suficiente como para cavar con cada uno, parecían de cristal. El cuartel ya estaba más o menos equilibrado pues habían votado a todos los que no estaban tan graves y reemplazados por los que de alguna manera tienen lesiones graves.

Las enfermeras se estaban dando un buen tiempo para sí mismas, les había dado un tiempo para que descansaran, además, no es como si tuvieran grandes problemas, después de todo el escuadrón cuatro no luchaban.

"Naruto-sama" escucho detrás de el para ver a un shinigami sentado, parecía muy serio "Se ha reportado que el teniente Abarai está muy gravemente herido, lucho contra uno de los Ryoka y este lo venció." Naruto alzo una ceja, vencer a un teniente era algo más que increíble para simples Ryoka, debe de ser ese shinigami que sintió antes

"¿Dónde está? Si está gravemente herido por debería de estar en la sala de emergencias" dijo Naruto mientras miraba al shinigami, parece ser de la sexta división.

"Actualmente se encuentra bajo custodia, el capitán lo ha despojado de su cargo y piensa encerrarlo por haber sido vencido por el Ryoka, cree que ha hecho perder el honor de su escuadrón" Naruto gruño cuando escucho eso, eso era lo más negativo que tenían los shinigamis, todo estaba alineado con el honor esto y el honor aquello, como si estuvieran todavía en una época tan atrasada.

Antes que dijera algo otro shinigami vino, este si se trataba de su escuadrón, parecía muy alarmado y muy cansado "¡señor! ¡se ha declarado ley marcial!" esta vez el rostro de Naruto estaba en shock, igualmente al shinigami de la sexta división que salió corriendo.

"¡¿Qué?!" grito sin poder creérselo. Ley marcial era la señal de guerra que daba todo el poder a las fuerzas militares y el gotei 13 para poder hacer uso de fuerza letal contra cualquier intruso. Esto era anunciando por el Capitán General gotei 13 luego de ser anunciado por la cámara de los 46. También esto ocurría solamente durante casos de guerra e invasión total al Seireitei, que ahora sea establecida solo por un pequeño grupo de Ryoka era una completa locura.

"Veo que lo ha estado haciendo bien durante mi ida Uzumaki-san" escucho hablar detrás de la puerta, el oficial simplemente miro sorprendido y como su capitana llegó de repente y abrió la puerta con calma. Naruto por otra parte bufó y se empezó a ir "aun no acabo Uzumaki-san" suspirando volvió a ver a su capitán "Creo que ya se habrá enterado de que estamos en guerra ¿cree usted que es lo correcto?" le pregunto su capitán abriendo los ojos ligeramente.

Naruto miraba a su capitana sin ninguna expresión "¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Tú has estado más tiempo aquí que yo" con esto dicho se empezó a ir ignorando la sonrisa de su capitán.

"ah, pero yo no rebusque en la central 46" ante esto el rubio abrió los ojos justo cuando pasaba al lado de su capitana abriendo los ojos. Girando su vista vio que tenía una sonrisa casi de maldad pura "sabes que podría haber un castigo muy fuerte por esto ¿no?" pregunto nuevamente a lo que el simplemente levanto los hombros.

"Tuve curiosidad, nadie me vio, nadie me escucho, nada paso" ante esta frase su capitana soltó una pequeña risa "además, no he robado nada, solo hecho un ojo en algunas cosas…digamos que pedí prestado su base de datos. Por otra parte…eso paso hace mucho tiempo" el rubio empezó saliendo de la habitación perdiéndose entre los pasillos

"omoshiroi (interesante)" fue lo único que dijo la capitana mientras veía como su oficial salía de la habitación, totalmente despreocupado.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Otro nuevo día se alzaba y Naruto estaba estirándose sus brazos levantándose completamente. El día anterior fue toda una locura estando a cargo, realmente fue todo un reto. Su capitana le dio un permiso especial para separarse del grupo y velar por el Seireitei, en otras palabras, tenía el día libre. Estaba siguiendo las señales de energía espiritual, por lo menos de la más fuerte. Está corriendo a una velocidad media para poder estar seguro de a donde se dirigía, pues si bien es muy bueno detectando la energía, la energía resultante era completamente pequeña.

Entonces finalmente lo perdió, parece ser que desapareció en la nada. Pensando un momento trato de entender los objetivos de sus enemigos, de alguna forma solo llegaron, empezaron a pelear contra los oficiales y luego desaparecen. Todas las señales tratan de dirigirse a un solo logar. Levantando lo mirada ligeramente, logra ver el pico más alto de todo el Seireitei, el Senzaikyū (Palacio de la penitencia) Un lugar para los reclusos que la misma cámara de los 46 creen que son estrictamente peligrosos.

'¿acaso su objetivo es liberar a alguien muy peligroso?' pensó Naruto. Tenía mucho sentido, por otra parte, también muy desesperados, pero parece ser que hasta el momento está funcionando. Sin tiempo que perder uso toda su velocidad para llegar lo más rápido hasta el lugar.

Estando en las puertas…o escaleras para el caso, miro hacia todos lados en busca de alguien y finalmente los encontró. Acercándose vio acercarse a un shinigami muy raro, otro tipo que tenía ropas raras portando lo que parecía ser una Zanpakuto o un puñal normal y….

"¿Hanataro?" reconoció Naruto mirando a su amigo al lado de quienes se supone son sus enemigos. La Descripción dada por Ikkaku cae exactamente en esos dos sujetos, pero que su amigo este entre ellos era un completo misterio.

Hanataro por otra parte al ver al rubio solo retrocedió un par de pasos y quiso correr a toda costa fuera del lugar, solo sujeto por Ganju quien lo sujetaba impidiéndole huir. Ichigo estaba igualmente confundido ante la reacción de su compañero ¿Por qué actuó de esa manera?

"¿Qué sucede Hanataro? ¿lo conoces?" pregunto ichigo al completamente desesperado chico, quien asintió con toda la fuerza que tenía y empezaba casi a llorar de miedo.

"Déjame a ver si entiendo… ¿te volviste en traidor?" preguntó Naruto mientras miraba que tenía cierto compañerismo con los Ryoka "¿sabes que tan mala es la situación por su culpa? ¿aun así estas ayudándolos?" la pregunta solo hiso temblar más fuerte al pequeño shinigami quien parece haber muerto ya.

"¡tenemos que huir!" grito el chico completamente aterrado "¡no es alguien que debamos luchar! ¡no el!" el grito desesperado asombro a sus compañeros quienes miraban con incredulidad a ambos. "Al menos déjenme hablar" ambos Ryoka solo se miraron confundidos y asintieron " ¡Uzumaki-san! ¡no nos haga daño! ¡tenemos buenas intenciones!" grito el asustadizo chico alzando la ceja del rubio.

"¿invadir la sociedad de almas, infiltrarse al Seireitei y empezar a doblegar al gotei 13 dañando en el proceso a un teniente de gravedad es con buena intención?" pregunto con sarcasmo haciendo parpadear a todos.

"Cuando lo dices así…no, la verdad es que no" dijo hanataro rascándose la mejilla con una expresión boba, termino ganándose un par de golpes dirigidos por sus compañeros "¡Escúcheme! ¡¿se acuerda de aquella chica que le conté la ves pasada?!" grito desde lejos a Naruto, quien cerraba los ojos tratando de entender lo que le había dicho.

"¿la chica Kuchiki? Si la recuerdo, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver por todo esto?" pregunto confundido. Lo último que sabía de ella es que fue a la prisión de su escuadrón por incumplir ciertas ordenes, nada severo.

"¡se Llama Rukia Bastardo!" grito Ichigo llamando la atención de este último "¡y ha sido condenada a muerte por tu grupo estúpido!" grito nuevamente furioso mirándolo fijamente. Por otro lado, Naruto parecía realmente sorprendido ¿a muerte?

" ¡Rukia-san fue condenada a ser ejecutada en el Sōkyoku!" Naruto seguía igualmente sorprendido ante la noticia "¡ella es una muy buena persona! ¡no ha hecho nada malo y por eso queremos salvarla! ¡no merece algo como esto! ¡es injusto!" grito hanataro mientras respiraba forzosamente, realmente le tomo mucho de sí mismo siquiera expresar lo que pensaba frente a alguien que en pocos segundos podría ser su ultimo adversario.

Naruto no se podía creer tamaña locura ¡el Sōkyoku! ¡¿estaban locos?! Ahora si realmente habían cruzado la línea. Fue solamente una vez que pudo ver aquel artefacto en acción y eso fue una rara vez para terminar la vida de un renegado de nivel capitán. Según había visto entre los archivos, era la máxima condena que se podía ejecutar por la cámara de los 46. Incluso los vejetes estaban reacios a convocar tamaña arma, pues se necesita de mucho esfuerzo controlarla, cosa que, en cualquier momento o equivocación, podría causar un daño masivo.

Ahora podía entenderlo todo, los que daban las ordenes no eran los vejetes, no era la cámara de los 46. Podrían ser paranoicos, pero sabían que hacer y qué cosas no hacer, nadie más que ellos conocen lo peligroso de esto y con quienes se debe de usar. Conclusión ¡Alguien estaba suplantando a la institución más poderosa del Seireitei!

"Realmente no creí que alguien tan cobarde, miedo, asustadizo y débil como tu osara a traicionar al Gotei 13…parece que finalmente has crecido un poco" sonrió ligeramente hacia su amigo "estas arriesgando el cuello junto a esos dos tipos por el bien de una amiga…Si es tan buena persona entonces podría ayudaros un poco" El trio abrió los ojos al escuchar esto último, no se podrían creer tamaña locura.

"¡¿enserio?!" grito incrédulo ichigo "¡¿tú también traicionaras a tus compañeros por rukia?!" El shinigami sustituto no podía creerse que alguien de repente se les uniera solo porque había alguien en peligro, era más peligroso para los rebeldes que para los invasores.

"bueno, si Hanataro dice ser una buena persona, sería un completo estúpido por dejarla ir a su muerte ¿Qué clase de héroe seria?" sonrió mientras se señalaba "además…técnicamente mi capitana me dio el día libre…así que técnicamente hablando no soy un shinigami actualmente, por lo que ayudarlos no sería traición" explico levantando los hombros, sin impórtale lo ridículo que se escuchaba.

"El amigo de mi amigo es mi amigo" dijo Ganju susurrando a Ichigo quien se le quedo mirando raro "¿Qué? Es un decir muy popular ichigo" se trató de explicar Ganju, haciendo que Hanataro le apoyara.

"Pensé que era el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" trato de corregir ichigo mientras los demás negaban "¡ustedes payasos! ¡yo recuerdo que era así!" grito enfadado al ser tomado como un idiota "¡olvídenlo! ¡sigamos corriendo!" con esto el grupo empezó a correr y subir las escaleras "por cierto, no sé cómo te llamas" esto trajo la atención de todos quienes miraban al rubio que también subía con ellos.

"Se llama Uzumaki Naruto, 5º oficial del escuadrón cuatro" Presento Hanataro ignorando la mirada de peligro que tenían los otros dos compañeros " ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto confundido

"¿Del escuadrón cuatro? ¡hablas de tu escuadrón inútil!" grito Ganju viendo que habían aceptado a otro potencialmente inepto para una batalla.

"saben que aun puedo escucharlos ¿no?" con los ojos fijos Naruto miraba a sus nuevos compañeros que tragaron saliva ante su vista "Mi escuadrón puede ser un inútil en batalla…y muchas otras cosas, pero es bastante útil aparte de la curación" aseguro Naruto. La mirada de todos iba dirigida hacia el esperando algo más "…diría cuales son, pero no tengo ni idea" esto último hiso caer a sus compañeros quienes seguían lamentándose.

"no, no" negó Hanataro "él no es como nosotros, la única razón por la cual Uzumaki-san se unió fue porque no quería pelear de parte del gotei 13" esto último llamo la atención de los Ryoka "Él es una legenda entre los shinigami, porque fue el único en estar en hueco mundo y salir con vida" Dijo sorprendiendo a Ganju pero no a ichigo quien parecía completamente perdido.

"Hanataro deja de dar información importante" seguido de esto el rubio golpeo molesto al pequeño tipo que empezó a lloriquear "por otra parte… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunto a sus nuevos compañeros.

"Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami sustituto" se presentó el de cabellos naranja "El molesto de aquí se llama Ganju Shiba" Naruto alzo la ceja ante este último, su nombre le hacía cosquillas su cabeza, realmente le molestaba no recordar.

"¿shiba? ¿Ganju shiba? ¿eres alguna clase de familiar de Kukaku Shiba?" pregunto muy curioso al respecto. Al ver la expresión de sorpresa de parte de este solo le hiso confirmar sus sospechas "¡entonces la conoces! ¿Cómo está?" pregunto muy alegre al respecto "espera no me lo digas… ¿ella fue quien los mando con su cañón hasta aquí? Clásico de Kukaku" todos parecían bastante impresionados ante la gran cantidad de información que tenia

"un momento… ¿conoces a mi hermana?" pregunto muy confundido este último. Naruto solo asintió con una sonrisa. El la conoció un par de días después de reabrir su orfanato, fue ella quien le dio su tercer trabajo ese mes y usualmente le consigue más trabajos alrededor de Rukongai.

"Si y si me hubieran dicho que iban de parte de ella entonces los hubiera ayudado hace mucho antes" informo Naruto "de hecho entonces no tendrían que haber sido disparados por el cañón, yo hubiera abierto la puerta para ustedes" chigo solo se golpeó el rostro ante esto último. Tanto sufrimiento de entrenamiento y preparaciones para el estúpido cañón…cuando pudieron haberle llamado a este nuevo tipo y haber pasado fácilmente.

"cuando volvamos hazme recordar de gritarle a mi hermana" susurro Ganju a ichigo quien también asintió.

Terminado esta conversación el grupo siguió subiendo hasta que llegaron a la cima del todo. Caminaron un buen tiempo para ver absolutamente nada más que edificios.

"¿eh? parece no haber nadie aquí, deberíamos seguir avanzando antes que alguien nos encuentre" dijo ichigo a los demás que asintieron- pero de pronto una enorme presión espiritual se empezó a sentir de todos lados, una horrible presión espiritual que empezó a inundar todo el lugar, consumiendo cada pisca de sombra, ahogándolos en el proceso.

Todos se encontraban totalmente presos de aquella presión, que aumentaba constantemente y los obligaba a caer poco a poco "¿Qué están haciendo? Levántese" dijo Naruto caminando como si nada a pesar de la presión. Todo a pesar de sus palabras seguían teniendo dificultades y en el caso de Hanataro que estaba a punto de desmayarse "Vaya…que se le va hacer." Con esto le dio la espalda al grupo y extendió los brazos "colocare mi propia presión espiritual como un campo espiritual" dicho esto una enorme presión espiritual empezó a salir del rubio, pero en vez de sofocar a sus compañeros, creo un campo que parecía contraponerse a la otra energía, negándola por completo.

"eso es muy sorprendente" admitió Ichigo mirando como ellos se encontraban perfectamente bien ahora. Naruto estaba normal casi ni siquiera esforzándose en mantener el campo, esto era muy fácil comparando a las clases de ikebana.

"Vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí" se escuchó una voz entre los edificios. todos trataron de buscar alguna señal, pero Naruto veía completamente hacia el frente, donde en un estallido de velocidad estaba su enemigo "Dos traidores y Dos Ryoka" dicho esto soltó una pequeña carcajada haciendo asustar a Hanataro al reconocerlo.

"Kempachi Zaraki" reconoció Naruto mirando fijamente a el capitán de la undécima división, aquel que solo piensa en luchar. Por otra parte, Ichigo tenía flashbacks sobre su pelea con Ikkaku donde este le mencionaba su capitán.

"así están las cosas ¿eh? Vine aquí para una pelea digna con el Ryoka…pero descubro que Uzumaki Naruto está de parte de ellos también…que sorpresa más gratificante he tenido" se rio macabramente mientras miraba fijamente al rubio "¿sabes cuánto que querido luchar contigo? Tu eres igual que yo, Lo único que nos importa es la sed de batalla, ansiado la sangre de nuestros enemigos" Naruto gruñía ligeramente mientras incrementaba su presión, ahora en vez de escudo hacia como una enorme muralla capaz de doblegar a la del capitán Zaraki "Simplemente increíble" se rio el capitán al ver el poder de su adversario "pero lastimosamente tu capitán se pondrá triste si se entera que le he hecho daño a su oficial favorito…por ahora me entretendré con el Ryoka, así que hasta a un lado"

"Ichigo tu" "no te preocupes, sé que no puedo escapar, voy a luchar contra él, ustedes correr y rescaten a Rukia" ichigo lo interrumpió y se quedó mirando fijamente a su nuevo adversario. Naruto solo suspiro mientras se golpeaba el rostro.

"Idiota no sabes lo fuerte que es, aun sigues protegido por mi propia presión espiritual" Recordó el rubio a su amigo, quien parpadeo un par de veces al ver que todavía estaba dentro de aquel campo. Sonriendo salta fuera para que este se quedara congelado y sofocado por la presión espiritual de Zaraki "¿es un idiota o qué?" pregunto Naruto al ver que se había lanzado a la pelea sin siquiera conocer el poder real de su adversario.

"Que entusiasmo, eso es lo que deseo para que esta lchigo sea más entretenida" Dijo Kenpachi mientras se reía al ver como el Ryoka se tambaleaba por su presión "Te dejare empezar nuestra batalla con una ventaja, Tu harás el primer golpe" dicho esto, se abre parte de su ropa dejando el pecho expuesto. Ichigo abre los ojos al ver que este lo estaba subestimando completamente, eso lo hiso repensar nuevamente y solo le trajo furia.

"¡ichigo espera!" este no le hiso caso y corrió directamente hacia kenpachi, con su Zanpakuto en mano, lo levanto y se dispuso a atacar con toda la fuerza que tenía. El golpe acertó dejando un sonido muy fuerte de choque, pero ante la vista de todos, solamente las manos de Ichigo estaban sangrando mientras que la espada no había hecho un rasguño en Kenpachi.

"¡puedes ser fuerte ichigo Kurosaki, pero no lo suficiente!" grito casi extasiado ante lo que había visto. Kenpachi entonces sujeto su espada e hiso que ichigo saltara lejos de él "una hoja sin filo es producto de la poca presión espiritual que generas, la cual no supera ni asemeja la mía, está siendo opacada y por esa razón tu espada fue rechazada…con este poder no lograras hacerme ningún rasguño" ante esto ichigo abrió los ojos en shock sin creerse que estaba enfrentándose a alguien tan endemoniadamente fuerte.

"que desilusión…tanto tiempo que estuve buscando alguien digno como tu…y resulta ser alguien así de débil, incluso como broma no es graciosa" la mano de Kenpachi sujeto la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto y la alzo sobre el "ahora es mi turno Kurosaki ichigo, vive lo suficiente como para poder sentir el hierro de esta cosa, no me defraudes Ryoka" Teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, se dispuso a atacar a ichigo quien parecía también muy determinado a enfrentársele.

De pronto, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Naruto apareció en un shunpo a un lado de Kenpachi y luego desapareció. Zaraki seguía teniendo su sonrisa, incluso había aumentado aún más cuando se quedó quieto. Ichigo por otra parte solo se quedó congelado pues lo único que había visto fue un borrón negro, que duro un parpadeo.

"jamás había usado mi Zanpakuto, ni siquiera como arma" dijo Naruto mientras tenía su espada Katana desenfundada, ni tenía ni rastros de sangre en él. Por otra parte, se encontraba muy detrás de Kenpachi, dándole la espalda mientras debajo de él estaban sus otros dos compañeros "Jamás había pensado que la usaría contra ti Kenpachi Zaraki, sinceramente quería usarlo contra el viejo Yamamoto…bueno…supongo que no me queda otra que mostrarle mi Shikai" con esto el rubio empezó caminando ligeramente mientras terminaba de enfadar su arma, guardándola para llegar a sus dos compañeros y sujetarlos "gana…Kurosaki ichigo"

Dicho esto, desapareció y cuando lo hiso, una enorme herida se creó en su pecho, dejando completamente en shock no solo a ichigo sino también a su teniente que miraba como su capitán fue cortado brutalmente en el pecho. Zaraki por otra parte solo se reía mientras se tocaba la herida y veía toda la sangre derramada

"ningún daño profundo…ni siquiera corto un punto nervioso para debilitarme durante la lucha…el realmente es una máquina de matar" se carcajeo Zaraki con casi demencia "Que interesante Kurosaki ichigo ¡muy muy interesante!" seguía riéndose haciendo que el nombrado se pusiera en guardia.

"¡luchemos! ¡que esta batalla solo acaba de empezar!"

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**  
 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-END -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

 **Vi hace no muy poco, antes que actualice que alguien no le gusto o creo que dijo que estaba mal. Me gustaría ver las opiniones de todos quien lo ven ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? No es que me sienta ofendido, solo quiero saber en qué mejorar, sé que soy un principiante, de hecho, comenzó hace no muy poco y me gustaría ver una opinión con cada punto que debería de mejorar o cambiar para el caso, estaría muy agradecido.**

 **A todo esto, espero que les guste este cap, creo que exagera un poco con la longitud, sé que a la mayoría no les gusta leer algo tan grande, lo comprobé hace unos días cuando subí un capitulo con solo mil palabras en otro fanfic y la gente lo vio casi el triple de visitas que los demás, incluso tengo 10 comentarios, haciéndolo como el capítulo más visto hasta la fecha, gracias a ese llegue a los 15 mil vistos :D.**

 **No lo olviden de comentar si les gusto o no les gusto, también comentar esos puntos que debería de mejorar, a todo esto, hasta luego.**


	5. Saga de la sociedad de almas II

**Aquí esta e siguiente cap. Este me costó un poco menos ya que estoy empezando a ver bleach de nuevo. Bleach es una de esas series que nunca me las he visto nuevamente, por cosas que siempre espera a que terminara lástima que fue cancelada. También por la cantidad de relleno que tenía, si bien no es nada comparada con la de Naruto, es más fastidiosa que esta pues interrumpe entre arcos y mescla todo confundiendo un montón.**

 **Estuve pensando un buen tiempo ¿pondré los arcos de relleno? A mí no me parecieron tan malos la verdad, de hecho, algunos hasta tenía un lo suyo propio, pero creo que como estaban entre arcos argumentales canónicos pero un poco de sentido pues no estaban en una historia lineal sino algo así como un mundo alterno. En este fic quiero darles si lugar en la historia, pero mucho más refinada (eso espero) así que ya sé que escribiré luego.**

 **Advertencia: la Saga Bound no estará en este fic, fue el único relleno que nunca me gusto.**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Naruto y sus otros dos compañeros aparecieron en un flash a una distancia muy lejana, pero más cerca de su objetivo. Dejo a ambos en el suelo y empezó a caminar por su cuenta. Escucho como hanataro vómito y Ganju empezó tomando respiraciones muy fuertes haciendo que el suspirara. El problema de su shunpo es que era extremadamente rápido, por lo que olvido que otras personas que no estaban acostumbradas a tal velocidad sufrirían algún que otro problema.

"me siento muy enfermo" decía hanataro antes de vomitar aún más "mi almuerzo" se lamentó viendo los residuos en el suelo. Ganju por otra parte miraba hacia el cielo tratando de caminar unos pasos, pero se calló, toda su cabeza daba vueltas y casi ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie.

"¿Qué hacen ahí? ¡sigamos! ¡debemos llegar hasta Rukia!" Grito molesto Naruto al ver que ambos estaban igual de condiciones y parecería que no iba a mejorar "bueno…esperaremos un rato" dijo mientras esperaba a que sus compañeros finalmente pudieran moverse. No puso mucho pues luego de un rato se pudieron ponerse de pie y seguir caminando.

"Naruto-san ¿Por qué dejamos atrás a ichigo? ¡es kenpachi zaraki! ¡él es un demonio!" grito asustado Hanataro mientras recordaba haber dejado atrás a su compañero, no había posibilidad alguna que ichigo sea capaz de ganarle.

"Porque era su batalla, podía haber hecho algo, pero él es tan orgulloso como cualquier otro shinigami, no dejaría que nadie más se metiera en su propia pelea" informo Naruto mientras caminaba mirando la torre gigante frente a él "Además... ¿crees que realmente perdería? Él tiene un objetivo y alguien a quien salvar…él no va a perder, aun puedo sentir su presión espiritual dando pelea" decía con una sonrisa que pronto se calló cuando la presión espiritual de Ichigo se apagó de golpe "…si…estoy seguro que tendrá un plan b o algo así si es que al final no puede vencerlo" se rio nerviosamente mientras seguía caminando.

"¿estas…seguro?" pregunto Ganju con duda, también había sentido como la presión espiritual de ichigo desaparecido de golpe. La única razón por la cual algo así sucediera seria si Ichigo hubiera muerto.

"Claro...de repente sacara fuerza de…" trato de pensar en alguna cosa, mirando el cielo tratando de encontrar la respuesta "el poder del amor y la amistad o algo así…se preocupan demasiado" desestimo el rubio mientras seguía caminando, los otros dos parpadeaban mirándose tratando de entender lo que su compañero había dicho, levantando los hombros, corrieron hacia Naruto siguiéndolo de cerca.

"y bien… ¿cómo llegaremos hasta allá?" pregunto Ganju viendo la inmensa torre que se alzaba sobre ellos. Naruto por otro lado le veía con cierta incredulidad ¿entonces no era un shinigami? O tal vez era muy débil, para el subir algo de esto era muy sencillo. Mirando a Hanataro también estaba muy confundido, pues ni siquiera como subir el, que recuerde, Hanataro no sabía ni siquiera lo básico del Shunpo…o como correr.

"bien...creo que debería de llevarlos con mi shunpo" pensó Naruto un momento, nadie más podía hacer eso. Por otra parte, sus compañeros segaron rotundamente, jamás intentaría algo como eso de nuevo, o morirían.

"¡Yo tengo una idea!" grito Ganju mientras sacaba a algo parecido a un garfio gigante y empezaba a darle vueltas encima de él "¡Vamos a escalar esto! ¡¿listos?! ¡a la carga!" dicho esto sujeto la cuerda con toda su fuerza y la quiso lanzar hacia arriba, más lo único que logro fue que el garfio se desprendiera de la cuerda y salga disparado hacia Hanataro, el cual fue empujado ligeramente por un estoico Naruto salvándole la vida. Ganju giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba su garfio y se rio avergonzadamente.

Naruto solo suspiro mientras veía como Hanataro estaba muy asustado ante casi haber muerto "muy bien yo tengo otro plan" dijo aburrido sorprendiendo a sus amigos. Sujetando a Ganju por el cuello de sus ropas y a Hanataro también, salto entre los edificios ignorando el grito de miedo de sus compañeros.

Llegando a la cima, vieron a un par de guardias que se alarmaron ante quien tenían adelante. Abriendo ligeramente los ojos, los shinigamis parecían aterrorizados y cayeron desmallados con espuma en su boca. Naruto siguió avanzando ignorando la mirada de sus compañeros, tanto fue que les regreso la mirada "¡¿Qué?!" pregunto muy fastidiado a lo que sus amigos negaron la cabeza con mucho miedo "eso pensé" con esto le siguió caminando al igual que sus amigos.

Ganju parecía caminar con cierta confusión "¿oigan?" pregunto este a ambos llamando la atención del grupo "¿se han dado cuenta que ya no se siente ninguna presión espiritual?" Hanataro parecía pensarlo un momento, pero luego de un rato asintió. Naruto por otra parte se había dado cuenta desde hace poco tiempo, parecía que ichigo perdió junto a zaraki…o ambos ganaron o fue un empate.

Siguieron caminando, pero Naruto se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió una presión espiritual muy familiar para él, al reconocerlo abrió los ojos en shock y miro hacia la dirección donde antes peleaba ichigo. Hanataro también pudo notar estos cambios en su amigo y pregunto preocupado "¿Qué sucede Naruto-san?" preguntó el pequeño tipo ligeramente asustado.

"no es nada" dijo sin mirarles haciendo que parpadeen "Escúchenme, tengo algo que hacer, ustedes sigan avanzando, rukia se encuentra al otro lado de la puerta, tomen" dicho esto el rubio les entrego una llave de madera sorprendiendo a ambos "esta es la llave, úsenla para rescatar a su amiga, les ayudare lo más rápido que pueda una vez haya acabado con mi trabajo" ambos veían como el rubio dio unos cuantos pasos y giro a verles "suerte" con una sonrisa desaparecido en un Flash.

Naruto usando toda la velocidad que tenía, llego en menos de un par de segundos para encontrar a alguien que jamás se había imaginado. Delante de él estaba su totalmente sorprendida Comandante Supremo, a pesar de su desnudes completa, él ya estaba muy, muy familiarizado con el cuerpo femenino, por lo que no estaba distraído.

Mas su completa atención estaba en su Comandante, que por alguna razón lucia muy Asombrada "¿Qué sucede Comandante? ¿asombrada por qué uno de sus soldados volvió del mismo infierno?" se rio Naruto de su expresión. Yoruichi cambio su expresión de Sorprendida, a una de Cautela empezando por ponerse en posición de pelea "Vamos comandante, No soy tu enemigo, yo estoy de su parte…" trato de convencer Naruto a la mujer morena que seguía con la guardia en alto "además… ¿acaso kukaku no le hablo de mí?" pregunto a la mujer que parpadeo un par de veces haciendo que el rubio tenga una expresión muerta "…realmente esa mujer tiene una muy mala memoria…"

"¿Naruto?" pregunto la mujer aun sorprendida, haciendo que este asintiera "p-pero ¿Cómo? ¡tú estabas muerto! ¡soi-fong me lo dijo!" grito totalmente confundida ante todo esto. Naruto por otra parte no podía culparla, todos pensaban lo mismo.

"Soy demasiado duro para morir y soy demasiado malo para el infierno…por lo que, al parecer me devolvieron" se burló el rubio de su constante confusión haciendo reír a la mujer.

"el mismo Uzumaki de siempre, parece entonces que es cierto" Se rio ligeramente la mujer antes de alzar su vista "Entonces… ¿me ayudaras? ¿Traicionaras al gotei 13 por mí?" se burló mientras usaba uno de sus dedos para delinear sus pechos. Naruto solo se rio ante su insinuación.

"Traicionar suena muy feo…yo lo llamo tomarme un tiempo libre" Ambos se rieron antes de regresar su vista a ichigo quien seguía desangrándose "¿no deberíamos de curarlo? Se ve fatal" dijo el rubio mientras veía como el sangrado parecía aumentar y la sangra salía desde una herida de su pecho "oye…el chico va a morir" trato de llamar a su jefe mientras seguía apuntando a ichigo quien parecía que pedía ayuda a gritos.

Yoruichi por otra parte miro al shinigami sustituto y dejo salir un 'ohhh' "Cierto, debo de llevarlo a un lugar seguro" con esto ella levanto al shinigami y lo puso sobre su hombro "¿crees que puedes seguirme?" reto la mujer al rubio, que soltó una pequeña risa.

"Por su puesto mi comandante, de hecho… ¿crees que puedes seguirme?" se rio el rubio apareciendo en menos de un parpadeo al lado de su comandante sosteniendo del otro brazo a Ichigo. Como que dejo en shock a Yoruichi por su velocidad "¿nos vamos?" La mujer sonrió y ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

"no sabía que tenías tales poderes de curación" Dijo asombrada el gato que miraba como su antiguo soldado usaba alguna clase de Kido curativo de alto nivel, restaurando a ichigo mas allá de lo que ella piensa. Luego de haberla seguido y ayudado a traer al herido shinigami, se puso a curarlo lo mejor que podía, pues su estado era extremadamente grave.

"Estoy en la cuarta división Yoruichi ¿crees que no aprendí nada durante 9 años?" el gato parecía muy sorprendido ante esto, parecía que realmente no se creía ninguna palabra "esa expresión es más divertida viniendo de un gato" se rio ligeramente el rubio que tenía mucho sudor en su frente, vamos que la técnica realmente era muy difícil de mantener por la concentración.

"pero sigue siendo extraño…jamás había visto algo como esto" dijo curiosa mientras miraba como la sangre de ichigo volvía a él y parecía que las heridas se cerraban, pero no por estar siendo curadas "parece como si retrocedieras en el tiempo" concluyo el gato quien miraba a Naruto, esto asintió.

"Es lo que estoy haciendo, mesclando Kido curativos, de alguna manera salió este como consecuencia, realmente es muy útil pero muy cansado" informo el rubio haciendo asentir al gato quien entendía mejor las circunstancias "Podría haber usado otra cosa, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba no teníamos tiempo ni el equipo para sanarlo antes de que muera, acabo de salvarle la vida" ichigo finalmente se recuperaba y el campo desaparecía " Uf, quería curarlo completamente pero mi técnica no regenera poder espiritual y su cuerpo ya estaba cansado mucho antes de aquella pelea, tendría que tener más tiempo para curarlo al cien por ciento" Yoruichi en forma de gato solo negó.

"no te preocupes, lo importante es que esta fuera de peligro, sacarlo de las garras de la muerte era lo primordial, ahora todo depende de él" Dijo el gato observando como el shinigami sustituto dormía plácidamente "por otro lado…esa mascara que encontraste entre sus ropas es muy…preocupante" dijo el gato viendo ahora aquella mascara hollow que había encontrado justo en el lugar de aquella herida fatal.

"si no fuera por aquella mascara, Ichigo hubiera muerto en más de una ocasión" informo el rubio sorprendiendo al gato "Hanataro me conto que él tenía esa mascara también entre sus ropas de la misma manera, salvándole la vida del ataque de Abarai" el gato bajo la cabeza mientras miraba la máscara, pensando en las palabras de su amigo Urahara "entonces… ¿me podrías poner al día? Están pasando tantas cosas y no entiendo nada, podrías empezar por esta invasión al Seireitei" El gato dejo salir un largo suspiro, al parecer era una larga historia.

"bueno…todo empezó cuando a Kisuke trato de ocultar el Hogyoku-" no termino pues de repente su antiguo soltado se levantó de golpe " ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto alarmada, pues el rubio tenía una expresión de preocupación en él.

"…un capitán está en el Senzaikyū" dijo mientras intentaba sentir mejor la presencia "Se trata del capitán de la sexta división, Byakuya Kuchiki" Reconoció Naruto el rubio ahora si totalmente alarmado "¡oye comandante! ¡nos vemos luego!" con esto dicho desaparecido del lugar sin haber hecho caso a el gato quien intentaba detenerlo.

Casi como si fuera teletrasportacion, recorrió una enorme cantidad de distancia en cuestión de segundos. Llego justo en el momento donde Ganju se encontraba rodeado de pétalos de cerezo. Apareciendo en un shunpo frente a él, saco su Zanpakuto y corto cada pétalo con el que se encontraba, dispersando cada una haciendo que cayeran al suelo destruidas.

El capitán parecía completamente Incrédulo al ver que su arma fue completamente destruida en cuestión de segundos, jamás había visto tal velocidad y precisión en su vida, ni siquiera pudo ver algunos de sus ataques pues incluso los pétalos fuera del rango de Ganju fueron cortadas.

"Hey…parece que he llegado a tiempo, eso estuvo cerca" con una sonrisa, miro a todos sus amigos y a la mujer completamente sorprendía ante tal proeza "así que ella es Rukia…no te imaginaras la clase de amigos que tienes, son unos malditos dementes" se rio en su cara de la expresión de shock de esta. Volviendo su mirada a Byakuya, noto que ya había dejado atrás la incredulidad remplazándola con una de odio "Hola Kuchiki, parece que estas un poco enojado" se rio en su cara sin miedo a las acciones que provocarían.

" Uzumaki Naruto" Escupió cada palabra con ira a pesar de que esto solo hiso sonreír a su enemigo " Has sido una plaga desde el momento en que llegaste al Seireitei, un completo fanfarrón que no entiende de leyes ni normas, eres una escoria" insulto este mientras levantaba un dedo y disparo un rayo en su dirección, siendo detenido por su katana sin esfuerzo " Siempre burlándote de todo lo que significa importante para nosotros" esta ves alzo su mano disparando una enorme cantidad de fuego azul la cual fue partida a la mitad nuevamente por el rubio, los ataques solo hacían que su sonrisa aumentara " Siempre burlándote de todo nuestro esfuerzo, como si el mundo armónico y jerarquizado fuera una broma para ti…no lo permitiré…no permitiré que una escoria como tu sea superior a nosotros" dicho esto los pétalos en el suelo desaparecieron y volvieron a ser una katana en sus manos, la cual apuntaba en el suelo " Te demostrare cual es el verdadero poder de un shinigami, un poder que jamás vas a entender"

Rukia estaba completamente en shock ante lo que veía, su hermano…su gran y poderoso hermano fue completamente superado por aquel al que llaman el shinigami legendario. Mirando atentamente la katana que tenía desenfundada, sabía perfectamente que era simplemente eso, una zanpakuto en su forma sellada, que a pesar de tolo ser un simple trozo de metal con filo, pudo destruir completamente el Shikai de su hermano.

Byakuya parcia totalmente enojado, tanto que se vio forzado a usar su Bankai para poder competir contra su enemigo rubio, pero antes que pudiera decir las primeras palabras, su brazo fue detenido por otro capitán muy familiar para todos "vaya, estuvo cerca" dijo mientras sonreía con amabilidad a todo el mundo.

"Capitan Ukitake, cuanto tiempo" saludo Naruto con una mano ignorando lo serio de la situación, cosa que fue respondido por este como si fueran amigos. La verdad es que, si eran amigos, el rutenamente pasaba cerca de sus cuarteles para curarle el malestar que tenía. Él era el medico encargado de ayudarle cuando se quedaba postrado en cama y quería estar como nuevo, cosa que al parecer era el único en lograr además de la capitana Unohana. En todo ese tiempo los dos se volvieron amigos "uh…" recordó Naruto, pues se suponía que el día de ayer tenía que ayudarle nuevamente con las medicinas "Lo siento capitán…me olvide de usted" se disculpó avergonzadamente.

Ukitake solo negó con su mano "no hay problema, ya me siento bien, mira" trato de estirarse, pero lo único que logro fue que escupiera sangre asustando a todos "…como nuevo" dijo con voz enferma mientras se limpia la sangre de su boca. Recuperándose miro a su compañero capitán quien parecía completamente inexpresivo "Capitán Kuchiki, sabe usted que el uso de la zanpakuto en un lugar como este es una ofensa muy grave" trato de regañar el capitán sin lograr nada.

"EL uso de la zanpakuto como arma está establecida desde que se anunció la ley marcial" Ukitake parecía realmente sorprendido ante la noticia. Naruto sabía que él también tenía en claro lo que esto significaba y también empezó a estar en alerta cuando empezó a relacionar puntos, un capitán con tantos años sabía muy bien que la ley marcial no se daba solo por una invasión de unos cuantos Ryoka.

"¿tan grave es la invasión Ryoka? ¿o debe de ser por la muerte del capitán Aizen?" Naruto ahora lucia muy sorprendido ante la noticia ¿mataron a un capitán?

"¿Qué significa eso Ukitake? ¿Cómo es posible que Aizen esté muerto?" pregunto totalmente incrédulo. Un capitán si bien no son nada en especial, tenían una gran cantidad de poder, si un capitán hubiera estado en una batalla a muerte ese poder se hubiera sentido por todas partes. Por otra parte, si fue un ataque a traición, un capitán poder darse cuenta de esto, no era tan ingenuo y el capitán aizen no lo era.

"Se lo encontró muerto esta mañana" todo esto se volvía cada vez más raro para Naruto. Si lo que dijo es cierto, entonces la batalla o el asesinato de aizen debió de ser en la noche, cosa que jamás pudieron hacer los Ryoka. Los otros dos, la chica y el Quincy, eran muy débiles como para siquiera asestar un golpe a un capitán, igual que su otro amigo humano. Luego estaba ichigo, pero él estaba recuperándose de las heridas provocas por el teniente abarai ¿Quién podría haber sido? ¿Yoruichi? Ella sabía que no es la mejor opción.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, se sintió una poderosa presión espiritual desde lo lejos. Ambos capitanes abrieron los ojos cuanto sintieron aquel poder, mientras que Naruto lo reconoció "ese maldito niño…" entonces desde lo más bajo de la torre se vio a Ichigo elevándose con lo que parecía ser un planeador raro. "¿sabes que todavía no sanan tus heridas no? Te vas a desangrar" regaño el rubio al shinigami sustituto quien parecía ignorarle mientras se acercaba a rubia y entablaba una conversación.

Al parecer parecía que la conversación emocional había acabado cuando ichigo empezó caminando hacia la dirección de Byakuya "Oye Naruto" el nombrado solo levanto una ceja "Mi lucha es con Byakuya, tu protege a Hanataro y Rukia" Naruto no le quedo de otro que levantar los hombros y caminar hasta ambos poniéndose enfrente

Por otra parte, ambos se acercaban el uno al otro y empezaron lanzando su presión espiritual el uno al otro, abrumando a los dos pequeños que tenía que cuidar "vamos de nuevo…yo les ayudo" con esto nuevamente creo una barrera espiritual protegiéndolos de ambas presiones. Rukia veía sorprendida como aquel campo parecía estar en conflicto con la presión espiritual, pues se escuchaba como un si electricidad se producía ante el choque de ambas con el escudo.

El choque de espadas entre Byakuya y Ichigo era muy sorprendente como para ser una pelea entre un capitán y un shinigami sustituto "Estoy cansado de tantas interrupciones, estoy cansado de ti Kurosaki ichigo, te mostrare cual es la barrera entre los dos…una barrera que no podrás superar por más que entrenes mil años" con esto dicho alineaba su zanpakuto, dispuesto a liberarla "Dispersión, Zenbonsakura" ante la vista de todos, la espada de Byakuya parecía iluminarse mientras que ichigo abría los ojos ante el poder de su enemigo.

"¡tu!" Naruto fue llamado por el grito de rukia "¡ayúdalo! ¡él va a morir si lucha contra mi hermano!" se notaba muy desesperada, obviamente tenía miedo de que ichigo muriera. La respuesta que obtuvo fue una sonrisa.

"yo no estaría tan seguro, tenemos una invitada especial" Rukia solo parecía confundida entonces segundos después, la espada de su hermano fue envuelta en telas, impidiendo que esta se disperse "¿Qué?" pregunto totalmente incrédula.

Todos podían ver a una mujer que era la responsable de incapacitar la espada del capitán, parecían muy sorprendidos ante su llegada. Naruto por otra parte tenía una sonrisa en su rostro "¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? No me digas que estabas buscando ropa" la mujer tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras se levantaba "así que si era eso" dijo Naruto al ver que su Comandante no tenía intenciones de responderle.

"Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo Byakuya" saludo la mujer mientras miraba a este, quien luego de un segundo pudo recomponerse de la sorpresa inicial.

"Yoruichi Shihōin" reconoció el capitán mientras rompía las telas con la que estaba apresada su arma "la excomandante de las fuerzas especiales y la capitana general del escuadrón de castigo. Hace tiempo que no veía tu rostro, te has escondido por más de un siglo, pensé que estabas muerta" La mujer solo alzo los hombres riéndose de aquellas palabras, pues sonaba igual que ella cuando vio a su antiguo oficial.

Nadie se esperaba, que de repente atacara a Ichigo atravesándole ligeramente el abdomen con una de sus manos. El shinigami sustituto parecía en shock cuando el ataque lo ario y más adelante cuando empezó a sentir que su mundo se apagaba cayendo en la inconciencia. Ukitake reconoció inmediato lo que había hecho "Medicina…una muy fuerte para incapacitarlo, le has salvado la vida" informo el capitán mientras miraba como la mujer cargaba por si misma a ichigo.

"¡oye! ¡me robaste!" grito enojado Naruto mientras notaba que al momento en que salió de aquella cueva, lo hiso sin sus instrumentos de medicina o su kit medico "¡qué gran comandante!" se quejó el rubio cruzando los brazos.

"deja de comportarte como un bebe llorón" Se rio la mujer mientras usaba un shunpo para aparecer lejos de ellos esquivando un ataque hecho por el capitán "¿oh? Parece que alguien quiere jugar, pero no olvides quien es más rápido que tu" se vio ligeramente sorprendida cuando apareció a su lado y tenía la espada apunto de atacarle.

"no olvides que has estado 100 años atrasada, soy más fuerte que tu" con esto quiso atacarla, pero en un parpadeo ya no estaba la mujer y ahora estaba su enemigo rubio quien sostuvo su arma con facilidad.

"Creo que ella se refería a mi" Con una sonrisa parecía que el tiempo estaba detenido, Byakuya veía como si enemigo levantaba una de sus manos llamándole la atención, parecía que tenía uno de sus dedos cargando su propia fuerza "Adiós Kuchiki" con esto y con un simple movimiento de sus dedos, fue brutalmente expulsado.

Rukia veía sorprendida como su hermano fue arrasado y luego atravesar muchos edificios. El rubio parecía muy feliz por haber hecho eso "¿Qué haces Yoruichi? Ya deberías de estar fuera" la mujer estaba en unos edificios, con una pequeña sonrisa desaparecido del lugar sin dejar rastros.

 **Bleach OST - BL_86 [HQ] [Extended] (Ost, realmente me gusto en esta parte)**

"Ayudando a una fugitiva y a un Ryoka a escapar" escucho la voz detrás de él, la cual parecía estar completamente enojada. Volteando su mirada podía ver que se trataba de Kuchiki "Te has convertido en mi enemigo Uzumaki Naruto" parecía que el capitán estaba muy enojado, provocando que el rubio tuviera una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, casi como si estuviera divirtiéndose de hacerlo enojar.

"vamos Byakuya, es una broma, no sabes cómo divertirte ¿acaso no ves lo que sucede? Si el Ryoka se hace más fuerte la batalla entre ustedes será más divertida" dijo mientras levantaba las manos y los hombros. En menos de lo que esperaba, tuvo que sujetar nuevamente la hoja del capitán "sabes que eso nunca va a funcionar ¿no?" de pronto sintió como el capitán uso shunpo para estar detrás de él, tratando de cortarle la cabeza, agachándose ligeramente logra esquivarlo y golpearlo con su codo haciéndolo retroceder unos metros "bueno…parece que quieres luchar…" el rubio llevo su mano para sujetar su katana ligeramente, luego la enfundo de golpe y alzo las manos ligeramente " porque no, tengo un tiempo para jugar contigo" mirando al capitán Ukitake este asintió, haciendo que su sonrisa aumentara.

Todo parecía calmado, Naruto estaba con los ojos cerrados y esperaba que el capitán comenzara, ningún sonido se podía escuchar más que el viento chocando sobre los edificios. Byakuya miraba atentamente a su enemigo, quien parecía totalmente despreocupado, ni siquiera estaba en guardia.

"veo que me estas subestimando…pronto conocerás lo que es el verdadero poder de un-"no termino de hablar cuando sintió una mano contra su rostro, la cual empezó arrastrándolo en el aire. Mirando entre los dedos, vio que se trataba de Uzumaki quien tenía una sonrisa maligna en su rostro. No tuvo tiempo de pensar más cuando de pronto fue lanzado contra algunos edificios destruyéndolos con su cuerpo.

 **Bleach OST - BL_82 [HQ] [Extended]**

"¡¿Qué sucede Kuchiki?! ¡¿Por qué te ves tan patético?!" grito el rubio mientras miraba como tenía una expresión sorprendida al cambio radical entre personalidades "¡esta batalla solo acaba de comenzar!" con esta exclamación desapareció en menos de un parpadeo estando frente al capitán, quien se defendió con su arma, la cual lo protegió del puño de su enemigo "no parpadees…Kuchiki" susurro el rubio para que luego el capitán fuera lazado nuevamente en los cielos.

Con el cuerpo adolorido no se esperaba que el rubio de pronto este detrás de él y lo volviera a golpear cambiando la trayectoria de su lanzamiento, lo mismo sucedió nuevamente, mas solo quien sabe cuánto duro aquella masacre donde el rubio lo mantenía golpeando sin aparente fin, sin dejarle rastros de Piedad. No se esperó que luego este terminara aquel combo con una brutal patada que le destrozo parte de su estómago internamente, estrellándolo en el suelo.

Pensando que era el fin, vio cómo su enemigo intento rematarlo con otra patada en picada, por lo que tuvo que girar sobre sí mismo esquivándola. El estallido del golpe lo obligo a ponerse de pie y rasmillar para poder detenerse. Respirando agotadamente miraba a su contrincante quien seguía teniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro "¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿jamás habías estado en una batalla de verdad?! ¡defiéndete!" el grito lo hiso reaccionar al ver que este corría hacia el sin usar shunpo.

Dispersando su espada, dirigió todos los pétalos que pudo para rodearle, pero el rubio con mucha facilidad esquivo con gracia y habilidad, en cámara lenta, cada pétalo sin dejar de acercarse a el capitán. Byakuya no le quedó otra que juntar todos los pétalos frente a él haciendo un enorme muro de hojas afiladas, fue sorprendido cuando una mano le toco el hombre asustándolo, volteo la mirada y se trataba del Uzumaki "Te dije que no parpadearas" le susurro nuevamente.

Se dio cuenta tarde que en sus manos había un brillo eléctrico en su otro mano, la cual choco contra él, ocasionando una enorme explosión eléctrica que se elevó hasta los cielos.

En todo el lugar había una pantalla de humo que prácticamente cegaba la vista, de aquella bruma salió el capitán, quien traía sus ropas hechas un desastre y su propia sangre cubriendo gran parte de su espalda.

"¿Qué te sucede? ¿a eso le llamas una batalla? Tu estilo de combate es brutal, no tiene sentido, es solo una serie de imperfecciones tras otra, golpes que no tienen ningún sentido ni orden, peleas como un animal salvaje" dijo Byakuya respirando forzosamente, entre la bruma se alzó Naruto quien seguía riéndose de él "no dejas que tu oponente respire, solo atacas sin dejar siquiera una posibilidad de pensar en lo siguiente ¿acaso no tienes honor e orgullo?" pregunto enojado mientras veía su Shikai en el suelo.

Naruto empezó riéndose antes de soltar una carcajada "¿honor? ¡¿orgullo?! ¡en una batalla de verdad no hay honor! ¡en una batalla de verdad se decide tu propia vida! ¡lo único que importa es en ganar y vivir un día más!" el capitán abrió los ojos cuando escucho sus palabras "¿acaso no lo entiendes? Hay dos tipos de batalla en esta vida…cuando luchas por tus seres queridos…y cuando luchas por tu propia vida ¿adivina cuál de las dos es esta?" pregunto levantando una ceja.

Byakuya no tuvo tiempo de pensar en una respuesta clara cuando su oponente tenía el puño dirigido hacia su rostro, deteniéndose de golpe haciendo que una enorme oleada de aire lo sacudiera a él y todo lo que tenía detrás "Esta es una lucha por sobrevivir…por tu vida Kuchiki" el nombrado seguía incrédulo ante el ataque que posiblemente lo hubiera noqueado o matado si iba de lleno "el más fuerte sobrevive…esa es la regla fundamental de una batalla por tu vida…no lo olvides Kuchiki" dicho esto el rubio desapareció de su vista y aparecer detrás de él, golpeándolo en el cuello, un golpe lo más fuerte posible como para generar un enorme ruido de aire.

Lo único que pudo ver Rukia desde tan lejos fue su hermano caer lentamente, hasta que un ruido en seco fue escuchado y su cuerpo inconsciente en el "¡onii-sama!" grito asustada cuando vio el estado tan lamentable de este. Ukitake por otro lado solo suspiro al ver todos los edificios os destruidos. Uzumaki era como su capitana, terriblemente iguales, tal vez por ello se llevaban tan bien, aunque sin mentir, preferiría mil veces a Uzumaki que a Unohana, él al menos era reacio a entrar en un combate a menos que no tenga otra opción y sabia contenerse en el momento adecuado, su capitana era otra historia (ost fin)

Naruto por otro lado vio el cuerpo del capitán y solo suspiro. Sujetándolo lo llevo hasta aquel puente que une la prisión de Rukia con el puesto de vigilancia, donde se encontraba todo mundo. Dejando el cuerpo en el suelo, vio como aquella chica que intentaban rescatar iba corriendo hacia él y caer de rodillas llorando en su cuerpo inconsciente.

"Mira…" escucho la voz del capitán Ukitake "has hecho llorar a Rukia, espero que te disculpes después de esto" Regaño el capitán haciendo que el rubio solo asintiera cansado haciendo que este sonriera "que bien, pero sabes que pasara ahora" este solo asintió

Naruto se dirigió hasta Hanataro y Ganju quienes parecían completamente congelados con lo que acababan de ver "¡oigan ustedes!" les llamo la atención " miren esta brillante moneda" ambos miraron la moneda que estaba en el aire antes de caer en sus manos y elevarlo hasta los ojos cosa que ambos empezaron a mirar "muy bien… ¡uno-dos-tres-duerman!" dijo rápidamente sin dejar que piensen y chasqueo los dedos con su otra mano haciendo que ambos caigan de dormidos de golpe "la vieja técnica de la moneda, nunca falla" dijo con una sonrisa jugando con la moneda que tenía en sus manos.

"No se preocupe Uzumaki-san, prometo cuidarlos lo mejor que pueda, además apelare por la libertad de Rukia, yo y otros capitanes lo vamos a hacer" trato de convencer ukitake antes de ver el rostro de malestar de este "¿Qué sucede Uzumaki-san?" pregunto un poco preocupado.

Naruto le miro con toda la seriedad que tenía en el momento "Escúcheme Ukitake, sé que es una locura, pero debe de creerme, La cámara de los 46 ha sido usurpada" Ukitake abrió los ojos en shock cuando escucho eso "Solo escúcheme un momento, sé que tiene muchas dudas y todo esto, pero es lo más lógico hasta el momento" trato de convencer Naruto mientras contaba con sus dedos cada cosa "Primero mandar un capitán y un teniente para capturar un oficial. segundo fue el alzamiento de la barrera, usted sabe tanto como yo que aquella defensa es absoluta, ideada solo para defendernos de la invasión Quincy u otra invasión de aquel tamaño, usarla contra 4 Ryokas es totalmente demente de su parte. Tercero la sentencia de Rukia, ella solo cometió errores nada severos ¿Por qué la sentenciaron a morir? Y, por último, el uso del Sokyoku, eso fue la cúspide de todo esto y con la que baso mis acusaciones…esa arma está prohibida por los mismos 40 sabios y seis jueces en un voto inánime…hace más de 130 o 140 años" Ukitake abrió los ojos cuando esto último se le fue dicho, tenía mucha razón…tenía mucha razón.

"no puede ser…no tiene sentido… ¿Por qué alguien intentaría matar a Rukia? ¿Qué tiene ella en especial?" se preguntó a sí mismo, antes de que otro pensamiento llegara a su mente "si tienes razón…entonces la cámara de los 46…" abrió los ojos en shock al entender lo que significaba, alzo la mirada para ver que el rubio también miraba a la nada "…están muertos…" concluyo, todo tiene sentido ahora "Anunciando la ley marcial aquel que haya usurpado la cámara quedara completamente aislado de los problemas, el lugar más seguro de todo el Seireitei" dijo ukitake pensando en las posibilidades, dicho esto entonces Uzumaki tampoco podría haber sido, ya que él está en estos momentos en este lugar.

"cierto…al anunciar la ley marcial, la cámara de los 46 jueces queda completamente sellada, desde adentro como a fuera, sin que nadie tenga permiso de entrar sin una orden por la familia real…" recordó el rubio mientras que Ukitake asintió, eso reafirma su pensamiento como el lugar más seguro del seireitei "… ¿Qué aremos ahora?" preguntó el rubio completamente sin ideas, podrían hacer algo al respecto usando la fuerza, pero si hacen las cosas sin pensar, solo traería caos en el seireitei.

Ukitake pensó un momento hasta que una pequeña vela apareció sobre el "Uzumaki-san, tengo una idea" dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Rukia quien había caído dormida por toda la carga emocional "la forma en la que salvaremos el Gotei 13 de su propia autodestrucción, salvaremos a rukia y mantendremos la inocencia de tus amigos en todo este lio, al mismo tiempo" dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, Naruto por otra parte levanto un pulgar, confiaba en el capitán para hacer las cosas que un puño no podían resolver, él tenía más experiencia en leyes del seireitei que nadie en este lugar.

Así se desarrollaron las cosas y con un buen plan, ambos estaban listos para irse, el plan para salvar al seireitei de las manos de aquel que intenta destruirlo desde las sombras.

 **"** **oye ukitake… ¿crees que debería de curar a Byakuya? No tengo ganas de curarlo la verdad…" "uh…por favor Uzumaki-san, no olvide que sigue siendo un capitán" "Maldita sea…"**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

 **Terminado, vaya que tenía unas enormes ganas de escribir esta capitulo, espero que este perfecto, aunque posiblemente tenga uso cuantos errores, por otra parte, también me gustaría pedir nuevamente sus comentarios, les agradezco todos aquellos apoyos positivos que está teniendo, los cuales si bien no son muchos quienes lo ven (150 por capitulo) me gusta que tengan buenos pensamientos sobre este increíble fic.**

 **Respondiendo preguntas si, Naruto va a tener un shikai vinculado al Kyubi ¿Cómo es esto? Que tendrá poderes basados en él y en sus hermanos. Cada poder de su shikai tiene como base decir el nombre de la cola, por ejemplo: Ichibi, nibi, etc. Tiene hasta nueve poderes y uno pasivo el cual sería Reibi, ósea la cola número cero.**

 **Vamos que ya tengo la imagen perfecta para el Bankai también y otra posible transformación ahora que me he terminado el manga, muchas ideas y poco tiempo :v . espero que les guste, COMENTAN Y DENLE FAVORITOS, gracias y adiós.**


	6. Saga de la sociedad de almas III

**Me alegro mucho de que este fic esté siendo tan apoyado y por casi todos, al menos eso es lo que yo creo. Advirtiendo antes, solo llegare hasta cierto punto como el final de esta saga que le quedan un par de capítulos demás, no es que lo dejare, sino que estará en pausa un momento hasta que me ponga al día con mis demás fanfics.**

 **Respondiendo preguntas: ¿habrá parejas? No tengo ni idea, depende de cómo avanza la historia supongo, pero nada esta dicho. Otra pregunta que se repite es sobre su bankai. La verdad es que lamento decirles que no la usara todavía, de eso falta mucho más, aun no veo a nadie con el que pueda luchar en igual de condiciones por lo menos en esta parte de la historia. Dicho esto, espero que les guste esta historia.**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Naruto estaba terriblemente cansado, su estatus como traidor era el menos conocido entre la sociedad de almas, parecía que nadie se enteraba de nada y todo lo que ocurría, a pesar de pasar frente a los ojos de todo el mundo parecía que no podían ser vistas, una enorme pantalla de humo capaz de nublar la razón de las personas…quien quiera que estaba detrás de todo esto era un genio.

También cabe recatar que no se había demorado en curar al Capitan kuchuki pues sus heridas solo eran superficiales y alguna que otra interna, nada grabe. luego de levantarlo de un golpe, el capitán se levantó muy enojado hacia quien sabe dónde, posiblemente a sus cuarteles.

Actualmente se encontraba caminando pensando en las palabras de Ukitake, dijo que lo primero que debía de ser era informar el plan a los demás Ryoka, para que no se expongan a más peligro innecesario.

Del chico conocido como chat solo sabía que había sido derrotado por el Capitan Kyoraku, probablemente ahora siendo atendido y encarcelado al igual que Ganju. No podían dejarlos en libertad, eran los principales sospechosos, al estar libres por ahí solo perjudicarían más las cosas y lo que ahora necesitaban eran testigos que evidencien su inocencia sobre la muerte del capitán.

Tantas cosas que sucedían y tenía que estar alerta por cualquier cosa, tan solo pensar en las consecuencias si ejecutan mal alguna cosa, podría llevar a la muerta a todos esos chicos, un error no está permitido aquí.

Abrió los ojos y miro hacia una dirección en partículas, desde hacía un tiempo buscaba a esos dos Ryoka y se encontraba demasiado cerca. Caminando lentamente hacia su dirección, se dio con la sorpresa que estaban vestidos de shinigami caminando solos. Admite que esa fue tal vez la decisión más inteligente que se ha tomado hasta el momento, ninguno de esos ineptos que se hacen llamar guerreros podría distinguir un Ryoka de un Compañero shinigami, así eran de patéticos.

Pronto vio como una patrulla o un pequeño grupo de shinigamis de la división 11 parecían recorrer el mismo camino y pronto los alcanzo a ambos Ryoca. Se acercaba lentamente hacia su posición cuando vio los ojos de cerdo de aquel que se hacía llamar shinigami, le encantaría atravesarle el puño por manchar el nombre de soldados de esa manera…pero seguramente era un noble o algo así y se metería en problemas.

Una vez totalmente cerca, pareciera que nadie había podido detectarlo aún, o incluso verlo. La habilidad de ser el mejor de las esfuerzas especiales era debido a su gran control sobre su energía y presión espiritual, era tal que fácilmente podía pasar desapercibido incluso por capitanes, claramente el título de ser el mejor estaba bien ganado.

Tocándole el hombro, le llamo la atención, era casi del mismo tamaño así que no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para que se diera cuenta de su presencia. Incluso después de llamarle la atención parecía muy concentrado en la chica, su paciencia se estaba agotando. Cansado, le golea ligeramente en el hombro y por error lo estrella en una de las paredes. Rascándose la cabeza miro su pequeño error, había olvidado lo débiles que eran y por su fastidio uso algo de su fuerza real.

Aquel shinigami ahora parecía muy molesto como salió de los escombros, sin embargo cualquier indicio de furia y enojo se murió cuando reconoció quien le había golpeado "tu…te estoy llamando desde hace un buen tiempo y ¿te das el lujo de ignorarme?" con sus ojos afilados vio como aquel shinigami salió rápidamente de donde estaba y se arrodillo frente a él pidiendo una y otra vez disculpas " Escúchame bien, esos dos son de mi división, así que largo, no quiero ver tu repugnante cara por aquí ¿oíste?" Aquel shinigami parecía completamente aterrado y salió huyendo lo más rápido que podían sus piernas flojas.

Naruto por otra parte vía como aquel estúpido había huido, por lo menos parte de su reputación realmente servía para algo. Girando su mirada vio que aquel Quincy y la chica humana le miraban con algo de cautela, muy sabios "Bueno… ¿ustedes son amigos de aquel que se hace llamar Kurosaki ichigo?" pregunto algo estúpido, obviamente lo eran, pero quería asegurarse. Aquella chica asintió con mucha rapidez ignorando que posiblemente era su enemigo "entonces no deberían de estar aquí, deben ocultarse en un mejor lugar donde podremos ponernos al día" aquella chica sintió con una sonrisa, pero aquel Quincy aun parecía desconfiado.

"¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti? Podrías ser un enemigo que nos estas llevando a una trampa" Naruto solo respondió con una sonrisa, era realmente cierto, no había ninguna cosa que podría probar su verdadera intención.

"podría… ¿pero no acaban de ver a ese tipo? ¿creen que estaría hablando con ustedes si realmente quisiera hacerles daño?" preguntó retóricamente, eso era muy cierto, tenía los medios necesarios para arrastrarlo sin que ellos pudieran poner alguna defensa o quejarse incluso.

"¿y porque te tiene miedo?" pregunto aquella chica humana. Naruto por otra parte se mordió los labios tratando de buscar una respuesta cualquiera, menos la verdad, pues aun no quería decir demasiada información sobre él, tenía un presentimiento que era mejor no contar a nadie.

"porque… ¿soy fuerte?" trato de convencerlos, pero parecía no funcionar en ninguno de los dos "Digamos que soy extremadamente fuerte y tengo una muy mala reputación entre el Gotei 13. No suelo seguir normas, órdenes y mucho menos leyes, así que me tienen como una oveja negra o un animal salvaje sin correa, eso les da miedo supongo" trato de explicar el rubio, cosa que finalmente logro en ambos chicos.

"entonces ¿tienes información sobre kurosaki?" preguntó el quincy haciendo que el rubio asintiera, pero este antes que diga alguna otra pregunta, vio como el shinigami levanto una de sus manos y atravesó una pared con un rayo "¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto con mucha desconfianza al ver aquel ataque sin sentido.

"No podemos hablar aquí…las paredes tienen oídos" dijo Naruto mirando a ambos Ryoka con seriedad, ambos al entender sus palabras asintieron en conjunto "bien…conozco un lugar donde podemos escondernos…denme un minuto" con esto disparo otro rayo a una dirección al azar "Bien, está hecho, vámonos" dijo mientras corría ligeramente el cual fue imitado por ambos chicos dejando aquel lugar completamente destruido.

Desde una pared a lo lejos de aquel lugar, se encontraba el Capitan Mayuri respirando agitadamente mientras escupía una considerable cantidad de sangre por su boca. Mirando mejor su estado, tenía dos enormes agujeros en el cuerpo, donde parecía haber sido perforado " U-uzumaki….M-maldito" gruño muy molesto mientras miraba su estado tan lamentable. Sabía que era una completa locura tratar de esconderse del mejor soldado de las fuerzas especiales, alguien que era experto en infiltración y detección, lo había subestimado.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

"…y eso es todo…más o menos eso es lo que está pasando" termino de contar Naruto dejando un fuerte suspiro. Actualmente se encontraban en su casa en el Seireitei, él tenía una aparte donde podría dormir por si necesitaba prestar su habitación en el orfanato a alguna persona que lo necesitaba, por eso y muchas razones había adquirido una propiedad. Otra razón también fue para esconder de las practicas rutinarias de su escuadrón.

Ambos chicos, Uryu y Orihime como se hacían llamar, parecían realmente muy sorprendidos con toda la información que acababa de brindar, era muy difícil de creer que todo esto estuviera ocurriendo mientras intentaban salvar a Rukia.

"si lo que dices es cierto, entonces es demasiada coincidencia que nosotros llegáramos en este mismo instante cuando comenzó los problemas, quiere decir que alguien ya estaba manipulando todo esto…nuestra invasión al Seireitei estaba completamente planificado" Naruto solo suspiro y asintió, por otra parte aquella chica parecía realmente sorprendida "no estoy tan errado…sabia donde incluso caeríamos, por eso había seguridad en esa parte de la barrera, incluso aquellos muros cayeron en el mimo momento que ichigo trato de entrar por primera vez…todo está planeado" Parecía realmente frustrado, tanto que apretaba sus manos en furia.

Naruto no podía culparlo, el también se sentiría de la misma manera si de repente le dicen que su participación en algo que creía completamente inesperada…fuera totalmente esperado. girando su vista, vio aquellos pendientes de la chica que parecían haber cobrado vida, curando a otro de esos pendientes o algo así "¿Qué le paso a él?" pregunto con curiosidad, aquella técnica que parecía estarle sanando era similar a la suya…pero al mismo tiempo completamente diferente.

Orihime parecía realmente triste cuando le hiso recordar aquel detalle "Se dañó cuando trate de usar su ayuda pare atacar…falle y por mi culpa está herido" Naruto solo levanto una ceja ¿Por qué no podía curarlo? El podía sentir que aquel artefacto en su cabeza parecía resonar con su poder espiritual.

Cuando más tiempo pasaba, más tiempo podía entender aquel poder de la chica humana. Parecía que aquellos broches en su cabeza habían tomado vida propia…no…esos broches eran ella, las facetas de su propia personalidad. Su uso se asemejaba a la de una Zanpakuto, lo usaba de modo que al infundir su energía espiritual en cada uno de ellos y decir el encantamiento correspondiente, podía invocar sus habilidades.

"tu…tu eres más fuerte de lo que te imaginas" fue lo que dijo Naruto mientras miraba aquellos pequeños seres charlando entre sí. Orihime parecía realmente sorprendida ante su declaración, mientras que en Uryu solo le trajo curiosidad.

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto, el no podía entender porque aquella afirmación tan segura de parte del shinigami, casi como si estuviera con admirando un milagro. Vio como el rubio se paró y se dirigió hacia sus pequeños amigos y levantando las manos, creo una especie de caja anaranjada alrededor del pequeño sorprendiendo a todos. Rápidamente la salud del pendiente herido fue optima y celebro su bienestar.

"¿vieron eso? Esa es una habilidad que me permite regresar los daños producidos y restaurar a su estado original" Dio a conocer sus poderes asombrando a ambos Ryoka "pero no se compara siquiera a la habilidad de Orihime…no…no se le acerca en lo absoluto" se corrigió a si mismo volviéndose a sentar, atrayendo la mirada de ambos. Al ver la confusión creciente en ellos decidió dejar caer la bomba " Tu…tu tiene el poder de negar los sucesos, cambiando el destino a uno donde aquellos daños jamás han existido" Uryu abrió los ojos cuando escucho aquellas palabras, simplemente no era posible "va más allá de la curación, más allá que el retroceso del tiempo o cualquier habilidad espacio/tiempo…Con la habilidad de replantear la misma realidad y moldearlo como tú quieras, negando el destino que los mismos dioses han decretado…Eres tal vez…la persona más fuerte con el que me haya cruzado." Se rio secamente mientras miraba como aquellos pendientes parpadeaban mirándose entre ellos, parecía que ni siquiera sabían de su propio poder.

La tal orihime parecía estar completamente perdida ante tal abrumadora deducción de su parte, tal vez no estaba lista para decirle, pero era eso o dejar que siga ignorante de lo que pasaba alrededor.

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Lo que dices es una completa locura, no puede existir algo con tanto poder…menos en las manos de alguien tan amable como ella "dijo el quincy apuntando a la chica que tenía los ojos en remolino aún. Naruto suspiro levantando los hombros, él no tenía la culpa de que tal poder callera en tales manos.

"¿acaso no viste que tengo poderes sobre el tiempo? Necesito entender lo que hago para poder ejecutarlo. Con ver una vez a tu amiga y ver sus poderes en acción es muy fácil ver la diferencia abismal entre los dos, sé que es difícil de poder entender…pero lo que digo es totalmente cierto, aunque…si te soy sincero creo que no pudo haber caído en mejores manos" termino el rubio mientras tomaba algo de té que tenía en la mesa "tu amiga parece ser una buena persona…no creo que vaya a usar sus poderes para el mal, lo único que le falta es entrenamiento" sonrió con diversión cuando vio que esos pequeños seres voladores trataban de hacer reaccionar a la pobre chica jalándole el cabello.

Orihime quien ya se había recuperado solo veía a los Shun Shun Rikka por iguales, jamás había pensado que eran capaces de hacer algo como eso, solo era tan natural. Sacudiendo su cabeza volvió su atención al shinigami rubio "usted…dijo que necesitaba entrenamiento" dijo la chica mirando como el rubio tomaba algo de su te "¡por favor! ¡ayúdeme! ¡usted es el único que realmente sabe más que yo de mis poderes! ¡es el único que puede ayudarme a ser más fuerte!" pidió mientras se inclinaba, sorprendiendo a su amigo y al shinigami.

"…yo…no lo sé…no creo que sea buena idea" trato de excusarse Naruto "Hay veces que las cosas deben pasar con naturalidad…tu misma debes ser capaz de llegar hasta ese punto donde entiendas su verdadero propósito. Si hasta ahora no entendías tu propio poder…eso quiere decir que aún no estas lista" trato de explicar Naruto, pero parecía que sus palabras caían en oídos sordos…esa chica era muy insistente.

"…a pesar que tengo los mismos pensamientos que usted, quiero decirle que también estaba muy equivocado" Fue lo que dijo aquel Quincy haciendo que levantara una ceja " La razón por la que ella no sabe sus poderes es porque no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, no tuvimos tiempo de pensar en nada más que hacernos más fuertes para salvar a Rukia…no tuvimos mucho tiempo de entrenamiento más que el suficiente para poder defendernos" conto el Quincy al shinigami que pensaba en sus palabras "Tuvimos la ayuda de Yoruichi, pero estaba tan ciega como nosotros en la ayuda de chat y Orihime sobre sus poderes, ella hiso lo que pudo para hacerlos más fuertes. En cambio, usted tiene conocimientos, mucho más de lo que cualquier pudo haber tenido, usted es el único que puede ayudarla ahora" Termino Uryu mirando fijamente al shinigami, sabía que este no se sentía para nada intimidado, pero quería expresar toda la determinación y la verdad a través de su mirada.

Naruto por otra parte seguía pensando seriamente, ese era un muy buen punto "no lo sé, esto no tiene que ver con que tan fuerte eres o cuánto tiempo estuviste entrenando. Los poderes de Orihime están muy alineados a sus emociones, sus sentimientos y su propia determinación. Su alma esta tan conectada a sus poderes que la inmadurez de ella está afectando a los Shun Shun Rikka, volviéndolos inmaduros también, no creo que estén listos…no veo que lo esté" termino Naruto mientras se paraba y se preparaba para irse o a dormir o volver con su Comandante "eso es todo, no sé lo que aran a partir de ahora, yo hice todo lo posible por ayudar, Adiós" Dicho esto empezó saliendo del lugar, haciendo que Uryu Gruña ligeramente al ver que ese sujeto no les iba a ayudar.

"…yo…sé que no estoy lista" La voz de aquella chica le detuvo "Sé que soy inmadura y hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y no creo que vaya a entender. Ha veces tengo miedo y no quiero ver a nadie dañado, me da miedo luchar y también sé que estar en un campo de batalla con esos pensamientos es muy tonto. Mis dudas son demasiadas y mis aflicciones son incontables…sé que no estoy lista…me falta mucho para poder ser fuerte de verdad…pero…Yo quiero proteger a todos, Yo quiero ser útil…y me he dado cuenta en todo este momento que…mi mayor miedo es perder a mis amigos…por eso estoy luchando, por eso aún sigo de pie frente a todo este caos…tengo miedo, pero no importa cuántas cosas pasen, con mis amigos me siento más fuerte…porque yo ya no estoy sola… ¡yo ya no quiero estar sola!" aquel grito sorprendió a ambos, lagrimas salían de su rostro mientras intentaba seguir en pie a pesar de su miedo aparente " ¡yo! ¡ya no quiero perder a nadie más!" fue el último grito que si bien, ensordeció un poco, dejo en claro que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar, incluso si al final no tiene el poder para respaldar sus palabras.

Naruto miraba como la chica respiraba con dificultad y se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro, no sabe qué recuerdos haya tenido mientras decía lo que sentía, pero de seguro eran muy fuerte, tanto que parecía afectar sus propios poderes, viendo como aquellos pequeños seres brillaban y volvían a ser broches, los cuales empezaron a brillar con intensidad.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente y solo dejo salir un suspiro "quién lo diría…estáis lista ahora" Orihime parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar esas palabras. Uryu mientras se arreglaba los lentes y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "pero…lastimosamente el poder no vendrá en este mismo instante, no tengo mucho tiempo, lo mínimo que podrás tener son dos horas" Esto dejo muy sorprendido a todos ¿solo dos horas? "Tranquila, el entrenamiento lo aremos en tu espacio mental, en tu alma por así decirlo" explico Naruto mientras volvía nuevamente a la sala de estar y se sentaba, los otros dos chicos lo imitaron. "cada hora en tu paisaje mental es un año"

"¿entonces Orihime estará entrenando por dos años? Suena muy increíble…demasiado para ser verdad, ¿Cuál es la trampa?" Naruto solo sonrió, el chico realmente era un tipo muy astuto, se dio cuenta rápidamente que había un par de detalles sobre esta clase de entrenamiento.

"Que perspicaz…pero tienes razón, hay una trampa" Dicho esto Naruto levanto un dedo contando "El poder que consigas en tu espacio mental solo lo tendrás en ese lugar, lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarte a descubrir tu máximo potencial, pero en mundo real tendrás que entrenar nuevamente para poder manifestarlos sin temor a una sobrecarga…también está el problema de que en la vida real no abras visto a tus compañeros por mucho tiempo y eso sería muy raro" explico el rubio dejando en claro cuáles son los defectos de ese entrenamiento. Ninguno de los dos parecía realmente disconforme con ello.

"no parece tan malo" "aún no he terminado, la segunda es el mas importante" interrumpió Naruto alzando el segundo dedo "El tiempo que se puede estar en espacio mental no está del todo segura, yo estoy forzando la realidad de su alma para que esa cantidad de tiempo se pueda dar…pero más allá de dos horas podría ocasionar problemas secundarios, por ello se debe tener en cuenta de que, si de alguna forma el tiempo se distorsiona y nos sobrepasamos del tiempo máximo, tu amiga puede terminar muy mal, en el peor de los casos nunca despertar" Uryu abrió los ojos ante tal consecuencia ¡casi no valía la pena tal riesgo!

"Lo haré" Uryu volteo la mirada sorprendida ante la declaración de su amiga, quien parecía totalmente determinada "Todos han tomado riegos para ser más fuertes, han sacrificado muchas cosas para poder proteger a quienes aman. Estoy segura que ichigo está haciendo lo mismo que yo, encontrando una manera de ser más fuerte, sin importarle su propia seguridad en el proceso." Decía la chica antes de alzar la mirada "Si todos están dispuestos a tomar el riego, yo también lo are, sé que puedo hacerlo" Naruto soltó una pequeña sonrisa, esa era la respuesta correcta, si ella no dudaba, su alma tampoco lo ara y todo saldrá a la perfección.

"¡Orihime! ¡eso es una locura! ¡no puedes aceptar algo como eso!" El Quincy iba a decir más cosas para poder hacer que reconsidere las cosas, pero Orihime le interrumpió "Uryu…confía en mí, Yo sé que puedo hacerlo, solo…confía en mi" Uryu miraba los ojos de Orihime, había demasiada seguridad en su voz y ojos, lo único que pudo hacer era asentir, tenía que tener fe en ella.

Naruto aplaudió llamando la atención de todos "muy bien, entonces es hora de que comencemos" dicho esto separo ligeramente las manos teniendo un cubo anaranjado "Orihime…siéntate lo más cerca que puedas y Uryu, retrocede un par de pasos" Ambos asintieron y en el momento que la chica se encontraba cerca de él, cerro las palmas ligeramente creando un campo alrededor de los dos impresionándolos en el proceso "este es el mismo campo de tiempo que uso para curar" informo el rubio mientras ambos veían aquel campo "También es una excelente barrera, pero no impenetrable, por ello nadie nos debe molestar durante el entrenamiento ¿puedo dejarte nuestra seguridad en tus manos?" le pregunto al Quincy, que sin vacilar respondió asintiendo "¿estas lista?" le pegunto a la Orihime, quien asintió "entonces levanta tu puño hacia mi" lo hiso sin demora y pronto descubrió que el también respondió de la misma manera, chocando puños "cerrar los ojos y concéntrate"

Así orihime cero los ojos y empezó concentrándose en el centro de su ser, llegando a lugares que creía olvidados, un lugar que jamás había llegado a imaginar o pensar, su subconsciente. Vio que la habitación donde estaban de deformo y destruyo dejando un vacío azul muy peculiar, donde parecían que ambos iban cayendo.

 _'_ _cierra los ojos, confía en ti misma, busca en lo más profundo de tu ser. La mente está conectada a el alma a través del cuerpo…si dejo que mi mente me guie, podre llegar hasta el' pensó_ Orihime caía por aquel espacio sin fondo donde a los lados se podía ver sus recuerdos flotando, cada cosa que han pasado desde que conoció a ichigo, Rukia y a todos sus amigos. Abriendo los ojos con determinación vio que en el muy en el fondo se encontraba lo que parecía ser una flor con seis pétalos brillando en un azul muy pronunciado _'¡lo encontré! ¡vamos!'_ sin temor avanza sin dudar hacia aquella flor haciendo que el lugar se iluminara completamente en un brillo naranja (ost fin)

Segundos después cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, dañándose el brazo en el proceso. Sin demora se levanta rápidamente y empieza a estirar su brazo moviéndolo hacia todas partes tratando de disminuir el dolor.

"vaya…es más…colorido de lo que imagine" una voz a su lado le llamo la atención, girando su vista vio que se trataba de Naruto quien parecía examinar su paisaje mental "eres más inocente de lo que creí en un principio" termino mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro y se sentó en el pasto. Ella parpadeo un par de veces para también mirar lo que sería su subconsciente, era el cielo completamente azulado, con nubes rosadas y el enorme sol se alzaba sobre ellos, curiosamente tenía un rostro y una sonrisa tierna.

A sus alrededores lo único que podía ver eran colinas y colinas con hermosos árboles en ellos, un rio de chocolate e incluso algunas de las flores parecían ser dulces. Se miraba completamente emocionada, tanto que corrió rápidamente hacia el rio y decidió probarlo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ¡era deliciosa!

"Tu subconsciente parece haber salido del dibujo de un niño de kindergarden y una mescla de los sueños de un chocolatero" Describió Naruto con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro "¿Cuántos años dices que tienes de nuevo?" pregunto con duda ignorando la mirada de la chica que parece estar contando con sus manos "mejor cuártatelo para ti misma…no quiero saber" termino mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia el espacio libre donde antes estaban.

"Naruto-san… ¿por dónde empezamos?" pregunto realmente curiosa, sus poderes eran un misterio completo para ella, lo único que sabía de ellos eran sus nombres, que podían curar, proteger y en el caso de Tsubaki, atacar. Además de eso no tenía idea de que más podían hacer sus Shun Shun Rikka.

"Empezaremos por aumentar tus poderes, necesitas la energía espiritual necesaria para poder invocar tus poderes, lo positivo de este lugar es que, como es tu alma, será más fácil aumentar tus reservas de poder espiritual, incluso podrás mantenerlo en el mundo real, el problema será que, como eres humana tu cuerpo no envejecerá con tu mente, si el cuerpo y la mente no están en equilibrio, entonces no podrás siquiera reconocer tus propios poderes" explico Naruto mientras dibujaba en el suelo con su espada un pequeño cuerpo y en el otro uno más grande "aunque…me acabo de dar cuenta que no vas a tener muchos problemas…tu mente tomara mucho más tiempo en madurar de lo que pensé en un principio" se rio secamente para de nuevo ver a sus alrededores haciendo que la chica se riera por vergüenza.

"Muy bien ¡empecemos Naruto-san!" dijo totalmente animada. Naruto solo suspiro mientras se levantaba igual que su nueva pupila, viendo un árbol a distancia, decidió que ese sería su nuevo lugar. Sujetándola la llevo hasta aquel árbol, era enorme a esta distancia.

"Tarde un buen tiempo buscándolo, pero este árbol son tus inhibiciones, tus miedos más profundos que han crecido conforme vas experimentando tu vida." Explico Naruto mientras el árbol dejaba de ser uno completamente feliz y mostraba su verdadero rostro, parecía uno demoniaco "Tendrás que tener el poder y la voluntad necesaria para talar este árbol, usa tus Shun Shun Rikka para hacerlo. El objetivo de esto es el de superar tus miedos aumentando tu poder espiritual en el proceso, dos pájaros en un tiro" termino el rubio dejándole espacio a Orihime, quien veía el árbol con seriedad y sudor en su frente.

Tragando con fuerza junta sus manos llamando el único ataque que tenía **"¡Koten Zanshun!"** grito mientras disparaba a su pequeño rikka como un proyectil hacia el árbol **"¡yo rechazo!"** con este cantico, el proyectil se cargó con toda la energía necesaria dirigiéndose con mucha velocidad al árbol, impactando en el sin ocasionarle daño alguno, más lo único que hiso fue reírse y aumentar su tamaño haciendo retroceder a Orihime.

"me olvide decirte, como sus tus miedos, cada vez que fallas en algo, la frustración y tu miedo interno de fallar nuevamente lo alimenta, sobre todo aquí donde estas prácticamente a metros de él, suerte" deseo el rubio mientras se alejaba a una distancia esperando que la chica sea capaz de hacerlo. Escucho nuevamente aquel ataque junto al cantico, que choco contra el árbol y ocasiono el mismo resultado, solo que esta vez el Rikka revoto hacia Orihime casi dañándola a ella. Naruto con la mirada muerta vio como la chica empezó a saltar de un lado a otro completamente aterrada en casi morir, haciendo que el árbol se riera más fuerte aumentando su tamaño…esto tomara mucho tiempo.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Uryu vio como ambos se habían quedado dormidos de pronto, entonces vio como una ligera chispa espiritual se vio en su abdomen, haciendo que el sonriera, ella estaba dentro. Suspirando no tenía idea de que hacer, tenía que protegerlos a toda costa, pero también no era completamente seguro estar todos aquí, podría llamar demasiado la atención.

De repente siente una poderosa energía espiritual que parecía rondar alrededor de la calle, tal vez en un intento por encontrarlos. Sabía que si se quedaba demasiado tiempo aquí los encontraría. Mirando atentamente el campo noto como parecía también bloquear cualquier señal espiritual de ambos, negando completamente su detección. En todo caso, el sería el único que realmente seria encontrado, sus amigos en el proceso. Tomando una decisión, decide salir de la casa y correr hacia una dirección opuesta, llamando a su enemigo a hacia su dirección y no sea capaz de encontrar a sus amigos.

Eran un gran plan, pero el poder que sentía era muy retorcido y algo superior al de él, sabía que se trataba de un capitán, pero… 'Un Quincy no tiene miedo de un shinigami, no voy a dudar, Orihime incluso se está esforzando por ser más fuerte, yo no voy a correr…me enfrentare con todo lo que tengo para proteger a mis amigos… ¡lo juro por el honor Quincy!' sus pensamientos lo llevaron a la determinación aumentan do su velocidad, debía de llevarlo lo más alejado que podía para empezar su batalla.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Han pasado unos meses desde aquello y la Ryoka, Orihime aún no ha tenido ningún avance, ni siquiera un rasguño. El árbol pareciese solo aumentar y aumentar, volviéndose cada vez imposible de talar. El vio como humana parecía completamente exhausta, pues ha estado intentándolo sin parar desde hace 7 días sin ningún descanso. Sin embargo, su persistencia solo hiso que el árbol aumentara su tamaño.

Aquel árbol era como un parasito, se alimentaba de ella misma para aumentar, pero conforme crecía, el subconsciente de ella se empezaba a desmoronar. Atrás había quedado aquel bello pastizal, ahora solo había tierra muerta y arboles iguales de muertos. Aquel rio de chocolate ya no existía, remplazado por sentándose al lado de ella solo una sustancia similar al petróleo. el cielo completamente despejado y azul fue cambiado por uno repleto de nubes grises, dándole una apariencia muy triste al lugar.

Había perdido cuantos intentos había hecho, ninguno realmente logro algo más que solo la risa enferma de su enemigo. Vio como aquella chica junto nuevamente sus manos invocando su poder, resultando en un completo fracaso.

De pronto sintió unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia, mirando hacia el cielo, noto que el cielo se ennegreció y aquellas nubes grises en el suelo empezó a dejar caer sobre ellos una intensa lluvia. Suspirando empezó caminando hacia aquella Ryoka, vio que efectivamente, estaba llorando.

Sentándose cerca de ella solo podía verla llorar ¿Qué podría decir? Entonces un pequeño flashback lo trajo de regreso cuando aún hacía de líder en las fuerzas especiales. El primer día que vio a Soi-fong, parecía realmente tímida e insegura de sí misma, mas solo le ayudo a crecer y mejorar dándole algunas palabras de motivación…eso cree porque su memoria a veces le fallaba.

"¿Por qué tienes miedo?" le pregunto a Orihime quien levanto la mirada hacia él, quien solo atinaba a mirar el enorme árbol frente a ellos "¿a qué le temes tanto?" le pregunto nuevamente. La chica no sabía que responder, había tantas cosas, incluso después de aquel discurso, aún seguía teniendo mucho miedo en su corazón "¿Por qué…estas aquí? ¿Por qué sigues luchando?" trato de hacerle recordar su verdadero propósito cosa que parecía considerarlo.

"Escúchame Orihime…cuando alguien intenta hacer daño a alguien, matar incluso es algo muy fácil…si lo comparo con no hacer daño, queda decir que están muy separadas de la otra" Trato de explicar Naruto mientras enseñaba su Zanpakuto dejándola en el suelo "Aceptar el dolor de los demás, aceptar cada golpe y no devolverlo por no querer dañar a los demás…es mucho más difícil que solo responder matando en el proceso, se necesita de mucha fortaleza para incluso considerarlo. Sin embargo, algunos no tenemos opción, tenemos un arma y nuestro objetivo es matar" explico mientras desenfundaba ligeramente su arma mostrándole el filo que tenía, reflejándole el rostro "pero es solamente eso, un arma y cada uno le damos el objetivo que queramos, si solo es para matar…o para defender lo que amamos con el" Orihime parecía considerar sus palabras porque el cielo dejo de llover y se secaba las lágrimas.

"en cambio tu…eres tan fuerte que incluso rechazaste el filo de tu espada para poder hacer de tu funda el más poderoso escudo y con tus sentimientos, la más poderosa cura. Aquella fuerza de tu corazón se ha manifestado no por tu poder, sino en lo que tu deseas. Tu eres la única persona que conozco que realmente desea con todo su corazón ayudar a los demás y tus poderes son muestra de ello" enfundando su arma nuevamente, la coloco en el suelo mirándole fijamente "Piensa…piensa en lo que realmente deseas, sueña con aquel instrumento que tanto anhelas, Materializa tus sentimientos y exponlos frente al mundo, sin temor alguno a salir lastimada" Orihime cerró los ojos mientras trataba de pensar en sus palabras.

'que deseo…que es lo que yo deseo…'trataba de pensar en muchas cosas y lo único que lograba era recordar a sus amigos 'me gustaría tener la determinación de ichigo, el valor de Rukia, la fuerza de Chad y la seguridad que tiene Uryu' Soltó una pequeña sonrisa mientras tenía un recuerdo confortable con todos sus amigos ' Me gustaría tener un arma que no haga daño…pero al mismo tiempo derrote a mis enemigos, un arma que pueda ayudarme a salvar de las garras de la muerte a mis amigos, un arma que me ayude a defender lo que amo….que sea igual que mis sueños…la paz'

Naruto vio como el cielo poco a poco se empezaba a despejar, dejando que una ráfaga de luz iluminara el lugar donde se encontraba orihime, la luz parecía tan celestial que al mismo tiempo sus Broches en la cabeza empezaron a cambiar de color, dándole incluso un brillo dorado. Vio entonces como la chica se levantó del suelo y abrió los ojos mirando aquel árbol, que parecía mirarle con mucha ansiedad.

"…ya no dudare, yo no tendré miedo, porque finalmente encontré el propósito de mis poderes…no es una espada, no son horquillas…soy…soy solamente yo" dicho esto levanto los brazos mientras el Rikka aparecía entre ellos. Vio como aquel brillo dorado se materializa en el campo protector, dándole la apariencia de un cristal dorado con muy afilada punta "¡Koten Zanshun!" juntando todo el poder dorado alrededor de él, vio como incluso, aquel diamante dorado aumentaba su tamaño "¡yo rechazo!" grito mientras disparaba aquel proyectil que fue con una increíble velocidad hacia el árbol.

Parecía que nada había pasado, pues aquel proyectil solo se encontraba al otro lado pasando como un fantasma. El árbol noto el efecto y se empezó a reír, pero fue detenido brutalmente cuando quedo congelado y luego destruido como si fuera un cristal, dispersándolo en la nada.

La chica respiraba agitadamente antes de caerse de espaldas en el hermoso pastizal. No tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para ver su paisaje mental, que al parecer había vuelto a la normalidad. Vio entonces como una sombra le bloqueo la luz del sol, abriendo los ojos, noto que se trataba de su nuevo Sensei.

"sabía que lo lograrías ¡eso fue increíble!" dijo mientras levantaba un pulgar felicitándola. Ella con poca fuerza levanto un puño que luego cayó al pasto "Descansa Orihime Inoue, Te lo mereces más que nadie" dicho esto entonces noto como finalmente había caído dormida "vaya mujercita…realmente es alguien si pudo hacer eso en una semana" dijo al aire al ver su logro más notable hasta la fecha.

Caminando lentamente se dirige a donde antes estaba aquel árbol, mirando en el cielo noto que en el había un pequeño árbol completamente rosa con una sonrisa en él, incluso parecía tener vida como empezaba a balancearse de un lado a otro "Verdaderamente…una pequeña monstruo" Se rio mientras miraba los efectos de aquel poder que traspasaba incluso la misma lógica de lo espiritual. Rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza vio aquel desastre que tenía delante, parecía que la chica tenia raras maneras de dormir "¿Qué se supone que are contigo ahora? Bueno…han pasado solo tres meses desde que estamos aquí, se ha demorado mucho pensando en sí misma" recordó cuando cerró los ojos pensando en lo que ella desea, se demoró aproximadamente un par de semanas más.

"tenemos mucho tiempo aun, me asegurare que ya no tengas más miedo, con el poder que vas a tener, estoy seguro que incluso serás una excelente rival en un futuro…aunque…será divertido hasta entonces" se rio Naruto mientras se sentaba junto a ella. Unos ronquidos le llamaron la atención y mirándole noto que se trataba de ella quien parecía más bien un hombre durmiendo.

 **"…** **que falta de modales para ser una chica tan bonita…acaso ¿se… está rascando el pecho? ¿Qué clase de princesa eres tú? ¡oye no sé lo que estas soñando, pero despierta! ¡este lugar cambiara a algo muy raro luego y yo no puedo hacer nada! … ¿eso es un oso gigante? ¡oye! ¡despierta! ¡¿Por qué hay una galleta de jengibre gigante?! ¡DESPIERTA ORIHIME! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡UNA LLUVIA DE CARAMELOS DE LIMON! ¡ORIHIME!"**

 ** _Se notaba que dos años era mucho tiempo para divertirse_**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

 **FIN, vamos que este capítulo lo tenía escrito hace un par de días, pero no me decidía si ponerlo o no, porque uff…como que parece un relleno o algo asi, pero a mí me gusto. Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que no serán una pareja…creo tener una idea de con quien será, pero el NarutoXorihime como dicen algunos no va a hacer, sino ¿con quién se quedara ichigo? ¿con Rukia? Podría ser la verdad, pero no quiero cargarme mi argumento muchas gracias. Aunque quien sabe, tal vez podría ver salseo del bueno, aunque no lo creo. Vamos que Naruto tiene como 300 años y algo más y Orihime actualmente tiene 16 si no hago mal los cálculos…como que es un poco ilegal ¿no lo creen?**

 **Dicho esto, quiero agradecerles todo el apoyo que les estáis dando a cada capítulo, de verdad agradezco mucho esto y me inspira a seguir escribiendo, como que luego de un tiempo veo que el apoyo va despareciendo los capítulos van haciéndose más escasos o queden en el olvido como le paso a uno que tengo de Inuyasha y Naruto crossover. GRACIAS Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, HASTA LUEGO, NO TARDARE.**


	7. Saga de la sociedad de almas IV

**Hola y estoy de vuelta, este es un capitulo muy atrasado porque como dije, el anterior iba a salir algunos días antes, así que no se preocupen, seguramente seguiré subiendo capítulos hasta que acabe la saga de la sociedad de almas, luego de eso me tomare un buen tiempo para actualizar mis demás fics que necesitan una urgente.**

 **Dicho esto, me está gustando como va tomando forma incluso si el anterior capitulo fue algo forzado, quería hacerlo más largo pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas porque tenía mucho sueño :v Por otra parte, espero que les siga gustando.**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

En la misma habitación donde antes estaban sentados, seguían estando ambos encerrados en aquel campo, que luego de unos segundos se rompió en pedazos dejando ver que ambos se habían levantado. Orihime abrió los ojos parpadeando y tratando de recordar en donde estaban.

"por si el tiempo te ha afectado, estamos en el seireitei, la ejecución de rukia sigue en progreso, tu amiga ha desaparecido y no sé dónde está" respondió Naruto mientras se estiraba lo más que podía haciendo tronar sus huesos. Por otra parte, Orihime se levantaba algo mal, su cuerpo se sentía como si fuera otro, casi ni siquiera podía caminar bien.

"Naruto-sensei" llamo Orihime al rubio que parecía muy concentrado sintiendo las firmas de energía, sabía que la escuchaba así que no necesitaba su atención "¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?" pregunto muy confundida, en su estado necesitaría tiempo para acostumbrarse a tener 16 de nuevo, no podía creer la diferencia entre la ella del futuro y la del pasado, se sentía muy lenta y débil.

"déjame pensar un momento…estoy…tratando de buscar a Uryu" dijo mientras sudaba al intentar hallarlo "no puedo hacerlo, por alguna razón su poder espiritual este regado en todo el lugar y luego ha desaparecido, como si ya no tuviera presión espiritual "seguía intentando buscándolo, pero le resultaba imposible "es inútil" se rindió mientras intentaba buscar alguna que otra señal, pero todo había desaparecido

Volviendo su atención a Orihime pensó en lo que debería de hacer con ella " ummm…creo que en tus estado actual no creo que seas capas de ayudar mucho, te tomara semanas acostumbrarte siquiera a moverte y luego empezar a entrenar como lo hacíamos en tu mente" decía mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la cabeza sintiendo mejor su energía espiritual " Parece que eres capaz de usar solo el **Santen Kesshun(Escudo de los Tres Cielos: Unión),** **Sōten Kisshun (Escudo de los Cielos Gemelos: Retorno** ) y el **Shiten Koushun(Escudo de los Cuatro Cielos: Repelación)** " descubrió el rubio mientras intentaba escavar más profundo, pero fue lo único que pudo hallar " y lo que es peor, solo al 50, 70 y 30 % respectivamente" Orihime solo suspiro en derrota al saber esto, tanto que le había costado lograr su máximo potencial…y ahora todo se había esfumado.

Sacudiendo el pesimismo de ella misma, sonrió tratando de ver el lado positivo de las cosas "lo bueno es que, si he llegado una vez hasta tal punto, puedo llegar ahí una segunda ves" sus palabras solo hicieron reír a Naruto, realmente tiene mucho positivismo en ella, parecía tomar la noticia muy bien. sin embargo, su expresión se puso seria hasta oscura mirándole directamente a los ojos.

"Escúchame, Orihime Inoue, **'La formación de El Escudo de los seis cielos: Transmutar** " Orihime se sorprendió mucho ante tal declaración, no podía creer que le haya prohibido uno de sus poderes "Incluso en tu paisaje mental, era un poder que a pesar de estar dentro de tus limites, rayaba en no estarlo, un error en el sistema de dios que simplemente un mortal no puede controlar, ni un shinigami, ni un hollow, nadie debería de ser capaz de usarlo" Orihime bajo la cabeza, ella sabía que era cierto, podía ser muy poderoso, pero ni siquiera estando en su máximo potencial podía usarlo sin perder el control "Si lo usas ahora, en un par de años o incluso dentro de muchos años, tu alma será destruida o incluso peor…podrías destruir a todos tus amigos" Advirtió Naruto dejando en claro que no debería de usarlo, ella solo asintió con seriedad, ese era su as bajo la manga, su arma secreta, su última opción.

"Naruto sensei" trato de preguntar Orihime mientras pensaba en sus palabras "¿Aun puedo usar El **Escudo de los cinco cielos: Destrucción**?" pregunto con curiosidad. Sabía muy bien que su poder con Tsubaki no estaba disponible todavía, porque necesitaba mucho tiempo en poder usarlo en todo su poder, era un tiro único, capaz de destruirlo todo, pero solo una vez cada cierto tiempo, dependía de cuanto poder usar en él.

Por ese ligero detalle, Tenían que idear otra alternativa para tal poder, que sea capaz de atacar sin necesariamente usar a Tsubaki. Por ella idearon el **Shiten Koushun** , como una medida de defensa y contraataque. Cuando un enemigo decide atacarla, el daño recibido se vuelve en su contra reflejando su ataque. En un principio no podía responder con todo su poder, solo devolviendo la mitad del ataque, pero conforme lo empezó utilizando empezó graduando ese ligero detalle. La cantidad de defensa que podía otorgarle era directamente proporcional a la fuerza del escudo **Santen Kesshun** , que fue una de sus habilidades que más trabajo le ha dado para poder aumentar su nueva habilidad.

Además de eso, desarrollo una habilidad más, cuando intento ir más lejos, llamándose así **'El escudo de los cinco cielos: Destrucción'**. Aquella habilidad forma un escudo completo alrededor de ella, haciéndola completamente invencible durante cierto tiempo. Mientras el escudo este activado, todo el daño que reciba el escudo será devuelto infinitas veces, casi de manera aleatoria. El daño será inmediato, sin ninguna capacidad de bloquearlo o esquivarlo.

"yo creo que no…por ahora por lo menos, el tiempo que durará el escudo será de un par de segundos antes que caigas agotada" Orihime puso un puchero, realmente parecía que nada hubiera valido la pena "vamos no te pongas así, incluso sin tus nuevas habilidades sé que las que tenías antes son muy superiores comparándolas a antes" ante esto la chica sonrió cosa que el respondió despeinándole con una sonrisa. En todo el tiempo que pasaron ella se había convertido como la hermana pequeña que siempre quiso, era tan linda y fácil de avergonzar que no podía resistirse a molestarla con Ichigo, de quien parecía que le gustaba.

"entonces…debemos de buscar a Chad, Ganju y a Uryu…aunque todavía es de noche" dijo ella mientras miraba ligeramente hacia las calles y noto que todavía era de noche "…usted ira donde esta ichigo ¿no? Yo lo sé" Naruto solo suspiro en derrota, la chica podía ser muy ingenua y en otras veces, cuando se trataba de ichigo, parecía como si supiera el futuro de repente "Yo sé que no puedo ir con él, sé que se está haciendo fuerte, no necesita que alguien le distraiga en su entrenamiento"

"Tú no estorbas, ya te lo he dicho, solo que en estos momentos ichigo probablemente está recuperándose" informo Naruto mientras pensaba un poco las cosas "Él es la clase de persona que saca fuerzas de la misma desesperación que siente, si tu estas ahí, él se sentirá mejor sabiendo que sus amigos están bien y no lograra nada" Orihime solo asintió, no le gustaba para nada, pero aun así estaba de acuerdo, ichigo tenía que hacer esto solo. "de hecho…me acabas de dar una idea…es el lugar más seguro donde podrías estar" dijo el rubio mientras sonreía mirando a una dirección en específica, cosa que ella no podía porque lo único que miraba era una pared.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Naruto se encontraba prácticamente volando por la velocidad brutal que usaba, había tomado un tiempo buscar a la molesta de la teniente Yachiru, le pidió un favor y le entrego a Orihime. Ella acepto de buena gana al ver que Orihime empezó sanando a su capitán, probablemente era la peor idea que hubiera tenido, sobre todo si tenía planes de volver con ella, pero Kenpachi era algo de confianza, mientras Orihime sea la 'carnada' para traer a ichigo, el no dejaría que nadie le haga nada, no mientras no luche de nuevo.

Por otra parte, también, luego de eso fue a por Ichigo para ver su estado del día anterior, pero aún seguía desmallado, parecía que no despertaría hasta la mañana que no faltaba poco, pero no quería estar ahí y escucharlo parlotear sobre porque no rescato a Rukia, una cabeza hueca no entendería razones.

Vio finalmente como el día se alzaba y sabía que se había demorado mucho haciendo unas cuantas cosas. Se encontraba ahora en los cuarteles de su división, Si sus pensamientos están en lo correcto, hanataro debe de estar en problemas. Caminando un poco, logro ver a Yasochika haciéndose el superior nuevamente, ignorando que las enfermeras se reían a sus espaldas, era muy divertido a veces la verdad.

Se encontraba caminando cuando escucho a esos dos chicos del escuadrón de Ukitake, parecían estar apelando por la seguridad de Hanataro. Antes que su capitana pudiera decir algo más, el entro a la habitación sin llamar, algo que le disgustaba mucho a ella y él lo sabía. Parece haber llamado la atención de todo el lugar pues el escuadrón de Ukitake estaba prácticamente muerto y hanatara muy sorprendido.

"Capitana Unohana, solicito hablar con usted…es urgente" Afilo sus ojos tratando de decirle que realmente lo que iba a decir era algo muy importante. Su capitana parecía pensarlo un momento antes de asentir "ustedes dos, Diganle a Ukitake que lo han hecho estupendo, me han dado tiempo para llegar hasta acá, misión cumplida supongo" levantando un pulgar ligeramente, felicito a ambos cosa que parece haberlo alentado un montón por las enromes sonrisas que tenían mientras se iban, hanataro también parecía querer salir, pero fue sujetado del cuello por Naruto "tú te quedas" ignorando el rostro lloroso de este.

"entonces 7º Oficial Uzumaki Naruto, ¿qué tiene que decirme para interrumpir una importante reunión sobre el estado del oficial Hanataro?" Pregunto pareciendo seria, pero todos sabían que estaba enojada. Ignorando la pregunta, hiso un sello de mano que luego se cubrió de palabras y seguido de esto tocar el suelo extendiendo las palabras por toda la habitación "Un encantamiento de silencio, Para mantener la información sellada dentro de la habitación, Kido especial usado por las fuerzas especiales, entonces debe ser muy importante para que hagas el protocolo de aquel lugar" Reconoció la mujer teniendo una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba la expresión de su oficial al ver lo que había hecho.

"la costumbre supongo" Dijo esto suspirando "Debo informarle sobre lo que he descubierto mientras rondaba por la sociedad de almas, un informe completo de todas las cosas que han estado pasando en todo el seireitei" dijo mientras se ponía de una rodilla y un puño en el suelo, al igual que lo hacía con su Comandante Supremo. Si iba a hacer el protocolo entonces debía de hacerlo bien

"Puede comenzar su informe Uzumaki-san, pero si no me convence entonces habrá castigo no solo para usted, sino también para el oficial Yamada Hanataro" El mencionado parecía súper nervioso, casi temblando ante todo lo que esto significaba, la teniente también estaba en una situación similar, esto parecía demasiado para ella.

"No se preocupe, estoy seguro que esta información…la va convencer" parecía realmente serio en esto cosa que su capitana mostraba interés, algo de esa magnitud debía de por lo menos ser interesante y o muy divertido.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Han pasado casi dos días desde aquello, casi no podía creer que el usurpador de la cámara de los 46 hiso que la ejecución de Rukia haya sido adelantada. Todos los planes que tenían fueron cambiados, lo único que les quedaba era improvisar. Según Ukitake, romper el sello que resguardaba el poderoso objeto del clan de su Comandante tomaría algo más de tiempo, de hecho, en unas horas a partir de ahora que sería la ejecución, esperaba que el pudiera hacerlo a tiempo.

Por otra parte, había que también esperar que el Capitán del escuadrón 10, Hitsugaya sea informado sobre lo que pasaba, parece ser que el culpable de todo esto es el capitán Ichimaru. Todo esto era un completo lio porque quien es el culpable no era quien parecía planear las cosas dentro de la Cámara de los 46, concluyendo en que tendría un cómplice o él era el cómplice. Todo esto era un dolor de cabeza, sobretodo porque ichigo logro el bankai solo hace unas cuantas horas y falta solo unos cuantos minutos para que comience la ceremonia de ejecución, aunque se tardarían, liberar el Sokyoku no es un juego de niños.

El Shikai se denominaba a la liberación como tal de la Zanpakuto, por lo que el portador debe de llegar hasta su mundo interno y probar suerte para conocer a el espíritu de esto. El Bankai en cambio era todo lo contrario, se debe a que es la Zanpakuto quien debe de llegar al mundo real y materializarse. En un principio es un poco costoso eso si la Zanpakuto no quiero o simplemente no cree ser digno para ello, así que se debe de entrenar por mucho tiempo para limarlo completamente antes de poder ser usado en batalla.

De hecho, eso le trae un recuerdo, cuando estuvo hace no muy poco con su Comandante. Viendo el entrenamiento de ichigo.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

 _Se escuchaba la intensa lucha alrededor de aquel lugar desolado, Ichigo se encontraba luchando contra su Zanpakuto, estaba totalmente decidido a ganar esa pelea, para poder obtener el poder que tanto necesitaba. Cerca de él, específicamente hablando en las aguas termales, estaba Naruto disfrutando de las aguas, a su lado estaba Yoruichi imitándole estando en forma humana._

 _"_ _Vamos ichigo, tu puedes" trato de animar levantando ligeramente el brazo con mucha pereza, lo único que consiguió con eso fue un gruñido de su parte y un ligero grito de dolor cuando fue apuñalado "Vamos que no es tan difícil, el Bankai es muy fácil de alcanzar" Dijo el rubio mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo todo el estrés de su cuerpo desaparecer, hace cuanto que no se baña en una fuente termal así._

 _"_ _¡hablas como si ya lo has alcanzado! ¡Hanataro me conto que ni siquiera usas tu Zanpakuto como espada!" grito molesto antes de retomar su concentración a la batalla, Zangetsu realmente estaba muy agresivo._

 _"_ _Yo sé el Bankai" Admitió el rubio sorprendiendo a ambos en el proceso "pero no es la gran cosa, creo que mi shikai es más poderoso o más útil para el caso, supe solucionarlo después claro" Esto último trajo mucha curiosidad a su comandante que levanto una ceja_

 _"_ _¿Cuándo aprendiste siquiera el shikai? Como dijo Ichigo, nunca vi que desenfundaras tu arma, solo recientemente contra Byakuya y Zaraki, mas solo jugaste con ella en su estado sellado" pregunto la mujer completamente interesada, pocos sabían información sobre la Zanpakuto de Uzumaki, ni siquiera sabían que tenía uno más que ser un adorno en su cintura._

 _"_ _Lo supe en el momento en el que me entregaron mi Asauchi, mejor dicho, mi Zanpakuto en la academia" Dijo el rubio meintras se hundia mas en el agua ignorando la mirada de ambos "por lo menos el shikai lo supe en el momento en que la toma, como me las arregle a usar el bankai es una historia Sangrienta llena de luchas y batallas…en resumen entre a mi paisaje mental y le di una paliza al zorro , aunque quedamos empates el me reconoció y me dio su verdadero nombre…casi morimos los dos" Dijo el rubio mientras señalaba a su Zanpakuto en el suelo, el cual parecía vibrar y retorcerse "aunque creo que en ese momento era más fácil, como está ahora podría morir, mi Zanpakuto se ha vuelto más y más fuerte conforme yo me hacía fuerte, tiene un tamaño abismal, del tamaño de un par de montañas creo" admitió el rubio recordando que en aquel momento el zorro era de su mismo tamaño solo teniendo un par de colas " pero…en teoría deveriamos de empatar nuevamente, ya que el poder que él tiene es proporcional al que yo tengo…eso creo" termino el rubio carcajeándose al escuchar a su espada hablar " que buen chiste estúpido zorro" se rio para luego caer nuevamente agotado al agua_

 _"_ _ya veo" dijo Yoruichi entendiendo, tenía mucho sentido sus palabras. La Zanpakuto se forma por el lazo que ambos puedan entender. Aquellas luchas que tuvo el Uzumaki a lo largo de su vida y el desprendimiento de su Reiatsu constante hiso que la Zanpakuto se moldeara incluso sin ser tomada. La Zanpakuto se alimenta de los deseos y sueños, haciéndolos más fuertes conforme el dueño se vuelva más fuerte, no era necesario usarla para ello, o por lo menos eso fue el caso de Uzumaki "y…¿Cómo es tu Bankai?" Pregunto Yoruichi mientras se estiraba, haciendo de sus senos más pronunciados, distrayendo a ichigo un momento haciendo que Zangetsu le destruyera otra espada._

 _"_ _pues…un Zorro Gigante de nueve colas dispuesto a Destruirlo todo con su inmenso poder" Describió el rubio mientras hacía con sus manos lo que parecía ser tentáculos en vez de colas "No va con mi estilo de pelea, así que lo vi completamente inútil, sinceramente prefiero el Shikai, se ve más…útil" Decía el rubio mientras miraba como la Zanpakuto se movía por sí misma, de tal forma que subió con mucha dificultad a las termas y se hundió ahí "AHA Te lo mereces por quererte pasar de listo " Se burló el rubio al ver como su Zanpakuto no reaparecía en la cima " y yo no te voy a limpiar cuando te oxides" advirtió el rubio quien vio cómo su katana trato de salir pero se volvió a hundir haciendo que se riera._

 _Yoroichi miraba todo esto muy raro, pero se recompuso y rio ligeramente "Todas las cosas se vuelven más extrañas cuando tu estas cerca, jamás había visto a una Zanpakuto moverse por sí misma" Admitió sorprendida al ver la espada que tenía vida propia, que al parecer se había resignado a oxidarse._

 _"_ _Te acostumbras después de un tiempo" admitió que era muy extraño, tomando la katana y sacándola del agua " Espero que aprendas le lección estúpido zorro" decía mientras lo colocaba al borde de la fuente_

 _Yoruichi vio como la katana se apaciguo y dejo de moverse "oye" llamo la mujer al rubio que abrio uno de sus ojos "pero tu dijiste que encontraste otra manera ¿Cuál es?" pregunto curiosa mientras miraba la expresion de seriedad de su antiguo soldado, quien parecía reconsiderar si decirlo o no, para luego dejar un largo suspiro tratando de recordar._

 _"_ _yo y el zorro llegamos a algo, ninguno de los dos quería morir si nos tocase pelear con alguien demasiado fuerte para nosotros y el Shikai, sobre todo cuando esta incompleto" Yoruichi escuchaba atentamente sus palabras, pues podría ser algo nuevo que escuchara sobre una Zanpakuto " De lo que me dijo el zorro, le falta una cola para ser un Kyubi no Kitsune, tal vez una falla en mi Zanpakuto por no haberla desenfundada durante mucho tiempo, por lo que no nos quedaba otra que el Bankai, aun así tampoco sirve en una batalla uno a uno" conto el rubio mientras miraba al techo recordando estar en lo que parecía ser un alcantarillado y en la completa oscuridad, había un par de ojos rojos en el fondo de estas, iluminando el lugar._

 _"_ _Entonces descubrimos que había otra forma, Reformar un bankai, podrías decirlo que es la segunda versión de mi Bankai" Yoruichi abrió los ojos cuando escucho hablar de un segundo nivel "Piensa en esto un minuto, la Zanpakuto es solo una fracción del alma del usuario, que tomo vida y personalidad propia ¿no tiene sentido entonces que ambas formen a ser uno?" Los ojos de Yoruichi se abrieron en par cuando entendía a donde quería llegar "Nuestro nuevo Bankai es el resultado de una fusión, de mí y mi Zanpakuto…en uno solo" Parecía que la mujer realmente tenía problemas para creer tal cosa "Yo tampoco lo tenía muy claro en un principio, pero tenía mucho sentido…aunque tiene sus contras como que mi alma puede destruirse y explotar en pedazos…es mejor que convocar a un zorro gigante que también me destruirá en pedazos por los daños colaterales"_

 _"_ _Cada día me sorprendes mas Uzumaki, con cada cosa que descubro de ti me haces sentir como una novata" se rio la comandante mientras dejaba salir un gemido de placer, realmente el agua era refrescante._

 _"_ _Eso es lo que me dicen todas" dijo el rubio mientras miraba a los ojos de su comandante, quien también le miraba atentamente para luego ambos rompieran en carcajadas, riéndose sin ninguna clase de cohibición, pareciendo dos pares de amigos en una borrachera, aunque no estaban tan lejos ya que estaban tomando algo de licor mientras se bañan._

 _"_ _¡PODRIAN CALLARSE DE UNA VES!" grito ichigo totalmente molesto mientras miraba hacia ambos que parecían estar completamente borrachos, con el brazo alrededor del hombro del otro cantando "¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE ENTRE- " no termino porque fue interrumpido por Zangetsu quien le rompió nuevamente la espada que traía "No te distraigas ichigo" dijo el sujeto oscuro para luego patearlo a distancia, solo escuchando el grito de ichigo como un eco alejándose a la distancia._

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

"Vaya" dijo el rubio mientras recordaba aquella resaca del día siguiente "creo que debería de no aceptar más bebida de Yoruichi, siempre termina convenciéndome y terminamos muy mal" dijo mientras una pequeña imagen aparecía en su cabeza, donde estaban ambos desnudos y borrachos, jugando lo que parecía ser con la botella vacía. Detrás de ellos un ichigo molesto y gritándoles mientras Zangetsu parecía caer del cielo apunto de matarlo "Maldita sea no puedo creer que haya perdido mi dinero" se lamentó el rubio al apostar borracho.

Dejando las trivialidades a un lado, sabía que tenía que ir por Orihime y por sus demás amigos, los necesitaban a todos juntos en el Sokyoku para que los problemas que habrá en el Seireitei no los involucre a ellos también. El Capitán de la décima devoción estaría adentrándose en la central 46 en busca del culpable y los necesitaban fuera de los alrededores.

Corriendo hacia los cuarteles de la Undécima división, también le trajo a otro recuerdo, un suceso que, si bien le confundió mucho, también le dio otro pensamiento, tanto como a él, como a su capitán de quien sería el verdadero culpable de todo esto, se trata del cuerpo del Capitan Aizen. Luego de su recuperación, lograron llevarlo a los cuarteles donde fue comprobada su muerte por el Capitan Komamura y el Capitan Kaname. El cuerpo a pesar de estar confirmado como el de Aizen, nunca lo puo ver por sí mismo más que por rumores o las mismas palabras de su capitán, hasta que lo pudo ver por accidente.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

 _Naruto se encontraba caminando pensando en cuáles serían sus siguientes pasos, lo menos que quería es hacer una estupidez y ser declarado Traidor antes de que el momento ocurra. Sin embargo, perdido entre sus pensamientos, llego al lugar donde quería estar, pues buscaba a su capitana. Acercándose vio con una ceja levantada lo que estaba haciendo, pues no le encontraba sentido._

 _"_ _Uzumaki-san…¿que se le ofrece? Espero que sea importante" Dijo su capitana mientras usaba sus utensilios de medicina para diseccionar algo. Pareciendo ser un cuerpo._

 _"_ _no mucho…solo quería hablar de algo…pero parece no ser tan importante como lo que veo ahora" esto llamo la atención de su capitana quien volteo la mirada ligeramente y noto que su oficial tenía una mirada entre perdida y completamente Nerviosa "quisiera preguntar… ¿Qué rayos está haciendo?" pregunto mientras le señalaba al cuerpo muerto del capitán._

 _"_ _estoy comprobando el cuerpo del capitán, por si se trata de un gigai o si podemos encontrar algún indicio del asesino" su respuesta parece no haber menguado la intranquilidad de su oficial "¿Qué sucede Uzumaki-san? ¿parece haber visto un fantasma?" se rio la capitana mientras seguía en su labor._

 _"_ _oh no…no me creería si se lo dijera…porque yo creo que usted está viendo un fantasma" esto la detuvo completamente en su labor mirando fijamente a su oficial "Capitana…yo no veo nada" Ella abrió los ojos en shock cuando su oficial dijo eso, podía ver la expresión de su rostro y sabía perfectamente que no estaba mintiendo._

 _"_ _¿Qué dice Uzumaki-san? ¿pero si yo puedo ver claramente el cuerpo del capitán Aizen, incluso lo acabo de comprobar" dijo como si ignorara este último. Pero Entonces Uzumaki se acercó a él, levanto su mano y traspaso el cadáver como si no existiera, congelando su expresión._

 _"_ _no…yo no veo nada más que la camilla vacía" Dijo el rubio agudizando la mirada ¿Cómo nadie se había dado cuenta? ¿Qué significa esto? "si le soy sincero nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver el cadáver, ni siquiera vi su muerte o rastros de ella y ahora que usted dice tener el cuerpo, creo que el cadáver no existe…o nunca existió" La capitana se quedó completamente en silencio mientras escuchaba a su oficial caminar y apoyarse en uno de las paredes "parece que nos han engañado…. El capitán Aizen nunca murió" en cuando dijo esas palabras Su capitán rompió la Camilla con sus manos desnudas, provocando un pequeño estallido._

 _Naruto por otra parte solo veía sin emociones como su Capitán se levantaba de su posición y se sacudía el polvo respirando hondo, volteo su mirada y parecía completamente normal "Ya veo, entonces debemos encontrarlo lo más rápido posible, seguro que está atrapado o lo tienen encerrado" tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y salía de la habitación, para que se detuviera en la puerta "ah y cuando lo encontremos…me asegurare que este muerto...esta vez de verdad" a pesar de tener la misma sonrisa, sonaba como si estuviera muy decidida en terminar con la vida de aquel que le engaño._

 _Naruto suspiro en cansancio mientras veía como su Capitán se marchaba, podría ocasionarle problemas si se encontraba con algo que la disgustaba. Si algo conocía de su capitán es que en estos momentos está muy molesta…no…estaba totalmente Encolerizada, nadie se atrevía a engañarle en sus propios juegos, si no fuera por él, no hubiera podido reconocer que el cuerpo era falso, ha dañado su orgullo en sus habilidades médicas, nadie se burla de su capitán y la hace ver como una idiota._

 _Sabía que era una locura culpar al capitán aizen, cualquiera pudo haber sido el causante de tamaña ilusión, pero era el más acercado a todo esto, pues es el único que sigue vivo y probablemente este escondiéndose de todo mundo. El dejo de apoyarse en el muro y también salió de la habitación, la verdad saldría algún día…no faltaba mucho para saber quién estaba detrás de todo esto y cuando sepa quién es, tendrá el gusto de matarlo con su katana…sin ningún rastro de piedad._

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Naruto pensaba sobre todo eso, realmente la única conclusión que llegaba era que Aizen y Ichimaru estaban confabulados en todo esto. Dejando todos aquellos pensamientos un momento, vio que se encontraba a las puertas de la undécima división ' _muy bien…solo entras, la tomas y huyes de ahí…sencillo'_ pensó mientras se resignaba, había mejores opciones, pero kenpachi no era de los tipos que hablan primero y actúan después.

Usando Shunpo consecutivamente recorrió todo el lugar para encontrarse al lado de Orihime, casi como en cámara lenta, se abalanzo contra ella, sujetándola y colocarla sobre su hombro sin frenar, saliendo disparados por la ventana que tenía, saltando de casa en casa. Naruto seguía corriendo con su velocidad normal, pero se detuvo cuando escucho un grito.

 **"** **¡UZUMAKI NARUTO! ¡VEN AQUÍ Y PELEA CONMIGO!"**

Frenando en un lugar algo alejado, se ríe ligeramente al parecerle divertido el grito de kenpachi, para luego dejar a Orihime en el suelo, quien lucía muy mareada. Después de lo que paso con Ganju y hanataro, decidió no usar el shunpo mientras traía a Orihime, no quería que le vomitara encima

"¡Naruto-sensei!" reconoció finalmente la chica, la cual fue saludada por este con una sonrisa " ¿Por qué hiso eso? Podría simplemente haber preguntado y pedir que fuera con usted" el solo sudo ligeramente, estaba seguro que en todo ese tiempo no se había dado cuenta del tipo de persona que es zaraki Kenpachi.

"Estoy seguro que hubiera recibido un corte en mi pecho con solo tocarle la puerta a ese tipo" Respondió Naruto con sarcasmo "bien, debemos de llegar hasta tus amigos, debemos de dirigirnos hacia el Sokyoku y detener la ejecución nosotros mismos" vio el malestar en su rostro y sabía que le preocupaba "no te preocupes, tengo amigos que se están encargando de todo el embrollo de corrupción y traición en el gotei 13, por ahora concentrémonos en rescatar a tus amigos" parecía reconsiderarlo y asintió con una sonrisa "increíble, ahora sube, que no tenemos mucho tiempo" decía mientras se agachaba un poco haciendo que se subiera a su espalda.

"¡Uzumaki! ¡no corras cobarde!" escucho el grito a sus espaldas y Orihime vio con asombro que se trataba del grupo de Kenpachi " ¡Ven aquí y pelea!" grito mientras sacaba su arma y parecía venir hacia su dirección. Antes que pudiera decir algo, sintió como el rubio empezó a correr con mucha velocidad haciendo que gritara y lo sostuviera muy fuerte.

"¡sujétate! ¡no durara mucho tiempo! ¡vamos a perderlos!" grito con una sonrisa saltando entre los edificios y entrando en algunos callejones. Él se conocía el Seireitei de pies a cabeza, algo que su perseguidor no tenía ni idea.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

"miren, una mariposa…" dijo Uryu mientras miraba con una pequeña sonrisa boba como una mariposa entraba a la salda y se posaba en su frente "que lindo…me pregunto si ya es primavera en la sociedad de almas" se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía como la mariposa se iba. Aquel dialogo que tuvo con si mismo fue escuchado por sus compañeros que le veía raro.

"oh no…el tipo raro que se volvió loco, lo que nos faltaba" se lamentó Ganju mientras veía como su compañero de celda le escuchaba y empezaron a gritarse el uno al otro, obviamente cansados de estar en este lugar "¡si solo estuviera sin estas estúpidas cadenas! Podría usar mis poderes para sacarnos de aquí" dijo mientras miraba los grilletes en sus manos "¡maldito Uzumaki! ¡sabía que no debíamos confiar en él!" gruño molesto ganju mientras se sentaba iniciando un silencio en la celda.

"yo creo que sus acciones no son entendidas por nosotros" dijo Chad mientras miraba el suelo "Yo lo recuerdo porque fue el quien me curo cuando estaba muy mal herido, estoy seguro que no lo hiso por el deber, además, si el realmente no está de nuestra parte, no estaría ayudando a ichigo salvándolo de la muerte en su batalla con el capitán" todos se quedaron callados, pujes también tenía mucha razón, es en estos momentos de soledad que uno empieza a sentir desesperado y perder la cordura "debemos de ser fuertes y resistir, lo único que nos queda es esperar que ichigo pueda liberar a rukia" Dijo Chad haciendo que los otros se resignen, tiene razón por más que no quieran.

Escucharon como los pasos rápidos de alguien se acercaba, acercándose a los barrotes, vieron que todos los guardias estaban siendo arrasados por una figura que poco a poco se acercaba. Agudizando la vista vieron que se trataba de Naruto y Orihime a sus espaldas. Al llegar a los barrotes, el usa una de sus manos para doblarlos y hacer que estos salieran con mucha facilidad.

Una vez salieron, rompió sus cadenas con sus manos desnudas asombrando a todo mundo "¡chad! ¡Uryu! ¡Genju! ¡los extrañe a todos!" grito muy emocionada Orihime mientras saludaba a todos sus amigos quienes parecían muy felices de verla de nuevo.

"Oigan, me alegro de verlos de nuevo" saludo Uzumaki mientras se estiraba un poco "me he demorado porque Zaraki me perseguía así que…un minuto… ¿Dónde está zaraki?" se preguntó muy confundido. La idea no era perderlos, solo hacer que el capitán le persiguiera de lejos para tener suficiente tiempo para sacarlos de la prisión, incluso había dejado pistas que le guiaban a el "maldigo su orientación basura" gruño el rubio mientras sentía como Zaraki estaba dando vueltas alrededor de una casa.

"Tomen" Orihime con una sonrisa en su rostro le dio a cada uno uniformes Shinigami "sé que ya no sirve de mucho, pero creo que es mejor que llevar ropa de presos" todos asintieron, la ropa de aquí era realmente muy penoso, preferirían vestirse de shinigami que no usar nada.

"Apresúrense, la ejecución es en unos cuantos minutos, debemos de llegar rápido" dijo Naruto mientras miraba como todos se ponían más alertas e intentaban cambiarse rápido dentro de la celda. El solo podía maldecir su suerte, pues podía sentir dos presencias más acercándose hacia su posición, deben de tratarse de los capitanes Komamura y Kaname con sus respectivos tenientes, probablemente podría derrotarlos con facilidad, pero no tenía el tiempo para encargarse de una pelea dual con dos capitanes.

Recordando al capitán Zaraki, dejo salir una sonrisa, tenía un plan.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

El grupo conformado por él y los Ryoka, estaban corriendo por pasillos intentando mantener cierta distancia del grupo de Kenpachi. Sin embargo, todo llego a su fin cuando se encontraron que el lugar estaba completamente sellado. Naruto entonces miro hacia sus perseguidores y solo miro a Kenpachi quien traía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"oye viejo… ¿podemos hablarlo en momento? Que te parece un trato, si derrotas a ichigo entonces yo peleare contigo" prometió el rubio mientras miraba el rostro del capitán, que parece considerarlo "Lo prometo por mi código de honor como agente de las fuerzas especiales…y médico del gotei 13" juro el rubio mientras ponía su puño en el pecho.

"¿enserio? Un código de honor es más que suficiente, supongo que es lo mismo que tenía planeado, derrotare a ichigo y luego te derrotare a ti" Sonrió mientras señalaba su espada contra el "pero antes… ¿quieren salir? Espiar una conversación no es digno de capitanes ¡muéstrense!" grito enojado mientras veía a lo lejos dos figuras muy conocidas para él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Kenpachi? Alzando tu espada contra capitanes y encima cubriendo a los Ryoka, sabes que eso es un grave delito" dijo Kaname mientras miraba a todos por igual "Parece ser que ser derrotado por aquel Ryoka te vuelto loco…aunque siempre creí que lo estabas, has cruzado el limite esta vez" decía mientras miraba a kenpachi quien parece que lo ignoraba "y tu" dijo mientras miraba a Uzumaki "siempre creí que fue un error dejarte ser parte del Gotei 13, siempre creí que nos traicionarías, parece ser que no me he equivocado después de todo. Ambos sufrirán las consecuencias de ser parte de este delito, El poder de la justicia caerá sobre ustedes…sobre todo aquellos que no creen en ella" dijo mirando al Uzumaki quien parecía estar serio ahora.

"Tienes razón…nunca he creído en la justicia y no recuerdo haberme llamado a mí mismo un héroe además de como broma, porque yo…" decía mientras desenfundaba su katana y la mostraba "yo creo en el corazón de mis amigos, yo creo en ellos y sus nobles sueños" su declaración asombro a todos los Ryokas que miraban con otros ojos al Uzumaki "no he dudado nunca y no pienso hacerlo ahora. Si veo un enemigo frente a mi…" decía mirando a ambos capitanes para luego apuntar su arma hacia ellos y ponerse listo para la batalla **"¡lo are pedazos!"** grito con furia mientras dejaba salir una gran cantidad de presión espiritual, haciendo sonreír a Zaraki en el proceso.

Kaname por otra parte miraba sin ningún cambio en particular y sobre Komamura tampoco se podía describir mucho pues su cabeza estaba completamente cubierta "Parece ser que no entiendes razones, después de todo una persona como tu jamás lo entendería" decía Kaname sacando su propia Zanpakuto " Su tiempo ha llegado a su fin" con esto dicho ambos soltaron una gran cantidad de presión espiritual, a su lado aparecieron sus tenientes listos para luchar.

"Todos…corran y traten de llegar por sus propios medios al Sokyoku" Naruto les dijo a los Ryokas, Orihime trato de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida "¡esta no es su batalla! ¡largo!" grito con furia haciendo retroceder a todos.

"no se preocupes por Naru ¡estoy segura que estará bien" respondió la teniente Yachiru llamando la atención de todos "¡vamos! ¡tenemos que ir a por Ichi!" dijo a todos mientras los arrastraba en el proceso.

"Muy bien Uzumaki… ¿a quién quieres tú? Yo quiero al más fuerte" dijo zaraki mientras se reía empuñando su arma con fuerza. Por otra parte, Naruto sonrió ligeramente mirando a ambos.

"bien…yo peleare con Kaname" dijo Naruto mientras miraba al capitán ciego. No le gustaba su forma de ver el mundo…teniendo en cuenta que no podía ver, pero, aun así, le parecía el pensamiento de una persona débil. Suspirando regula su presión mientras su silueta se iluminaba de un brillo naranja mirando muy seriamente a su contrincante, al igual que zaraki quien se iluminaba en un amarillo eléctrico. "empezamos entonces…"

"esta batalla rápida…o dejo de llamarme Kiiroi Senko"

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

 **MUY BIEN, TERMINADO. HOY, JUSTO HOY HE AVANZADO DOS CAPITULO Y LO HE TERMINADO JUSTO AHORA MISMO. DOS CAPITULOS DE 6 MIL, SON COMO 12 MIL EN UN DIA, MADRE MIA :O . Mi hermano cuando lo publique me dijo algo así como que no avance en nada de la historia, volviendo un poco más me di cuenta que tenía razón, no avance nada así que aquí está por así decirlo, la continuación del capítulo anterior, no sé si me deje explicar bien, pero ante mi vista ambos me gustaron, sobre todo con lo que tengo planeado para más adelante.**

 **Con esto dicho me gustaría agradecerlos a todos por todo el apoyo que les estáis dando y me gustaría pedirles que sigan comentando, que realmente me llena de ánimos para seguir escribiendo. POR OTRO LADO, quiero decirles que en cuanto se acabe la saga NO SUBIERE MAS HASTA QUE ACTUALIZE LOS DEMAS FICS, así que en un par de capítulos aproximadamente se acaba este arco y me tomara mucho tiempo actualizar.**

 **GRACIAS Y COMENTEN SI LES GUSTA O NO, PORQUE YO CREO QUE ME FALTA MUCHAS COSAS PARA HACER UNA HISTORIA MUY BUENA, AUN ME FALTA MEJORAR. ADIOS :D**


	8. Saga de la sociedad de almas V

**Me alegro mucho que este fic les esté gustando tanto, realmente me da ánimos saber que tengo un público que realmente le gusta. Usualmente mis fics empiezan con 1k o 2k en el primer cap y los siguientes quedan con 200 o 300, en cambio aquí empezó con una pequeña cantidad y siguió de la misma manera hasta el actual :D**

 **Por otra parte, me gustaría anunciar que en este o en el próximo capítulo ya estoy terminando este arco de la historia de bleach, luego de eso lo dejare un tiempo para ponerme al día con mis otros ficus. Eso es todo, disfruten el cap :D**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

El lugar parecía completamente en silencio, mientras las auras de los tres capitanes y Naruto, llegaban a sus límites intentando sobrepasar al otro, haciendo que se escuchara como si las energías chocasen entre sí en un estallido de rayos al igual que un muro eléctrico. Los tenientes parecían tener dificultades para mantenerse al margen, era una cantidad de presión espiritual enorme, sin embargo, aun así, desaparecieron del lugar para poder librar su lucha sin interrumpir a sus respectivos capitanes.

"y…¿cuando empezamos? Estoy empezando a aburrirme" dijo Zaraki con una sonrisa mirando a ambos adversarios, quienes al parecer no tenían palabras para contestarle aun "Espero que sea mejor que mi entrenamiento matutino" dijo nuevamente, esta vez realmente enfadando un poco al capitán Komamura.

"te tragaras todas tus palabras Kenpachi" dijo mientras desempuñaba su Zanpakuto y atacaba con ella desde distancia "¡ **Ruge! ¡** **Tenken!"** grito mientras detrás de él salía lo que parecía ser una mano gigante sujetando una espada, imitando su movimiento, atacando por sorpresa a Kenpachi.

Naruto por otro lado paso rápidamente de este, queriendo llegar a su objetivo, pero parece ser que este ya lo esperaba desde antes "Hasta aquí llegaste Uzumaki" Decía mientras movía su espada alrededor de él invocando muchas hojas en su dirección " **Destroza a tus enemigos,** **Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō** " con ello, lanzo todas las hojas en su dirección al mismo tiempo, haciendo una lluvia de ataques en dirección a Naruto.

El rubio por otra parte, al ver la cantidad de espadas, mira a cada una rápidamente como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y esquiva usando shunpo cada cuchilla, sorprendiendo a Tosen, quien vio como este ya se encontraba frente a él con espada en mano dispuesto a matarlo. Pero entonces, una gran espada se interpuso en su ataque, tratando de cortar a la mitad a Naruto, pero gira sobre sí mismo y patea la hoja cambiándole de dirección.

La acción de este hace que sajin gruñera al ver que su intento por ayudar a su amigo fracaso, pero tuvo que volver su atención a Kenpachi quien se acercaba a él con su Zanpakuto en mano, con la intención de atacarle, el cual fue frenado por la misma espada compitiendo en una exhibición e fuerza colosal.

Mientras tanto, Naruto miraba al capitán Tosen quien parecía un poco asustado ante su ataque fura completamente inútil contra el "Así que…capitán Tosen ¿Por qué no mejor empezamos peleando enserio? Sé que puede hacerlo mejor" reto Naruto al capitán quien solo levanto una ceja, ¿acaso lo estaba subestimando? Gruñendo se lanza hacia el con arma en mano y chocan espadas.

Naruto veía con una sonrisa como el capitán trataba de usar su fuerza inferior contra él, cambiando luego a usar su velocidad, algo en lo que él era insuperable. Sin embargo, el no hacía nada por derrotarle, algo le decía que Tosen no era alguien en el que podía confiarse, sentía una energía extraña viniendo de él, como si estuviera sellada, algo que le llamo mucho la atención en un principio.

La lucha de espadas era casi un intento de Tosen por matarlo, sin conseguir nada más que su sonrisa burlona cuando fallaba. El capitán parecía cansado cuando retrocediendo invoco nuevamente su lluvia de acero contra él. Totalmente aburrido, suelta su katana la cual queda girando en el aire, para luego sostenerlo deteniéndola de golpe "Hado No. 58: Tenran (Orquídea celeste)" del arma se produjo un enorme tornado que engancho en él, todas las hojas que había lanzado Tosen, dispersándolas por todo el mapa.

Este se cubrió el rostro y esquivo su propio ataque, para que luego girara su vista sorprendido al sentir a su enemigo a sus espaldas, girando en cámara lenta, vio como este sonreía teniendo su espada sobre el "Hado 32: Okazen (Disparo de fuego dorado)" agitando su arma en su dirección, lanzo un haz de energía dorada la cual lo envolvió completamente y siguió delante abarcando una gran cantidad de terreno.

El capitán salió del haz, con todas sus ropas casi destruidas y el cuerpo mal herido, también tenía quemaduras graves en el "Eres más fuerte de lo que imagine Uzumaki, te doy crédito por esto, pero ahora serás testado del poder que me provee la justicia al intentar hacer lo correcto" dicho esto una cantidad impresionante de presión espiritual fue soltada por el capitán llamando la atención de los que estaban a los alrededores.

"Ahora veras que el poder de la justicia no es una broma" el aro alrededor de su espada empezó aumentando de tamaño e incluso se iban multiplicando "lamentaras el hecho de haberme dejado usar mi verdadero poder, Bankai" dijo mientras los aros fueron lanzados alrededor de todo el lugar "Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi" nombrando su bankai, todo el lugar fue envuelto por lo que parecía ser una esfera de realidad oscura, absorbiendo a todos quienes se encontraban en ese lugar.

Naruto abrió ligeramente los ojos al encontrarse en la oscuridad infinita, no podía ver ni siquiera su propio cuerpo, no olía nada, no podía escuchar nada, era como un vacío en el que era un alma perdida en un mundo en el que nada existe, era extrañamente familiar para él. Descubrió que, a pesar de no sentir su propio cuerpo, aún tenía el tacto, por el cual sentía cada cambio en el ambiente, incluso en este lugar en el que nada existe, había pequeñas corrientes de aire que viajaban hacia las partes desnudas de su cuerpo, como el rostro, por ejemplo.

Mientras tanto, Tosen miraba con mucha intensidad como el rubio parecía presenciar los efectos de su bankai. Durante mucho tiempo, estuvieron planeando lo que sucedía actualmente con mucho detalle, pero había una incógnita en ellos y se trataba del Uzumaki. Aizen trato de deshacerse de él usando los Hollows como carnada para luego llevarlo a hueco mundo, un lugar que en ese momento no habían ido.

Luego de aquellos sucesos, decidieron ir finalmente a hueco mundo para comprobar si seguía vivo, más nunca encontraron alguna señal de el por lo que le dieron por muerto. Aproximadamente 9 años atrás, volvió de hueco mundo para sorpresa de Aizen, Gin y el, quien no esperaban realmente que volviera, pues alguien como Uzumaki no tendría los medios para volver, pero de alguna forma lo hiso.

Nunca supieron cuales era los límites de sus poderes, jamás hacia uso de ellos, más lo único que hiso al regresar fue desperdiciar su tiempo uniéndose a la división cuatro y rehacer su orfanato, aunque había veces que incluso ellos le perdían el rastro, sucedía entre semanas durante la noche, volviendo a su escuadrón al día siguiente como si nada.

De lo que aizen le había dicho, tampoco había logrado hacerle ver su Shikai y ponerlo bajo su control mental, parecía que incluso los asuntos Shinigami no le importaban, más lo único que les quedaba era ignorarlo como un mal menor. Ahora que lo ve mejor, parecían que lo único que habían hecho fue ignorar una enfermedad letal. No solo tenía el poder para frustrar sus planes, sino que de alguna forma se las arregla para hacer algo impredecible, no importase de que se tratara, lograba hacer de algo imposible, posible y eso era algo que no podían permitir.

Se estaba decidiendo si terminar todo usando su verdadera fuerza, o tenía que contenerse y seguir fingiendo seguir teniendo el mismo poder dejando con vida al Uzumaki " Eres realmente peligroso, no sabes los problemas que nos has dado, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, eres un estorbo en todos nuestros planes…tu eres todo lo contrario a lo que la justicia representa" decía mientras se acercaba a su espalda, empuñando su arma " no te importa las leyes, no te importa seguir las ordenes…no te importa el mismo equilibrio de las cosas…solo tu presencia provoca que el mundo armónico colapse, haces de este hermoso mundo un lugar con errores y son las personas como tú, que son totalmente diferentes al resto, que siga siendo imperfecto." Decía mientras apuntaba su arma directo al corazón, la cual empezó a brillar con intensidad y un gran poder

"La justicia de todos quienes cayeron en tus manos, aquellos quienes no tuvieron oportunidad y que asesinaste sin impórtate nada, cumpliré la sentencia que por mucho tiempo has escapado, nada huye de la justicia y hoy… ¡yo soy la justicia!" grito mientras usaba toda su fuerza para tratar de matarlo. Kaname se esperaba cualquier cosa, pero puso una expresión de sorpresa al ver que su arma fue sujetada por el rubio, quien traía una enorme sonrisa oscura en su rostro.

"Oye…muy buen truco la verdad, me costó su tiempo…acostumbrarme, pero una vez que entiendes el truco, se vuelve relativamente sencillo" se rio entre dientes mientras sujetaba el arma y la tiraba a distancia junto a Tosen incluido quien gruñía y sudor caía por su frente " Te daré otra oportunidad, luchemos como iguales, quiero ver que tanto llega mis capacidades…"dicho esto levanto su katana y señalo al capitán " Veremos que es mejor…mi experiencia como guerrero o tu poder" dicho esto se puso en guardia y cerró los ojos, la sonrisa en su rostro nunca desapareció.

El capitán miraba con mucha furia como el Uzumaki seguía burlándose de él, nunca se cansaba de hacer parecer a todos como unos grandes idiotas, siempre traía algo entre manos que superaba por momentos lo que se decía ser lo más fuerte para un capitán, lo que a algunos tanto les cuesta llegar y sueñan con llegar, su enemigo lo desprestigia y se ríe constantemente.

Sin poder controlar su ira, se lanza desesperadamente hacia el rubio quien parecía contrarrestar todos sus golpes en un brillante e increíble habilidad con espada. Kaname usa toda su fuerza en un corte trasversal, el cual fue detenido por el rubio, quien suelta la katana un momento, el cual giro y goleo en el rostro al capitán, haciéndolo retroceder. Sin detenerse un momento, el rubio hace un barrido desequilibrando a Tosen y luego tratar de matarlo, mas solo logro empujarlo muy lejos, estrellándolo en el suelo, mientras miraba su espada ligeramente rota.

El capitán logra ponerse de pie y miraba con mucha cautela a su enemigo "no lo entiendo…no lo puedo entender ¿Cómo es que puedes ver? ¿Cómo es que puedes saber dónde estoy? ¡¿acaso no le temes a la oscuridad?! ¡acaso no le temes a la soledad! ¡no lo aceptare! ¡no aceptare que alguien como tu tenga tanto poder!" grito mientras nuevamente se lanzaba en un ataque desesperado hacia el rubio, quien le esperaba y logro bloquearlo a la perfección.

"¿quieres saber cómo soy capaz de saber dónde estás?" preguntó el rubio mientras esquivaba por centímetros la espada del capitán y lo golpeaba en el abdomen y luego en el rostro con la Tsuka (protector, mango) lanzándolos lejos nuevamente " Es una pregunta muy fácil, porque estoy suponiendo en que estás pensando " mientras decía esto Kaname intentaba matarlo fallando en cada intento " Se cómo es tu técnica" alrededor de Naruto aparecían pequeñas chispas producto del choque de espadas " Se cuál es tu ideología" esta ves uso más fuerza en su catana haciendo retroceder a el capitán quien salto lejos viendo al rubio "uniendo todo esto me están diciendo todo sobre ti, lo único que hago es rastrearte de vuelta, …yo te puedo ver Kaname Tosen" declaro el rubio mientras miraba con sus ojos celestres a una oscuridad completa que pronto tomo la silueta del capitán " Al final del todo ¡ahí estas!" el capitán retrocedió unos cuantos pasos mientras el rubio se giró hacia su dirección " Te encontré….y esta vez, soy quien va atacar"

"…no puede ser… ¡no puede ser! ¡¿Qué clase de shinigami eres?! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!" grito mientras se ponía en guardia y miraba como el rubio parecía expulsar mucha presión espiritual, superando a la suya con creses "¡¿Qué demonios es esa técnica?! ¡Es imposible!" la desesperación estaba muy presente en él, hasta el punto en que sujetaba con tanta fuerza su Zanpakuto, que sangre salía por tal presión.

"Capitan Kaname Tosen, quien dice siempre haber vivido entre las sombras…" decía mientras apuñaba en el suelo su propia Zanpakuto y miraba con una enorme sonrisa al capitán "usted que siempre vio la oscuridad, se negó a ver la luz incluso cuando tenía los medios para hacerlo…por eso eres débil. Ahora le demostrare…lo que es seguir adelante sin importar nada… lo derrotare con esta habilidad salida de la misma oscuridad, la cual me permite ver la luz que usted se reusó a buscar…" Sacando su Zanpakuto desliza sus dedos por todo el filo, dándole un brillo muy asesino "The Perfect Vision" termino mientras la agitaba y se inclinaba pareciendo un animal salvaje un animal salvaje "espero que esté listo...capitán" se burló nuevamente mientras concentraba su presión espiritual alrededor de él.

El capitán parecía realmente muy enojado mientras corría con todo lo que tenía dispuesto a matarle "¡UZUMAKI!" grito mientras alzaba su arma que se llenaba de un poder raro y lo agitaba con toda su fuerza, algo que el Uzumaki locro esquivar en cámara lenta para luego patearlo en la cabeza mandándolo a distancia.

El capitán sabía que no podía ganarle y decide retroceder usando kido "¡Haien!" grito mientras disparaba esferas moradas consecutivas sin dar ninguno al blanco, explotando en el suelo de donde salía Naruto sin un rasguño " ¡Sokatsui!" intento nuevamente con un ataque más devastador que nuevamente fallo pues su enemigo había saltado a distancia " ¡Bakudo No. 63: Sajo Sabaku!" una cantidad increíble de cadenas espirituales iban en dirección del rubio mientras se encontraba en el aire, sin embargo lograba esquivar con maestría y destruirlas al proceso que caía hacia su objetivo " ¡ Bakudo 62: Hyapporankan!" grito nuevamente mientras una incontable cantidad de barras de energía, la cual parecía una bruma por la cantidad, fueron en dirección de Naruto evitando que llegue a su objetivo como una barrera de ataques.

Naruto, sonriendo levanta una de sus manos creando un pequeño escudo de energía espiritual condensada "¡Bakudo No. 39: Enkosen!" grito mientras bloqueaba cada barra que iba en su dirección y le obstruía el camino, mientras las demás las destruía con su arma. Tosen veía como su enemigo parecía completamente imparable, solo le quedo una sola cosa, responderle el máximo ataque que podría hacer en esos momentos.

Levantando un par de palmas, cargo llamas azules y concentro todo el poder que le quedaba mientras miraba a su enemigo que estaba a segundos de caer " ¡Hado No. 73!" con ello, levanto las palmas en su dirección creando un enorme cañón doble de energía " ¡SOREN SOKATSUI!" que iba en dirección al rubio que esperaba con su pequeño escudo.

El Devastador ataque fue encontrar de Naruto, quien se protegió durante un segundo con su pequeño escudo, que se iba rompiendo de manera veloz, sin embargo, recuperándose, pone su mano sobre el brazo que sostenía el escudo y hace que crezca viéndose mucho más fuerte, también que frente a este haya aún más escudos iguales, bloqueando por momentos el

Naruto veía como se iba acercando hacia Tosen y su escudo se iba rompiendo conforme más avanzaba, sujetando con fuerza su brazo, grita aumentando aún más el poder de su Bakudo, intentando concentrar todo su poder el, cancelando ambos ataques cuando agito su brazo, dispersándolos en moléculas de energía en el aire.

El capitán Tosen veía como el más poderoso Kido fue destruido por un Bakudo de nivel bajo, su expresión detonaba una gran cantidad de incredulidad mientras volvía su vista hacia el rubio quien tenía su arma en mano y estaba a centímetros de él, terminando con una enorme detonación que arraso con todo lo que tenía alrededor, destruyendo al mismo tiempo el Bankai del capitán, el cual estallo como si se tratara de un globo.

Dentro toda la nube de polvo y suciedad, se podría ver la silueta del capitán, el cual mientras la visión se aclaraba, se notaba que tenía una grave herida en el pecho, de donde salía una gran cantidad de sangre. A una distancia estaba Naruto, el cual estaba en el centro de la explosión levantando su arma, la cual estaba incrustada en el origen del enorme cráter.

"vaya…eso estaba cerca" dijo Naruto mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que parecía que nunca se iba a borrar "No tengo ni idea de cómo te has salvado, ese ataque debió de haberte cortado a la mitad…y creo haberlo hecho pero…"dijo mientras miraba la herida en su pecho " De repente aumentaste tu velocidad drásticamente...esquivando mi ataque" dijo mientras guardaba su Katana en su funda " Supongo que no debería de matarte, no quiero tener problemas" levantando las manos se sacudió el polvo de su ropa "no quiero después que piensen que soy el traidor por haber matado a un capitán" Kaname gruñía por el dolor de su cuerpo, prácticamente estaba destruido.

"¡kaname!" grito el capitán Komamura quien abandono su combate para ver todas sus heridas y que estaba a un pie de la muerte, miro a quien sería el causante de sus heridas quien sonreía al ser descubierto "¡tú! ¡lo pagaras!" seguido de esto una enorme cantidad de presión fue expulsada por este mientras detrás de él se originaba un samurái gigante con armadura "¡Bankai! ¡Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!" El gigante termino de surgir mientras usaba su arma para atacar el rubio quien simplemente esperaba con los brazos abiertos "¡muere!" con esto la espada bajo y ocasiono un estallido producto de la intensidad del golpe.

Este respiraba agitadamente mientras veía su trabajo "Oye viejo…la próxima ves tienes que dar en el blanco" abrió ligeramente los ojos cuando noto que el rubio estaba detrás de él, caminando hacia lo que parecía ser la colina del Sokyoku "Te dejare con Zaraki, parece que quiere pelear todavía" este volteo su mirada hacia el campo de batalla, cosa que también imito el capitán, solo para encontrar que su espada había dado al blanco, pero era Zaraki quien se protegía del golpe con su arma " Tengo una reunión muy importante a la cual asistir, los veo luego" con esto el rubio desapareció del lugar, dejando a ambas bestias continuar con su largo enfrentamiento.

"y bien…me pregunto que abra debajo de ese casco" se preguntó a si mismo kenpachi mientras usaba su fuerza para resistir el golpe del gigante "¡Lo sabré cuando acabe contigo!" con una sonrisa en su rostro, empuja la espada a distancia y se lanza contra su enemigo.

"¡Muy bien! ¡peleemos a muerte! ¡tal cual tú lo quieres!" grito con furia mientras el enorme gigante detrás de él parecía recuperarse y atacar junto a su dueño, ocasionando otro estallido producto del choque de espadas de ambos.

Mientras tanto, Naruto usaba su Shunpo para llegar lo antes posible a La colina y ayudar a detener la ejecución. Se había demorado mucho, pero la cuestión es llegar, podría sentir a Orihime y sus amigos también dirigiéndose por el camino largo…Yachiru los guiaba ¿verdad?, suspirando se había dado cuenta que esos nunca llegarían a tiempo. Aumentando su velocidad, también sintió como ichigo ya estaba en ese lugar peleando con Byakuya y el capitán general aún estaba en ese lugar, esperaba llegar a tiempo y detenerlo.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Se veía al capitán Kyoraku arrastrando en una colina al capitán Ukitake quien le grito por haber dejado a su escuadrón en ese lugar "¿no le entiendes? no podíamos seguir en ese lugar, tenemos que llevar al viejo Yamamoto lo más lejos que podamos. Si luchamos ahí, todos podían terminar muertos" ukitake parecía pensarlo un momento antes de asentir "descuida, tenemos a dos más de nuestra parte, no lo olvides, debemos hacer tiempo para que el niño rubio venga, nosotros dos no podremos contra el anciano" Ukitake suspiro pues no quería pelear con su maestro y recibir otra golpiza, ya tenía bastantes dadas por el anciano por la culpa de su amigo, sabía que era mejor no hacerlo enojar " Concéntrate, estamos cerca del suelo" informo este mientras desaparecían a lo lejos.

Por otra parte, Kiyone veía hacia la dirección donde su capitán había huido hace unos instantes, esperaba que se encuentre bien, una lucha contra el capitán general no cree que sea tan fácil "capitán" dijo con preocupación mientras le deseaba buena suerte. Entonces abrió los ojos cuándo sintió una enorme intención asesina, girando noto que se trataba de la capitana del segundo escuadrón quien caminaba hacia ella con pasos calmados.

"como puedes estar tan tranquila mientras ves como escapan" Soi fong se acercaba peligrosamente asi ella, cosa que le hiso retroceder. Cerro los ojos esperando un golpe, pero escucho algo en seco y abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendiéndose de ver a alguien frente a ella.

Soi fong abrió los ojos al ver como su amigo y antes senpai, había detenido su patada, protegiendo a Kiyone "Yare Yare (que alivio)" dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba el rostro y dejaba que vea su sonrisa "Llegue justo a tiempo al parecer" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía sonriéndole.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto ella muy enfadada haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos y inclinara hacia un lado su cabeza "¡¿Por qué está haciendo esto?! ¡¿acaso usted también es un traidor?! ¡¿no ve que han llenado de vergüenza al Gotei 13?! ¡¿Por qué esta de su parte?! ¡responda!" exigió la capitana mientras intentaba zafar su pierna del rubio, quien seguía sosteniendo su ataque en el aire.

" Soi-chan, Soi-chan y soi-chan…" dijo mientras negaba lentamente " Yo no me llamaría un traidor, yo estoy impidiendo que golpees a la hermana de mi compañera de división" dijo haciendo que abriera los ojos " y sobre llenar de vergüenza al gotei 13… vergüenza y hacer caso a las ordenes ¿Cuál es la diferencia?" se preguntó a si mismo mientras se reía ligeramente, algo que no agrado para nada a la capitana "¿Qué te parece hablar mientras bailamos? Parece que tienes muchas ganas de bailar" dijo mientras se agachaba ligeramente esquivando una patada hacia su cabeza, jalando con fuerza el pie que aun tenia sujetado, logra desequilibrar a la capitana quien cae al suelo.

Soi fong se levanta girando los pies tratando de pegarle, pero este solo vuelve a sujetarle del pie y levantarla al cielo, sorprendiéndola pues callo en sus brazos "Excelente maniobra ¿vamos por los 10 puntos?" bromeo el rubio ganándose un puño de su parte, el cual fue teniendo por el mismo, pero dejando en el suelo a soi fong. La capitana intentaba golpearlo como sea, usando sus manos y pies debajo de ella, pero su contrincante lograba en vez de contrarrestar, jugar con ella pareciendo que bailaban "¡que divertido!" dijo mientras sujeto ambas manos paralizándola y viendo su rostro de cerca " ¿Quién diría que eras una excelente pareja de baile?" pregunto mientras movía sus manos obligándola a bailar, pero en sus pies ella intentaba derribarlo a patadas, cosa que el rubio impedía, pareciendo aún más como si bailaran " Vaya, debería de llevarte a una competencia como mi pareja, podríamos dejar impresionado a los jueces" se rio nuevamente al ver que su expresión de enojo se coloreaba de vergüenza

"¡deje de hacer esto Naruto-senpai! ¡luche como un guerrero!" grito enojada mientras se soltaba y tomaba distancia "¡ahora le demostrare que no puede subestimarme! ¡yo soy más fuerte que antes! ¡yo le ganare y restaurare el honor del gotei 13!" grito mientras corría hacia el con su Zanpakuto liberada, Suzumebachi, una especie de aguijón en el dedo medio con el cual intentaba apuñalarle.

Naruto seguía esperando con una sonrisa en su rostro, para él, todo ocurría en cámara lenta. Una vez soi fong estaba lo suficientemente cerca, levanta una de sus manos, creando en el dorso de esta una pequeña esfera de lo que parecía ser aire, el cual choco contra la mano Soi Fong que tenía el aguijón, Cambiando su dirección, el cual posiblemente se tratase de su propio pecho.

Soi fong abrió los ojos cuando vio que su propia mano iba a perforarle el pecho, incluso si trataba de cambiar de dirección, no podría por la velocidad con la que salió disparada, su propia fuerza y la fuerza de repulsión que uso su senpai para desviar su ataque, todo junto era incluso más que la suya propia. Cerrando los ojos se resignó a ser golpeada por ella misma, pero sintió que alguien la detuvo abruptamente, se sorprendió cuando era su propio Senpai quien detuvo su mano a centímetros de apuñalarse a sí misma y también deteniéndola frente a él.

"Salvada" dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba libre su mano y la tomaba delicadamente "Te falta mucho más entrenamiento Soi-chan…aun eres una novata" se burló el rubio mientras acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, dejándola embrutecida durante un segundo "oye soi-chan…" dijo lentamente mientras se acercaba a su rostro. Sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente y tomo su brazo muy fuerte haciendo que parpadeara "¡Piensa rápido!" grito el rubio mientras la lanzaba hacia los cielos con una enorme sonrisa ignorando el grito de esta última. La capitana gritaba por lo repentino de esto, mas solo fue tacleada literalmente por una sombra que le hiso caer al otro lado de la colina o barranco.

"10 de 10, puntaje perfecto" decía el rubio mientras se peinaba con una mano mientras detrás de él se veía a la capitana y la persona desconocida desaparecer en la caída "¿algún día dejare de ser alguien tan genial? no lo creo" se respondió a si mismo riéndose entre dientes. Deteniéndose sintió una potente presión espiritual a cierta distancia, podría reconocer que se trataba del Capitan Kushiki y Ichigo, llevando la batalla a otro nivel "Oye tú, la hermana de Isane" llamo a la chica que antes había rescatado y que ahora lucia prácticamente como si lo que acababa de presenciar fuera algo salido de un cuento, no se lo creía para nada. Pero reacciono cuando este le llamo "Ayuda a mi capitana a llevar a todos los tenientes, confió en que puedes lógralo" la chica parpadeo antes de asentir con mucha fuerza, corriendo hacia los heridos.

Naruto por otra parte regreso su mirada hacia un lugar en específico, casi podría sentir el calor desde aquí, el reiatsu del anciano seguía siendo tan fuerte como antes, se notaba que era el capitán general más fuerte que haya tenido el Seireitei para tener tal poder durante tanto tiempo. Iba a dirigirse hacia él, pero sintió un pequeño pico de energía, era como si de repente lo estuviera llamando.

Girando su vista, abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que era una enorme ave fénix, el cual estaba sujeto en los postes gigantes donde se colocaba a los sentenciados. Haciendo un shunpo rápido, logro ponerse al frente mientras miraba a tal imponente criatura, ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando al otro.

"…piensas… ¿ayudarme?" pregunto muy curioso mirando a la criatura mítica "no te entiendo… ¿porque quieres ayudarme?" le pregunto Naruto mientras seguía mirándole, este solo respondió con un pequeño rugido que se expandió alrededor del lugar "…entiendo…supongo que cualquier ayuda está bien, sobre todo si viene de un artefacto tan poderoso" El Fénix entonces, tomo vuelo y se desintegro alrededor del lugar, expandiendo el fuego por todos lados.

De pronto, los restos de la punta de aquella alabarda se alzaron rodeadas de un fuego muy potente, los cueles se alzaron sobre el suelo y luego rápidamente se dirigían hacia Naruto. Este desenfundo su espada mientras señalaba su hoja a los cielos. Los pedazos del Sokyoku se dirigieron a la espada mientras eran absorbidas por esta, terminando en un brillo naranja mostrando su nueva katana sellada.

Naruto la bajo y empezó a observar su nueva katana, la cual era completamente negra, la Tsuba era de oro con detalles en anaranjado, pareciendo dos zorros, mientras la Tsuka era negra con detalles en naranja. También en la base de la espada había una decoración en oro y el dibujo de un zorro de nueve colas. Suspirando quería guardarla, pero sintió un enorme jalón, el mundo alrededor de él cambio de golpe y ahora ya no se encontraba en la colina del Sokyoku, sino en un enorme alcantarillado.

 **"** **así que finalmente te decides a venir…compañero"** Naruto abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que había sido traído a su espacio mental. Sin mirar atrás, a sus espaldas había una enorme silueta de un zorro con nueve colas, que le miraba con sus ojos rojos y una gran sonrisa casi bestial **"¿Qué sucede? ¿sorprendido por ver que fui capaz de traerte aquí? Adivina quien finalmente está completo"** se rio con maldad mientras movía sus colas con más intensidad.

El rubio que tenía los ojos ocultos entre su cabello giro ligeramente, viendo al enorme zorro, el cual soltó un rugido haciendo que sus cabellos se ondeen junto a su ropa, sin moverlo un centímetro "cuanto tiempo sin verte…" decía mientras giraba completamente para observar a un enorme zorro de color anaranjado que finalmente salía de la oscuridad.

 **"** **Kurama"**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-END -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

 **VAMOS! Yo no sé ustedes, pero…lo terminé justo donde quería, simplemente ni siquiera tenía pensado en que parte dejarlo, pero cuando vi esta parte, supe que este tenía que ser el penúltimo capitulo. Me ha gustado bastante terminarlo, me gustó mucho la verdad todo el trabajo que le he puesto y realmente espero que les guste a todos :D**

 **Respondiendo preguntas frecuentes.**

 **1) KuroNanashi: Todo lo que tú dices se va a hacer, mi ataque favorito entre todos también es el zero de los Hollows. Naruto Hollowficado tiene como habilidades la gran mayoría que tiene los arrancar y algunas más que intentare idear, tengo muchas ideas para diferentes versiones del cero, será como los rasengans :v**

 **2) Danix: No lo creo la verdad, el mundo de Naruto y Bleach casi ni siquiera se podrían conectar al menos que haga algo así como un viaje espacio tiempo o un portar dimensional, pero eso es un cliché muy usado, me gustaría hacer algo diferente. Tal vez en un futuro pueda pensar en una forma de unir ambos universos, sin embargo, aún no tengo una idea clara, así que por el momento no saldrán.**

 **3)** **LA PAREJA ya la tengo decidida, se me ocurrió no hace mucho tiempo, pero no la pondré porque me gusta impresionar, deciros será…muy aburrido, mientras tanto me encantará jugar con sus mentes XD.**

 **4) Sobre dos chicas…vamos que eso nunca va a pasar, les digo por experiencia de mi día a día rodeado de amigos o amigas que se la quieren jugar, quienes no supieron cómo manejarlo y todo se fue, disculpen las palabras, a la misma mrd. Sé que como escritor tengo el poder incluso para hacer un masive Harem, pero me gusta que los personajes tengan una personalidad con leyes morales iguales a las que vivimos, para que su forma de pensar y su forma de ser sean capases de hacerles recordar o relacionar a alguien de la vida real, hacer de estos personajes vivos, por así decirlo.**

 **Dicho todo esto, me gustaría agradeceros mucho por todo el apoyo que día a día les estáis dando a esta serie, sigan COMENTANDO y apoyándolo, que yo seguiré escribiendo :D. Gracias y adiós :D**


	9. Saga de la sociedad de almas VI

**Hola de nuevo, supongo que este es el final de esta historia o de este arco por lo menos, intentare responder sus preguntas lo más rápido que pueda, pues el capítulo lo escribiré ahora mismo que se me ocurrió una idea.**

 **1) ¿Planeo contar como fue que murió Naruto? Tal vez, pero no esa parte de la historia no lo relacionara con el mundo shinobi, lamento decir que no encuentro argumento alguno en el que pueda juntar ambos universos, son muy diferentes entre sí, tanto como argumento del espacio y lugar, como del mismo mundo, lo siento.**

 **2) ¿podrá usar sus poderes de jinchuriki del bijuu y sus demás habilidades ninja? Lamentablemente tampoco puedo hacerlo. La energía que se usa en Bleach, Reiyoku y el Chakra son muy diferentes entre sí, y para que Naruto posea el Chakra tendría que estar "vivo" pues recuerden que necesita energía física, algo que los muertos no producen. Si Naruto reviviera provocaría muchos problemas con el seireitei, pues tienen normas de que un muerto no puede volver al mundo de los humanos con sus recuerdos intactos, solamente si es estrictamente necesario, como la expulsión, pero esto conllevaría a el sellado completo de sus poderes, perdiendo incluso su poder como shinigami o cualquier demás.**

 **Mi idea en general fue solo colocar al personaje como tal viviendo en el mundo de bleach, en ningún momento fue mesclar ambas series en su totalidad, pues nada los relaciona el uno con el otro. podría encontrar una forma, eso no lo dejo fuera, pero probablemente sería muy cliché y eso no me gusta, por ahora solo será Naruto solo.**

 **Y ahora con el final del arco, realmente me esmerare para dejarlo lo mejor que pueda, porque es algo que siempre he pensado desde que escribí en el capítulo uno, por lo que conllevaría a hacerlo realidad, que a fin de cuentas es muy difícil plasmar imágenes borrosas de tu cabeza en palabras. NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR :D**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

"entonces… ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?" pregunto Naruto mientras volteaba completamente para encarar a la enorme bestia "no me digas que tengo que enfrentarme contigo otra vez" dijo el rubio mientras movía su mano negando "no tengo el tiempo para jugar con un zorro gigante para saber su nombre, así que…adiós" termino mientras se iba caminando, pero solo escucho una gran risa a sus espaldas.

 **"** **¿enfrentarme? Oh no, creo que ya hemos pasado por eso antes y no creo que sea necesario ahora"** decía el zorro mientras se echaba en el suelo, recostándose " **no valdría la pena tanto esfuerzo si al final ninguno de los dos va a ganar, el Kyubi no yoko no empata, pude perder, pero nunca empatar"** dijo el zorro mientras miraba a el pequeño shinigami debajo de él, quien dejo salir un largo suspiro.

"bien, bien…entonces ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?" pregunto arto de desperdiciar tanto tiempo, el realmente quería enfrentar a el viejo Yamamoto, era algo que siempre estuvo pensándolo y nunca encontró la oportunidad sin que sus actos fueras vistos como traición. Vio como el zorro gigante sonrió y alzo sus colas, vio entonces que eran nueve, no ocho como lo era antes.

 **"** **Estoy completo ¿no te lo dije? Parece ser que finalmente alcancé mi máximo poder"** dijo mientras mostraba orgullosamente sus nueve colas las cuales movía para todos lados creando olas en aquel Alcantarillado **"te traje aquí para discutir los cambios que hemos tenido…no son muchas, pero parecen ser importantes"** explico el zorro mientras veía haber llamado toda la atención del rubio.

"¿Qué tan fuerte?" pregunto audazmente mientras miraba como la sonrisa de su compañero animal crecía conforme este pasaba cierto tiempo poniendo suspenso…siempre fue muy dramático. El sabía mejor que lo que más le daba mal humor era estar sin una cola menos, era un Kyubi no Youko, tener ocho colas era una vergüenza para él, por lo que siempre le paraba exigiendo que lo usara más como arma, para así poder estar completo, pero nunca le hiso caso.

 **"** **Muy fuerte al parecer, una técnica muy poderosa lo suficientemente como para provocar mucho daño si no lo controlas…hablando enserio, debemos de tener cuidado"** esto último lo dijo muy enserio, haciendo que el rubio le prestara más atención **"Ahora eres capaz de alcanzar la novena cola con el shikai, algo que antes era imposible, su poder es Cortarlo todo"** dijo el zorro viendo como el rubio seguía esperando por más **"si eso es todo"** dijo el zorro cansado mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

"¿entonces la novena forma de la espada es solo cortarlo todo?" preguntó el rubio mirando a el zorro gigante que asintió lentamente "vaya…parece muy simple como para ser la última cola, incluso los otros siete suenan mejor" admitió el rubio mientras veía la katana en sus manos, volviéndola a guardar.

 **"** **¡no es una broma! ¡tu! ¡cabeza hueca!"** gruño muy feroz el animal creando nuevamente muchas corrientes de aires casi huracanados **"¡cuando digo todo! ¡es todo! ¡la novena cola funciona como un borrador gigante! ¡lo que quiero decir para que tu pequeño cerebro me entienda, es que puede traspasar todo y si no tenemos cuidado, el espacio mismo y lanzarte a millones kilómetros a quien sabe que dimensión!"** gruño molesto el animal mirando como su compañero parecía pensarlo mejor.

"entonces necesitamos tener más control sobre él, ¿te imaginas si no lo controlamos y nos matamos por error? No sería gracioso "dijo Naruto entre dientes mientras miraba a otro lado

 **"** **Por lo menos esa es la habilidad que tenía mi novena cola"** dijo El kyubi mientras llamaba la atención nuevamente del shinigami **"parece ser que, por la intervención del Sokyoku, tenemos un par de, llámalos, poderes derivados de la novena cola"** informo el zorro mientras en el suelo que estaba compuesto de agua, se podían ver imágenes muy interesantes, del momento en que su Zanpakuto se reformo **" no sé cómo, pero ese pájaro me ayudo a alcanzar mi última cola y también dotando de dos poderes adicionales a esta. La primera se llama Ittouryoudan"** debajo de él se podía ver a Naruto llenando un trozo de madera con su poder, elevándolo al cielo y agitándolo con fuerza dejando salir de ella dos olas con forma de media luna perfectas la cual atraviesan muchas veces algunos edificios chocando con la muralla del seireitei y atravesándola.

 **"…** **por eso es tan peligrosa, no se llama Ittouryoudan (Cortar en dos con un solo golpe, o divide en dos) por nada"** dijo el zorro mientras contemplaba la repetición del ataque una y otra vez. Naruto por otro lado veía sorprendido como aquel muro indestructible, se partía con su propio poder **"Aquel ataque no está compuesto de energía espiritual, sino de un poder que va más allá, una habilidad física que extiende toda tu fuerza aumentada por tu energía hasta alcanzar esos tamaños inmensos y concentrando aquella fuerza en un solo lugar…no es algo que debamos jugar sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias"** aconsejo el zorro haciendo que Naruto asintiera, no era una fuerza que debía usar sin primero practicar

"¿y la otra técnica?" preguntó el rubio mirando de reojo al zorro, que simplemente negó "¿no la sabes? Eso quiere decir que estamos en el aire" dijo el rubio mientras miraba como el zorro se dio la vuelta mientras miraba al cielo de la alcantarilla sin dejar de ver a Naruto.

 **"** **soy tú y tu eres yo, se supone que, si tú no sabes, entonces yo tampoco lo sabré. El motivo por el cual supe de la existencia del primero fue porque tú ya lo sabias"** dijo sorprendiendo a este último **"…eso o aquel pájaro estúpido lo sabía"** termino dando su conclusión que era la más acertada por ahora **"por ahora tenemos mayores problemas, tu lucha contra ese anciano y saber que rayos nos sucedió en hueco mundo"** esto último hiso suspirar a su compañero que se tiro al suelo no importando que se mojara.

Naruto sabía que le había sucedido, el problema era saber el cómo. Todavía era algo muy misterioso para él, todo aquello que conocía y entendía sobre el mundo, se había destruido rápidamente cuando aquello que les sucedió en hueco mundo los cambio. Ambos sabían que no eran shinigamis, pero tampoco hollows puros ¿Qué son entonces? No lo sabía, pero sabía dónde buscar aquella información.

 **"** **me olvide decirte…el bankai también ha cambiado"** el rubio elevo la mirada ligeramente y ver de frente al zorro, este simplemente levanto una ceja **"no hablo de ese bankai de principiantes, hablo del otro" esto** último si le llamo la atención **"Parece ser que el bankai también luciera diferente, ya que ahora estoy completo"** nuevamente lo repetía mientras sacudía sus colas, algo que ya estaba empezando a molestarle ¡él no era tan orgulloso!

"ya sé que estas completo, deja de decirlo una y otra vez" dijo molesto el rubio ignorando que eso también molesto a su compañero zanpakuto, quien se levantó de golpe y rugió sacándolo a volar, pero este no le dio ganas de siquiera levantarse y solo siguió la corriente del agua "¿sabías que cuando haces eso, escupes?" dijo casi aburrido mientras miraba que seguía molestándolo.

 **"** **¿sabías que cuando tratas de pensar hay eco aquí?"** se rio el zorro gigante, haciendo que el rubio se molestara y se levantara de golpe **"oh ¿te enojaste? No te preocupes, tengo más ¡pues soy el único aquí que escucha tus estupideces cada vez que piensas! ¡si es que a eso le llamas pensar! ¡idiota!"** le grito el zorro gigante mientras sus colas se agitaban con fuerza, demostrando que también se encontraba enojado.

"¿así? ¿no eres aquel idiota que confundió su estante con la tina de agua y termino oxidándose?" el zorro empezó a gruñir cuando le recordó aquel día fatídico cuando termino oxidándose por culpa de lo difícil que es moverse como espada "¿acaso no es el Kyubi no yoko? A no espera, hasta hace unos minutos no lo eres…hachibi" se rio el rubio recordándole que antes tenía ocho colas, cosa que no agrado para nada al Kyubi "y no quiero mencionar lo feo que eres, más que zorro pareces un conejo ¡conejo!" respondió con maldad mientras le señalaba sus orejas, algo que el zorro tapo con sus colas mirando con furia a su compañero.

 **"** **¡silencio! ¡tú sucio shinigami!"** "¡hachibi!" **"¡descerebrado!"** "¡pedazo de hierro oxidado!" **"' ¡completo estúpido!"** "¡conejo!" **"¡prostituto!"** esto último destrozo a Naruto quien se levantó nuevamente mientras señalaba al zorro intentando decir algunas palabras para luego gruñir con molestia al no tener ninguna palabra más y dar la espalda "¡maldita sea!" dijo al darse cuenta que había perdido.

 **"** **¡aja! ¡no podrás superar el Kyubi no youko!"** dijo este mientras se levantaba teniendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro "ahora si te puedes marchar, restregare mi victoria más adelante" se rio este viendo como el rubio se iba molesto de aquel lugar, alejándose entre la oscuridad.

 **"** **y no lo olvides…la batalla contra el anciano no podrás ganarla sola, tendremos que combatir los dos"**

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que abrió los ojos, vio su Zanpakuto durante un momento antes de enfundarla dejando salir un suspiro, la batalla contra el anciano estaba muy cerca. Escucho pasos y volteando la mirada se trataba de su capitana.

"entonces Naruto-san… ¿planeas pelear contra el capitán general? Sabes que es una fuerza de temer e incluso en tu estado actual, eres todavía inferior a el" dijo la capitana detrás de él, pensando en que sus palabras cambiarían la opinión de este.

"lo sé" dijo este mientras veía de lejos la batalla que tenía con los otros dos capitanes "pero no lograre nada quedándome aquí sin siquiera intentarlo, es hora de demostrarle que puedo ser fuerte…a mi manera" dijo mientras señalaba al fondo de la batalla y apretaba el puño simulando que él lo tenía en sus manos "No sabré de lo que soy capaz hasta que lo intente…además ¿Quién es Uzumaki Naruto sino se enfrenta al peligro?" dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a su capitana.

"Ah…muy cierto, entonces tenga suerte 5º oficial, lo veré luego…" dijo mientras se retiraba hacia su Zanpakuto liberada junto a los demás heridos "tengo que ir a ver qué sucede en la Central 46" con esto desapareció en un shunpo y partió junto a aquel ser que creo con su Zanpakuto.

Naruto empezó estirándose antes de dejar salir un enorme suspiro y con una sonrisa se inclinaba para saltar "El momento ha llegado" dicho esto salto de donde estaba parado y salto hacia la nada "¡es hora de hacerle saber quién es Uzumaki Naruto" con este grito desapareció en un shunpo partiendo hasta su objetivo.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Ukitake estaba sudando profundamente, habían estado peleando quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero nunca ha logrado dar un golpe en seco. El poder de Ryujin jakka era demasiado intenso para que uno de los dos logre llegar hasta el, no importa cuanto lo planearon, el poder de aquella Zanpakuto, que dice ser la más antigua entre todas, era demasiado para ellos.

También había un profundo dolor por estar peleando por alguien que él considera un padre, sin embargo, no podía redimirse, él tenía que demostrar que sus ideales eran tan correctos como los suyos, sin embargo, parece que las palabras no llegaban a él. Antes que cualquier pueda mover un musculo, una enorme ola de fuego dorado se dirigía hacia el capitán general, quien vio esto y la detuvo con su propia arma de fuego, ganándole en consecuencia.

Ambos capitanes veían con una pequeña sonrisa como el rubio hacia su entrada al cortar a través de las llamas y cayendo entre los dos, mientras volteaba a ver al anciano Yamamoto "entonces… ¿he llegado tarde para la fiesta?" dijo el rubio mientras volvía a enfundar su Zanpakuto, cosa que trajo la atención de todos "…no hay comida…no hay bebida y la única chica linda del lugar acaba de agarrarse de los pelos con otra chica…no es la mejor fiesta la verdad" dijo en broma Naruto mientras colocaba su espada enfundada en su cuello donde colgaba sus brazos.

"Uzumaki Naruto" dijo el anciano mientras veía al shinigami "Sabia que estabas detrás de todo esto, tenía que ser mi discípulo rebelde después de todo" dijo haciendo reír al rubio quien se llevó una mano al rostro.

"oh viejo…sabía que sería descubierto al instante, pero no tan rápido" se rio mientras dejaba salir un largo gemido y se tranquilizaba "bueno…ya que he llegado tarde a la fiesta debería de celebrar solo…" dijo mientras volvía su atención a los otros generales "oigan ukitake y Kyoraku ¿podrian dejarnos solos un momento? Creo que el anciano quiere una pelea…una pelea que terminaría destruyendo el Seireitei" dijo el rubio mientras afilaba sus ojos y miraba al anciano.

Ukitake quería refutar, pero fue detenido por su amigo "vamos señor atractivo, confiemos en Uzumaki, debemos de crear un campo alrededor de todo el distrito y evitar que estos dos terminen por destruir el Seireitei" Ukitake solo sudaba ligeramente y dudaba sobre qué hacer, pero luego bajo la cabeza asintiendo "muy bien…lo dejamos en tus manos Uzumaki-san…trate de no ser muy destructivos, estoy cansado por la pelea" Naruto solo sonrió salvaje dando entender lo que iba a hacer "que bien…más problemas" dijo Kyoraku mientras sonreía y tomaba a su amigo desapareciendo. Al ver que ambos habían desaparecido, volvió su atención al frente.

Naruto miraba al anciano, que parecía dispuesto a charlar un rato, como si no estuvieran en una batalla "entonces anciano… ¿no tienes alguna pregunta de porque hago esto o algo similar? Pensé en que tendrías una" dijo el rubio mientras miraba al Viejo Yamamoto que parece haber abierto finalmente los ojos.

"No tengo ninguna, esperaba algo similar de tu parte, de entre todos mis alumnos siempre fuiste el que menos me obedecía" el viejo yamamoto empezó a recordar pareciendo más viejo de lo que aparenta "Cuando te vi en las calles aquel día…sabía que eras alguien con talento, un prodigio que existía cada mil años…esperaba grandes cosas de ti…más lo único que me trajiste fue decepción" el rubio frunció el ceño al escuchar esto, pues a decir verdad, fue el quien le entreno un poco antes de entrar a la academia.

"¿y? Nunca pedí que me entrenaras, nunca quise ser un segador de almas, no sé si pudiste entender eso después de todas nuestras batallas" dijo el rubio mientras veía como el anciano cerraba los ojos aun sabiendo que seguía mirándole.

"pensé en que era una etapa rebelde que tenía un niño salido de las calles, sin preparación lo único que tenía que hacer era mostrarte el camino correcto…parece que falle pues cuanto más pasaba, más te desviabas del camino" Naruto empezó a gruñir mientras escuchaba a su antiguo maestro hablar.

"¿camino correcto? ¡¿camino correcto?! ¡¿a esto le llamas camino correcto?!" grito muy molesto con el anciano "¡¿acaso tu camino correcto te dice que asesines sin piedad a una niña por nada?! ¡¿acaso sacrificar a tus soldados como si fueran herramientas o simples cosas es el camino correcto?! ¡¿crees que no lo sé?! ¡Articulo 3085!" grito haciendo que el anciano abriera los ojos ligeramente mirando a Naruto quien estaba muy enojado "si el equilibrio de las almas en el seireitei empezar a desequilibrarse por la matanza de hollows no hecha por un shinigami, se puede hacer un genocidio en Rukonkai de almas para seguir manteniendo el orden" dijo el rubio en voz baja sabiendo muy bien que el anciano había escuchado.

"un niño como tú no entendería algo tan complicado como esto" afirmo el anciano mientras seguía mirando a su antiguo alumno "mantener el equilibrio es nuestro deber como el gotei 13, ese es nuestro trabajo, esa es la razón de nuestra existencia y el poder que se nos da sirve para un solo propósito ¡mantener a toda costa el equilibrio del Seireitei!" grito mientras usaba su Zanpakuto para clavarlo en el suelo con su funda, haciendo un temblor y explosión de llamas, cosa que no intimido a Naruto.

"tienes razón, yo no entiendo que es ser un shinigami, por lo que yo no entiendo tus razones estúpidas" dijo gruñendo el rubio "pero en todo este tiempo he ido conociendo gente, personas e incluso seres que a pesar de todas las mentiras y el miedo que sembró la gente como usted, se volvieron mis camaradas" dijo el rubio mientras alzaba su puño colocándola en su pecho mirando al capitán general "¡yo no soy un shinigami! ¡yo soy Uzumaki Naruto!" grito con toda su fuerza mirando con mucha determinación a su maestro "¡y la vida me ha enseñado el camino que debo seguir! ¡No soy un simple asesino! ¡porque mi poder no existe solamente para la destrucción! ¡existe para proteger los sueños de las personas que creen en mí!" luego enseño el puño hacia su antiguo maestro que miraba todo esto con inexpresividad "¡Ese es el propósito de este poder! y es este poder el que sobrepasara el tuyo" termino de decir mientras bajaba el puño esperando la respuesta del capitán.

Yamamoto por otra parte sonrió ligeramente mientras tomaba su Zanpakuto "Gran idiota, entonces supones que podrás vencerme solo por tener un ideal tupido, muy bien, entonces peleemos y veremos cual propósito es el más fuerte" dicho esto incrusto su Zanpakuto enfundada en el suelo mirando con seriedad a su alumno "supongo que todavía recuerdas mis lecciones" el rubio sin responderle toma su propia Zanpakuto y lo clava en el suelo.

"primera Disciplina de un shinigami, Hakuda" dijo el rubio mientras se quita la parte superior de su uniforme dejando ver su cuerpo musculoso igual que su maestro "aun lo recuerdo, supongo que quieres estirar los músculos un rato" dijo el rubio mientras se estiraba uno de los hombros para luego volver su atención a su maestro "¿comenzamos anciano?" preguntó el rubio esperando una respuesta que no llegaría.

De pronto hubo un silencio clave que no parecía terminar, ambos comenzaron con un par de pasos lentos, que luego se volvió un trote y finalmente una carrera por llegar primero, desapareciendo del lugar para encontrarse a la mitad chocando ambos puños ocasionando una explosión

 **Fairy Tail Fierce Fight of the Force of Mortality Ost – Extended (ost)**

No dejaron tiempo para descansar, pues en otro flash se encontraban en otro lugar que también hubo una onda de choque y haci a lo largo de todo el lugar. Los otros dos capitanes que sostenían aquella extraña barrera veían con mucho asombro como Uzumaki se podía mantener en una batalla a puño limpio con el capitán general. Desde su punto de vista se veía como diversas ondas de choque se originaban por todos lados y fue elevándose hasta alcanzar el cielo donde ocasiono una aún más enorme que sacudió el suelo mismo.

Desde la vista de Naruto, se encontraba muy concentrado en la batalla, esquivando con todo a su disposición algunos golpes y contratacaba seguidamente, alguno lograba dar y otros no. Yamamoto se encontraba de la misma manera, golpeando consecutivamente sin descanso a su antiguo discípulo, quien llevaba bien su mima velocidad de ataques.

Ambos golpeaban y protegían tan rápido que solo se escuchaba aquellos golpes como si se tratase de una metralleta o algo similar. Se mantenían en el aire y bajaban lentamente, hasta que, al tocar el piso, ambos se golpearon en el rostro sacándose a volar por sus respectivas direcciones opuestas.

Naruto se recupero y rasmillo intentando detenerse, vio que el anciano estaba de la misma manera "no está mal para un anciano ¿segundo Round?" pregunto en broma mientras se inclinaba nuevamente esperando una respuesta que no demoro en llegar.

Corriendo hacia él, logra esquivar uno de sus golpes y además de pegarle en el abdomen sacándole saliva en el proceso, sin dejarle recuperar, intenta patearlo, pero es detenido por este que sostiene la patada e intenta golpear en su espalda. Sin embargo, Naruto se recupera y patea su golpe a distancia con su otra pierna, mientras que, al girar sobre sí mismo, forzar al anciano a soltarle y al caer, patearlo nuevamente en el abdomen sacándolo a distancia.

El anciano se limpió algo de sangre de su boca y volvió a la pelea. Esta vez fue el quien llego a dar el primer golpe en el abdomen y luego consecutivamente empezó a abrumarlo con golpes en todos los lados hasta que termino con sus palmas juntas "Sōkotsu" dijo este mientras dirija sus poderosos puños hacia Naruto.

Ente al ver el peligro, usa un shunpo rápido para aparecer a su lado esquivando el golpe y en el aire dar una poderosa patada que creo una enorme onda de choque "Kazaguruma" susurro esto mientras se recuperaba en el suelo, mirando como su maestro había logrado defenderse a tiempo.

El anciano llama vio como parecía que una batalla mano a mano no iba a resultar si ambos estaban en iguales condiciones "Pasemos a Kido, no quiero desperdiciar más el tiempo" dijo mientras extendía una mano y este se llenaba de fuego azul **"¡Sokatsui!"** grito mientras expulsaba una impresionante cantidad de poder dirigiéndose al rubio.

Naruto vio el ataque y extendió una de sus manos **"¡Enkosen!"** grito mientras en sus manos se forma un escudo circular anaranjado bloqueando aquel ataque, pero rompiéndose en el intento. El rubio gruño mientras juntaba ambas manos **"¡Raikojo!"** grito expulsando un enorme cañón de electricidad que se dirigía contra el capitán el cual logro esquivarlo **"¡Haien!"** grito mientras empezaba a juntar esferas en sus manos mientras los lanzaba consecutivamente contra el anciano, que lograba esquivar uno a uno cada uno y también las explosiones que estos originaban,

Este sin embargo quedo sorprendido cuando una esfera fue disparada contra el atravesó de la explosión, intentando esquivar se dio cuenta que su discípulo estaba detrás de él colocando una mano en su hombro, dándose cuenta tarde, fue inmovilizado por síes planos rectangulares de luz, mientras veía como la esfera morada iba en contra de el

 **"** **¡Danku!"** grito mientras invocaba una pared trasparente frente a él deteniendo la explosión. Con algo de fuerza rompió el bakudo de su alumno mientras veía como este ya estaba a una distancia segura " estoy muy sorprendido de que puedas hacer bakudos y Hado a tan nivel sin usar siquiera el encantamiento o el numero al cual pertenecen…has ganado mucha maestría en ellos" Reconoció el maestro mientras se estiraba un poco y elevaba una de sus manos creando una barra muy grande de energía **" ¡Hyapporankan!"** grito mientras lanzaba la barra la cual se dividía en muchos fragmentos dirigidos hacia el rubio quien veía con mucha intensidad cada uno.

Naruto usando su velocidad y shunpo, logra esquivar cada uno pasando a través de ellos hacia Yamamoto, pero este le esperaba con otra técnica en manos **"¡Sajo Sabaku!"** grito mientras invocaba unas grandes cadenas doradas en busca de su objetivo, destruyendo al mismo tiempo las barras que había invocado. El rubio al ver el peligro creciente y al ver que no podía evitarlo salta a un punto seguro entre las barras y en sus manos envueltas de una energía amarillenta, forma un triángulo que en sus vértices tenían lanzas de luz, las cuales fueron disparadas destruyendo algunos de los barrotes y también destruyendo a las cadenas al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, en su intento por destruir las cadenas, algunas de las barras lo alcanzaron y atravesaron su cuerpo antes que saliera del lugar usando shunpo.

A un lado de aquella bruma de ataques estaba el con el hombro y la pierna atravesados por las barras, las cuales las retiro y sin embargo los efectos de inmovilización persistían. Cerrando los ojos junta las manos mientras formaba una gran cantidad de energía y fuego azul, el cual luego señalo hacia su maestro lanzándoselo **"¡Soren Sokatsui!"** grito mientras expulsaba un potente cañón doble que fue en dirección del anciano, que abrió los ojos al no esperarse un ataque de ese tamaño sin usar el encantamiento.

Al ver que no podía esquivarlo, invoca el bakudo **Danku** antes que fuera lastimado, sin embargo, al tratarse de un bakudo sin encantamiento, este no resiste mucho el impacto y se rompe luego de parar el daño, pero no deteniendo la explosión. Yamamoto queda un momento cegado para luego abrir los ojos cuando sintió nuevamente estar apresado por las placas de energía "¿ **Rikujōkōrō** de nuevo? Sabes que esto inútil contra mi" dijo mientras intentaba liberarse, pero fue sorprendido cuando vio a su alumno frente a él con las manos extendidas.

 **"** **¡Bakudo No. 63: Sajo Sabaku!"** dijo nombrando el bakudo, logrando crear seis de aquellas cadenas muy grandes que apresaron a su maestro quien veía sorprendido como este empezó haciendo Kidos consecutivos **"¡Bakudo No. 79: Kuyo Shibari (Nueve Trampas de Luz del Sol)!"** grito mientras a su alrededor se formaban ocho agujeros negros y uno en el centro inmovilizándolo completamente.

Naruto entonces empezó haciendo sellos de manos antes de terminar con un aplauso haciendo que a su alrededor se formaran varias púas de luz, todas con dirección hacia Yamamoto **"** **¡Hado 91:Senju Kōten Taihō(Cañón del cielo de miles de mano brillantes)!"** dijo mientras el anciano yamamoto veía como había invocado un hado más allá del noventa sin encantamiento " ¡aun no termino!" dijo para luego empezar a gritar concentrando todo su poder en sus manos el cual se formó un enorme esfera de energía azul (la postura igual que el Kamehameha) haciendo que el capitán general abriera en shock ante lo que está viendo " ¡TOMA ESTO! **¡HADO NO. 88:** **SHIRYŪ GEKIZOKU SHINTENRAIHŌ (Dragón Volador que Golpea, Cañón del Trueno que agita los Cielos)** " Con aquel grito disparo contra su maestro un devastador cañón de energía en su contra, mientras que el anciano solo podía abrir los ojos cuando veía que también el Hado que tenía a su alrededor se dirigió en el mismo momento que fue disparado el cañón, haciendo que todo se juntó y logre ocasionar una enorme explosión que aparentaba ser una enorme cúpula de energía , despejando todas las nubes y extendiéndose hasta el cielo mismo..

 **Bleach OST 1 #18 Battle Ignition**

Naruto estaba en tierra respirando con calma mientras veía todo el destrozo que había hecho, escucho luego como algo se levantó entre las rocas y resulto ser el Capitán general quien se sacudía el polvo, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y quemaduras que parecían ser graves "oye viejo… ¿eres inmortal o algo así? Porque cualquier hubiera muerto con todos esos Kido" dijo el rubio mientras veía como el anciano usaba shunpo e iba hasta su Zanpakuto.

"Voy a admitir que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba, jamás esperaría que tuvieras tal manejo del kido. Tengo un par de costillas rotas y algunos huesos rotos, así que puedo afirmar que cualquier otro hubiera muerto" dijo el anciano mientras Sacaba su arma de donde estaba incrustada "creo que es el momento de la verdad…es hora de ver que tan fuerte te has hecho en realidad, a partir de este punto, si no usas tu Zanpakuto…no podrás siquiera un segundo contra mi" con esta declaración su reiatsu empezó a arder al igual que las llamas que lograron crear un inmenso un inmenso pilar mientras desenfundaba su Zanpakuto **" ¡Vuelve todo a Cenizas! ¡Ryujin Jakka!"** invoco su espada para que luego todo se incendiara de manera improvista haciendo que el capitán general se veía totalmente imponente.

Naruto por otra parte solo sonrió "muy bien…sé que esto es un teatro para que muestre mi Zanpakuto, lo sé muy bien" dijo el rubio mientras levantaba los hombros "pero tienes razón, no puedo tener oportunidades si trabajo yo solo, por eso llamare un compañero" dijo el rubio mientras abría una mano y de repente la espada salta fuera de su funda y vuela a su dirección la cual es sostenida por Naruto en el aire y al agitarla, lograr dispersar algunas de las llamas de su propio lado "¿listo Maestro? Porque será la primera persona que ver a mi Zanpakuto liberada" dijo el rubio mientras se colocaba en pose de pelea y sostenía su Zanpakuto con ambas manos y una enorme cantidad de energía era expulsada por este mientras sus ojos se teñían de un naranja profundo "Aquí vamos compañero" dijo el rubio mientras miraba como su katana negra empezó a resonar "¡pelearemos con todo lo que tenemos!"

 **"** **¡Destrúyelo todo!"  
"¡Kurama!"**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

 **Lo siento si el capítulo es corto, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para idearlo, acabo de terminarlo no hace menos de 15 minutos, me iré por un tiempo y la Pc no estará disponible durante un par de días por lo que no puedo ni escribir ni hacer nada, así que decidí añadir lo que me falta en el siguiente cap, lamento realmente dejarlo en la parte más emocionante de todo esto, pero uff…solo plasmar una de mis ideas me costó su tiempo, por ahora espero que disfruten a los que les encanta la pelea, para los que prefieren el argumento, lamento decir que aún falta un poco, quizá en el próximo ya lo termine, quizá sea un capitulo largo, espero no decepcionar :D**

 **Por otro lado, COMENTEN Y NO OLVIDEN DARLE A FAV. Si es por uno de mis otros trabajos, deberá de ser en un mensaje privado (PM)**


	10. Saga de la sociedad de almas VII

**Vean aquí. El último capítulo de este increíble y la razón por la cual la mayoría empezó a ver Bleach, arco de la sociedad de almas. Bien, como les decía en el anterior quise seguir continuando, si les soy sincero quería escribir más, pero cuando escuche esa última melodía del final, supe que ese sería el fin por ahora. En este tratare de serlo más corto posible para que no sea demasiada lectura, ya que, en mi mente, este fic solo debe de tener como máximo 5k palabras, ya que es un fic con capítulos cortos.**

 **Espero que este cap. emocione a todos tanto como lo ara conmigo, porque estoy muy entusiasmado con el gran final. Disfrútenlo :d**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

 **"** **Destrúyelo todo… ¡kurama!"**

Fue aquel grito que escucho Yamamoto mientras veía como su antiguo discípulo finalmente hacia uso de su Zanpakuto, algo que jamás en todo este tiempo, alguien le ha visto. Entonces un enorme pilar de una energía anaranjada se extendió hasta los cielos cubriendo por completo a Naruto. No paso mucho tiempo antes que una enorme espada cortara toda la energía de golpe, dejando ver al rubio quien traía su arma en sus hombros. El anciano Capitán vio que se trataba de una espada de doble filo, donde había lo que parecía ser la cabeza de un zorro dorado y con una esfera roja en la frente, el cual adornaba la guarda, la empuñadura parecía compuesta de fibras gruesas de oro y en la hoja había inscripciones raras parecidas a runas grabadas en rojo carmesí.

Yamamoto vio que incluso, algo en sus ropas había cambiado, pues parecía tener un par de guanteletes que cubrían todo el antebrazo por completo, los cuales parecían estar hechos de un fuego naranja casi dorado. De la misma forma tenía un par de protectores en los pies que se extendían y cubrían parcialmente las piernas, deteniéndose en la cintura donde formo nueve colas espirituales. También noto que había una especie de marcas entrecruzadas negras que mantenían la forma de aquella energía alrededor del cuerpo de su alumno, actuando como cuerdas e incluso extenderse hasta las colas actuando como un hueso de estas. Sin embargo, el pecho estaba completamente desnudo mientras que en la parte inferior todavía se podían ver las ropas shinigami negras, dándole un aspecto casi divino.

Naruto se miró un momento antes de sonreír de manera salvaje "muy sorprendente la verdad, no me esperaba esta cantidad de poder, incluso yo me he sorprendido" dijo el rubio mientras agitaba su arma y apuntaba su arma hacia el anciano "¿crees ahora que soy tan débil como pensabas? Vamos admítelo" decía este mientras miraba detenidamente al anciano que parecía igual de inexpresivo.

"para ser un shikai, luce demasiado presuntuoso" dijo el anciano mientras miraba su Zanpakuto liberada al fin 'ese poder…es inmenso para ser un shikai' pensó el anciano mientras miraba detalladamente los cambios 'el poder de una Zanpakuto se mide en lo grande que esta es. Sin embargo, su Shikai es sino mucho más poderoso de lo que la misma hoja puede soportar, tratando de expulsarla hasta el mundo real' analizo el anciano mientras les daba más detalles a las llamas en sus manos y pies 'también…su propia energía espiritual es tan inmensa y poderosa que está intentando materializarse. Aquellas cuerdas negras es el mismo Zanpakuto que se trata de mantener el poder sellado dentro de la espada, fallando en vano' termino el anciano mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba salir un suspiro expulsando muchas llamas que empezaron a calcinarlo todo a su alrededor 'empecemos…Uzumaki Naruto'

 **YuYu Hakusho - Yuske's Power Up Extended**

Naruto por otra parte vio como el Anciano Yamamoto parecía preparado por la lucha, haciendo que este se pusiera en posición de batalla 'claro que si…empecemos viejo' pensó este mientras liberaba todo su poder y con espada en mano, saltaba hacia el mientras los poderes de ambos creaban colinas detrás, dejando una estela de poderes increíble hasta que ambos chocaron espadas, terminando todo en una explosión que sacudió todo el Seireitei.

De la neblina salieron ambos disparados con humo saliendo de sus respectivos cuerpos, más el anciano solo abrió los ojos cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él. Girando su cabeza en cámara lenta, se dio con la sorpresa que se trataba de su pupilo, quien tenía su espada sobre el a punto de ondearla.

 **"** **Dainana Hiken (Septima espada secreta)"** susurro mientras su hoja se llenaba de una cantidad abismal de energía sin control alguno **"Nanabi"** termino mientras bajaba su hoja, expulsando una enorme cantidad de lo que parecía ser una ola de energía espiritual que engullo al anciano y siguió delante hasta perderse en el cielo.

El anciano sin embargo salió de aquella ola empuñando su Zanpakuto dirigiéndola hacia el rubio **"Taimatsu (Antorcha)"** grito su ataque mientras expulsaba una enorme cantidad de llamas con un sablazo de parte de este. Sin embargo, Naruto al ver que no había donde ocultarse, decidió que lo mejor sería protegerse.

 **"** **¡Saisho Hiken (primera espada secreta** )!" grito mientras su espada se envolvía en una luz amarillenta, para luego ondearla de forma horizontal dejando una estela amarilla que se extendió alrededor de él, formando un escudo **"¡ichibi!"** termino el encantamiento para que luego, las llamas colisionaran contra el escudo que, para el asombro del anciano Yamamoto, empezó a ser absorbidas y momentos después ser destruida cuando no quedaba nada de fuego. El anciano sabía que el mejor momento para atacar era ahora, así que se corrió nuevamente hacia su alumno que también estaba con arma en mano, chocando en otra explosión.

La batalla entre los dos era simplemente monstruosa. Todo a su alrededor era destruido por la brutal batalla, cambiando el escenario en unos pocos instantes pues con cada choque de espada, la energía resultando salía disparada hacia un lugar aleatorio terminando con una explosión. Con Naruto, este no tenía problemas para poder defenderse de la espada de su anciano maestro, mas eso no quería decir que fuera fácil. Este se protegió de un ataque lateral con ambas manos sobre su espada, empujando al anciano y respondiendo con un contraataque, más lo único que logro, fue que el anciano lo esquivara para intentar apuñalarle por la espada, siendo también esquivado este último.

Esa era la intensa batalla de ambos, entre ataques y contraataques, lo único que dejaban atrás de ellos era destrucción sin sentido. Yamamoto estaba cansado de toda esta lucha y tomando distancia se prepara para atacar nuevamente "Pensé que con el calor mínimo de mis llamas sería capaz de vencerte, parece que tengo que pelear con todo el poder de mi Zanpakuto" decía mientras a su alrededor se formaban una cantidad abismal de llamas **"Taimatsu (Antorcha)"** grito nuevamente enviando todas las llamas hacia el rubio, quien veía como su campo de visión fue opacado de nuevo por las llamas.

"¡no me subestimes!" grito molesto mientras alzaba nuevamente su espada, envolviéndolo de un fuego iguales a los que tenía en las manos **"¡Daini Hiken (segunda espada secreta)! ¡Nibi!"** dicho esto, lanzo un potente mar de llamas desde su espada que colisionó contra las de su anciano maestro, el cual vio con incredulidad como ambas llamas parecían querer devorar a la otra, sin pasar el límite, terminando por la cancelación de ambas.

'imposible, eso sin duda es fuego…' pensó en al ver ambas llamas desaparecer en la nada ' y uno que pudo igualar mis llamas, no es posible' trato de pensar yamamoto mientras veía como el rubio sonreía mostrando sus colmillos mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea nuevamente, se notaba que estaba muy contento del resultado 'sin importar lo mucho que trate que su energía espiritual se parezca al fuego, es imposible que una zanpakuto que no es elemental pueda igualas el calor de mis llamas ' trato de pensar en una respuesta más solo le llevo a la ira.

"¡¿qué sucede anciano?! ¿¡sorprendido porque pude igualar el calor de tus llamas?!" se burló el rubio mientras volvía a encender su Zanpakuto con el mismo fuego, el cual hiso que se cabello se alzara por el poder de estas "¡aquí! ¡toma esto! **¡nibi!"** grito nuevamente para lanzar el mismo ataque anterior.

Yamamoto tuvo que responder con su propio fuego "no me subestimes" dijo inexpresivo mientras lanzaba otro ataque abismal, resultando en la cancelación de ambas 'bloqueo mi fuego dos veces' el anciano tuvo que verlo dos veces para comprobar que no era mentira lo que veía y realmente estaba sucediendo.

"¿lo ves? ¡tengo oportunidad aun! ¡no me voy a rendir hasta haberte derrotado!" grito para luego lanzarse hacia el anciano "¡yamamoto!" grito con ira mientras se envolvía de un fuego dorado y se preparaba para envestir al anciano.

"¡Maldito niño!" maldijo el anciano mientras se envolvía en sus propias llamas y chocaba espadas nuevamente contra este, resultando en otra explosión que acabo con todos los alrededores.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Desde fuera de la barrera, estaban ambos capitanes viendo la explosión que hubo en ese último golpe. Ninguno de los dos creía ver como las llamas del Zanpakuto de Uzumaki pudieron igualar a las de su anciano maestro, quien porta la legendaria Zanpakuto Ryujin Jakka, de quien se dice que tiene llamas comparables con las del sol mismo, mas puede ser solo una exageración. Sin embargo, algo que no dudan en exagerar, es la fuerza con la que ambos combatían, pues parece ser que ninguno esta guardando su poder o piensa retroceder. Sabían que retroceder no es una opción, en una batalla de ideales no se puede dudar, pues si lo hacen lo único que les espera es la derrota.

Lejos de incluso la barrera, en la cima del monte Sokyoku. Ichigo detuvo su batalla con el Capitan Kuchiki para ver la explosión que desde su posición se podía ver. Ichigo estaba incrédulo al sentir ambos Reiatsu desde tan lejos, incluye el calor de las llamas que ambos producían y que de la explosión salieron resultantes, se podían sentir de donde estaban.

No cabía duda de que aquella batalla no se trataba de cualquier juego, ni siquiera la suya contra el hermano de Rukia podía compararse ante aquella exposición de poder 'no sé lo que está pasando, pero ese tal Naruto debe de estar luchando' pensó el shinigami sustituto mientras miraba y escuchaba los golpes que ambos daban. Levantando la vista, noto que el cielo se había oscurecido, con cada choque de espadas, un rayo se originaba y caía al suelo cerca de donde ambos estaban peleando 'está peleando con todo lo que tiene, ese idiota tiene que ganar' se rio mientras apretaba su propia Zanpakuto 'también se está esforzando para salvar a Rukia, está peleando también por lo que él cree que es importante…no puedo quedarme atrás ¡no puedo permitir que el gane su batalla y yo no!' pensó raudamente el shinigami mientras expulsaba aún más reaitsu, el cual lo envolvió completamente ' ¡yo! ¡yo ganare esto!' un pilar de su propia energía se elevó, iluminando el lugar

El capitán por otro lado también veía muy sorprendido como el capitán comandante del gotei 13, peleaba de iguales condiciones con el shinigami errante conocido como Uzumaki Naruto ' el reiatsu de los dos es muy intento, sus llamas responden a su propia fuerza, negándose entre sí' pensó el capitán mientras escuchaba el estruendo de aquella pelea 'no cabe duda, él está peleando con todo lo que tiene' ese pensamiento le hiso sonreír ligeramente a su actual contrincante muy motivado 'te equivocaste Uzumaki Naruto…no existen solo dos batallas…hay tres de ellos' pensó el capitán mientras sujetaba con mucha fuerza el mango de su espada '…y es la que tu estas protagonizando ahora. Tu peleas para defender tu ideal, para proteger lo que tú crees que es correcto, estas arriesgando tu vida para defender tus sueños y no piensas retroceder tus palabras, dándolo todo de ti para cumplir ese objetivo…eres más fuerte de lo que yo había pensado…eres más fuerte que yo…porque en diferencia de mi…yo sigo dudando de mí mismo' pensó con pesimismo mientras recordaba a su hermana que estaba a punto de ser sentenciada 'pero u batalla me está demostrando que aún no es tarde…que puedo elegir lo que yo creo que es correcto…más allá de las leyes…más halla de incluso el honor…yo ganare esta batalla…yo pienso ganarle y salvar a mi hermana con mis propias manos… ¡yo ganare! ¡Kurosaki ichigo! ¡y le demostrare a todo el mundo que soy más fuerte que tú!' pensó con mucha motivación elevando su poder espiritual hasta los cielos de la misma forma que su enemigo.

En otro punto de la batalla, Yoruichi y su antigua subordinada, soi fong, se detuvieron abruptamente mirando hacia el cielo, donde podían ver el enorme pilar que se generaba por la batalla entre el capitán general y su antiguo camarada. Ellas también podían sentir la intensidad de aquella batalla y el reiatsu de ambos incluso inundaba el lugar de su propia batalla.

Soi fong miraba hacia el cielo, de alguna forma…podía sentir los sentimientos de su amigo, podía sentir aquel ideal por el que, en ese mismo instante, estaba cometiendo suicidio al enfrentarse al más poderoso shinigami de toda la historia. Por fin entendía todas las palabras que el le estuvo diciendo durante todo el tiempo que él la iba a visitar '…yo creo en usted Naruto-senpai…yo sé que usted puede ganar. Ahora entiendo todas aquellas palabras que alguna vez me dijo y que he llegado a olvidar, lamento mucho como dude de usted…pero…' pensó mientras retomaba su miraba hacia su enemiga 'no pienso retroceder, esto ya no se trata de una misión…no se trata solamente de mi honor…se trata de demostrar que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener mis palabras, que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder llevar este título, ya no voy a dudar… ¡esto ya no se trata de ganar! ¡yo luchare con todo lo que tengo! ¡yo demostrare que he dejado de ser una niña! ¡que he dejado de intentar de ser como ella! ¡que soy superior a ella siendo yo misma!' pensó la capitana mientras con una pequeña sonrisa dejaba salir un grito extendido con el cual empezó a aumentar su poder, aquella aura espiritual alrededor de ella empezó a aumentar también, el aire a su alrededor se volvía más y más inestable.

Por otra parte, Yoruichi miraba también el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa, aquel soldado que no tenía motivación alguna…finalmente había encontrado la suya, quien sabe cuál será ese sueño, pero no duda de que se hará realidad. Mirando nuevamente hacia su adversaria, vio como esta finalmente mostraba algo más que ira o frustración, sino fue cambiada totalmente a determinación 'soi fong…ya no eres aquella niña que entrene hace mucho tiempo. Siempre quisiste caminar detrás de mí, siguiendo todos mis pasos…y…en algún momento tuve miedo de que me quedara atrás, de que tu lograras superarme…pero…ahora veo que he estado equivocada todo este tiempo…quiero ver que me superes, quiero ver toda tu fuerza que has logrado siendo tu misma. Sé que…en estos momentos…ya has dejado de ser una niña tonta…y que finalmente me enfrentaras como lo que ambas somos…unas orgullosas guerreras' pensó la mujer mientras a su alrededor se juntaban rayos blancos que eran de la misma potencia que de su antigua pupila 'porque esto ya no se trata de ganar…' pensó esta mientras corría con su puño relampagueante hacia ella, quien respondió de la misma forma.

Ambas estaban teniendo pensamientos similares mientras más se acercaban a la otra. Los puños parecían negarse cuanto más cerca estaban de la otra, para luego estos chocasen permitiendo que se miraran a los ojos durante un segundo, compartiendo sus pensamientos y aquella última frase.

 **'** **¡yo! ¡yo quiero enfrentarme a ti! ¡apostare todo mi ser y le ganare a esta orgullosa guerrera! ¡LO JURO!'**

La detonación del lugar fue inminente como lo que parecía ser una lluvia de rayos y huracanes se extendían por todo el lugar iluminando de un brillo blanco, cegando a todo quien se encontraba cerca.

Todos, absolutamente todos miraban aquel pilar de fuego y energía espiritual que hacia como un faro para muchos de los shinigamis que podían incluso presenciar la pelea sin necesidad de ver a aquellos monstruos luchar. Todo el gotei 13 se detuvo durante un momento para presenciar la mayor batalla que ha acontecido en este lugar, esperando aquel ganador que se alcé sobre el otro.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

El choque de espadas entre ambos seguía, pareciendo que el mismo espacio entre ellos se desgarrara con cada golpe entre espadas, siendo incapaz de aguantar tal poder. Estaban luchando en el cielo como ambos eran capases de volar por haber roto ese límite que existe entre un shinigami común y las murallas. Yamamoto parecía desesperado por vencer a su oponente que parecía no tener problemas para mantenerse al margen de sus golpes. Sin embargo, este no se esperaba que en el último ataque lanzara un mar de llamas que lo obligo a retroceder.

El anciano miraba entre todo el incendia que había provocado, buscando a su antiguo alumno. Mas abrió los ojos cuando vio un pequeño brillo entre el polvo, alzando su espada, pensó que se trataba de un ataque, pero fue sorprendido cuando vio a Naruto encima de él con espada en mano, a punto de atacarlo.

Desde otra distancia, un sonido del choque seco de espadas se escuchó, terminando con uno de los contrincantes saliendo disparado hacia tierra y estrellarse en él. Naruto veía con una sonrisa como el viejo Yama se levantaba nuevamente "¡buenos reflejos anciano! Eso hubiera acabado con cualquiera" dijo el rubio mientras jugaba un momento con su Zanpakuto.

El capitán general veía a su enemigo con ojos entrecerrados 'eso no fue Shunpo, mucho menos se trató de su propia velocidad ¿Qué fu entontes?' trato de pensar el anciano para luego ponerse en guardia 'no importa, durante mas lucho con él, sabré como defenderme de aquellos ataques' termino sus pensamientos para saltar hacia su objetivo, que le esperaba con su espada en mano.

El aciano desapareció con un shunpo y se encontraba a centímetros de él, con su espada tratando de asesinarlo, para su sorpresa este desapareció y sentía que estaba detrás de él nuevamente, con su enorme espada a punto de cortarle el cuello. Bajando su cabeza ligeramente logra esquivar el ataque por milésimas y al voltear, nota que ya no hay nada más que algunos brillos amarillos. Nuevamente estuvo sorprendido al encontrarse atado con un bakudo sin que lo notara.

"¿sorprendido? Pues yo también lo estoy" dijo el rubio apareciendo frente a él con un shunpo "es muy difícil acostumbrarse a las habilidades de mi Zanpakuto. Kurama es increíblemente inestable y volátil, si no tengo cuidado podría matarme" informo el rubio mientras levantaba su arma y una gran cantidad de viento se reunía en la hoja "así que…sin rencores" dijo con una sonrisa para luego empezar a susurrar **" Dainana Hiken(Septima espada secreta): Nanabi"** termino para luego agitar su espada y aquel viento pronto fue disparado con mucha presión, cambiando su color a uno amarillento con dirección al anciano que abrió los ojos cuando el ataque le dio de lleno, resultando en una pequeña explosión

El anciano salió de aquella bruma disparado sin poder tenerse, más cuando abrió los ojos vio que su alumno estaba frente a él y logro patearle en el abdomen estrellándolo en el suelo. antes que pudiera recuperarse, este clavo su espada cerca de donde se encontraba mientras el fuego a su alrededor se volvía inestable y corría hacia su hoja, para luego terminar adentrándose en el suelo **"Daishi Hiken (Cuarta espada secreta)…"** susurro mientras su Reiatsu se elevaba hasta los cielos y el suelo se empezaba a resquebrajar mientras que columnas de intensas ráfagas de energía espiritual salían desde tierra intentando salir **" ¡Yonbi!"** grito con fuerza para que luego el brillo cegara completamente ese lugar y terminaba en una enorme domo compuesto de lo que parecía ser lava o magma, terminando finalmente en una explosión sacudiendo la tierra misma.

Entre todo el desastre, Naruto respiraba agotado mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie. Ese último truco realmente era una espada de doble filo…muy irónico la verdad teniendo en cuenta que su Zanpakuto era una espada de doble filo. Aquella técnica requería una gran cantidad de energía espiritual, la cual se concentraba en el suelo y por la presión, salía a la superficie causando una enorme explosión a una gran escala consumiéndolo todo, el problema es que el lanzador, o sea el, también resultaba dañado si no salía a tiempo.

Levantando su Zanpakuto la vio detenidamente. El no resulto con daño alguno ya que salió incluso antes que el estallido comenzara, gracias a que uso otra de sus habilidades y tal vez, la que mayor cantidad de energía consume. Su habilidad, **Dairoku Hiken: Gobi (Sexta espada secreta)** es una técnica con su Zanpakuto que le permite teletransportarse hacia donde a él se le dé la gana, sin reglas y sin imitaciones, mientras él tenga el poder para conllevarlo. El problema con esto es en eso mismo, la gran cantidad de energía espiritual que se necesita. La teletransportacion es instantánea, funciona que, en un determinado segundo, el paraliza el tiempo de todo a su alrededor y luego cambia de posición, en el objetivo que él decida, una vez hecho esto, el tiempo vuelve a correr, haciendo de esta una habilidad que va más allá de la velocidad tradicional o cualquier otra. Por ahora, solo es capaz de hacerlo 3 veces seguidas antes de no poder siquiera volver a intentarlo, algo que se debía a su uso prematuro sin siquiera haber entrenado con su shikai.

Naruto giro ligeramente, para ver como su maestro se acercaba entre todo el polvo con pasos calmados. Viéndolo un poco mejor, tenía heridas por todas partes, lucia realmente muy lastimado, parte de sus ropas estaba destruida y tenía un brazo que parecía carbonizado. Naruto era todo esto y cerró los ojos soltando una sonrisa "Vaya, parece que te reúsas ir al otro lado…del otro lado" bromeo Naruto mientras miraba como el anciano se sacudía el polvo y seguía sin mostrar algún grado de dolor "¿no te cansas de aferrarte a la vida? ¿o es que también estas decidido en ganar?" pregunto esta vez con curiosidad mientras clavaba su espada en el suelo, tomando un momento para descansar, sentándose en el suelo.

El anciano después de todo esta batalla, sonrió ligeramente mientras miraba a su discípulo "tienes razón, después de mucho tiempo no lucho contra alguien que me haga llegar hasta tal punto, realmente extrañaba el olor de mi propia sangre" Naruto solo miraba con seriedad al anciano, eso no sonaba como alguien cuerdo "sin embargo…debo admitir que pelear contra un igual es…divertido" admitió el anciano mientras sacudía su Zanpakuto " por eso…creo que eres merecedor de ver un ataque de mi shikai que jamás nadie ha visto…algo que jamás se lo he enseñado a alguien ni usado, por temor a destruir al seireitei" informo el anciano mientras alrededor de él se formaban pequeñas partículas de llamas, cosa que veía un inexpresivo Naruto.

El vio como el aciano agito su Zanpakuto dispersando toda señal de polvo en el aire, para luego desaparecer en un shunpo y ahora estar sobre el a una considerable distancia volando en el cielo "mira muy bien Uzumaki Naruto…este podría ser la última vez que logras verme usando todo mi poder, aunque… lo dudo mucho" termino el anciano mientras el cielo y todo el lugar se oscureció de golpe.

Naruto vio cómo su antiguo maestro giraba su Zanpakuto en un círculo, formando una circunferencia frente a él, hecha de puro fuego, el cual luego elevo sobre el al igual que su Zanpakuto. De aquel aro, pronto se empezó a extender y rellenar en una enorme concentración de fuego esférica, la cual alcanzo iluminar todo el lugar, ocupando el lugar del mismo sol.

Kyoraku y Ukitake veían en shock como su maestro había logrado recrear el sol con su Zanpakuto y estaba, obviamente dirigida para destruir al Uzumaki…con el seireitei con él. Sabían que esta batalla iba a ser destructiva, pero no pensaron que el Capitán General pondría el Riesgo al seireitei en el proceso, no era algo que se esperarían de alguien tan orgulloso como el actuar tan impulsivamente.

Yamamoto veía a su alumno que seguía mirando inexpresivamente al igual que él, sin inmutarse al ver su posible ataque "veo que no tienes miedo…que bien, porque necesitaras todo tu poder si quieres detener esto…" ahora, sosteniendo su Zanpakuto con ambas manos, la eleva al cielo y la baja con intensidad " **Sansutoraiku (Sun Strike o golpe del sol)"** sentencio el anciano dejando caer aquella esfera gigante sobre aquel distrito.

Naruto dejo salir un largo suspiro mientras se levantaba con pereza, tomando su Zanpakuto, miro aquel sol que venía en su dirección "y luego decía que yo era el imprudente" dijo aburrido para luego tomar su Zanpakuto con ambas manos "bueno…es hora de probar el nuevo poder que tanto alardea ese estúpido zorro" decía con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su Zanpakuto con ambas manos y usando un shunpo, se encontraba volando también pero no a tan lejana posición sobre el suelo como su maestro.

Cerrando los ojos, parecía concentrarse mientras su espada se llenaba de un brillo carmesí, similar a la sangre, pero al mismo tiempo, la hoja se volvía negra y las runas inscritas en ella resplandecían también en carmesí **"Daiku Hiken (novena espada secreta) …"** susurro mientras parecía finalmente decidido a contrarrestar aquel sol. Su poder espiritual parecía creciente, las colas espirituales detrás de él crecían y también parecían resonar junto a su poder. Las tiras negras se extendían, esta vez llegando solamente hacia su abdomen, donde formo una especie de sello raro, más el fuego se mantenía en sus manos y piernas, haciendo como si su cuerpo desnudo tuviera tatuajes en el estómago.

La esfera se dirigía con mucha intensidad contra él, no era necesario mirar para darse cuenta que todo alrededor parecía evaporarse por el calor sin ni siquiera haber hecho contacto sobre la esfera. Abriendo los ojos con mucha determinación, anuncio su poder **"Kyubi"** nombro mientras alza su arma la cual era enviuda por aquella energía oscura, cambiando la hoja completamente en una negra y resplandor carmesí.

La esfera cada vez estaba más cerca y sabía que no debía de precipitarse 'un poco más…solo un poco más…' pensó con sudor sobre su frente al ver que la esfera aumentaba su poder conforme avanzaba, tal vez absorbiendo el Reishi del ambiente, usándolo como combustible. Naruto vio como entonces la esfera ya estaba bajo su alcance '¡Es el momento!' sujeto con toda la fuerza que tenía sobre su arma y la uso en una técnica de Zanjutsu que él conocía muy bien "¡toma esto! **¡RYOUDAN**!" grito mientras dejaba caer su espada, la que parecía extenderse ligeramente y pasa limpiamente a través de la esfera, la cual, al no tener consistencia, se desmorona en pedazos y estalla en una lluvia de fuego que se esparció por todo el seireitei.

Ambos capitanes detrás de la barrera no pudieron creer lo que veían, pues Uzumaki logro partir aquel asombroso y monstruoso ataque del general Yamamoto como si nada. Ukitake fue más perspectivo y noto como Naruto estaba respirando agotadamente, notando también que parte de las llamas de las colas habían disminuido, haciéndose más pequeñas.

Naruto por otra parte tenía una sonrisa cansada en su rostro, ahora entendía lo que quiso decir Kurama en ese entonces **_'Yo soy tú y tu eres yo. Si tú no sabes algo, entonces yo tampoco lo sabré'_** aquellas palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza y ahora tenían mucha más coherencia. El conocía el IttouRyoudan, pues es sino, la versión mejorada del ataque inicial de Zanjutsu, Ryoudan. Él tenía planeado usar el Ittouryoudan, pero como dijo su compañero, era demasiado poder como para usarlo en el Seireitei, pues podría rasgar la tela del espacio o la realidad si no tenía cuidado, era algo fuera de sus límites aún.

Soltando un largo suspiro, volvió con un shunpo a tierra, donde estaba su maestro a cierta distancia. Se miraban fijamente esperando que alguno atacara o hablara algo, más las partículas de fuego seguían cayendo, dando un extraño ambiente que, si no, estaba dedicado a una batalla a muerte.

"…Sabia que tenías una habilidad más" dijo el anciano mientras le miraba, abriendo los ojos sin intimidar al rubio "fue muy ingenioso usarlo junto al Ryoudan para aprovechar mucho más su poder" analizo el anciano haciendo que Naruto soltara un bufido, nunca era capaz de guardarse algo para el mismo, el anciano era muy inteligente.

"entonces…¿Qué hacemos ahora? No tiene sentido continuar una batalla en donde sabemos que no podemos ganar al otro, nuestros poderes solo se cancelarían entre ellos" dijo Naruto mientras colocaba su enorme Zanpakuto sobre su hombro, mirando detenidamente al anciano, quien al parecer también estaba pensando en algo.

El anciano se detuvo un momento antes de, para la curiosidad de Naruto, empezara a reír ligeramente para luego tomar su Zanpakuto con una mano "creo que ha llegado el momento…hare uso de mi Bankai" Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar que su maestro iba a usar su bankai contra él, era simplemente inaudito, mas antes de miedo, solo le hiso sonreír de manera salvaje.

"¿oh? ¿El viejo yama finalmente me mostrara su Bankai? Que…honor" dijo el rubio burlándose mientras se inclinaba ligeramente y de manera rápida, volver a estar recto "muy bien…supongo que eso tiene más sentido que seguir una pelea sin sentido alguno." El rubio entonces, empezó haciendo algunos movimientos en el aire, para luego colocar sus dedos sobre su propia hoja, mirando detenidamente al anciano "comencemos entonces…"

Nuevamente ambos pilares de energía se elevaron hasta los cielos, sin embargo, cada uno tomo formas diferentes. El de Naruto se asemejaba a un gigante Kyubi, mientras el de Yamamoto parecía ser un dios De fuego sintoísta con forma de dragón.

Ukitake y Kyoraku abrieron los ojos cuando sintieron esa presión espiritual, la cual iba más allá incluso de sus propios pensamientos, pues empezaban a sentirla lejos y casi como si ya no pudieran sentirla más, dejando en claro que habían alcanzado un punto donde sus poderes no podían interactuar con los shinigamis mismos, solo indicaba una cosa. Ukitake se topó con la barrera mientras veía como ambos estaban a punto de destruir todo el seireitei por una pelea "¡ALTO! ¡SI LO HACEN! ¡TODO EL MUNDO VA A MORIR! ¡EL SEIREITEI SERA DESTRUIDO!" grito con mucha fuerza intentado detener esta locura, mientras miraba con mucho horror como el fin parecía llegar a la sociedad de almas, Kyoraku veía todo esto con seriedad y se bajó el gorro sin querer mirar más, temiendo por la vida de todos…el Armagedón va a comenzar.

"¡DETÉNGANSE!"

 **"** **¡BANK- !"**

Entonces, todo parecía detenerse cuando una voz se escuchó para todo el mundo en su cabeza, deteniendo la batalla de golpe. Naruto miro con mucha confusión, podía reconocer aquella voz en donde sea.

' **Capitanes del gotei 13, tenientes y oficiales…esto también va para los Ryoka'** escucho decir a su compañera de división, haciendo que alzara una ceja **'les habla la teniente de la división cuatro, isane Kotetsu con un importante anuncio, pongan mucha atención pues no repetiré este mensaje, este es un mensaje de emergencia de la capitana Unohana referente a los traidores'** Naruto abrió los ojos cuando escucho esto, un mensaje de emergencia es muy serio y que finalmente habían hallado a los traidores **' escúcheme muy bien y créanme, pues solo hablo con la verdad…'**

Parecía que todo el mundo estaba en shock ante la noticia, pues si bien, la mayoría no pensó que Dos capitanes estén entre los traidores, sino que el capitán que había sido asesinado, era el cabecilla de todo esto, Sosuke Aizen. Regresando su mirada hacia el anciano, vio que tenía un conflicto interno sobre todo lo que había pasado, finalmente comprendiendo que todo esto no ha sido más que un sucio engaño "hey anciano…" llamo la atención de su maestro quien le dirigió la mirada "¿no te parece un poco absurdo seguir peleando cuando hay traidores entre nosotros haciendo de las suyas?" pregunto con fastidio esperando una respuesta de este.

"…pospongamos la pelea para más adelante…nadie se burla del Gotei 13 y sale con vida" dicho esto, la barrera se bajó y los dos capitanes se hicieron presente. Parecían muy preocupados por todo lo que había sucedido, más el miedo radicaba más en lo que acaba de evitarse, mucha suerte de que isane haya interrumpido a tiempo "vamos…debemos apresurarnos rápido" dicho esto, el anciano se dio cuenta que Naruto ya no estaba y soltó una pequeña sonrisa "bastardo impaciente" termino para luego desaparecer junto sus dos discípulos.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Naruto corrió rápidamente para llegar lo más rápido al Seireitei, pero la batalla contra el anciano le dejo algo cansado y se encontraban muy lejos de la colina del Sokyoku. Callo en aquella colina para ver como Soi fong y Yoruichi habían llego antes que él, apresando al Capitán Aizen. Girando su vista, noto que los demás había llegado, acorralando el grupo traidor.

"Ya no tienes a donde esconderte, Aizen" dijo Yoruichi mientras sujetaba la Zanpakuto de su enemigo y amenazaba con matarlo. Ambas parecían muy decididas con querer acabar con su vida. Parecía que habían ganado, pero Naruto sentía una extraña perturbación, como si de repente sentía más personas cerca de aquí. Miro a su espada y abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta.

"¡SOI FON! ¡YORUICHI! ¡HÁGANSE A UN LADO!" grito a ambas mujeres al sentir el peligro inminente. Corrió con todo lo que tenía y logro embestir a Soi fong justo a tiempo para evitar que un haz de luz amarilla las alcanzara. Yoruichi por otro lado, logro esquivar a tiempo. Todos los shinigamis presentes miraron al cielo para contemplar como una garganta se abría, dejando salir a menos Grande.

Nadie podía creerse que Gillians estuvieran en el Seireitei, mucho menos lograr estar en un lugar tan sagrado como es la colina. Aizen parecía realmente contento ante todos los hechos y le dirigió una mirada al rubio "vaya, vaya…si es kiiroi senko, el shinigami legendario y maestro del shunpo" reconoció el capitán mientras se elevaba con un pedazo de roca haciendo enojara Naruto "sinceramente me gustaría haber visto tu batalla contra el Capitan general…eres más fuerte de lo que pensé en un inicio…" se rio el traidor mientras se elevaba hacia los cielos.

Los tenientes cercanos quisieron impedir su huida, más el capitán general los detuvo "¡esperen! Esa luz es un arma llamada negación" informo el capitán mientras todos veían aquella luz amarillenta salida de la Garganta "es una técnica que usan los menos cuando rescatan a sus compañeros Hollows. Una vez envueltos en esa luz…es imposible que alguien del exterior los toque" todos parecían sorprendidos ante la información proporcionada por el capitán "Es un mundo aislado dentro del haz, todos los que han enfrentado a los menos lo saben bien. en el momento que esa luz alcanzo a Sosuke Aizen, se volvió completamente imposible de alcanzar" Naruto gruño ante esto, sabía que tenía razón, había enfrentado a muchos menos antes durante su tiempo como oficial de las fuerzas especiales, pero no se iba a rendir hasta al menos hacerle un maldito rasguño.

Aizen tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía como todos los patéticos shinigamis se quedaban viendo su excelente huida, era simplemente gratificante ver todas sus caras de impotencia y frustración al saber que no podían hacerle nada. Sin embargo, fue sorprendido cuando un grito se escuchó por todo el lugar, abrió los ojos cuando noto que se trataba del Uzumaki quien traía su Zanpakuto liberada en mano y parecía dispuesto a matarlo.

"¡BASTARDO! ¡TOMA ESTO! ¡ **DAIAKU HIKEN**!" grito mientras su espada se llenaba de ese poder extraño haciendo que aizen este curioso ante lo que intentaba hacer, era imposible siquiera en pensar en que tocaría el campo, ellos ahora mismo estaban en otra dimensión diferente, algo que una cabeza hueca como él jamás entendería "¡ **KYUBI!** " termino de gritar para luego agitar su arma y pasar limpiamente a través del campo, dejando un corte muy profundo en el pecho del capitán traidor, dejando incrédulos a todos los presentes.

Aizen no podía entenderlo, tenía una expresión completamente en shock al sentir como el arma le había ocasionado una herida casi fatal en su cuerpo. Escupió una considerable cantidad de sangre mientras trataba de comprender lo que había pasado '¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?! ¡imposible! ¡debe de ser una broma!' girando su vista, vio como el rubio seguía en el aire con su Zanpakuto en mano '¡no lo aceptare! ¡no aceptare que un error como el me halla herido! ¡es imposible! ¡simplemente imposible!' trato de convencerse mientras intentaba recuperarse.

Los otros capitanes traidores parecían también muy sorprendidos mirando como el Uzumaki había logrado cortar a su Capitán incluso protegido por la Negación, mas su atención estaba en la misma habilidad que los sacaba de ese lugar. Aquel haz de luz pronto, empezó a perder consistencia y forma como parece ser que se movía para todos lados. La negación, sin embargo, parece que resulto, pero no como ellos esperaban, pues la garganta absorbió a todos los Menos Grande y los traidores capitanes como si se tratase de un agujero negro, terminando con el sellado de este.

La atención pronto fue llamada por un grito de júbilo, hecho por el rubio quien levanto su enorme Zanpakuto como si nada "¡sí! ¡Kurama es ultra genial!" se regocijo mientras sacudía su Zanpakuto, haciendo que todo mundo le viera con incredulidad.

"acaba de…" "no lo pienses...olvídalo Ukitake" le interrumpió Kyoraku mientras se marchaba, dejando al peliblanco con las palabras en la boca y luego suspirar mientras se iba con él.

Naruto sonreía como un bobo antes de abrir los ojos para defenderse de un ataque proporcionado por el Capitán general a traición, más el golpe solo le saco volando sobre la colina, seguido del capitán quien fue en busca de él. Naruto se recuperó en el aire y se defendió de otro ataque, el cual ocasiono un pequeño estallido sonoro que termino con la separación de ambos.

Naruto miraba con una sonrisa salvaje, viendo como el anciano no bromeaba que su pelea aun no terminaba "¡muy bueno Abuelo! ¡me sorprendiste mucho!" grito con entusiasmo mientras tomaba su arma con ambas manos "me gustaría seguir peleando…pero no me queda mucho poder" dijo mientras veía a sus espaldas, las nueve colas parecían la mitad de lo que antes eran.

El anciano cerro los ojos un minuto para luego abrirlos "yo también no soy capaz de mantenerme peleando durante mucho tiempo…estoy agotado" declaro el anciano que nuevamente se envolvió en llamas "sin embargo, debe de haber un final para esta batalla…debe de haber un ganador y hare todo lo que está en mi alcance para derrotarte" Naruto sonrió al escuchar esto, era una buena noticia, pues él tampoco pensaba en dejar pasar esto hasta haberlo derrotado.

Todos los capitanes veían con ojo abiertos como el capitán quería seguir luchando contra el Uzumaki. Soi fong veía como ambos parecían no tener más fuerzas para pelear e intento intervenir, pero fue detenida por Yurichi "¿Por qué me detienes? ¡¿no ves que están a punto de matarse?! ¡ellos ya no pueden pelear! ¡debemos detener la pelea antes que se maten!" grito enojada, más lo único que gano fue el silencio de parte de ella.

"esta es su batalla…esto va más allá de una victoria por el honor...va más allá de una pelea por su vida…esta es una batalla para demostrar que está en lo correcto y defender sus palabras, con su vida si es necesario" dijo la mujer mientras veía la pelea desde una distancia segura al igual que todos los demás.

"oye… ¿Cuál crees que es el porcentaje de que Uzumaki-san derrote al anciano yama?" preguntó el Capitán Kyoraku a su compañero, quien miraba con mucha frustración todo esto.

"…Naruto-san tiene 10 de 100 porciento de derrotar al capitán general Yamamoto" dijo seriamente sin quitar los ojos de encima en ambos "Si bien, Naruto tiene muchas habilidades que pueden hacerle igualas a el capitán, en estos momentos no cuenta con la energía suficiente para hacer uso de ellas, mientras que la fortaleza del capitán está en el ataque directo, concentrando todas sus llamas…está en mucha desventaja" declaro el peliblanco mirando la batalla en negación.

"el ganara" declaro ichigo medio moribundo mientras era curado por Orihime, atrayendo la atención de todos en el lugar "e-el…él lo prometió…el ganara…" siguió repitiendo para luego caer dormido. Los Ryoka por otro lado se miraron entre ellos y también asintieron.

"¡el ganara! ¡estoy seguro!" "ha demostrado ser capaz de mantener su palabra, tengo que tenerle fe" dijeron Ganju y Uryu al mismo tiempo que Chad asentía junto a Hanataro quien también estaba ahí.

"Estoy segura que ganara, Naruto-sensei puede hacerlo" dijo Orihime mientras curaba a ichigo "él es muy fuerte, durante todo el tiempo que me estuvo entrenando, el demostró ser capaz de hacer muchas cosas…el nunca dudo ni por un segundo y sé que ahora, no lo está haciendo. Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Hanataro, Todos confiamos en el…yo confió en que ganara…yo sé que lo ara, porque…yo creo en el" aseguro la chica con una sonrisa al igual que sus compañeros. Esto fue imitado por algunos de los capitanes que regresaron su vista hacia el clímax de la batalla.

"a pesar de saber que estas herido, no puedo evitar sentirme emocionado por esta batalla. Porque desde que te vi cuando eras un niño…siempre supe que nos íbamos a enfrentar" declaro el anciano mientras sacudía su espada y un mar de llamas se hacía presente, la cual también llego incluso hasta Naruto, quien no lucia hirviendo a pesar de sentir el calor.

"lo mismo digo anciano, porque ahora que estoy aquí de pie, no pienso demostrar una batalla…en donde no salga como ganador y avergüence a todos lo que confiaron en mi" declaro el rubio mientras tomaba su Zanpakuto con fuerza, demostrando que no mentía "por eso juro…ire con todo lo que tengo y con este poder…yo are trisas el tuyo" prometió Naruto mientras miraba a su más grande adversario.

Rakudai Kishi no Kyabarurii | Opening full

"¡este es el fin!" dijo con una sonrisa para luego gritar con mucha intensidad elevando su poder hasta los límites. Mientras su poder espiritual chocaba con el del anciano maestro iniciando una lucha entre presiones muy intensa, lo suficiente como para incluso hacer que se produzcan rayos por todas partes.

'así que piensa atacarme de frente…tengo una ventaja clara con un ataque directo ¡yo no perderé esta batalla!' con esto pensado, una gran cantidad de llamas fue creada por el anciano, quien tomo su Zanpakuto con mucha más presión. Naruto abrió los ojos y se lanza en súper cámara lenta contra él, cosa que también hiso el anciano. Todo a su alrededor parecía perder su color original, cambiándolo con un gris o escala de grises opaco ' podria esquivar su ataque y ganaría con un contraataque, pero ¡¿Cómo huir si el ataque directo es mi territorio?!'

'este soy yo…a punto de cometer una locura, pero no me importa, ¡esto es un reto para mí mismo!' pensó el rubio mientras se acercaba hacia su objetivo y espada en mano. a pesar de estar levitando sobre el suelo, las pisadas de ambos resquebrajaban la misma realidad, e incluso dejando huellas en el cielo mismo.

'¡lo enfrentare directamente! ¡yo y mi Rujin Jakka somos invencibles!' con esto la espada empezó a imbuirse de sus mismas llamas resultando en que estas salieran con mucha presión, tanta que incluso sus manos parecían sangrar al no poder contener tanto poder.

(1:55) ost

'¡no me importa si no tenía posibilidades! ¡yo siempre lo supe que no las tenía!' ' ¡no pelea porque quiero proteger mi honor como Capitán general!' pensaron ambos mientras liberaban aún más poder, haciendo que la realidad, la cual pendía de un hilo, ya no soportara mas y a los alrededores, el cielo se rompía como si fuera cristal ' ¡yo peleo para demostrar a este noble guerrero, que no pienso rendirme jamás!' concordaron ideas sin parar ningún segundo para tomar aire.

'¡ **DAIAKU HIKEN, KYUBI!'** exclamo en su mente mientras su Zanpakuto se llenaba de tanto poder que simplemente parecía una lanza negra con bordes Carmesí, dejando detrás una estela de energía naranja, casi pasando a dorada.

'¡RUIJIN JAKKA!' exclamo el anciano mientras su arma parecía ser la punta de una lanza que detrás de él, dirigía un océano infernal que tenía como propósito destruirlo todo.

' **Lo sabíamos antes de enfrentarlo a el'** escucho Naruto en su mente mientras su mirada de determinación se llenaba de sangre **'que todavía somos inferiores comparados con el'** la sangre de Naruto hervía conforme aumentaba su poder, ya había llegado al límite tanto físico como mental **'pero si somos débiles ¡entonces juntemos todo lo que tenemos! ¡y si no es suficiente, llegaremos aún más lejos si es necesario!'** el cuerpo de Naruto se empezó a desgarrar y destruir por si mismo cuando forzaba a llegar a niveles que nunca imagino siquiera alcanzar **'¡demostraremos que no somos débiles! ¡demostraremos que incluso si nuestro ideal es patético, tenemos el poder para seguir nuestros sueños! ¡nosotros no nos rendiremos nunca! ¡porque eso es algo que nos define a ambos! ¡seremos perdedores! ¡seremos escoria! ¡podrán barrer el suelo con nosotros! ¡DAREMOS NUESTRA VIDA SI ES NECESARIO! ¡PERO NUNCA NOS VAMOS A RENDIR!** ' una gran cantidad de sangre corría por la boca y ojos del rubio **"¡VAMOS CON TODO!"**

 **"** **¡IKEEEE! ¡UZUMAKI NARUTO!"**

El rugido del Kyubi se escuchó por todo el lugar mientras Naruto lograba pasar a través de todo el fuego y llegar hasta Yamamoto para finalmente chocar espadas, terminando en un brillo que ilumino todo el seireitei en su totalidad.

Todos los capitanes y demás se tuvieron que cubrir porque segundos después, una explosión de un tamaño más grande que el dejado por una bomba atómica, se originó ante el choque de titanes. La explosión no fue solamente física, pues el cielo se rompió en pedazos dejando ver lo que parecía ser un campo de protección, el cual intentaba contener la explosión. La explosión duro unos cuantos minutos donde ninguno podía estar seguro, la gran mayoría de shinigamis y demás salieron expulsados con fuerza hacia la dirección opuesta. Nadie podía creerse tal devastación en sus vidas, era simplemente inaudito.

Pasado la explosión, todos esperaron ver algo de ambos, sin embargo, se encontraron con la sorpresa que regresaron a la colina del Sokyoku, estaban a cierta distancia dándose la espalda del otro. Nadie se movía esperando quien caería primero, más el sonido de el crujido de un arma se escuchó por todo el lugar, cayendo a tierra seca.

Todos los capitanes que aún estaban presentes vieron en shock como la Zanpakuto que se había roto se trataba del Capitán general Yamamoto, la Zanpakuto más antigua y más fuerte entre todos…se había partido por primera vez. Yamamoto levanto su zanpakuto partida a la mitad y la miro con las pocas energías que le quedaban "…te has vuelto más fuerte de lo que esperaba…estoy...orgulloso de ti…" termino el anciano para caer a tierra, sin soltar su arma partida.

Naruto por otra parte respiraba con dificultad, tenía una enorme herida en el pecho, que prácticamente le daba la vuelta su torso. Tenía su Zanpakuto en su mano derecha, la cual había vuelto a su estado sellado. Con una pequeña sonrisa, levanta la otra mano hacia el cielo, para luego volverla un puño. Sin embargo, no paso mucho para que también callera, pero a sus espaldas.

Lo único que veía en ese instante era el cielo brillante, incluso podía sentir que iba a morir, pero no le importaba, le había ganado...finalmente le había ganado. Mirando su arma con las pocas energías que le quedaban, cerró los ojos esperando descansar.

 **"** **lo logramos…kurama"**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

 **ESTE ES EL FINAL, obviamente de aquella pelea, me falta uno más donde sería el epilogo de la saga de la sociedad de almas. Fue realmente un placer escribir este arco, espero que les haya encantado a todos, lamento por haber tardado y espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios. También les quería decir si tienen una duda o simplemente quieren mandar un saludo personal, mandar un PM no estaría de más, los leeré y contestare :D**

 **GRACIAS Y HASTA LUEGO :D**


	11. Saga de la sociedad de almas END

**HOLA Y MUY BUENAS A TODOS, HE VUELTO Y QUERIA TRAER EL FIN DE ESTE INCREIBLE ARCO, pero primero un par de palabras antes de terminarlo. Hare hasta la saga de la invasión de los Quincy, pero como dije, ya no poder avanzar con más capítulos antes que actualice todos los que me faltan en mis otros fanfics, en todo caso podría tardes semanas...meses o quizá años! así que no estoy tan seguro de cuando a cuando volveré a publicar este fic.**

 **Otro punto es que, yo escribo por afición, pero lo que más me motiva escribir son los comentarios. La razón por la que deje de escribir los demás y me enfoque a este fue porque recibía mucho más apoyo que en los demás, a pesar de que este es, literalmente mi FIC con menos visitas que haya tenido (no bromeo, tiene 300 visitas por capitulo aprox, mientras mis demás fics tienen 600 hasta 700 visitas).**

 **También quería decirles que si bien, no planeo publicar nada durante algún tiempo, de repente habrá capítulos OMAKES, o simplemente capítulos espontáneos, ya que como dije, si hay mucho apoyo de repente escriba un capitulo sin importar que no he terminado mi "trabajo".**

 **Dicho esto, también, si a alguno le gusta algún otro FIC mío y quiere mandar su comentario al respecto o alguna duda sobre este o el mismo WANDERING, mandar un MP (mensaje privado), la gran mayoría ni siquiera sabe que le he respondido sus reviews por MP. He notado que, cuando entras en un ordenador y en la aplicación en móviles, los MP son diferentes para cada uno, así que a los que tal vez no les haya llegado mi respuesta, es debido a que les he respondido en la versión para computadores y no en la aplicación, aunque también respondo preguntas por ahí (dato adicional).**

 **¿Qué es un MP? Haber, si algunos no saben, a la derecha de ellos habrá una lista con opciones o pestañas, donde (si esta en inglés) habrá una que diga algo como PRIVATE MASSAGING y al lado los números de los mensajes que se le ha mandado. Esto es como un pequeño tutorial si no tienen ni idea, sé que es no saber pues yo me entere MESES luego y tenía como 54 mensajes sin responder para cuando me entere, que fue como 5 meses después de publicar mi primer fic.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, he aquí el episodio final (del arco) :D**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Naruto entonces empezó parpadeando, nuevamente veía la luz llegar hasta su rostro, suspiro en cansancio, todas las veces que estaba como un herido, a pesar de sus increíbles esfuerzos por convencer a sus compañeros de tapar la maldita ventana, nunca le hicieron caso. Trato de levantarse, mas solo le provocó una gran cantidad de dolor musculas, todo su cuerpo en su totalidad se reusaba a hacerle caso. Sin embargo, la terquedad le hiso levantarse y sentado en su asiento, giro su vista para ver que al lado se encontraba su Zanpakuto sellada.

Aún recuerda que en todo momento en el que estuvo durmiendo y recuperando fuerzas, estaba dentro de su Zanpakuto charlando con su compañero, no habia otra cosa que hacer además de meditar y concentrarse en mantener su reiatsu en buen estado, acelerando la curación. Admite también que se metió en unas cuantas batallas con el zorro para decir quién es el más fuerte de los dos, más el único resultado fue demorar su recuperación.

Estirándose ligeramente, nota que su pecho estaba vendado completamente. Roso sus dedos sobre las vendas y sintió un dolor incalculable, una irritación que simplemente era como el ardor mismo de las llamas. Recordó que, para lograr llegar hasta el viejo, roso la espada de este para luego cortar la suya y asi acabar con todo. Parece ser que eso no fue buena idea al ver el estado de su propio cuerpo.

Algo de pronto le llamo la atención, fue el sonido chirriante de su katana, que resonaba tratando de moverse. Naruto giro su cabeza mirándola, para luego dejar salir un suspiro y sonreír. Lo último que se vio, fue a este sujetando su katana.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Naruto estaba caminando con dificultad por los cuarteles, parecía que su control sobre su energía había vuelto, porque se había hecho completamente invisible para todo el mundo, que caminaba y ni siquiera le daba una mirada. Era una habilidad de infiltración, el cual, negando y escondiendo todo el Reiatsu, no era necesario incluso ocultarse para pasar desapercibido.

Pero tan pronto como estaba a punto de alejarse de los cuarteles, sintió una firma muy familiar para él, pues estaba parada en la puerta. Vio con ojos muertos que se trataba de su capitana, así que, con media sonrisa, se da la vuelta y empieza a retroceder e irse lentamente.

"a donde piensa ir, Naruto-san" se detuvo completamente cuando escucho su voz. Sabía que algo estaba mal, había subestimado el nivel de sus heridas, era tan grave que no le fue posible esquivar a su capitana, probablemente otro capitán también lo hubiera detectado "no estará pensado irse cuando aún no sana sus heridas ¿no?" pregunto con una sonrisa. Naruto por otra parte solo se rio avergonzadamente, no tenía idea de que responderle sin necesariamente mentir, pues no tenía sentido alguno.

"oh no, solo quería…tomar aire fresco supongo" dijo este mientras respiraba profundamente y dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones "además… ¿Cuáles heridas?" dijo este mientras se quitaba las vendas, dejándolas caer y mostrando, para el asombro de su capitana, su torso completamente curado, sin ninguna herida en ella "¿ve? No tengo ningún rasguño" dijo este riéndose de la expresión de su capitana, pero se detuvo cuando sintió el dolor en su cuerpo.

"todavía no te has recuperado completamente" dijo su capitana mientras se acercaba a verificar, pues le era muy raro que todas estuvieran sanadas a tal velocidad "cuando te encontramos junto al capitán, tu cuerpo estaba completamente destrozado" informo la capitana mientras miraba detenidamente la espalda y los brazos, confirmando que no tenía ninguna sola herida "tus huesos estaban todos rotos, los músculos estaban desgarrados junto al sistema circulatorio y el sistema nervioso se había sobrecalentado, por no decir que se había fundido" Naruto solo trago grueso, él sabía que era muy malo, pero no tanto "fue una suerte que estés vivo, casi te mueres por ese pequeño truco. Sin embargo…"la mujer se alejó mientras agudizaba sus ojos en su oficial "el reiatsu del capitán comandante era demasiado fuerte, tanto que nuestros kidos curativos no dejaban que te curemos, ni siquiera la chica Ryoka pudo curarte…no pudimos darte primero auxilios…tu deberías de estar muerto" el suspiro, lo tenía muy claro, sabía que si recibía ese golpe no había duda alguna que sobreviviera, sin embargo…eso nunca le detuvo.

"yo…es una habilidad de mi Zanpakuto" dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo tonto sintiendo la mirada penetrante de su capitana perforándole el rostro "La active mucho antes de nuestra batalla…justo en el momento en que libera mi Zanpakuto" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras levantaba su katana "Kurama tiene técnicas que se pueden activar o resultar mucho después de cualquier cosa…como si las dejara programadas para que funcionen en determinado tiempo o situación. La habilidad se llama **Dairoku Hiken,** **Rokubi (Sexta espada secreta)** y es una habilidad que me permite curarme completamente de cualquier herida física o letal en cuando esta se provoque, es instantáneo e imposible de detectar" informo el rubio asombrando a su capitana en el proceso "Se supone que la habilidad de esa hoja era algo que me permitía invocar burbujas que funcionaba como acido, pero logre cambiarla cuando estuve en este escuadrón, supongo que debería de darle las gracias" dijo mientras sonreía y bajaba su arma nuevamente para apoyarse en ella.

'es increíble que su Zanpakuto tenga tantas habilidades' pensó la mujer mientras miraba como su oficial se iba caminando 'la única razón por la cual estaba en cama era porque necesitaba recuperar todo su poder espiritual que había perdido en la pelea, que fue incluso peor que cero' perdida en sus pensamientos, luego recordó cómo fue que logro cortar al capitán traidor Aizen 'logro atravesar y cortar la Negación, junto al capitán aizen, alguien que, a pesar de ser un capitán, mostraba mas poder que uno, tenía tanto poder que simplemente superaba a todos con excepción del capitán general, no era un enemigo común y aun así…el logro hacerle tal daño…' termino sus pensamientos mientras se iba por otro lado ' ¿Quién eres, Uzumaki Naruto?' pensado esto se vio como desapareció en la distancia

Naruto por otra parte, ya estaba fuera de los cuarteles y uso su shunpo para ir a su "lugar feliz" dentro del Seireitei. Sentado en una colina, se recuesta lentamente para no lastimarse más y cierra los ojos esperando algún descanso. Sabía perfectamente que esta batalla un no ha acabado, Aizen sigue por ahí con un quien sabe que, haciendo quien sabe que en Hueco mundo. Estaba preocupado, sus amigos y la ciudad que había dejado atrás se encontraba en tal lugar, solo esperaba que aizen no los encuentre, o estarían en un grave peligro.

Abrió los ojos cuando recordó aquella fuente terminal en el escondite de su Comandante suprema, unas aguas que podrían ayudarlo a relajarse el dolor musculas, que eras más bien un dolor fantasmal, pues ya estaba en un cien peciento, pero el estrés de s cuerpo seguía presente.

Recordar el dolor solo le hiso revivir aquella conversación que tuvo con el zorro. Al parecer, ese último ataque fue el regalo que le hiso el Sokyoku, capaz de ir más allá de sus límites usando su Determinación como fuente. Le permitía usarlo absolutamente todo, tantas habilidades físicas, espirituales incluso su propia vitalidad para emplearlo todo en un solo ataque. Un poder que sobrepasa al suyo propio en miles y miles de veces exponen ciados, Yamamoto nunca tuvo oportunidad. Kurama decía que eso ya no lo convertía en un ser espiritual común, que traspasaba fronteras donde un dios de la muerte no se le podía comparar, acuñando esa habilidad como Ittou Rasetsu (Hoja de Rakshasa). Para él le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza volvió a la realidad. Tenía varios planes a partir de ahora y tenía que ser dentro de unos días, pues habían pasado exactamente 3 días desde aquella batalla y tenía que hacer algo antes que se cumpla la semana. Primero tenía que revisar algunas cosas en la central 45, ahora que los vejetes ya no estaban, podía entrar e informarse de todo lo que necesitaba antes que cualquier lo selle o peor aún, lo destruyan.

Sus objetivos es saber primero, los planes de su enemigo actual, saber todo sobre lo que tenía planeado y no llevarse grandes sorpresas, ese era su prioridad. Lo segundo es saber sobre lo que le sucedió en Hueco mundo. Si no recuerda mal, Yoruichi menciono algo que se llamaba Hogyoku, así que tenía mucho por descubrir…y la última…

"¡quieres dejar de fastidiar!" grito muy fuerte a la nada misma, él sabía que no había nadie en kilómetros, pero… "¡sé que están ahí! ¡escondidos como ratas! ¡puedo sentiros! ¡están observándome! ¡muéstrense!" grito furioso mientras miraba por todos lados tratando de encontrar esa presencia extraña, mas no sintió ni una pisca de poder. bufo cansado y se volvió a echar, no estaba loco, el podía sentirlos…de alguna manera podía sentir la presencia de extraños seres que le miraban y analizaban.

Todo sucedió cuando libero su Zanpakuto por primera vez. Fue como si una cúpula inmensa se extendiera alrededor de él y le permitió activar un sentido más. Kurama le llamo su cola número cero, reibi. No se trataba de un poder o algo así, era una habilidad pasiva que le permitía sentir las emociones de todo lo que le rodea, no importa si estaba vivo o muerto, el podía sentir aquellas emociones sin importar en donde estuviera.

Fue así como logro detectar la llegada de los Hollows a la colina del Sokyoku. Pero entre todo ese jaleo, pudo sentir también algo fuera de lo común, había emociones flotando en la nada, intangibles, como si no estuvieran en el mismo plano en el que ellos estaban. Primero pensó que se trataba de un producto de su imaginación, pero conforme batallaba con Yamamoto, Reibi comenzó tomando más poder y al usar la novena espada, logro desgarrar ligeramente esta dimensión y ver las silletas de aquellos seres que estaban más cerca a esta dimensión.

Luego de saber eso, no podía estar tranquilo, pues ahora sabía que había alguien o algo que los vigilaba, no solo a él, sino a todo el seireitei y eso no era bueno. Conforme más tiempo pasaba, más preguntas circulaban alrededor de su cabeza ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿siempre fue así? ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado vigilando? Esas preguntas no le dejaban descansar en paz, ahora tenía que ser más precavido, no eran algo que debía de estar confiado, debía aumentar aún más sus poderes, por si hay la necesidad de borrar aquella dimensión paralela si resulta ser una amenaza.

Suspirando decide dejar de pensar en todas las posibilidades, que le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza. lo primero sería ir por pasos. Número uno, matar a aizen, número dos, descubrir que es y por ultimo…averiguar quiénes eran estos espías dimensionales. Poniéndose de pie de nuevo, se dirigió a su hogar en el orfanato, era lo más seguro por ahora. Luego de esto, desapareció en un shunpo.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Ha pasado una semana desde la rebelión Aizen, como todo el mundo suele decirle. Había logrado recuperar su fuerza al quinto día para luego volver a sus deberes como 5º oficial. También, su "trabajo" ayudo a que el estrés de su cuerpo desapareciera casi por completo, así que era un alivio finalmente volver a estar como nuevo.

El capitán general también había sanado hace muy poco, aunque aún sigue recuperándose pues el reiatsu de sus heridas impedía una curación perfecta, el viejo realmente se reúsa a morir. Sin embargo, en el momento en que volvió a su puesto, propuso en que el debería de volverse capitán, iniciando una reunión de otros dos capitanes dentro de dos días para hacerlo capitán, sin su permiso o alguna notificación previa. No es que le importara, todos sabían que él lo iba a denegar, el puesto de capitán era increíblemente estúpido y le importaba poco el maldito puesto, el preferiría seguir en el escuadrón cuatro.

Actualmente estaba caminando en los cuarteles de su división, la gran mayoría de los shinigamis ahí le saludaban con una sonrisa, los más nuevos no se le querían acercar para nada. Había pasado mucho tiempo en la división cuatro, por lo que la gran mayoría sabía que los rumores sobre el no eran ciertos, de hecho, a pesar de ser el 5to oficial, parecía mas bien otro teniente por la gran cantidad de respeto que le tenían todos, aún más ahora que logro derrotar al capitán general, algo imposible en los estándares normales, probando así que no necesitaba el puesto de capitán si tenía el respeto de los que el si considera compañeros.

De pronto escucho un alboroto, algo que pocas veces ocurría en los cuarteles, a menos que estuviera la undécima división, que les gustaba ser muy alborotadores. En otra situación no le hubiera importado, pero el dio la promesa de que mantendría la armonía del lugar…sea como sea.

Logro llegar hasta aquellos shinigamis y luego de llamarles la atención, quedo satisfecho cuando vio el rostro de un susto infernal en ellos, claramente había logrado su cometido.

"hay algún problema? porque si tienen alguno…podrían decírmelo a mí y yo me encargare de asegurarme de que no tengan ninguno más…empezando por romperles el cráneo" dijo con una agradable sonrisa para luego chasquear los dedos haciendo una pequeña explosión sonora. Los shinigamis parecían completamente aterrados y empezaron a negar con la cabeza mientras temblaban en una esquina "vaya que bien, ahora si no sería mucha molestia…lárguense de aquí antes que los mate por accidente" no duraron ningún segundo más antes que salieron corriendo por sus vidas, sin importar que debían de estar en recuperación, era eso o morir en el intento.

Naruto escucho unas pequeñas risas y se fue del lugar. Su reputación había mejorado dentro de su división y empeorado en el resto del Gotei 13. Mientras que aquí era lo más parecido a un ídolo (mujeres) y una figura de respeto (hombres), para el resto del gotei 13 era un demonio sediento de sangre con un poder rayando en lo divino...o algo así. Las bromas a si división desaparecieron al instante después de que se todo el mundo se enterara de su victoria. La gran mayoría de estos tipos lo usaban como una especie de argumento terminando siempre en "¡lo haces o sino llamo a Naruto-sama!" o algo así de parecido. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, le ayudaba ya que le divertía asustar a esos débiles soldados de 'elite'.

Caminando, logro recordar todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo que estuvo recuperado. Como siempre, llegar hasta el cuartel 46 era súper fácil, ahora ya sabe por la cual los vejetes fueron asesinados sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Seguido de su entrada, rebusco entre la gran biblioteca espiritual dentro de la cámara. Había cientos y cientos de archivos con información nueva, se demoró un buen rato leyéndolos todos.

Lo que encontró no le gusto para nada. Al parecer Aizen buscaba la llave real, el Oken ¿tenía planeado matar al Rey espíritu? ¿está loco? El sabio más que nadie lo que era pensar que alguien controlara tu vida indirectamente, pero no era el motivo por la cual destruir todo solo para evitar eso, era muy extremista y egoísta de su parte negarles la vida a otros solo por no estar satisfecha con la suya. El plan consistía en crear una nueva llave, ya que la anterior se encontraba oculta en la alta corte de sangres nobles del seireitei, sellado bajo capas y capas bajo la mansión de la familia real. Para crear una nueva llave era necesario sacrificar la cuidad de karakura en el proceso…junto a todos sus residentes.

Si no fuera poco, lo que le paso en hueco mundo estaba indirectamente alineado con ese sujeto demente. Parece ser que, lo que le sucedió era algo llamado Hollowficacion, una manera de traspasar la barrera existente de dos entidades opuestas, tales como el shinigami y los hollows. Al parecer había una creencia de que un shinigami tenía cierto límite antes de detenerse, pero puede ser mucho más poderoso si este obtiene poder hollow, el caso puede ser inverso ya que un hollow también puede llegar a obtener poderes shinigami.

Este último no era nada nuevo. Cuando estuvo en hueco mundo, había hollows con apariencia humana, quienes luego de devorar una cantidad abismal de plus o shinigamis, lograron ser capaces de retirarse la máscara, aunque solo parcialmente, obteniendo así poderes shinigami. A esta nueva especie se le hacía llamar Arrancar, en ese caso será uno natural.

La teoría muestra que, con el uso de un objeto con propiedades desconocidas, nombrado como Hogyoku, se podía hacer realidad esos sueños de superación, haciendo así arrancar perfectos, los cuales serían mucho más poderosos que los convencionales. Justamente, esa reliquia fue nombrada por Yoruichi, terminando así su rompecabezas y entendiendo finalmente todo lo sucedido hace 100 años.

Aizen aún no era el teniente el Capitan Hirako, pero justamente fue en esas épocas en las cuales empezó a experimentar para obtener el poder que tanto deseaba…y él fue víctima de esos intentos. Aún recuerda lo enojado que estaba, pues fue su culpa por la cual sus compañeros murieron, el quedara atrapado en tan infernal lugar y se convirtiera en lo que es ahora.

Todos los hechos sucedidos después que termino con la hollowficacion de los capitanes y algunos tenientes, la expulsión total del científico y capitán conocido como Urahara Kisuke y la traidora que los salvo a todos, Yoruichi, quien fue en su rescate impidiendo el sellado de sus poderes. Más adelante todo lo sucedido con la desaparición de más víctimas y experimentos atroces, dejan al capitán Mayuri como un principiante en la maldad.

Tomando un suspiro sabía que debía de calmarse, no lograba nada teniendo la cabeza caliente. Estaba decidido a encontrar la verdad y solo había una persona que podría ayudarlo en su búsqueda, quien lo sabe todo sobre su caso particular, Urahara. Sabía que sería difícil tratar con alguien que aparentemente estaba desquiciado, pero no es como si tuviera otra opción.

Deteniéndose, noto que no había nadie a sus alrededores. Levanto lentamente su mano hasta llegar a su rostro y en un destello negro, tenía puesta una máscara Hollow con forma de Zorro en ella, las escleróticas se ennegrecieron y sus ojos se volvieron como la sangre misma. Le era tan malditamente fácil colocarse la máscara, tanto que asustaba. Noto que su cabello había creció y palideció nuevamente, la melena era tan extensa que le llegaba hacia más debajo de la cintura.

Estuvo practicando, la duda le carcomía y decidió probar nuevamente aquel poder tabú. Mirándose por primera vez con la máscara en un espejo, noto que la máscara traía consigo una enorme cantidad de pena, angustia, miedo, tristeza…desesperación, tanto así son las emociones, que lloraba sangre cuando se la colocaba, más allá de eso no había nada lo cual resultaba raro, ya que, según los informes, los afectados por la máscara sienten aquella sed de sangre y descontrol habituales en hollows…pero... ¿Qué significaba entonces? ¿Por qué se sentía tan…triste? ¿Por qué…tenia tantas ganas de llorar? No lo sabía y no terminaba por comprenderlo.

Según kurama, el poder hollow va a hacer un problema, pues gracias a ello, no puede hacer uso de su bankai, ya que sus poderes están mesclados y no son poderes shinigamis como tal. Necesitaba una forma de volver a ser un shinigami puro, o encontrar una manera de aislar el poder hollow de el para poder hacer uso de su bankai, de otra manera, si la máscara no logra ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a aizen, tendría que hacer uso de su bankai.

Dejando salir un largo gemido de cansancio, se saca la máscara y con ella, su larga melena desaparece por completo dejándolo como antes estaba. Tomando la máscara en ambas manos, la miro directamente y noto como incluso después de haberla sacado de su rostro, la máscara dejaba salir lagrimas por cuenta propia. Con algo de remordimiento, dispersa la máscara en su totalidad, dejando ningún rastro de su existencia más que el frio sentimiento de la tristeza y pena en el aire.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se deshizo de aquellos sentimientos que tanto le causaban daño. Hoy era un nuevo día, el ultimo que tendría en el seireitei, pues tenía dos opciones, la primera era ir hacia el cuartel de la primera división para hacer el examen para volverse un Capitán…o ir junto a sus nuevos amigos a el mundo de los vivos, colándose por el Seikaimon y empezar una nueva aventura.

Soltó una pequeña sonrisa…las decisiones nunca fueron tan fáciles.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Estaban en una habitación los tres capitanes. El capitán Yamamoto, recién recuperado, estaba esperando con tranquilidad a que viniera su rebelde alumno, sabiendo muy bien que había la posibilidad que no vendría. A su lado estaban los capitanes ukitake y Kyoraku, también despreocupados, pues también sabían que había la posibilidad que se quedara en casa a dormir, mientras que el ultimo estaba muy seguro de que no iba a presentarse.

"¿crees que venga? Uzumaki-san nunca fue alguien que le importara ser capitán" dijo el peliblanco mientras tomaba algo de té mirando a su amigo, quien bebía el solo un recipiente con alchol, disfrutando de este, más la pregunto le levanto una ceja.

"¿estás loco? ¿Cómo puedes creer que rechazaría la propuesta de ser capitán? un grado que muchos de los shinigamis sueñan y han soñado por alcanzar desde que el gotei 13 fue creado ¿crees tú que alguien seria lo bastante tonto como para tirar esa oportunidad a la basura?" le pregunto a su amigo antes de tomar un poco de más licor "estoy perfectamente convencido de que él no va a llegar" se rio abiertamente mientras tomaba ahora directamente de la jarra, encorachándose enseguida.

Ukitake parpadeo antes de imitar a su compañero y reír, ignorando la mirada de su antiguo maestro quien suspiro en cansancio, algunas cosas nunca van a cambiar. Sin embargo, todos se detuvieron cuando escucharon pasos calmados venir a su dirección. Los tres presentes miraban como una sombra se aproximaba a la puerta lentamente, para luego abrirla y mostrar a alguien que no esperan encontrarse.

"¿unohana?" pregunto un Ukitake conmocionado y sorprendido "¿Qué hace aquí?" pregunto nuevamente tratando de encontrar sentido a su llegada, más esto lo único que hiso fue sonreír, dejando a todos paralizados "oh ya veo" dijo el peliblanco dejando salir un suspiro, Uzumaki siempre hacia las cosas más difíciles.

"apuesto que en estos momentos debe de estar apunto de cometer otra de sus locuras…" dijo este mientras miraba hacia una dirección en particular "…de hecho…no lo veremos dentro de un tiempo si va hacer lo que estoy pensando…pero como es Uzumaki estoy seguro que lo ara sin pensarlo" termino para luego tomar más de su licor.

Ukitake miraba algo confundido ante la declaración de su amigo, para luego abrirlos en par cuando entendió a lo que se refería. Rápidamente miro a su Capitana de división, quien seguía con esa sonrisa característica en su rostro "¿no estará pensando en..?" no termino de decir cuando vio que la sonrisa de su capitana aumento y una pequeña risa se escuchó de sus labios.

El capitán general solo sujeto con fuerza su bastón, sabía muy bien que no aceptaría ser un capitán, pero que haga algo como eso…parece ser que lo tenía anticipado todo "Ese maldito niño" dijo con algo de enojo mientras cerraba los ojos. Unohana solo se reía ligeramente mientras intentaba ocultarlo entre las mangas de su haori, fallando en el proceso.

"¿alguien quiere hace un poco de té?" pregunto mientras isane entraba a la habitación con todo lo necesario para hacer más te "hice algunos preparativos por si aceptaban seguir esperando" los capitanes solo se miraron un momento antes de asentir cansados, no es como si tuvieran otra cosa que hacer.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

"hasta Luego rukia" se despidió ichigo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del Senkaimon junto a sus amigos 'gracias a ti, finalmente dejara de llover' pensó con una sonrisa mientras miraba a todos los que había venido a ver su regreso al mundo de los vivos.

Pero entones, abrió los ojos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, girando ligeramente, vio en cámara lenta que se trataba de su camarada rubio quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, para luego desaparecer en otro shunpo. Parpadeando varias veces, gira su vista hacia el Senkaimon, para ver como el rubio estaba corriendo hacia la puerta como un desquiciado.

"¡el último en llegar comerá la cena hecha por Orihime y será un huevo podrido!" grito con una sonrisa mientras traspasaba a todos sus amigos y entraba por la puerta, desapareciendo tras el umbral dejando detrás de sí, un eco de su voz. Todos parpadeaban ante lo que veían, pues el shinigami 'legenda' había pasado como si nada y corrió hacia el senkaimon sin impórtale que necesitaba permisos previos para ir hacia el mundo de los vivos.

"…ese fue…" "¡a un lado Uryu!" le interrumpió ichigo mientras corría tras el "¡no comeré eso! Quise decir… ¡no seré un huevo podrido" dijo con una sonrisa y algo de enojo para cruzar también la puerta. Sin más demora miro a Chad quien le devolvió la mirada y juntos también, corrieron como desgraciados, con todo lo que tenían hacia la puerta, sin querer llegar últimos.

"¡oigan!" grito Orihime persiguiéndolos "¡¿qué hay de malo en mi comida?!" pregunto mientras entraba junto a ellos en el portal "¡espérenme!" fue el eco que se escuchó una vez que las puertas se cerraron y todos pasaron

 **"** **ya quiero saber que más me espera del otro lado, sea lo que sea, estoy muy seguro que será divertido"**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-END -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

 **¡TERMINADO! VAYA QUE ME TARDE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR, pero finalmente lo acabe. Espero realmente que les haya encantado a todos, que lo hayan disfrutado y que aprecien este último capítulo de temporada por ahora, espero que cuando vuelva, le tengan el mismo aprecio a esta increíble serie como siempre la tuvieron.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS VOSOTROS, NO OLVIDEIS DE COMENTAR Y NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO.**

 **PSDT: Are una encuesta que se encontrara en mi perfil dentro de unos dias. Asi que estar atentos.**

 **PSDT2: Mi próximo proyecto será Actualizar Fairy Tail: Omega, luego seguiría Destiny(al fin :D) y finalmente hacer una restructuración de otro fanfic o publicar uno de Fate que tengo aquí guardado, quien sabe.**

 **PSDT3: seguro que no conocerán "THE GAME IS OVER" un fanfic mío de Mario un poco extraña, es porque es mi segundo fanfic y es por mucho, uno de los peores que haya escrito. Era un completo principiante en ese entonces, pero como la mayoría se habrá dado cuenta, yo sigo mejorando y mejorando, así que, si les interesa, are un REMAKE o una reescritura de eso, una más…seria y menos melosa, pues en ese entonces no tenía idea de cómo hacer romance, pero como ahora ya se, podre escribir algo "decente" al fin.**


	12. Opening: Saga de las Zanpaku-tō

**VOLVI. Algunos dirán ¿no había dicho que iba a actualizar sus demás fics? Cierto, pero tengo un ligero detalle, no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Otra cosa que también me impulso para escribir este cap, es el gran apoyo que le dan, incluso si son pocos, es demasiado si lo comparo a mis demás fics, claro...tendrán más vistas y todo eso, pero de nada sirve si no lo apoyan como lo hacen aquí :D así que mientras sigan apoyando, yo seguiré escribiendo.**

 **Dejando todo eso, les invito a pasarse por mi perfil, en la parte superior esta la encuesta que prometí hace unos días. Pueden votar hasta dos opciones, así que me gustaría que votasen la verdad, ayudaría mucho.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, aquí el nuevo arco y empezamos también con el opening. Para tener más espacio para escribir, separare ambos en dos capítulos diferentes. Así que entre hoy y mañana debe de salir el prox cap :D**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

 _ **Bleach Opening 11(ost)**_

 **[Instrumental]**

Se veía rápidamente a alguien entre las sombras, que tenía la melena larga y una máscara. Haciendo a un lado ligeramente la máscara, se seca las lágrimas de sangre y las lanza hacia un lado manchando una tumba. Se hace un paso rápido hacia todas las zanpakutos materializadas y finalmente sobre todos ellos, estaba Muramasa sonriendo.

 **[Kaze wo kiru, tsubame no youni]**

Se ve un momento a Naruto con su Zanpakuto liberada, la cual separaba al rubio y al enmascarado blanco. En el fondo estaba el Kyubi, pero sus colores estaban simétricamente divididos, incluyendo sus ojos.

 **[Isshun de mezasu aoi umi e, Ikeru nara]**

 _BIEVENIDOS A WANDERING :v_

 **[Konna ni towa no hokori ni  
Magireta ibara no michi wo yukazu  
Sou, na no ni]**

Se podían ver a la gran mayoría de los personajes shinigami, pasearse por el seireitei el cual estaba completamente destruido. Algunos incluso estaban en los restos de una casa tomando algo, viendo como la lluvia parecía empeorar la situación. La gran mayoría estaba cabizbajo ante la destrucción del lugar.

 **[Senaka ni wa tsubasa wa haezu  
Kono arashi no motsure tsumadzuki  
Saki wa mada nagai]**

Naruto estaba en lo que parecía ser un pequeño altar, mirando con mucha tristeza aquella tumba, con todo el cielo ennegrecido. Hubo pequeños recuerdos de una pequeña niña de cabellos que cambian su color siendo irreconocible, más el recuerdo se dispersaba en un charco de sangre.

 **[Sore demo otoko tachi wa itabuki ni aruki tsudzukeru]**

Pero entonces, un pequeño haz de luz ilumino aquel pequeño altar. Con una pequeña sonrisa, toma su Zanpakuto y empieza a caminar fuera del lugar, mirando como el brillante sol se mostraba nuevamente en el cielo, dirigiéndose hacia aquel camino brillante.

 **[pequeño instrumental]**

Se vio un pequeño corto donde todos empezaron a tomar sus respectivas armas y liberarlas. Mas el último en hacerlo fue Naruto quien fue envuelto en un fuego dorado.

 **[Kimi ga koko ni iru koto de]**

Se vio por un momento, como un Naruto completamente blanco y con un traje similar al de un arrancar, pelear con el verdadero Naruto, en lo que parecía ser un alcantarillado. La batalla se interrumpió cuando el choque de ambas katanas produjo una explosión brillante.

 **[Kimi ga koko ni iru koto de  
Boku wa kono tabi no saki wo shiru darou  
Ashimoto wo terashite kureru]**

Se presentaron todos los espíritus materializados de las zanpakutos, algunos usando el poder de su respectivo shikai, mientras que otros entraban en su modo Bankai, produciendo ondas de poder asombrosas.

 **[Hikari no youni kagayaiteru]**

En un corte de llamas, se veía en el fondo de la seireitei, un zorro anaranjado gigante con nueve colas, casi del mismo tamaño que el mismo seireitei. Mientras sus colas se movían con intensidad, una extraña armadura, similar a la samurái, empezó a cubrirlo por completo, compuesto de lo que parecía ser un fuego dorado (Sussano pero hecho del fuego dorado :v)

 **[Kimi to koko ni iru koto wo  
Boku wa sore wo "ai" to yonde ii no ka?]**

Las zanpakutos materializadas empezaron a luchar contra sus respectivos compañeros, en un intento por recobrar su libertad que exigían, parecían estar muy parejos, pero cada vez empezaron a ganar más terreno.

 **[Kono karada, kono kokoro]**

En un brillo, la escena de batalla fue cambiada por el desierto de hueco mundo. Entre el inmenso desierto, se veía a una mujer de cabellos verdes, corriendo con una sonrisa de sus otros dos acompañantes, que parecían estar cansados de correr, cayendo al suelo de porrazo. La mujer se ríe y levanta la mirada, viendo con detenimiento la luna que encima de ellos se encontraba.

 **[kimi wo futto mamoritai]**

El cielo negro y la luna se convirtieron en un sol y cielos azules. La batalla entre ambos Narutos parecía ser eterna, más sosteniendo sus Zanpakutos selladas, gritaron el nombre de su arma, envolviéndolos en una llama dorada y una llama negra respectivamente, terminando en un brillo blanco.

 **[Instrumental :v]**

Se mostró otra imagen, donde el grupo de protagonistas caminaban hacia un lugar indeterminado, mientras Naruto caminaba al lado opuesto el solo.

 **[Soba ni iru]**

Llego nuevamente hacia aquel altar, en el cual, saco algo d entre sus ropas y lo dejo en el suelo.

 **[Instrumental :v]**

Estaba tan concentrado en la tumba, que se mostró sorprendido cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Volteando ligeramente, ve una mano hacia él.

 **[Owari made]**

Secándose las lágrimas, muestra una enorme sonrisa y toma la mano yéndose fuera del lugar con aquella persona desconocida.

 **[Instrumental final]**

Hubo un acercamiento en la tumba, donde se veía que el objeto que había dejado era su máscara hollow, el cual finalmente…había dejado de llorar.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

 **Como dije, el prox cap estará listo mañana o pasado mañana si tienen suerte, pues estaré un tiempo fuera de…mi casa….muy muy lejos. El punto es que escribiré mientras estoy de viaje, como no sé cuándo vuelvo, tratare de escribir lo más que pueda hoy y el día que vuelva lo público…o podría ser que encuentre una manera de hacerlo, yo veré como le hago, pero antes del fin de semana habrá cap :D**

 **GRACIAS A ICHIGO MUGETSU pues fue su comentario que me hiso pensar sobre enfocarme al 70% en este fic :D GRACIAS POR TODO Y LOS VEO EN UNOS DIAS.**


	13. Saga de las Zanpaku-tō I

**Muy bien, aquí está el capítulo. No falta decir que espero mucho apoyo como los anteriores…seguiré subiendo hasta que se me agote la imaginación, lo cual creo que será pronto porque tengo un examen y no poder seguir escribiendo. En otras noticias, creo que este fic…si sigue así, según mis cálculos tendrá por lo menos, unos 30 o 45 capítulos. Si les soy sincero, no espero escribir tantos, probablemente me quedare estancado a la mitad o un poco más, pero espero que pueda alcanzar**

 **Otra cosa más es que, yo solo me he visto hasta la saga del agente perdido, mientras que la de la guerra de los mil años, solo las partes más importantes (por cierto, no me gusto para nada el final, como que le falto la chispa que tenía bleach. Podría haber tenido muchas formas de vencer al malo, pero...bueno…qué más da).**

 **Psdt de lo anterior: eso sí, si no logro terminar este fic, me gustaría escribir la batalla final contra Yhwach, no importa si me salte la saga de los Quincy (que parece ser muy larga), me encantaría…realmente me encantaría reescribir eso último, porque es lo único en bleach que me gustaría cambiar completamente.**

 **Sin más espera, aquí el capítulo pactado.**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Abrió los ojos, molesto nuevamente ante la luz de la mañana entrando por su ventana, no entiende porque, si odiaba tanto la maldita luz, sigue teniendo sus ventanas abiertas. Parpadeando ante la negativa de no poder volver a dormir, suspiro mientras se levantaba de su cama. Se estiro completamente mientras se ponía de pie mirando su habitación, la cual estaba muy ordenada. Bostezando, parpadea mientras intenta desaparecer su rostro durmiente y cambiarlo por uno más despierto, ya que lo necesitaba si quería tener un buen día.

Fue al baño y se empezó a duchar como lo hacía todas las mañanas, ayudaba si quería despertarse completamente o solo por higiene personal, que era muy importante. Saliendo del baño con un par de toallas, va a su habitación y se mira en el espejo, notando un par de marcas en el cuello acompañados de arañazos en el hombro derecho.

Deslizando sus dedos sobre las marcas, un cierto vapor se origina de estas, cerrándolas por completo y aquellas manchas rojas en su piel lechosa desaparecieron junto a ellas, terminando sin dejar algún rastro de evidencia 'El día anterior fue uno muy productivo' pensó mientras veía su cartera cerca de su cama, el cual estaba repletas de billetes, sin duda muy productivo ¿Quién diría que karakura esté tan plagada de necesitadas?

Viendo la hora que era, noto que era algo tarde, pronto empezarías las clases y aun no desayunaba. Colocándose un par de shorts negros, sale a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para que su ahora hermanita menor tenga energías para empezar su mañana.

Termino muy rápido lo que algunos llamarías, el desayuno moderno japonés, dejándolo servido en la mesa. Espero un momento y no escucho ruido alguno, dejándole saber que su hermana aún seguía dormida. Suspirando en cansancio, se dirige hacia la habitación y toca la puerta "Orihime, hey Orihime" escucho un par de murmullos del otro lado "el desayuno está listo, quedan unos cuantos minutos para tengas que irte a estudiar…o llegaras tarde" escucho un gemido lardo de sueño del otro lado, seguido de algo cayéndose estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, demostrándole que se había levantado finalmente.

Antes que dijera algo mas, escucho el sonido del timbre de la casa, por lo que le deje en sus problemas para abrir la puerta. Paso por una tostada primero y con comida en la boca, abrió la puerta mostrándole a una estudiante del instituto de karakura.

"buenos días Tatsuki" saludo el rubio luego de terminar su comida "Se ha quedado dormida de nuevo…si quieres pasa, tengo un poco de comida por si venias y tenías que esperar…como siempre" ambos suspiraron ante la irresponsabilidad de la otra residente de aquella casa.

"buenos días Uzumaki-san" saludo la adolecente mientras se inclinaba, el aún no se acostumbraba a la cultura japonesa, le costaba un poco todo el respeto que demostraban en cada una de sus acciones "y gracias por dejarme pasar" agradeció mientras entraba, mientras que el rubio mayor le daba otra mordida a la tostada. La adolecente entro y se sentó rápidamente, mientras devoraba la comida con mucha velocidad, haciendo reír al rubio "Esta delicioso como siempre Uzumaki-san" alago la adolecente mientras seguía en su trabajo por limpiar el plato.

"lo sé" dijo el rubio con un poco de orgullo en su voz "oh, eso me recuerda ¿escuchaste que gane otro concurso? Mira esa preciosura de ahí" dijo mientras señalaba un trofeo de lo que parecía ser cristal, al lado, una copa parecido al oro de una escultura de ramen

"woa, es el tercero de este mes, realmente es increíble" dijo asombrada la adolecente mirando un poco más arriba, en el cual mostraba una imagen del rubio con un plato siendo devorado por la presentadora de al lado "si lo escuché y vine a felicitarlo…pero creo que está de más" dijo la adolecente mientras seguía comiendo "y ¿ha pensado en participar de competencias de pelea o lucha marcial? Creo que con su físico está de más decir que puede ganar" dijo con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba el aire, haciendo reír al rubio.

"lo he estado pensando" admitió el rubio mientras tomaba algo de jugo de naranja "pero por ahora creo que seguiré con la cocina y los arreglos florales" dijo este mientras miraba hacia otra dirección, donde había dos estatuillas de ramos de flores en cristal, eran también copas de primer lugar.

"nunca imagine ver a alguien con un físico de luchador ser tan bueno en Ikebana" dijo asombrada tatsuki mientras miraba los otros dos premios y una imagen arriba donde estaba el rubio sonriendo ligeramente, pero también estaba avergonzado mientras miraba como a su alrededor solo había mujeres entre las concursantes y las personas que veían a ver el concurso.

"yo tampoco" dijo con una sonrisa muerta mientras miraba el suelo, recordó que le siguen mandando recomendaciones para el siguiente concurso y algún otro número telefónico. Ambos se detuvieron cuando escucharon pasos rápidos, el sonido de alguien cayéndose y volviéndose a levantar, seguido de una entrada rápida al baño acompañada del sonido de la ducha abierta "parece ser que se ha levantado al fin" dijo avergonzado mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza.

Tatsuki simplemente se golpeó el rostro mientras intentaba esconderla "Orihime…" murmuro entre dientes mientras escuchaba la voz de su amiga gritando ligeramente, intentándose bañar lo más rápido que podía al ver que se le hacía tarde.

Naruto solo miraba hacia una foto en particular, donde estaban los tres en lo que aprecia ser un parque de diversiones. Esa era la rutina casi diaria que tenía desde que se queda en la casa de su ahora hermana adoptiva Orihime. Todo paso extremadamente rápido para él, pues no podía creer que a había pasado un mes desde que está aquí, en el mundo humano.

Todo comenzó cuando se reunió con un extraño tendedero en una alfombra flotante…

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

 _"_ _¡corran por sus vidas!" grito yoruichi mientras estaba en el hombro de ichigo al frente, transformada en un gato. Todos corrían lo más rápido que podían para escapar del Seimichiō, el cual los perseguía en un intento por destruirlos._

 _"_ _¡yoruichi! ¡¿Por qué esa cosa esta tratando de matarnos?! ¡¿Por qué tenemos que pasar por esto de nuevo? ¡¿acaso esta no era la entrada oficial?!" exigió ichigo mientras apresuraba el paso al ver que la velocidad del Seimichiō aumento. El gato estuvo un momento pensándolo antes de parecer tener la respuesta_

 _"_ _¡necesitamos una mariposa del infierno para pasar a salvo! ¡solo los segadores pueden portar alguno!" respondió el gato mientras saltaba de su hombro y corría al frente. Pero después de un momento, vieron al rubio detenido mirando su Zanpakuto el cual desaparecía entre las paredes con una expresión boba "¡Naruto estúpido! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!" pregunto el gato mientras se adelantaba para llegar a él antes que nadie._

 _El rubio parpadeo mientras miraba el arma "nada…solo quiero deshacerse del estúpido zorro molesto, vale la pena si no tengo que escuchar sus malditos lloriqueos" decía este mientras veía a su espada temblar. Antes de nada, sintió un golpe en el rostro producido por el gato que parecía muy molesto, para que luego este le empezará a morder en el cuello "¡me está mordiendo! ¡y no esta vacunada! ¡que alguien me lo quite de enzima!" grito por ayuda mientras intentaba separar el gato de su cuello, pero este le rasguñaba aún más._

 _"_ _¡qué haces ahí parado, corre!" le grito el gato mientras le arañaba. El rubio suspiro para luego tomar su Zanpakuto de las paredes antes que se desaparezca y corrió junto a los demás para salir "¡veo la puerta!" grito el gato. Todos corrían a la par y con algo más de esfuerzo, cruzaron aquel umbral blanco, mirando el cielo nocturno que ahora se alzaba. El grupo bajo la mirada notando que ahora estaban muchos metros sobre el suelo, para luego gritar despavoridos cuando cayeron a mucha velocidad._

 _Naruto por otra parte estaba flotando en el cielo, mientras caminaba ligeramente al ver como todos fueron de repente capturados con una especie de tela, el cual salió disparada hacia un niño con un bate gigante, parecía que quería batearlos, más un sujeto apareció detrás de él abriendo los brazos, sujetando la bolsa con sus amigos aplastando al pequeño niño que quedó atrapado entre el saco y el sujeto._

 _El rubio alzo una ceja cuando vio que cayeron justo en lo que parecía ser una manta voladora, algo muy curioso porque nunca había visto algo igual. Usando shunpo, quedo también sentado en aquella manta, pasando desapercibido por todos, al igual que alguien invisible._

 _Una pequeña conversación surgió de repente entre ichigo y el tipo extraño ahora reconocido como urahara. El científico shinigami parecía realmente apenado y avergonzado por sus actos, los cuales llevaron a todo este problema indirectamente. Todos parecían mirarle, pues nadie sabía que pensar sobre esto. Primero parecía ayudar por buena fe, pero resulto que todo se trataba para detener al traidor que obtenga un objeto que escondió en una de sus amigas, usándola como chivo expiatorio._

 _Eso le trajo a otro pensamiento ¿Qué es el Hogyoku en realidad? ¿Cómo alguien pude haberlo creado sin saber cómo destruirlo? ¿no debería de ser el proceso inverso a su creación, llevarlo a su propia destrucción? No lo entendía, incluso con todos los archivos sobre aquel artefacto, no podía entender la finalidad de aquel artefacto espiritual, de hecho, ni siquiera el mismo creador podía entenderlo en su totalidad._

 _Volviendo a tierra nuevamente, abrió los ojos cuando noto que la conversación había acabado…con un codazo en la cara del tendedero…ichigo puede ser muy temperamental a veces. Incluso después de un buen tiempo, parecía que aun nadie notaba su presencia…ni siquiera lo estaba ocultando para ser sincero, esperaba que alguien se dé cuenta…pero nada paso._

 _Cada cierto tiempo, los amigos de ichigo se iban quedando en sus respectivos lugares, aprovechando el transporte gratis que le proporcionaba urahara, hasta terminar con aquel grupo extraño._

 _"_ _así que…tu eres Uzumaki Naruto" escucho hablar al tentadero, impresionando a aquel sujeto grande y los dos niños. Mirando al tendedero, noto que no solo él lo miraba, sino también su antigua comandante suprema, parecía que se estaban comunicando en secreto y habían notado su presencia en el momento en el que llego "así que ¿tú eres aquel chico estrella, número uno en la academia, aprendiz favorito del capitán general, kiiroi senko y el shinigami legenda que tanto hablan?" pregunto con una sonrisa mientras la ocultaba detrás de su abanico._

 _Naruto por otra parte solo frunció el ceño, parecía que yoruichi no podía guardar muchos secretos, pero ayudaba mucho en su conversación "podría decirse que si" fue lo único que respondió este mientras miraba a la pareja delante de él, ignorando claro que uno de ellos era un gato._

 _"_ _entonces… ¿Qué necesita alguien de su nivel con un pequeño empresario como yo?" pregunto con algo de sarcasmo, haciendo reír ligeramente a Naruto. Quien seso su risa y levanto una de sus manos, creando para expresión de shock de la mayoría, una máscara blanca con forma de zorro, que se la paso al tendedero, el cual examinaba la máscara con mucha curiosidad._

 _"_ _necesito ayuda…" admitió el rubio mientras miraba como la máscara se deshacía en las manos del antiguo shinigami quien volvió su atención a él "solo hay alguien con el conocimiento necesario para saber qué es lo que me sucedió en hueco mundo…solo alguien que tiene el suficiente conocimiento como para crear una forma de traspasar ese muro que separa a shinigamis y hollows" dijo el rubio mientras miraba la expresión seria del tendedero "y ese alguien solo puede ser usted..."termino el rubio mientras miraba como aquel científico parecía mirar a la nada "no es como si le podría pedir ayuda a Aizen…" añadió como broma mientras miraba al cielo, esperando que sea lo que sea que le había pasado, fuera algo que pudieran resolver._

 _Urahara cerró su abanico de golpe, para luego dirigir su mirada al rubio "tienes razón, soy el único que puede determinar su caso en particular Uzumaki-san…" decía mientras se acomodaba su gorro y dejaba salir una pequeña sonrisa "tengo curiosidad también, así que no es necesario pagarme con nada…vera usted que hallaremos la respuesta de esta incógnita ¡con el poder de la ciencia!" dijo muy fuerte mientras abría sus brazos._

 _Naruto solo sudo ligeramente mientras tenía una expresión de desconfianza. No sabía si era buena idea confiar en alguien que estaba lo suficientemente desquiciado como para crear algo como el hokyoku, pero no es como si tuviera otra opción en primer lugar. La risa que soltaba el lunático dejaba que desear, pero comparado a las de Mayuri, era soportable "entonces ¿Cuál sería el primer paso?" pregunto con curiosidad mientras se acomodaba en la alfombra y se echaba para disfrutar el pequeño viaje._

 _"_ _¿ha oído hablar de el tanteo?" pregunto urahara haciendo que Naruto abriera los ojos en confusión ¿acaba de escuchar tanteo? "pues eso mismo aremos, probaremos de todo un poco hasta que el final nos salga algo que sirva" dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría su abanico nuevamente._

 _"_ _¡eso no tiene nada de científico!" grito completamente alarmado ¿Qué es peor que dejar que un científico loco empezara a experimentar como si se tratase de un conejillo de indias? Se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía como el sujeto se reía y usaba su abanico para refrigerarse._

 _"_ _no tiene nada de qué preocuparse Naruto-san, no creo que muera en alguna de las pruebas, ha demostrado tener mucha resistencia, así que no creo que un par de experimentos logre matarlo o algo así" desestimo el sujeto mientras miraba a la luna "¡tessai!" llamo el tendedero al sujeto con bigote que estaba detrás del rubio quien se levantó rápidamente "¡necesitaremos cuatro batas blancas! ¡un par de papeles y una rueda de hámster gigante!" pidió urahara a lo que tessai asintió y salto de la tela "¡ururu! ¡jinta! ¡es hora de usar la ciencia!" los niños parpadearon antes de sonreír, dando más mala espina a Naruto._

 _"_ _¡si! ¡el mayo-domo!" grito el niño mientras daba un pequeño salto y golpeaba el cielo, su hermana menor parecía también algo emocionada. Naruto parpadeo un momento ante el raro nombre._

 _"_ _¿mayo-domo?" pregunto incrédulo para luego dirigirle la mirada a urahara, el cual asentía lentamente y abanicar más rápido para evitar que siguiera riéndose._

 _"_ _sip…mayo-domo" decía mientras la ceja de Naruto se iba alzando cada vez más ante lo más absurdo que haya escuchado nunca. Nada buena salía cuando le pides ayuda a un genio incomprendido…sobre todo cuando le das la oportunidad de experimentar al azar._

 ** _"_** ** _¡ESO NO TIENE NADA DE CIENTIFICO!"_**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

Naruto se estremeció al recordar por todo lo que le hiso pasar ese científico loco '¡mayo-domo mis huevos!' pensó con amargura para luego tomar algo más de jugo intentando olvidar lo que había pasado el último mes '¡eso fue lo menos científico que haya visto!' no tenía ni idea de porque tenía todas esas maquinarias y cosas raras o el simple hecho de decir que la ciencia le ayudaría, si todo lo que hiso era lo contrario a la ciencia ¿Por qué rayos se llamaba científico entonces? ¿a qué le iba a ayudar? ¿a morir?

Volviendo a la realidad, escucho como unos rápidos pasos salían del baño, rumbo a su habitación y cerrar la puerta de un golpe. No tardo mucho y después de unos golpes, la puerta se abrió y bajando las escaleras. Se trataba de Orihime con su uniforme del instituto, que envistió rápidamente la mesa, devoro lo que pudo y tomando de la mano de Tatsuki, salió disparada fuera de la casa. "¡Adiós Naruto-san! ¡lo veré luego!" grito la adolecente, arrastrando a su sorprendida amiga.

"¡espera Orihime! ¡aún no he acabado!" grito Tatsuki mientras intentaba zafarse, pero desaparecieron en la lejanía dejando en la puerta a Naruto quien se despedía con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa.

"muy bien…" se dijo a si mismo al notar que aún se encontraba semidesnudo "hora de comenzar un nuevo día" dicho esto, empezó a recoger todos los trastes sucios y dejarlos en lavavajillas, los lavaría cuando volviera. Subió las escaleras y llego a su habitación, donde se vestiría para comenzar su mañana

Salió de la habitación y se vio ligeramente en el espejo que estaba cerca de él, ve que ya traía puesto sus habituales ropas, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca, un par de pantalones y saco negro. No llevaba corbata porque no le gustaba llevar algo en el cuello, parecido a un terno negro. Él no trabajaba en una oficina, pero su trabajo requería que se veía masculino y elegante al mismo tiempo.

Salió de la casa y camino sin rumbo alguno. No tenía trabajo más que ser shinigami y hermano sustituto. Claro que, ganaba una gran cantidad en su trabajo "no oficial", pero aun así cree que debería de comenzar con algo nuevo, pues no podría estar toda su vida dependiendo de algo tan vulgar. Sin embargo, su atención lo trajo su nuevo reloj digital, el cual empezó a parpadear mostrándole un pequeño radar en el junto a muchas siluetas.

Mirando a todos lados, noto que no había nadie y cerrando los ojos, extiende una de sus manos y la mueve lentamente hacia la otra dirección. Todo a su alrededor se empezó a desperdigar y deformar, cambiando el entorno a uno más brillante y con falta de nitidez. Seguía con sus ropas modernas, pero ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos.

Dejando salir un suspiro, usa shunpo consecutivos, para luego aparecer una ciudad extraña. Miro hacia todos lados, notando que a su alrededor había shinigamis vigías, temblando ante la vista. Elevando su mirada, noto que había una gran cantidad de hollows en el cielo. Como una nube negra que plagaba el mismo espacio.

Salvando a uno de los shinigamis, el cual lo reconoció y corrió lejos por su vida, seguido de los demás dejándolo a su suerte. Suspirando mira hacia todos los hollows y la destrucción que estaba causando en aquella ciudad, fue una suerte que no fue Karakura.

"es hora de empezar con mi trabajo supongo" dijo cansado para luego colocarse un par de audífonos inalámbricos "pero la diversión no puede empezar sin música" con una sonrisa, sostiene su celular y reproduce una en especial.

 **Taisei Iwasaki - "A Way Out" (Blood Blockade Battlefront OST)**

Al escuchar el instrumental inicial, chasquea los dedos siguiendo el ritmo con los ojos cerrados, mientras la nube negra lo rodeaba, destruyendo parte de la ciudad con él. Al comenzar las primeras letras de la canción, se le podía ver caminando entre el ejército de hollows, eliminando a todos con su zanpakuto recién materializada. la katana negra traspasaba a todos casi sin ningún problema, Naruto simplemente avanzaba moviendo la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, todo a su alrededor no era más que explosiones y llamas ocasionadas por el dispara de un cero que ni se molestó en esquivar, ya que no dio en el blanco.

Con su katana en su funda, ve como todos lo habían rodeado y se lanzaron al unísono contra él. Con una pequeña sonrisa, parecía que todo a su alrededor se movía en cámara lenta de repente. Esquivo por milímetros la garra de uno de ellos, respondiendo con el golpe del mango de su arma, para luego golpear con su arma enfundada las garras de los demás dispersando su ataque masivo, más desenfundando lentamente su arma, vio en el reflejo a otro más que venía por su espalda.

En un brillo, la silueta del hollow fue partida a la mitad y ambos pedazos se desunían de manera lenta, dejando ver al rubio con su katana en mano, inclinándose esquivando otro ataque a traición, saltar luego entre otro ataque a su cuello y la cola de otro hollow, para caer a tierra y liberar su katana negra, cortando a ambos por la mitad.

No solamente los dos hollows fueron cortados horizontalmente, sino casi todos los que le rodeaban, tenían su torso cayendo al suelo producto del corte letal. Naruto sacudió su Katana y la enfundo lentamente al ver que su primera oleada fue eliminada. Mirando al cielo, noto como todos los demás caían a tierra, destruyendo aún más la ciudad. Sabía que se lo descontarían más adelante.

Para su sorpresa, del suelo se originaron gargantas dejando salir aún más hollows y cerca de una torre, dos menos grande ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí? Se preguntó al ver la cantidad bestial de hollows.

Logra esquivar otro ataque, que le roso la mejilla, respondiendo con una patada baja, sacando al hollow a dar vueltas en el aire, en el cual, desenfundo su zanpakuto cortando a varios de un tiro. Nuevamente dejo caer su espada, cortándole el brazo a uno, para luego dividirlo por la mitad como si fuera mantequilla.

La escena seguía con el barriendo el suelo con todos los hollows, en una demostración de habilidad con su espada, combinándolo con el cuerpo a cuerpo. Las estelas de los cortes quedaban en el aire como brillos o es de luz que cortaban todo, acompañado de un sonido de corte casi perfecto. Los cuerpos caían y se dispersaban en pequeñas partículas negras.

Los últimos cuerpos caían al suelo dispersándose junto a los demás. Naruto alzo la vista al ver como todos los que quedaban habían alzado vuelo, posicionándose junto a los menos grande que habían llegado hacia el lugar de la batalla.

Queriendo probar algo, coloca una de sus manos en su rostro, en el cual, en un haz de luz, se materializo la máscara hollow con forma de zorro. Sin más preámbulos, deja salir un grito de guerra que se distorsiono a un mix entre dos voces diferentes. Agitando su espada, pareciendo un torbellino que cada vez ganaba más velocidad de corte, desapareció entre la legión y en un shunpo, volvió a aparecer detrás de ellos con su katana desenfundada.

 **"** **Senmaioroshi (Mil Páginas Por Mayor** )" murmuro mientras volvía a enfundar lentamente su katana. Al terminar, toda la nube de hollows se dispersó en la misma nada, dejando solo partes de miembros corporales que no terminaban de caer al suelo, pues se dispersaban antes que sucediera. (ost end)

Nuevamente levanto su mano hacia su rostro, dispersando la máscara y el cabello largo que tenía al ponérselo, dejando salir un largo suspiro, aun no podía acostumbrarse a algo así. Había logrado dominar aquel poder tabú, pero, sin embargo, aún se reusaba a usar algo de esa manera, pues detrás de todo ese poder extra, había un pasado que preferiría olvidar.

Tomo un respiro largo, y toda la luz extra de los alrededores se apagó, volviendo al mundo real como lo era antes. Viendo a los alrededores, noto que toda la destrucción era simplemente demasiada, haciéndose preguntar cómo lo tomarían los humanos ¿un desastre natural? Era lo más seguro que se le podía ocurrir.

Miro su reloj, abriendo los ojos al ver la hora. En unos cuantos minutos tenía que llegar a su entrevista y lo había arruinado luchando contra esos hollows. Sintiendo un pequeño pánico, noto una motocicleta tirada en el suelo, junto a las llaves brillando captando su atención. Estaba mal robar, pero prácticamente la motocicleta pedía a gritos ser robada.

"¡mi motocicleta!" escucho un grito a sus espaldas, girando ligeramente, noto que se trataba de un adolecente que veía con mucho fastidio su vehículo " ¡y me lo acaban de comprar! ¡que desperdicio!" grito para luego patearlo e irse por su camino "no importa, me comprare otra" termino el adolecente desapareciendo entre los escombros.

Parpadeo al ver que el chico prácticamente le había ignorado y no parecía asustado ante la destrucción del lugar, era o muy valiente, o muy presuntuoso. Al ver su reacción ante un vehículo que debió de costarle cierto dinero, decidió que era lo segundo "bueno, sería una verdadera pena dejarlo tirado…y resulta que yo tengo espacio en casa para algo de ese tamaño" pensó el rubio al ver con ojos audaces la motocicleta. El mejor día de trabajo de la historia.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

"el peor día de trabajo de la historia" dijo malhumorado mientras comía palomitas de maíz y veía una película en la sala. La idea del trabajo fue de Orihime, así que no tenía ni idea de que se trataba. Resulto que el dichoso trabajo era ser un mesero en un café. Eso estaría bien, hasta que de repente el primer día y ya le estaban ascendiendo a no sabe qué cargo, pero era uno de tiempo completo.

Trato de negar los asensos, pero cuando más lo negaba, mas alto el puesto llegaba ¿Cómo iba a saber que se trataba de una línea famosa de café en todo el mundo? ¿Cómo Orihime se le ocurrió en primer lugar? No tenía ni idea, pero termino por renunciar antes que suceda algo que le mantendría encerrado en una oficina.

Suspirando en cansancio, solo le quedaba seguir su trabajo clandestino…por ahora. Escucho cierto ruido en la habitación de Orihime, se trataba de esta misma y tatsuki, las cuales había llegado para hacer la tarea juntas, por lo que no quería molestarlas. Después de un momento, un sonido le atajo la atención, se trata de su celular. Alzando una de sus cejas, sale de la sala y sube los escalones hasta la ventana al final del pasillo "¿sí?" pregunto algo curioso. Mas su expresión se volvió de sorpresa cuando la voz empezó a hablarle algo rápido a atravesó del aparato.

Orihime escucho un par de golpes en la puerta, sorprendiéndola un momento "Orihime, estaré fuera un rato, tal vez no volverá hoy, tiene que ver con mi 'pueblo natal'" ella abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, pues era un código que significaba que algo había pasado en el Seireitei.

"muy bien Naruto-san, dormiré temprano" respondió la adolecente haciendo asentir a Naruto del otro lado, ese era otro código, el cual significaba que estará en la tienda de urahara en cuando termine.

El rubio, con celular en mano, se dirigió a su habitación para luego marcar a aquel número desconocido. Espero un momento y fue contestado "muy bien urahara, soy todo oídos ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?" exigió Naruto mientras se echaba en su cama para oír lo que tenía que decir el tendedero loco "hace unos momentos una horda de hollows casi arrastra por completo una ciudad, luego ha habido desastres naturales a lo largo de todo el mundo y han estado ocurriendo alteraciones espirituales sin cesar ¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?!" volvió a exigir, escuchando algo de estática del otro lado, seguido de una tos por parte del ex shinigami.

"bueno…como decírtelo sin que suene completamente raro y descabellado" decía urahara casi con algo de pena del otro lado, aumentando la curiosidad de Naruto "ichigo encontró a Rukia Kishiki malherida, la cual con sus últimas palabras dijo el nombre de su Zanpakuto y según la investigación de Yoruichi del estado actual de la sociedad de almas…parece ser que las Zanpakutos se han revelado y han tomado control completo del seireitei" informo rápidamente el científico mientras esperaba una respuesta del rubio " ¿hola? ¿hay alguien allá? ¡¿hola?!" volvió a preguntar tratando de obtener la maldita respuesta.

 **"** **¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ME VOY POR UN MES Y TOMAN EL MALDITO SEIREITEI?! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?! ¡MALDITA SEA!"**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**  
 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-FIN -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

 **Muy bien, este es el capítulo con el que comenzare todo este pequeño arco, no creo que durara más halla de cinco capítulos, quiero hacerlo lo más corto posible. En esta me enfocare solo en dos cosas, su hollowficacion y la batalla contra su zanpakuto Kurama, que creo que es lo que más resalta en todo esto. Sobre la pareja, vamos que sigue siendo un misterio y me gustaría mantenerlo así por lo menos hasta que la 'chica' haga su aparición.**

 **Entre otras noticias ¡NO SERA HAREM! Creo que no me han escuchado ¡NO SERA HAREM! Espero que este débil mensaje haya sido escuchado por la gran mayoría. Tratare de crear romance, quiero ver que tal me sale, pues será la primera vez escribiendo algo así sin estar enfocado en eso, pues este fic es mas de aventura/acción.**

 **Por cierto, dejare esto por aquí para mantener el suspenso.**

 **Eso me recuerda, el prox cap será un omake CANNON llamado "MES DE VACACIONES, MIRADA HACIA EL PASADO" donde profundizare lo que sucedió durante todo el mes junto a otros flashbacks más. Reuniré todo el relleno ahí para que en los demás capítulos sean más…directos.**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-WANDERING -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-RESUMEN ARCO -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**

 ** _"_** ** _¡¿Qué sucede Uzumaki Naruto?! ¡¿miedo a perder contra mí?! ¡¿EL KYUBI NO YOKO?!"_**

 _"_ _esa… ¿esa es tu Zanpakuto?" "…si…" "y ¿acaba de salir del control mental y golpear a Muramasa?" "…si…" "¿está pensando en destruir el seireitei solo porque no le gusta?" "…si…" "y ¿dices que tiene más poder ahora que está en el mundo real? " "…eso creo…" "¡NOS MATARA A TODOS!"_

 ** _…_**

 _"_ _entonces kurama…¿listo para probar suerte? Porque pienso derrotarte contigo mismo"_

 ** _"_** ** _muy gracioso, no te lo tomes a mal, pero aunque logres usar el Shikai, creo que recuerdas que yo tengo algo que tu no...  
¡BANKAI!"_**

 _"…_ _mierda…"_

….

 _"_ _no lo entiendes, no te has hollowficado…solo has vuelto a hacer algo que ya eras…yo_ _"_

 _"_ _no lo entiendo ¿tú eres yo?"_

 _"_ _técnicamente sí, pero veras…se suponía que yo debería de ser el shinigami, no tú. Ahora estoy aquí, siendo una parte de ti que detesto… ¿Por qué tu eres el shinigami y no yo? ¡¿Por qué tú, que eres más hollow estas en control?! Solo…ya no me importa nada…solo… aléjate de mí…antes que…_ _"_

 _"_ _¿antes de que?"_

 _"…_ _d-debo…d-debo destruir…al negro…al_ **oscuro…destruir ¡destruir! ¡DESTRUIR! ¡DESTRUIR!"**

 _"_ _¡qué demonios estás hablando! ¡estás loco!"_

 **"** **¿DONDE ESTA? ¿DONDE ESTA ELLA? …negro…oscuro…DESTRUIR"**

 _"_ _¿Cuál negro? ¡¿Cuál oscuro?!"_

 **"** **¡OSCURO! ¡SHINIGAMI! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! ¡ES TU CULPA! ¡SHINIGAMI! ¡ENEMIGO! ¡DESTRUYELO! ¡MATARLO!"**

…..

 _"_ _hey…lo siento por eso…suele pasar cuando los recuerdos se mesclan"_

 _"_ _es bueno saber que…basto con darte una paliza para que vuelvas a ser tu…o yo…o lo que sea."_

 _"_ _mira quien habla…alguien que consiguió también su trasero pateado por sí mismo"_

 _"_ _cállate"_

 _…_ _._

"…ahora lo entiendo todo…ahora entiendo que soy en realidad...ahora entiendo por todo lo que he pasado…cual es mi verdadero yo…

 **…** **soy un monstruo** **…"**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-END -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-**


	14. Saga de las Zanpaku-tō II

**¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo, aunque vengo con malas…muy malas noticias. Lamentablemente mi actividad en esta página se va a volver cada vez menos frecuente conforme avanza el tiempo. Además de los problemas con mi computadora, también tengo problemas con mi vida diaria donde, por cosas de la vida, le dedicare todo mi tiempo al estudio. No digo que dejare de subir, solo que…ya no será tan seguido o a veces será nulo, no pienso dejar este fic tirado por ahí, solo que simplemente ya no podré continuarlo.**

 **Y ahora viene la noticia buena, ¡tengo capítulos ya escritos! Sip, tengo manuscritos a los cuales solo les falta corregir errores ortográficos, así que tendrán com capítulos más…la mala es que la mitad de esos son "SHINIGAMI GOLDEN" ya saben…mi versión omake de este fic.**

 **Un capitulo que si bien, no sé si sacarlo, sería el final de todo este fic. Es un capitulo extra largo con muchas palabras que relatan la batalla final contra yhwach y el epilogo de esta historia. Estará guardada por ahora, hasta que vea que me es imposible seguir escribiendo, es en ese momento que este capítulo verá la luz o simplemente llegue a esa parte. Les aseguro, es uno de los mejores finales que se me ha podido idear, pues he tomado influencia de mi propia historia personal para llevarlo a cabo, si piensan que la batalla final contra yamamoto era increíble, esta les aseguro que es mil veces mejor.**

 **Bien, creo haber dicho todo, si me falta algo lo colocare como una nota de autor, así que sin más que agregar, que lo disfruten :D**

 **Saga de las Zanpakutos II: ¡al mando!**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-WANDERING-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"llegamos" fue lo que dijo Naruto mientras miraba la tienda de urahara, hogar del científico demente del mismo nombre el cual contrabandeaba objetos de grandes poderes espirituales que el mismo hacía en sus bóvedas…que curiosamente nadie podía encontrar, muy extraño. Habían llegado luego de un par de minutos en que Tatsuki se fuera y ambos partieron hacia la tienda, con esperanzas de saber más sobre el estado de una amiga y del seireitei mismo, lugar que urahara no dijo más pues corto la llamada luego del grito de Naruto.

Orihime asintió y entraron, solo para encontrar a todos reunidos, esperando en una pequeña habitación en un silencio casi incómodo. La llegada hiso que todos volvieran a abrir los ojos y se pusieran muy felices de que finalmente la ayuda haya llegado. No hubo tiempo de saludos ni de más palabrería, había mucho que hacer. Ambos entraron a la habitación donde estaba la shinigami conocida como Rukia Kushiki, quien tiempo después de ser salvada, coincidentemente fue una de las ultimas niñas que también estuvieron en su orfanato antes que este cerrara, el mundo realmente es un lugar muy pequeño.

"Orihime" llamo el rubio mirando con seriedad a su ahora pequeña hermana, que asintió también seria. El estado de la shinigami no era grave, pero tenía heridas emocionales y espirituales que atrofiaban su cuerpo espiritual, incluso con un gigai sería imposible que se curara por su cuenta, debía de tener asistencia médica para que pueda despertar y estar como nueva "intentaremos aquella formación ¿la recuerdas?" ella asintió a sus palabras y ambos pusieron su mejor esfuerzo por curarla lo antes posible.

Todos entraron a ver cómo les iba y fueron sorprendidos cuando vieron a Rukia ser cubierta por dos campos de protección, uno encima del otro, que eliminaban con una enorme rapidez las heridas físicas que tenía. No tardaron mucho tiempo antes que bajaran las manos, desapareciendo ambas barreras "está listo, ahora todo depende de su amiga" todos asintieron y salieron de la habitación nuevamente, dejando a los muñecos dentro.

Algo gracioso es que, mientras él estaba en su plan de aislar su lado hueco de su ser, ichigo y los demás estaban en otra aventura con unos seres que se les llamaba Bounds o algo similar. Dato curioso de estos fue que ganaron unos pequeños amigos que habitaban en pequeños muñecos, son muy agradables, aunque alguno que otro se pone muy molesto con su charla continua y sin sentido. Aún recuerda que uno de ellos trato de "secuestrar" a Orihime y termino siendo golpeado por él, no sabía que era una actuación para asustar a el grupo de amigos de ichigo.

Cerro los ojos mientras estaba acostado en una esquina ignorando la reunión de amigos, no es que no hablara con ellos, solo que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que pensar. Primera estaba la forma en la que alguien logro materializar una Zanpakutos, eso en términos espirituales ya era improbable que un tercero pueda hacerlo, pero no imposible. La segunda era la forma en la que pudo reunir a tenientes y capitanes, tal cual el supone pues son las únicas zanpakutos realmente fuertes en la sociedad de almas. Y la última era el estado del capitán comandante ¿Qué rayos sucedió con él? Había tantas variables y cada pegunta sin responder era más confusa que la anterior.

Dejando salir un suspiro, se levanta llamando la atención de todos y caminando fuera del lugar "lo siento niños, pero a pesar de que el seireitei está en peligro, su compañera esta inconsciente y probablemente estamos frente a otra guerra…yo sigo teniendo trabajo así que no puedo quedarme más tiempo, es sábado después de todo" dicho esto empieza a caminar por la puerta.

"¿no piensas quedarte a esperar a Rukia? Estoy seguro que se levantará en cualquier momento" dijo ichigo llamando la atención de todos en el lugar. Con el cabeza de piña era el único con el que no podía entablar palabra alguna sin que estén peleándose o estar incomodo, no es que le fastidie su presencia, solo que mirarlo le hace doler la cabeza cuando afirma haberlo visto antes, como si tuviera rasgos faciales que él conoce, pero no logra encontrar y eso le fastidia.

"Rukia kuchiki no despertara hasta mañana en la mañana" informo Naruto para todos "para que ella este completamente bien, debe de descansar su mente y eso le tomara su tiempo. Por otro lado, lo único grave en ella era su poder espiritual, el Cuale estaba agotado y he recupero junto a la ayuda de Orihime…" se calló un momento mientras pensaba en las palabras correctas para que el cabeza de piña no se enoje y empiece otra pelea "pero, si te soy sincero…incluso si se levanta no será de mucha ayuda" ichigo abrió los ojos estando un poco enfadado, cosa que le hiso suspirar " estoy hablando de Intel, no creo que nos proporcione la información que necesitamos para entender la situación, no podemos saltar a la aventura sin saber exactamente a que nos enfrentamos y arriesgarnos a fracasar" volviendo su mirada hacia el, clavo sus afilados ojos en el adolecente " y la vida de todos no es algo que podamos arriesgar" ichigo solo gruño mientras intentaba encontrar palabras para refutar su argumento, mas no la encontraba.

"tiene razón kurosaki" ahora fue Uryu quien había llamado la atención de toda la sala "no sabemos a qué nos estamos enfrentando, esto es muy diferente a cuando invadimos la sociedad de almas, del cual sabíamos cierta parte de la verdad y entendíamos quien era el enemigo…por ahora ir al seireitei sin pensarlo es más un acto suicida que de rescate" termino su explicación mientras se acomodaba los lentes, Naruto agradecía que por lo menos halla alguien razonable en el grupo, un Quincy siempre lo es así que no debería de estar impresionado " eso me recuerda ¿trabajo? Orihime ¿él tiene un trabajo nocturno?" preguntó el curioso Quincy a su compañera, que antes que responda, fue sorprendida con la salida rápida del rubio, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

"bueno…yo no sé" admitió un poco apenada mientras miraba sus manos "el sale cada un par de días y todo el fin de semana en la noche, aunque no especifica a que, solo me dice que se va a trabajar" firmo Orihime ganando miradas de curiosidad "es muy misterioso y cuando le pregunto, nunca me dice nada, pero vuelve con una gran cantidad de dinero" dijo impresionada mientras recuerda las sumas impresionantes de dinero que traía al día siguiente.

"…eso suena a que esconde algo…" dijo Chad por todos, quienes estuvieron un momento tratando de imaginar qué clase de empelo tendría alguien como el en el mundo real. Mientras tanto Urahara se reía detrás de su abanico intentando aguantar la risa, pues él era uno de los pocos que sabía qué hacía en las noches, junto a Yoruichi.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-WANDERING-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Naruto salía apresuradamente de una casa desconocida con la sus ropas desordenadas y algo despeinado, ya era de día y se había olvidado que Yoruichi no iba volver hasta las primeras horas de la mañana, cosa que ya se le hiso tarde. Vio como un grupo de mujeres que tenían productos en sus manos, le miraron un momento y se empezaron a reír. Algo confundido, usa el reflejo de su móvil para verse y es sorprendido por una marca de labial en la mejilla, la cual rápidamente se limpia con la manga. Ahora frustrado, usa shunpo discretamente para llegar al lugar donde se suponía debía de estar hace dos horas

"¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?!" grito su ex comandante mientras agitaba uno de sus puños intentando parecer intimidante "¡han pasado dos malditas horas!" se quejó mientras le miraba a dagas, haciendo que se ria nerviosamente, no es que le tuviera miedo, solo que no era el mejor momento como para perderse una reunión importante.

"bueno, me perdí en el sendero de la vida" respondió con una agradable sonrisa, ignorando el silencio absoluto del lugar. Suspirando al ver que nadie había entendido su broma, decidió decir la verdad "okey…me quede dormido" media verdad. Yoruichi parecía querer darle el golpe más fuerte de toda su carrera, pero dejo salir un gran gemido de cansancio, solo para caer al suelo algo enojada.

"es muy bueno que llegara Uzumaki-san" saludo urahara mientras miraba detrás de su abanico, algo divertido por la escena anterior "supongo que no es necesario explicar muchos detalles al respecto, supongo que ya entendió mejor lar cosas ¿no?" pregunto cerrando su abanico de golpe y cerrando los ojos. Todos en la habitación se quedaron mirando al rubio quien estaba recostado en una de las paredes.

"es verdad, durante la noche empezó a pensar mejor las cosas, así que creo saber lo que está pasando, aunque no estaría mal algunos detalles más como ubicación y estado actual del seireitei" dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a la gran mayoría, ante la firmeza y seguridad de sus palabras.

"aguarda un momento" dijo ichigo algo confundido mientras le miraba, llamando la atención "¿Cómo es que ya lo sabes? Si tú estabas tan confundido como nosotros" preguntó el shinigami sustituto casi por todos en el lugar, quienes tampoco sabían que es que el rubio tenia pistas sin nada de pruebas.

"no es tan difícil" respondió el rubio levantando los hombros "si lo que dijo urahara era cierto y el seireitei fue tomado por las zanpakutos, eso quiere decir que algo le debe de haber pasado al capitán yamamoto, no creo que el huya de una batalla así como así" se tomó un tiempo para tomar un respiro y decir su hipótesis del problema " el cómo fue que las zanpakutos fueron liberadas no puede ser otra cosa que un tercero, probablemente sea el líder de estas. Aunque puedo decir que el alcance de sus poderes no afecta al mundo real, nada augura que cuando vayamos a la sociedad de almas caigamos presa de aquella habilidad. Sobre el gotei 13…sin comandante y posiblemente capitanes desaparecidos…creo que están en un completo caos" cambio su rostro a uno muy sonriente y algo soberbio "y estoy muy seguro que todos están refugiados en los cuarteles de mi escuadrón, de eso no hay duda" la gran mayoría parpadeaba ante esto, pues casi todo era cierto y era lo único que hasta el momento sabían de la sociedad de almas.

"así que esa fue la razón ¿eh?" dijo Yoruichi mientras miraba por el rabilo del ojo al rubio, quien seguía sonriendo "me parecía muy extraño y curioso que el único escuadrón que no tuvo problemas en sus instalaciones fuera el tuyo" nuevamente la atención se la llevo el rubio que parecía muy gracioso por el rostro de su comandante "pensé en que era buena suerte o incluso un milagro… ¿pero que no tenga ni un solo rasguño? Eso sería imposible" decía mientras se estiraba y ahora clavaba su mirada en el rubio quien tomaba algo de café que se le fue dado por uno de esos muñecos parlantes "así que dime ¿Qué has hecho?" su pregunta directa solo hiso que el rubio se riera ligeramente entre sorbos.

"¿yo? ¿Por qué crees que soy yo? Me siento alagado que creas que tuve algo que ver…pero quiero decir que no fui yo…por lo menos no del todo" se rio mientras tomaba algo más de café "dejémoslo como…una coincidencia" se rio de sus mismas palabras mientras la mirada enojada de la mujer aumentaba.

Antes que yoruichi dijera algo más, fue detenida por el tendedero misterioso quien llamo la atención de todos en el lugar "muy bien todos, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy. Si bien, el estado es crítico, no debemos de apresurarnos, así que hay que tomárselo con calma, hasta que averigüe que es lo que les suceda a las Zanpakuto y no nos sorprenda a nosotros" termino mientras cerraba su abanico haciendo que todo el mundo asintiera.

"Yo regresare a la sociedad de almas mañana por la mañana" informo Yoruichi mientras se levantaba y estiraba los músculos "tengo que recabar más información y si puedo de ser algo de ayuda para la sociedad de almas" entonces vio la mirada perdida de Rukia "no te preocupes, tu hermano no es alguien que muera solo por un ataque, estará bien" aseguro ganando una pequeña sonrisa de esta última.

Naruto por otro lado también se iba retirando antes de recordar algo. Levantando una de sus manos, unas cuerdas doradas aparecen alrededor de la sala y apresan a rukia sorprendiendo a todo el mundo "¡qué demonios estás haciendo!" le grito ichigo muy enfadado mientras parecía cargar un puño.

El rubio lo ignoro mientras miraba a rukia a los ojos "lo siento por eso, pero no puedo confiar en ti" esta abrió los ojos cuando escucho esto "sé que el miedo a perder a un familiar es muy fuerte, pero no desesperes…confía un poco en él y preocúpate por ti misma, necesitas esto" hubo un momento de silencio en toda la sala esperando que alguien diga algo.

"¿Cómo lo supisteis?" pregunto cabizbaja mientras intentaba no mirar a nadie en la habitación. Naruto por otra parte solo miraba sin ningún sentimiento a la shinigami, parece ser que no entendía la seriedad de la situación.

"esta en tus ojos" fue la única respuesta que dio "hay una gran cantidad de tristeza, ansiedad, preocupación y desesperación" la shinigami parecía culpable al ser descubierta y solo bajo la cabeza aún más "debes entender que esto es por tu bien" termino el rubio mientras salía, pero fue interrumpido por ichigo quien golpeo cerca de donde él estaba, intentando parecer rudo "¿enserio? ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿la academia?" se burló el rubio al ver que intentaba intimidarlo con una vieja técnica de cuando aún era estudiante, parece ser que en cualquier tiempo era lo mismo.

"libérala, ahora" ordeno ichigo mientras sujetaba el cuello del rubio con más fuerza. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Naruto chasquea los dedos frente al adolecente, dejándolo paralizado en el suelo "¿q-que?" se preguntó a si mismo mientras sentía el entumecimiento en todo su cuerpo, siendo incapaz de levantarse de nuevo. Todos parecían preocupados antes de ser detenidos por urahara.

"tranquilos, es solo un bakudo" tranquilizo el Uzumaki mientras empujaba ligeramente al adolecente, cayendo al suelo "uno muy débil, a decir verdad, uno que afecta directamente al sistema nervioso, relajando los músculos cada vez que la persona empieza a perder el control de su reiatsu…como un tranquilizante que se alimenta de la ira de un animal furioso" explico el rubio para luego agacharse para estar frente a ichigo, quien seguía intentando pararse "hay cosas que solo se puede resolver con la cabeza fría y algo de cerebro, no todo se logra a través de la fuerza" a pesar de la sugerencia que mostro, parecía ser que el adolecente no le iba a escuchar.

"¿P-Por qué? " intentó decir ichigo mientras sentía como cada vez más perdía la fuerzas en sus brazos, deteniéndose en el suelo ahora sin posibilidades de levantarse, pero sin perder la mirada de ira en su rostro.

"¿Por qué? ¿realmente lo preguntas?" pregunto Naruto mientras miraba a rukia "Te puedo perdonar ya que eres un humano, así que no sabes que es un shinigami de verdad "le dijo a ichigo mientras se acomodaba en el suelo preparando una charla que obviamente necesitaba "escúchame bien Kurosaki ichigo, porque lo que estoy a punto de decirte es solo la verdad" ichigo al igual que todos para escuchar las palabras de un miembro tan antiguo como lo era el rubio "Shinigami es más que una vocación, más que solo guardias y sueños de grandeza, es un sacrificio constante donde tu vida peligra a cada hora del día. Hasta el día de hoy, la gran mayoría lo ve como una oportunidad para salir adelante y cumplir sus sueños de héroes, más cuando son partes de ellos, no es más que una triste ironía" los shinigamis presentes bajaron ligeramente la cabeza al recordar su motivo por ser parte del gotei 13 y como este cambio de un día para el otro "eres uno de muchos, tu vida no es más que una herramienta que sirve para defender algo que ni tu entiendes y nunca se te va a decir. Vives con el constante miedo de morir por las manos de un enemigo y el miedo de saber que alguien importante en tu vida desaparecerá de un momento a otro, sin decir ninguna palabra, eso es ser un shinigami…solo eres un engranaje que puede ser remplazado por otro" ichigo abrió los ojos en shock al escuchar estas palabras al igual que todo el mundo, mientras los shinigamis solo escondieron sus rostros lo mejor que pudieron " **tu vida es sino una de miles…el mundo no sufrirá porque acabe prematuramente…** " aquella frase quedo grabada en la mente del shinigami sustituto mientras intentaba buscar alguna otra respuesta u oposición, mas no la escucho de nadie.

"no me sorprendió para nada que alguien se halla vuelto loco" dijo el rubio mientras tenia a Aizén en mente "la mente retorcida de aquel shinigami traidor es sino uno de los frutos que ha dado el gotei 13 a lo largo de su historia. Así como el, ha habido bastantes traidores que intentaron escapar o intentar algo desesperado y sin sentido, solo que nadie esperaba que uno de ellos llegara tan lejos, por eso Sosuke aizen es algo tan relevante y conocido, pero no ha sido el primero ni será el último traidor que tendrá la sociedad de almas…no mientras siga siendo así" el silencio era simplemente aterrador, pues nadie parecía intentar detener a Naruto, pues no tenían nada con el cual defenderse

Naruto miro nuevamente a rukia, quien solo lucia cada vez más triste conforme avanzaba la plática "tu hermano es un capitán…uno que sabe muy bien las normas y cómo funciona el gotei 13, uno no se vuelve capitán solo por ser fuerte…sino porque acepta el cargo de shinigami y enfrenta las consecuencias, aceptándolo como la realidad, es así como uno es reconocido como un verdadero capitán. Mas halla del cargo, un capitán sabe que en cualquier momento va a morir y no le teme a su hora final ¿Por qué crees que en cada década cambian capitanes? No duran lo suficiente antes de morir o jubilarse por ya no poder seguir cumpliendo sus funciones" parece que cada ves se acercaba el final pues empezó a retirarse "y, sin embargo, tu que también eres un shinigami, pareces haber olvidado todo esto, olvidando tu papel como oficial del gotei 13 "se detuvo un momento para mirar fijamente a los ojos de la chica "sabes muy bien que es lo que te diría tu hermano…no eres digna para portar el nombre kuchiki, mucho menos ser un shinigami" rukia abrió los ojos y cayó al suelo en shock, pues todo lo que había dicho era solo la triste verdad…ella por un momento, dejo de ser un shinigami "por eso nunca me gustó la idea de ser parte de esto…así que sugiero que empieces a cambiar, que como Kuchiki sabes que no hay nada más importante que el honor" termino desapareciendo en el pasillo, dejando la habitación en completo silencio, uno muy mortal que parecía extenderse cada vez más.

Urahara dejo salir un suspiro al ver como el Uzumaki había sacado a relucir el miedo del corazón de Ichigo, era aquella finura el cual desbalancea su corazón y lo hacía dudar "que gran manera de asustar a los niños" fue lo único que dijo mientras se ventilaba usando su abanico "pero no puedo negar sus palabras, él está en lo cierto Kurosaki-san, esa era nuestra vida como shinigamis" ichigo volvió su vista sorprendida hacia el tendedero loco " que incluso luego de ya no serlo oficialmente, es un deber de la que no estamos exentos y no podemos renunciar…una carga de la que ahora eres parte" termino urahara mientras esperaba alguna respuesta de este, pero no hubo ninguna.

"yo sabía algo de esto" dijo Uryu mientras se acomodaba los lentes "era de esperarse de un sistema que no ha cambiado desde que fue creado. Además, la lucha contra los hollows no es algo que uno pueda decir que es fácil, muchos mueren a la hora de cumplir su deber. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que alguien traicionase el gotei 13, al igual que Uzumaki-san dijo" no era tan difícil darse cuenta de algo tan obvio, un oficio tan peligroso debe de estar atado de muchos pros y contras…aunque por el momento tenga más de uno que del otro.

"yo no tenía idea que…fuera algo tan cruel" dijo triste Orihime mientras miraba sus manos "siempre tenía la idea que se trataba del cielo, lo que nos dicen cuando alguien se va a un mundo mejor…no algo como esto" admitió mientras miraba como ichigo parecía levantarse finalmente, aun con algo de entumecimiento.

"sea como sea, no es algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos, hay que estar listos para irnos al seireitei lo más rápido que podamos" dijo ichigo para luego dirigirle una mirada a urahara "confiamos en usted para investigar de que se trata" este sonrió y asintió. Ichigo ahora volvió su mirada hacia rukia, quien evitaba verlo "…no podemos liberarte, aunque queramos, pero te prometo que encontraremos a tu hermano" rukia lo miro y solo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que el no dudo en responder.

Era de día, de hecho, recién acababa de iniciar, pero él no tenía el tiempo necesario como para tomarse ms tiempo libre. Estaba seguro que incluso después de tener una salida legal, pronto llamarían a por él, era cuestión de tiempo. A pesar de lo duro que fue con ichigo y rukia, sabía que era lo correcto recordarles que habían elegido y aceptado ser partes, además de las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Si él fuera sincero, si no hubiera sido por las ganas de obtener más poder y la curiosidad de saber hasta dónde llegaría, él nunca se hubiera convertido en shinigami en primer lugar.

Volviendo al tema principal, tenía que volver lo más rápido que podía al seireitei, no había tiempo que perder con excepción de algo…no tenía como. Un Senkaimon es abierto solo cuando tienes un boleto de ida y vuelta, el cual no es su caso. Teniendo en cuenta la destrucción del seireitei, ni siquiera era la manera más segura de viajar, pues los enemigos no dejarían de proteger el lugar donde posiblemente entraría un peligro potencial. Su entrada debía de ser en secreto, para así tomar desprevenido a sus enemigos.

Cerro los ojos tratando de encontrar si había alguien ocultándose, pero no fue el caso. Invoco rápidamente su máscara hollow y sacudiendo su brazo, hiso una brecha en el espacio, el cual se abrió lentamente dejando nada más que un vacío existencial negro. saltando hacia él, su traje se desase en moléculas de color verdoso, quedando nada más que sus ropas tradicionales shinigami, entrando en la Garganta hacia la sociedad de almas.

Algo especial que el aprendió cuando mesclaba sus poderes con los de su yo hueco, era la posibilidad de usar esas habilidades casi instintivamente. Garganta era sino una de las habilidades más útiles que jamás hubiera imaginado tener, pues a diferencia del senkaimon, que es como si se tratase de una especie de filtro que deja pasa shinigamis, la garganta es sin duda, su boleto para entrar a cualquier lugar sin que nadie le pueda poner un alto. Había un defecto y era que desprendía demasiada energía hollow, alertando a todos de su llegada, sobre todo al Departamento de investigación y desarrollo. Pero gracias a su unión perfecta con su yo hollow, eso era una desventaja que ya no existe más, volviéndolo una habilidad imparable e indetectable.

Cruzo el umbral, dejándolo en lo que parecía ser un pasillo destruido. Su largo cabello se ondeaba por las grandes cantidades de aire, una ventisca muy helada como para ser de día. Admiro el paisaje desolado de lo que alguna vez fue el seireitei, no había duda que cuando el viejo volviese, estaría muy enojado. Se quitó la máscara y con su apariencia de shinigami, empezó andando lentamente mientras esperaba alguna señal de ataque o un escuadrón de sus compañeros, pero nadie estaba a la vista.

Curioso, extendiendo sus habilidades para sentir la presencia de fuertes señales de reiatsu. Se encontró sorprendido cuando noto que todos estaban desperdigados sin ningún orden aparente, prácticamente era un desastre. Suspirando, uso shunpo para llegar lo más rápido que podía a su división, tal vez aun no era demasiado tarde.

Llego sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, pues solo apareció en el medio de las salas asustándolos. La gran mayoría parecía nuevamente revitalizada y con nuevas esperanzas al ver a su ídolo aparecer, pus parecía que la situación no era de lo más favorable para ellos. Saludo a todos con una señal mientras avanzaba entre los pasillos, tenía que llegar hasta su capitana para que se le informe, esperaba que no esté ocupada.

Se dio cuenta que estaba junto a los demás capitanes en el jardín de la división, tal vez usándolo como una especie de salón de reuniones al aire libre. Sorprendió a todos con su llegada pues al parecer no tenían conocimiento de que había cruzado los mundos para llegas aquí, nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

"Naruto –san" dijo ukitake con una sonrisa al ver que un aliado más fuerte había llegado a apoyarlos "es bueno verle de nuevo, sobre todo en esta difícil situación en la que estamos pasando" cambio su rostro por uno preocupado mientras miraba hacia otro lugar "ni siquiera ha empezado la guerra contra aizen pero sin embargo…ya estamos perdiendo con un nuevo enemigo" decía con pesimismo mientras los otros también pensaban en sus palabras.

Tenía razón, la batalla contra aizen se suponía que era su única preocupación, ahora con esta rebelión de las zanpakutos y todo el daño que han causado, no podían estar seguros si podían batallar contra aizen en una guerra pareja, sobre todo con tantas bajas de parte del gotei 13.

"aún no hemos perdido, ni siquiera hemos empezado a pelear, la batalla se decide al final" dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a una de las paredes y se recostaba en ella "nadie aun se ha rendido, a pesar de tener miedo y ser unos cobardes en su gran mayoría…no veo a nadie tirar la toalla, aun podemos ganar contra aizen" los capitanes soltaron una pequeña sonrisa ante las palabras de motivación de parte del rubio " pero eso no importa ahora ¿Cuál es la situación?" pregunto mientras esperaba una explicación más detallada de lo que ocurría.

Shinsui empezó tomando la palabra por todos "el cuartel de la primera división prácticamente ya no existe, lo único que quedo son algunas murallas que no se destruyeron durante el incendio" decía mientras recordaba todos los daños colaterales que han tenido " lo positivo es que las cárceles debajo de esta aún se encuentran intactas, no hay peligro alguno, pero los edificios cercanos también sucumbieron ante las llamas" termino mientras su teniente parecía muy triste al recordar como su cuartel también estaba algo destruido, pues le invertía una gran cantidad de trabajo dejarlo muy bien.

"los cuarteles de las divisiones 2 y 13 aún están en funcionamiento, en su mayoría no fueron muy afectados por el ataque sorpresa" informo su capitana Unohana mientras tomaba algo de té, para luego dirigirle una mirada aguda "fue un milagro que nuestros cuarteles estuvieron intactos" su rostro luego, se formó una gran sonrisa a lo cual isane y él se rieron secamente, no había nada de gracia en eso, pero ella estaba feliz de tener su hogar bien.

"tenemos a tres divisiones sin capitán" dijo vagamente Ukitake mientras recordaba a todos, la traición de parte de los capitanes durante la rebelión Aizen "y aun no encontramos al capitán Kuchiki…además, la mayoría de shinigamis están desperdigados alrededor del seireitei sin saber que hacer exactamente. La moral es baja porque nuestro comandante ha desaparecido, la mayoría cree que fue derrotado…el gotei 13 es un caos, tomara mucho tiempo antes de organizarnos y el enemigo no espera pues todos sus ataques desde entonces han sido aleatorios… ¿Qué debemos de hacer?" pregunto a los demás capitanes, pues no encontraba una forma de solucionar todo sin que sigan perdiendo oficiales sin sentido.

Nadie parecía decir nada, estando un buen tiempo callados pensando en una solución estratégica para resolver este problema. Naruto vio por sus rostros que nadie tenía una respuesta clara y que sea efectiva a la vez. No había ningún problema confiar en los capitanes hacer su trabajo por separado, pero las bajas en cada división era un lujo que no podían permitirse con una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina. Espero un momento más para que alguien de una muy buena idea, pero para su mala suerte, no sucedió.

Suspiro en cansancio mientras se levantaba, caminando perezosamente hacia los jardines a un lado de ellos "que molestos son todos..."se quejó mientras se estiraba mientras tomaba un respiro, sus acciones atrajeron la curiosidad de todos, pues no era muy común que alguien como él quiera ayudarlos, por lo general no le importaba "pero…no es como si tuviera otra opción" dicho esto, volvió su mirada hacia todos los capitanes y les sonrió " creo que llego la hora de ser responsable…por lo menos hasta que todo esto acabe" vieron como este extendió su brazo y en la punta de sus dedos, una luz azulada empezó a brillar.

Todos vieron con mucha admiración, como este empezó a escribir en el aire, moviendo su mano en diferentes ligares tan rápido, que parecían dos manos escribiendo al mismo tiempo. Se detuvo lentamente para que luego una gran cantidad de marcas se extendieran por todos lados, concentrándose ea lo largo de su brazo de golpe " **Bakudo No 77…"** susurro y fue en ese momento, que una especie de rectángulo negro fue creado frente a su brazo extendido sorprendiendo a todos **"…Tenteikura…"** termino su kido mientras se concentraba para extender su radio hacia todo el seireitei.

Todos parecían realmente conmocionados ante tal exhibición de habilidad "acaba de realizar el Tenteikura ¿dibujando los sellos en el aire? Eso es…imposible" dijo isane mientras veía con fascinación aquel bakudo de alto nivel, el cual de por sí, tiene bastantes restricciones como para llevarse a cabo en solo unos cuantos minutos. Era un encantamiento muy avanzado para su número, se necesita una gran cantidad de concentración, energía espiritual y un encantamiento previo en el brazo para luego recitar uno si quería ser usado a su máximo potencial. Sin embargo, Naruto logro hacerlo solo haciendo marcas espirituales en el aire e invocarlo con su nombre. El primero de por sí ya era una locura, el segundo si se hace luego del primero, era incluso aún más loco que el anterior. También noto, que el rango que tenía era incluso el triple del que tenía el suyo, pues estaba segura, que había abarcado todo el seireitei en su totalidad.

" **¡escuchadme! ¡gotei 13!"** fueron sus palabras las cuales fueron transmitidas hacia todos los shinigamis, los cuales se detuvieron de golpe al reconocer la voz **"¡soy el oficial 15 de la cuarta división, Uzumaki Naruto! ¡y lo que tengo que decirles solo lo repetiré una sola vez!"** todo asintieron con miedo mientras esperaban las palabras de alguien tan importante como el **"se la situación actual, empezando con la rebelión de aizen y ahora la rebelión de la zanpakutos, hay cierta duda en todas las divisiones su podemos con todos estos problemas. Puedo entender su miedo, más allá del miedo de sus propias vidas, pues sé que la gran mayoría tiene el temor de morir sin honor en el campo de batalla, siendo recordados solo como aquel oficial que murió con un golpe."** La mayoría bajo las cabezas al reconocer la verdad en sus palabras **"tenemos 6 divisiones sin un capitán actualmente, dos de los cuales están desaparecidos y uno de ellos está herido, mientras los demás huyeron pues eran traidores. Para el peor de los casos, entre los desaparecidos está el comandante general del gotei 13, Yamamoto"** todos ahora parecían muy preocupados al ser recordados que casi no tenían apoyo, pues las personas más fuertes y sus grandiosos lideres ahora ya no estaban entre ellos.

 **"** **¡pero aun no debemos de rendirnos! ¡aún hay esperanza!"** rugió Naruto a todos los que le escuchaban, para que dejaran de estar cabizbajos **"¡qué importa si no tenemos un comandante! ¡¿importa si uno de ustedes falta al trabajo?!¡nuestra casa acaba de ser destruida! Sin embargo ¡aún estamos de pie! ¡debemos de seguir luchando! porque más allá de pelear por honor, mas allá de pelear por nuestras vidas ¡pelearemos por lo que realmente es importante! ¡nuestra gente! ¡nuestras personas preciosas**!" la gran mayoría de shinigamis que estaban resentidos y casi sin esperanzas, empezaron a levantarse aun cuando tenían el dolor en sus cuerpos **"¿creen realmente que el seireitei es solo un lugar? ¿Qué se trata de un montón de edificios y tierra? ¡son las personas dentro de él que son lo que importa! ¡nuestros amigos! ¡nuestra familia! ¡nuestro compañero de al lado! ¡incluso personas que aún no conocemos! ¡el seireitei es sino una gran familia!"** todos entonces empezaron a levantarse, incluso ayudaban a otros a hacerlo cuando estos no eran capases de hacerlo por ellos mismos **"¿importa que no los conozcas? ¿importa que sean la clase baja o la prole? Estamos unidos bajo una firme bandera, bajo el nombre de los guardianes de lo que es correcto ¿y aún seguimos teniendo esas ideas? ¡todos somos iguales! ¡todos somos importantes! ¡hoy todos somos hermanos o hermanas! ¡al diablo los clanes! ¡me importa un bledo si tengas o no dinero y poder! ¡no importa si no tengas más fuerza para luchar! Mientras tengas una espada en tus manos, incluso si se trata de una simple vara ¡levántate! ¡lucha con todo lo que tengas! ¡para proteger lo que tú crees que es correcto! ¡porque no hay peor escoria que un cobarde!"** su rugido alentó a toda una nación, que se levantaba de sus cenizas para luchar, incluso cuando parecía ser que sus esfuerzos solo eran inútiles.

Los capitanes y tenientes miraban como el Uzumaki parecía estar dando la mejor charla que podría dar un capitán…no…un general de guerra a sus soldados, no podían estar más que perplejos y admirados ante la gran cantidad de emociones que sus palabras parecían influir **" tal vez no soy lo suficientemente bueno, hay momentos en que mi poder incluso no es suficiente, estoy muy seguro de eso, porque yo no soy perfecto, yo soy igual que todos ustedes, yo también soy muy débil aun ¡pero eso nunca me ha detenido! ¡y no debe de detenerlos a ustedes!"** se tomó un tiempo para respirar y tomar el valor suficiente como para decir sus sueños **"¡yo! ¡yo quiero proteger este mundo! ¡pero yo soy solo una persona! ¡no puedo hacerlo solo! Por eso…. ¡necesito que todos me presten su fuerza!"** todos gritaron con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, levantando sus armas al aire, mientras vitoreaban con un espíritu ahora llamante en cada uno de **ellos "¡el que esté de acuerdo, que me siga! ¡demostremos que no somos unos inútiles! ¡qué podemos hacer una diferencia! ¡qué unidos!..."** se tomó un tiempo para llenar sus pulmones se llenarán de tanto aire podían **"¡NADIE NOS PODRA VENCER!"** rugió con toda la fuerza que tenía escuchando los gritos al unísono por donde quiera que estaban.

Los capitanes soltaron una pequeña sonrisa al ver que sus escuadrones habían recuperado su espíritu de lucha y parecían estar dispuestos a luchar hasta el fin. No podían negar que Uzumaki era el mejor entre todos de ostentar el título de comandante general. Este tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras levantaba las manos **"muy bien mis cobardes compañeros ¡que hoy es un gran día para morir!"** se burló de ellos mientras trataba de aligerar el ambiente " **por ahora, me comprometo para guiarlos hasta la victoria ¡hacia un nuevo futuro! ¡reúnanse todos frente a los cuarteles de la cuarta división para que nos organicemos! Ahora… ¡vayan!"** el grito de guerra se escuchó desde todas las direcciones, dando por entender que pronto estarían en este lugar.

Naruto se tomó un tiempo para pensar antes de hacer lo siguiente, nuevamente empezó haciendo movimientos con sus manos, mientras que aquel cuadrado extraño empezaba a reaccionar a su reiatsu "Transmisión terminada, conectar nuevo enlace, capitanes y tenientes" de pronto la transmisión cambio y se volvió una privada el cual capturo a todos los alto mandos disponibles en el seireitei "supongo que a habrán escuchado mi discurso, no hay manera de que no lo hayan hecho así que deben saber que en estos momentos…" se tomó un tiempo más y se apuntó un pulgar hacia él, dando una sonrisa casi animal " Yo estoy a cargo" parecía un silencio casi aterrador como nadie intentaba decir nada, o tal vez estaban procesando la nueva información.

"Eres más desquiciado de lo que yo pensaba en un inicio Uzumaki" fue la voz de mayuri que fue escuchada por todos, parecía estar haciendo algo con una computadora "me caes mal, pero supongo que no tengo ninguna objeción, no es que me importe si estas o no en el cargo" se rio como él siempre lo hace dando su apoyo en esto, los demás solo suspiraron mientras daban también su apoyo en esto.

"es bueno saber que, al fin y al cabo, tenemos algo en común…" se rio Naruto mientras recordaba sus frecuentes enfrentamientos de palabras con el capitán de la duodécima división, sinceramente no se esperaba que fuera el primero en aceptar los cambios, pero de nuevo, no es como si tuviera otra opción.

"Las fuerzas del segundo escuadrón y de las fuerzas especiales están con usted también Naruto-senpai" esta vez, fue Soifong quien mostró su apoyo en la decisión, este solo pudo sonreír ligeramente al ver que, incluso cundo suena descabellado tomar el poder de esa forma, le iba a apoyar, aunque eso estuviera prohibido.

"no es como si nos conociéramos mucho Uzumaki-san, además de los rumores que corren sobre usted en todo el seireitei" una marca apareció en la frente del rubio cuando escucho sobre aquellos rumores y que un capitán parecía tenerle consideración por estos "pero luego de ese discurso…creo que sería lo mejor que usted tomara el cargo por el momento. La décima división esta con usted" fue toshiro quien ahora mostraba sus respetos, sonando incluso un poco admirado hacia su persona, cosa que logro sacarle una sonrisa a Naruto.

Este giro su mirada hacia los otros capitanes presentes y vio como estos simplemente asintieron, cosa que el respondió imitando el gesto junto a una sonrisa " que se le va a hacer, supongo que estoy al mando por el momento" se rasco la parte frontal de su cabeza mientras sonreía torpemente " sé que las otras divisiones, están a falta de sus respectivos capitanes, fue un golpe duro todo lo que esta pasando, pero durante este tiempo corto han mostrado ser muy fuertes por sí mismos, admiro esa fortaleza y quiero decirles que también necesitare su ayuda" dicho esto los tenientes parecían ahora entrar en la conversación " por ahora yo les guiare personalmente a cada división a falta de su capitán, aunque mi división principal será el primero" termino el rubio para que todos entendieran a la perfección, terminando en una aceptación grupal.

"entonces ¿Cómo procederemos?" pregunto Toshiro mientras esperaba una gran idea para empezar a actuar de forma eficiente. Estaban acostumbrados a llevar sus tareas respectivas, sin embargo, ahora que no saben cuál, la gran mayoría está en un completo desorden sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Naruto se tomó un tiempo para pensar en sus palabras y luego tomar decisiones.

"miren, aremos lo siguiente" todo mundo parecía silencioso esperando las ordenes de su nuevo comandante general "Lo primero sería investigar qué es lo que está pasando. Mayuri, tú y el departamento de investigación trabajó para resolver este enigma, trata de usar las Zanpakutos sin espíritu para comprobar que efectivamente el espíritu de estas ya no reside en las armas" este parecía tomarse un momento y aceptar las ordenes de mala gana.

"ukitake" llamo el rubio al capitán peliblanco que tenía a sus espaldas, quien parecía un poco conmocionado por ser llamado tan pronto "esto es uno de los trabajos más importantes, pero quiero que tú y tus oficiales de mas confianza vayan a la central 46 y recabar información que ahí se encuentra" todos parecían sorprendidos ante esta orden.

"¿la central 46? ¿Porque ese lugar?" pregunto con curiosidad, pues hasta el día de hoy, nadie había vuelto a ese lugar porque estaba efectivamente sellado para que nadie entrase sin una orden directa del mismo comandante. Aun así, no tenía sentido que en estos momentos vayan a ese lugar en especial.

Naruto se tomó un tiempo para pensar en sus palabras, pues no quería que empezaran a cuestionarlo " en la central 45 esta recabada toda la información del seireitei, eso incluye también, hechos importantes que ha acontecido a lo largo de la historia de este" explico el rubio mientras esperaba que todos pensaran en sus palabras " el sujeto quien hace esto, debió de tener algo en el pasado con el seireitei, no creo que un odio de esa magnitud nazca de un día para el otro, también porque sabía perfectamente donde atacar, eso no lo logra cualquiera" todos abrieron sus ojos al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, el ataque fue demasiado perfecto como para que lo haga un novato en su primer día en este lugar.

"lo que tú quieres decir es… ¿Qué hay un traidor más entre nosotros?" pregunto toshiro por todos mientras seguía formulando hipótesis de lo que había sucedido, pero por más que lo intentaba no encontraba nada "no creo que el líder sea un Shinigami, a pesar de tener una Zanpakuto, no parece serlo realmente, de otra forma los capitanes Kyoraku y Ukitake le reconocerían" dijo el capitán, mientras refutaba su idea descabellada de un traidor.

"no, de hecho, esa es la manera en la que yo he descubierto con quien estamos tratando" nuevamente dejo sorprendidos a todos "díganme ¿Quién es ese ser que sabe todo sobre el seireitei, pero sin ser un shinigami? ¿Quién es quién lo sabe todo sobre estos sin ser uno? Debe de ser alguien que ha mirado por los ojos de los shinigamis y entiende perfectamente cómo funciona la sociedad de almas, pues ha logrado que las demás Zanpakutos se revelasen al entender su dolor y frustración" abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban entrecerrados al reconocer al enemigo "señores y señoras…nuestro enemigo es una zanpakuto" ahora el shock estaba en al aire, no solo por la audaz afirmación, sino porque todo lo que decía tenía sentido.

"¡imposible!" esta vez fue mayuri quien mostraba su negativa ante tal acusación "¡no hay manera que una Zanpakuto pueda materializarse sin su dueño! ¡sobre todo el poder de materializar a otras zanpakutos! ¡es inaudito!" dejo en claro el capitán que no había manera de que su afirmación era la correcta.

"de hecho…ahora que lo mencionan, había un Zanpakuto que tenía la habilidad de controlar las hojas de nuestras armas" interrumpió Unohana, dejando en silencio a toda la reunión "no estoy segura de cómo funcionaba exactamente, pero de lo que si estoy es que forzaba a estas para matar a sus propios dueños, se decía que era una Zanpakuto maldita" tomo un poco de té para luego continuar " lastimosamente no soy capaz de recordar nada más, ha pasado tiempo desde aquello, pero creo saber, que estaba muy relacionada con el capitán Yamamoto" con esa última declaración, no había duda de que esa era el arma con la que trataban actualmente.

"suponiendo que ese sea nuestro enemigo, tenemos a una legión de Zanpakutos rebeldes como líder otra Zanpakuto con el poder de controlar nuestras armas" Naruto dejo aquella conclusión en el aire para que logre meterse en la cabeza a todos "por eso debemos de encontrarlas lo mas rápido posible y deshacer el efecto de control sobre estas. Soifong, tu división y las fuerzas especiales buscaran a las Zanpakutos, solo es encontrarlas, si ves que son demasiadas para tu grupo, retírense y reporten las ubicaciones de los objetivos" la capitana asintió con una sonrisa, pues entendía que era una orden para no perder más camaradas en batallas innecesarias.

"Bueno…yo me quedare aquí para defender el cuartel de la cuarte división" dijo Kyoraku mientras tomaba algo de licor "si dejamos que este lugar caiga, entonces será el fin de todo, por eso mi división y yo defenderemos a los heridos con nuestras vidas" el rubio le miro por un momento antes de asentir. Una de las primeras cosas que uno debía de hacer, era asegurar su base, aun mas si esta era también su zona segura y hospital al mismo tiempo, primera regla de una guerra, proteger a los médicos.

"increíble" dijo con una sonrisa el rubio para luego ponerse serio nuevamente "por estos problemas que tenemos, los shinigamis en el mundo real han empezado a retirarse, dejando un caos también entre los vivos. A pesar de estar en guerra, no podemos detener nuestro trabajo como segadores de almas. Por eso la tercera división tendrá el deber de proteger el mundo humano a toda costa" EL teniente de esa división parecía sorprendido ante esto "sé que es mucho pedir a un teniente esto, pero no tengo otra opción, queda en tus manos iduru Kira" este se tomó un tiempo para pensar antes de asentir con una pequeña sonrisa " Capitan Toshiro, lo necesito al frente junto a su división rodando el seireitei, por si ocurre un ataque sorpresa en el día, tenemos que estar preparados" el peliblanco asintió junto a su teniente que parpadeaba ante la gran cantidad de órdenes " Tenientes Renji abarai y tetsuzaemon Iba, sus capitanes por el momento están indispuestos, pero hasta que uno de ellos este al mando de nuevo, acompañaran y seguirán las órdenes del capitán Toshiro en la defensa del seireitei ¿quedo claro?" ambos tenientes tomaron un tiempo para pensarlo antes de asentir con una sonrisa o un pulgar.

Naruto se tomó un tiempo pensando en si debía de dar órdenes también a la teniente Momo y Hisagi, quienes aún no se habían recuperado del todo los daños psicológicos que dejaron sus respectivos capitanes por su traición, sin embargo no tenia de otra si quería salir de esta "Teniente momo, necesito que lidere a su división para ayudar a mi división en el traslado y recuperación de los heridos" Momo parecía conmocionada al ser considerada incluso como un miembro importante "y por último la novena división…los necesito para hacer las cuentas sobre cuantos, heridos, muertos y potenciales oficiales tenemos para seguir luchando. También tienen el deber de salir a luchar si se les necesita" el teniente hisagi asintió con seriedad, no había tiempo que perder.

El rubio se tomó un tiempo para terminar suspirando y con un dolor de cabeza "con el tiempo, nuevas órdenes empezaran a llegar, pero por el momento seria todo, es el momento de un contraataque" todos asintieron al unísono y el Bakudo llego a su fin "vaya…que cansado fue eso" se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba el jardín durante un momento para llenarse de paz nuevamente.

"no me esperaba que suplantaras al anciano en esto" dijo Kyoraku mientras bebía un poco más antes de soltar una enorme sonrisa y un sonrojo producto del licor "con lo mucho que odiabas ser shinigami, sobre todo el mismo puesto del anciano, quien lo diría" termino esto ganándose una mirada del rubio que no prometía nada bueno.

"ya tampoco me lo esperaba" dijo Unohana con una sonrisa ganándose una mirada muerta de su antiguo oficial "después de todo incluso no te importaba venir a las reuniones ni nada parecido a los deberes de un shinigami, fu un notable cambio en ti, ¿puedo preguntar cual fue?" pregunto mirando a Naruto, quien parecía no querer dar la cara.

"quien sabe" fue su única respuesta mientras se sentaba en el pasto a esperar una noticia buena "tal vez solo quiero pasar el rato, tal vez lo único que quiero es evitar que el mundo humano llegue a su fin, quien sabe" dejo a la deriva sus objetivos, aunque la mayoría sabia a que se refería, prefirieron no decirlo, para evitar un problema con el rubio. este de repente, se levantó de golpe, con un rostro que parecía de sorpresa "¡esperen!" grito al darse cuenta de algo importante "¡¿dónde demonios esta Kenpachi?!" todos los capitanes y tenientes presentes parpadearon ante su pregunta, volvieron su mirada entre ellos antes de levantar los hombros sin saber realmente la respuesta ante tal incógnita.

 **-_-_-_-_-_- WANDERING-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Entre un denso bosque, apareció el capitán cortando algunas hojas, dejándose ver acompañado de su teniente respectivo. El capitán lucio algo malhumorado mientras podaba el bosque para pasar entre el, su teniente en cambio, parecía muy contenta y entusiasmada mientras más avanzaban.

"¡vamos keny! ¡es por aquí!" dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba otra dirección aleatoria, ganando una mirada aguda de parte de su capitán. Parece ser que han estado perdidos durante un muy buen tiempo.

"llevamos caminando durante días y aun no regresamos al seireitei" decía mientras seguía avanzando entre la maleza del lugar "creo haber visto ese árbol en más de una ocasión" dijo mientras miraba un árbol a su derecha con un pequeño dibujo tallado de él y su sonriente teniente yachiru.

"¡no te preocupes por eso! ¡escucho la voz del viento y me dice que es por aquí!" decía sonriente mientras alzaba una de sus orejas para escuchar el sonido del viento **_'…van en la dirección equivocada…'_** fue lo que escucho la niña quien parpadeo y señalo hacia adelante "¡sí! ¡me dice que es por aquí!" fue interrumpida por una enorme rama que le golpeo en la cabeza **_'…dije que van mal…'_** fue nuevamente el susurro que escucho mientras se frutaba la zona lastimada "¡definitivamente es por ahí!" reafirmo la niña mientras seguía señalando hacia el frente, para que luego un par rocas la golpearan en la cabeza, haciendo que kenpachi suspire en cansancio.

Habían salido a las montañas en la sociedad de almas para un entrenamiento, todo parecía llevarse bien cuando de repente tomaron un "atajo" del cual ya no podían siquiera ver sus propios pasos. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado en este lugar, pero siempre parecía el mismo, si es sincero, ni siquiera cree que son las montañas. Soltando una sádica sonrisa levanta su arma destruyendo parte del lugar "entonces lo único que debemos hacer es crear nuestra propia salida" se rio locura mientras corría hacia adelante como un loco.

Desde el cielo, solo se veía como avanzaba a una enorme velocidad, en el fondo, se podía ver el seireitei del cual…se estaban alejando, pues iban en la dirección contraria, adentrándose aún más entre ambas montañas. Parecía que si iban a demorar un poco en llegar al seireitei…o tal vez nunca llegarían.

 ** _'…_** ** _tontos…'_**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-WANDERING-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
-_-_-_-_-_-END-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 **FIN, ¿saben cuánto me costó? No mucho la verdad, un par de días a lo mucho, pero creo sentirme muy bien al verlo por fin terminado. Lo hice incluso un poco más largo por el tiempo que me llevo subirlo, creo que se lo merecen por la espera.**

 **Apreciaría mucho su apoyo con un comentario positivo e incluso uno crítico, pues necesito alguna idea o cambio para seguir mejorando, porque aún me falta mucho para lograr algo grande.**

 **Dicho esto, quiero decirles que he subido un POLL o ENCUESTA en mi perfil, donde podrán apoyar la serie y es donde veo el apoyo que le dan, por el momento, es ahí donde veré que capitulo sacare antes dependiendo del apoyo en la encuesta, esa es la razón por la cual he subido tres capítulos seguidos de Fate Dark Legacy (mi primer fanfic de fate/naruto). Cuanto más me demore y tenga mucho apoyo, el capítulo será aún más largo dependiendo si tengo o no ideas para hacerlo, pero por lo general será increíblemente largo.**

 **Gracias por leerlo y también agradecería un comentario o REVIEW, NO OLVIDAR VOTAR ENEL ENCUESTA, es importante para mí. HASTA LA OTRA :D**


	15. INFORMACION SOBRE LOS FICS

Sé que dije que no publicaría nada más por aquí, pero aprobeché la ocación para colocarlo por aca.

Esta historia esta subida a **FICTIONPRESS** , para quien no lo sabe, es una página igual a esta de aquí, pero en vez de subir sobre historias ya creadas, en este caso, permite subir tus propias historias.

Mi nick sigue siendo igual, me pueden buscar como **TheOmegaNightmare** , no hay mucha diferencia, me gusta mi nick tal cual es. Esto es lo que digo para que su busqueda sea rapida. No estoy obligando a nada, esto es solo para amigos que realmente le interesan esta bonita historia, su nombre es " **Las Crónicas de un Licántropo"** espero que la den una oportunidad: D

(añadir lo tipo del triple w y luego la FICTIONPRESS)s/3314866/1/Las-Crónicas-de-un-Licántropo

Por otro lado, estoy acabando las historias correspondientes a cada fanfic que dije y, de hecho, ya he terminado unas cuantas, el problema es pasarlo a limpio (: 'v) aquí va para todo aquello que le guste una de ellas.

PSDT: HAY UNA ENCUESTA CON TODOS LOS FICS QUE SE SUBIDO, VOTEN POR SU FAVORITO: D

* * *

 **INFORMACION SOBRE LOS FICS**

* * *

 **-THE NERD ?:** El capítulo ya está terminado, de hecho, es uno de los primeros que subieron, así que están preparados. Un pequeño resumen seria la explicación de la EBONY STONE y la SKY STONE, junto al matrimonio de la hermana mayor de Naruto Uzumaki. También si tengo tiempo, pondré una batalla intensa ... esta genial.

Lo único malo es ... no sé si las gustaras un pequeño cambio que hice y cambiar el personaje principal. Ya no lo va a tener, cada capítulo puede que esté dirigido a dos de mis personajes centrales: **NARUTO y ASIA** . Si ... lo sé muy bien, hay muy pocos donde ella se toma incluso más que las mujeres pechugonas de isei, así que ... no se ... solo espero que les guste una **ASIA** más activa desde ahora: D

Psdt: la hermana loli Naruko saldrá seguido, será como parte del grupo o "party" de Naruto desde ahora. Me gusta mucho el diseño de personaje :D

 **NUEVO CAPITULO: COMPLETADO**

* * *

 **-WANDERING:** vamos que…de este tengo más de 10 manuscritos, de verdad…tengo tantos que no sé cuál de ellos elegir, porque ninguno me gusta o convence. Tendré que elegir uno y pasarlo a limpio lo mas rápido posible…lo malo es eso, no sé cuál de todos elegir ¿elijo el bien mayor? ¿me tardo un poco más para escribir algo mejor? No sé si pueda hacerlo mejor, estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo todo bien, como que…Subir un capitulo que no me convence es muy…denigrante para mí.

No se preocupen, lo haré lo mejor posible :D

 **NUEVO CAPITULO: EN PROCESO**

* * *

 **-FATE DARK LEGACY:** este es interesante a mas no poder Y es el fanfic con el que más me he puesto a dudar. Hay tanto sobre fate, tanto que rebuscar y cambiar, tanto que procesar y tanto por siquiera comprender…que me empieza a gustar demasiado.

Fate es una gran serie, tal vez a la par de mi ANIME FAVORITO, que es FMA Y FMAB. Se ha ganado un lugar bien merecido en mi arsenal de anime. De hecho, he estado de compras y tengo un par de cosas sobre fate.

Volviendo al tema, he estado escribiendo dos manuscritos, uno ya está terminado y sigue con la ruta de UNLIMTED BLADE WORKS. La otra avanza más lento contando como sería la historia en ZERO, mas son pocos los capítulos que hablare sobre ZERO, no quiero dañar mi temporada favorita.

Zero será igual, pues me cae bien RIDER tal cual es. Sin embargo, Ozymandias merece una aparición y aparecerá en ZERO, pero no como Servant, sino en un flashback de la más grande batalla entre este y Gilgamesh contra Naruto. No se preocupen, tendrá sentido luego.

Artoria SABER, Artoria LILY, Artoria LANCER y Artoria ALTER saldrán a su debido tiempo. No se preocupen nuevamente, tendrá mucho sentido luego. SABER será la normal, LILY aparecerá en un recuerdo de Naruto, LANCER será una transformación además de pelear en un todo o nada contra Naruto y ALTER será luego de que sea absorbida por la sustancia negra de Sakura o angra maiyu.

GILGAMESH será el de siempre, a pesar de que podría ser mejor como CASTER, no veo la forma de que sufra una especie de transformación o simplemente no le encuentro manera. Sera ARCHER en todos los capítulos.

Todos los demás serán iguales, no abra más cambios de clase drásticos más allá de lo habitual. El argumento es lo único que variara de manera drástica. Esto es todo amigos :D

 **NUEVO CAPITULO: EN PROCESO**

* * *

- **SAVIOR OR MURDERER:** no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, no tengo ideas más allá de lo habitual: MERECE UN ESPECIAL DE DOS CAPITULOS :v. no tengo planes de una segunda temporada, por lo menos no le encuentro manera, así que lo siento por todos.

Será dos capítulos MUY, MUY LARGOS, porque no creo abarcar lo que quiero expresar en ellos con solo 4k palabras. Eso sí, no tengo fecha exacta para tal proeza, tal vez los sorprenda, pero por el momento no tengo nada escrito.

 **NUEVO CAPITULO: ¿?**

* * *

 **-DESTINY:** ¡escucho gente gritar mi nombre! ¡quieren matarme! Jejejeje. En fin…ya terminé el capítulo (BAM…morí). como dije, tengo un problema constante entre mis gustos, pues por más que escriba, reescriba…y lo vuelvo a escribir ¡SIGUE SIN QUEDARME COMO YO QUIERO! (MALDICION!)

DE VERDAD, estoy harto de que no me salga tal cual yo lo plasmo en mi cabeza ¡ES MUY CORTO! La reescribo, pero es muy aburrido el capítulo. ¡ES LARGO! Pero no tiene batalla :v ¡TIENE MUCHO ROMANCE! Pero ¡¿Y LA BATALLA?! Esa es mi situación actualmente.

No sé cuántas veces lo llevo escribiendo ¿10? ¡¿12?! ¡¿25?! No lo sé, perdí la cuenta luego de que me diera cuenta de que lo borre cuando llegue a mi crisis total :v . no saben lo frustrante que es esto, quiero un capitulo perfecto…uno que represente el tiempo que he estado fuera…

Con esto dicho, quiero decirles que lo único…LO UNICO que me falta es la batalla, todo el resto el cap este hecho. Así que…mátenme :'v

 **NUEVO CAPITULO: ¿?**

* * *

 **ESTE FIC ES ESPECIAL, ESTA ES MI DISCULPA Y CRITICA HACIA EL DXD. A algunos le va a incomodar, por lo que sugiero que lo lean si pueden entender mi punto de vista. De no ser así, por favor, sigan adelante y lean mi FICTION personal :v**

 **-ROAD TO CHAOS:** SIIII….Y nooooooo. TENGO EL CAP…pero me da pena publicarlo :'v. no sé qué decir al respecto. Esta el archivo en mi computador, pero…por alguna razón algo me dice que no lo publique…que no merece la pena…no se…creo…CREO que la saga debe de quedarse en ese único cap

Como que…este cap despierta a todos como se trabaja con un antagonista. Esa fue mi intención…enseñar cómo se trabaja con un antagonista, no fue hacer una increíble historia o fic donde mostrara algo más, fue mi intento de hacer un nuevo movimiento…uno donde las personas pudieran entender que un antagonista, por más que se vuelta el personaje principal NO SERA UN TIPO BUENO DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA.

Eso es todo, sinceramente, espero que alguno haya entendido mi intención en ese fic…o por lo menos intente hacer ese cambio. DXD nunca fue de mi gusto, Madara es un personaje demasiado complejo para un mundo que está plagado de tantos prejuicios y sobre todo…la búsqueda por encontrar algo que satisfaga el morbo de las personas, porque así son la gran mayoría de los capítulos de dxd y es porque…bueno...no es que lo culpe…es un anime ecchi después de todo, no se puede pedir nada más la verdad.

Intentar crear algo súper complejo, algo increíble…ALGO INSPIRADOR…pero en dxd…no es posible. Las personas no buscan algo como eso, si se dan cuenta todos llevan algo en común y es HAREM, porque el anime trata de eso. Salir por cuenta propia utilizando el mundo dxd…no es factible para alguien que busca algo más…increíble en cuestiones de argumento

Claro que…yo hice un argumento sólido…y totalmente creíble, casi como si estuvieras viendo el mundo DXD pero con nada más que la verdad…pero eso es lo que pasa…ya dejo de ser DXD y eso…tiene casi nada de sentido colocarlo en un lugar como este. En vez de DXD lo colocaría como una historia propia, porque lo único que tiene de DXd es el nombre, nada más.

Por lo menos yo pienso así. Si quiero escribir harem, entonces usaría el mundo dxd. Pero yo…simplemente no me gusta escribir algo tan básico y simple. La categoría harem ni siquiera está alineada a la realidad, porque si pasara en el mundo de verdad…estaríamos todos muertos :v

Tal vez podría hacer una relación harem, pero que al final termine con una chica…pero terminaría muerto el protagonista :v (SCHOOL DAYS :v). como sea, CONCLUCION…no tengo ninguna, a quien quiero engañar. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer en vez de publicar algo que…a mi parecer, merece algo más que llamarse DXD, por lo menos no quiero hacerle eso a Madara (como personaje :v).

Aunque, admito que me alegre mucho saber que unos pocos tomaron la iniciativa de hacer sus fanfics con un personaje como Madara. Como que Naruto puede ser todo lo que tú quieras, pero la escritura es un arte…que se está quedando atascado con una sola posibilidad. Que exploren personajes como Madara es como algo nuevo e increíble. Por un momento yo logre eso y por ello…creo que este FIC ha cumplido con su propósito, gracias…de verdad…muchas gracias :'D

 **NUEVO CAPITULO: PENSANDOLO :v**

* * *

 ** _AQUÍ, EL CAPITULO 2 DE MI HISTORIA PERSONAL. ADVERTENCIA! SOLO A LOS QUE LES GUSTÓ!  
_**

 ** _ESTAN ADVERTIDOS :v_**

* * *

 **YUME NO SEKAI:  
RAIKANSURŌPU NO REKISHI**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Mi Compañera, la maga más inútil**

* * *

 ** _Desde hace una gran e incontable cantidad de tiempo, los humanos han luchado contra los elfos por la soberanía de la tierra. Ambos bandos han luchado guerra tras guerra en una batalla sin fin, incluso cuando ambos firmaron la paz, había entre ellos poderosos grupos que se movían tras bambalinas para empezar una guerra y saciar su codicia._**

 ** _Sin embargo, la humanidad logra doblar la cantidad de elfos que había en el continente y, aun así, era una equidad que parecía nunca romperse, pues los elfos tenían la magia y hechicería de su parte para balancear las cosas._**

 ** _Ambos bandos se enfocaron en sus propias batallas, ignorando que había más razas que poblaban la tierra…razas que empezaron a migrar cuando el mundo empezó a ser adueñado y no querían ser parte de la idea genocida de estos, pues para ambos…no había más razas que la suya propia._**

 ** _En la actualidad, el mundo está dividido políticamente de una manera transversal. La necesidad hiso que las personas se amurallaran para evitar cualquier tipo de ataque, creando así las futuras ciudades, el continente estaba plagado de ellos._**

 ** _A pesar de la discriminación total entre ambas razas, desde hacía un tiempo el odio fue menguando haciendo la interacción más…soportable, lo suficiente como para que el comercio sea dual entre ambas razas, creando así las ciudades neutrales, lugares donde tanto Elfos y humanos convivían juntos, pero mayormente era un gran mercado comercial, el lugar donde se concentraba la economía global._**

 ** _El mundo ha vivido una paz falaz por más de 100 años, una paz que no se ha respetado en su totalidad y que gente ignorante sigue sin enterarse en la actualidad. Ignorando que había más guerras que las que decían pues hace cinco años, se dio la última gran guerra, una secreta…una donde murió incontable cantidad de personas, olvidados por las mismas organizaciones que condenaron sus vidas._**

 ** _Pero algo había cambiado, las guerras secretas habían terminado, era hora de que todo el mundo se enterase de la verdad…o la verdad que ellos les hacen creer a sus fieles devotos._**

 ** _Las diferencias crean guerras, los descubrimientos revolucionan las épocas y el nuevo enemigo cambia el mundo con su intromisión, pues una tercera oposición con tanto poder entre sus manos es algo que nadie quería aceptar._**

 ** _Ahora más que nunca, era el momento de dejar las diferencias por un bien mayor, exterminar un nuevo enemigo que hiso temblar la balanza de donde estaban postrados. La iglesia no quiere cambios…los elfos del bosque no quieren cambios…así que la única solución es eliminar aquella amenaza que prometía cambiar el mundo y mejor aún…tener más poder en el proceso._**

 ** _Por ello, la guerra para tomar el cielo…_**

 _ **…**_ _ **estaba por empezar…**_

* * *

Recién el sol se acaba de mostrar por el este dando señal de que un nuevo día estaba por comenzar. Aun así, parece ser que las personas estaban mucho más adelantadas de lo usual, pues ya había una gran cantidad de ellas recorriendo la ciudad, haciendo sus cosas cotidianas o empezar sus trabajos. En el camino para aquella ciudad, se veía una figura pequeña envuelta en una capa, pero estaba sentada a los lomos de lo que parecía ser un animal.

Aquellas figuras no eran otras personas que el nuevo par de compañeros de viajes, los cuales tenían diferentes expresiones conforme avanzaban. El mercenario tenía una expresión algo molesta en su rostro animal, mientras la pequeña elfa estaba avergonzada y triste. Algo que recatar, era que la figura más pequeña estaba sobre la más grande, la cual andaba en cuatro patas a un ritmo lento.

Recordar es algo que muchos hacen cuando algo importante ocurrió y no es para más, pues algo realmente importante sucedió a la hora de partir. Se podría decir que era todo menos una buena noticia.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 _Jäger empezó abriendo los ojos, sentía algo diferente en el ambiente pues el aire frio de la noche se disipo lentamente hasta dejar un ambiente cálido. Aquella era la señal que uno tenía para saber que no quedaba mucho para el amanecer. Sin embargo, había algo más que influía a ese cambio clima._

 _Sin necesidad de ver, sentía que alguien estaba sobre el…literalmente. Acostada sobre su melena, no era otra persona que su actual y única compañera Ciel, la elfa de Elysium. La pequeña mujercita parecía dormir plácidamente usándolo como si se tratara de una gran almohada._

 _Gruño al darse cuenta de la suerte que tenía, pues si no hubiera hecho aquel contrato la noche pasada, su cabeza estaría rodando por el suelo antes que pudiera poner un pie sobre él. Sin ganas de levantarla por las buenas, se levanta de desprovisto sacando a volar a la pequeña, que cae al suelo de porrazo._

 _"¡oye tú!" le llama a la mujercita que se estremecía en el suelo "¡levántate que es hora de partir!" aun estremeciéndose parece no haberle escuchado en lo absoluto. Rodando los ojos, se prepara para marcharse dándole la espalda, aun tenia cosas que alistar._

 _Se detuvo de golpe cuando sintió que algo no cuadraba. Sus cejas se retorcieron cuando había averiguado la razón por la cual sus sentidos habían cosquillado tanto. Al arrodillarse y darle la espalda para arreglar sus cosas, su compañera había colado su defensa y había caído nuevamente en su melena, diciendo algún que otro balbuceo, obviamente aún seguía dormida, pero lo que más detallaba entre sus palabras era la palabra "cómodo" y "felpa"._ _El gruñido en su garganta poco a poco iba aumentando conforme más esperaba y llego a su límite cuando sintió algo mojado en su espalda…estaba babeando._

 _Con un rugido, logra despertarla de golpe y con una expresión perdida, empieza a mirar hacia todas las direcciones, temblando ante un posible ataque "¡que pasa! ¡¿qué sucede?!" pregunto alarmada mientras intentaba retroceder ante todo lo que parecía extraño. Mas lo único que logro, fue chocar contra un enorme muro que respiraba._

 _Girando su vista lentamente, abrió sus ojos dormidos para ver que se trataba de su ahora aliado, que le miraba muy enojado. Ella sabía más o menos el porqué, pues la noche anterior se había levantado de golpe por el frio y en un estado sonámbulo, fue hasta su compañero y se acomodó con su pelaje._

 _Con los ojos achinados por la falta de sueño, mira a su enojado amigo sin ninguna expresión aparente "…en mi defensa…tenia frio y eres muy calientito. Además, pareces ser esa clase de persona que necesita un abrazo" aquella declaración solo parecía aumentar la ira de su compañero, aun así, no mostro alguna reacción parecida al miedo "…si te sirve de algo…lo siento…" se medió disculpo, inclinándose ligeramente para volver a mirarlo, ambos sabían que no se lamentaba nada "ummm… ¿no quieres otro abrazo?" ofreció como disculpa la chica mientras abría sus pequeños brazos y le daba una agradable sonrisa._

 _ **"¡TE MATARE!"**_

* * *

 _'¡maldita sea!' maldijo en su mente la bestia mientras empezaban la marcha hacia el hogar de la elfa. Hace unos minutos, la persiguió con lentitud para disfrutar ese momento exacto donde clava sus uñas en su garganta, pero luego de una larga caza, ella se defendió mostrándole su mano donde habían hecho el trato '¡odio los tratos!' termino enfadado al recordar que ese contrato era uno mágico y si una de las partes lo infringe, entonces tendrá que cargar una penalización por el resto de su vida. pero lo más importante es que dio su promesa y la promesa de una bestia lo es todo._

 _A su lado, caminaba una contenta Ciel, que extendía de más sus piernas, marchando feliz por la vida al lado de su compañero. Se notaba que rebosaba de felicidad al haber conseguido su ayuda para luego ir en un viaje de aventuras rumbo a su hogar y salvarlo de una invasión hecha por sus dos más grandes enemigos…sonaba como una gesta heroica la verdad, pero ¿Quién escribiría una historia de una bestia siendo un héroe? Nadie en su sano juicio._

 _Hablando de eso, fue en ese momento que recordó su misión principal. Mirando a su compañera, se dio cuenta que en ningún momento se le había dicho en donde quedaba tal lugar y estaban caminando sin un rumbo aparente._

 _"hey" le llamo la atención a su compañera, quien le dedico una mirada sin parar de marchar "¿Dónde queda tu hogar?" pregunto curioso. La pregunta congelo completamente a ciel, quien seguía con la misma sonrisa, pero sudaba como loca al no saber que responder. Ante su reacción, el mercenario entrecerró su mirada, casi como si le estuviera apuñalando con esta "y bien, ¿Qué esperas?" le pregunto nuevamente, esperando que su respuesta fuera lo antes posible._

 _La respuesta que obtuvo que una pequeña risa, que pronto se convirtió en una carcajada. Ante su mirada, la carcajada fue transformándose poco a poco en una escena patética donde ella se encontraba llorando ríos de lágrimas…literalmente. Giro su vista hacia él, sus ojos llorosos y algo de mucosidad saliendo por su nariz. Él sabía que seguía, no tenía que decirle nada más._

 _"tu…no sabes dónde queda ¿verdad?" le pregunto estoico esperando su respuesta, que no tardó en llegar en forma de un movimiento de su cabeza "muy bien…entonces puedo inferir que te perdiste ¿no?" ella volvió a asentir, dejando atrás lágrimas en su rostro "¿eres idiota?" volvió a preguntar con el rostro muerto, sin despegar su mirada de ella._

 _"¡no fue mi culpa! ¡es la primera vez que camino sobre Eurasia!" trato de defenderse la elfa mientras se apuntaba a sí misma "todo fue increíble cuando salí de Elysium. Había gente muy buena, algunos me ayudaban para viajar e incluso querían viajar conmigo" aseguro la pequeña mientras sacudía sus manos, obviamente enfadada "¡¿Cómo iba a saber que terminarían robándome?!" termino dejando salir lágrimas de cocodrilo por su rostro, algo que frustro a la bestia al darse cuenta de lo torpe que era su compañera._

 _"no lo sé, ¿tal vez porque se comportaron muy bien contigo? O miraban algo entre tus ropas que ellos querían, no es tan difícil darse cuenta cuando alguien tiene otra intensión" aseguro el Werewolf mientras empezaba la marcha, sin siquiera mirarle. La chica al ver que era dejada, corre tras de él intentando mantener la caminata junto a él._

 _"lo sé, mi mama me dijo algo similar" choco sus dedos índices sintiéndose algo avergonzada al olvidarse de todo lo que se le fue enseñado "primero me robaron mi dinero mientras dormía y luego cuando fui a darme un baño en el rio, unos pequeños animales se llevaron mi ropa" dijo nuevamente con su rostro lloroso recordando como estuvo desnuda durante mucho tiempo antes de encontrar una capa por el rio._

 _Una parte de esto le llamo la atención a su compañero "¿ah? ¿no traes ropa?" pregunto con curiosidad. Ella asintió mientras hacía a un lado gran parte de la capa, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo. Frunció el ceño al reconocer que probablemente no fue buena idea dormir en la intemperie con una frágil chica sin absolutamente nada de vestimenta que la proteja del frio._

 _Por otro lado, se quedó un momento admirando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo femenino a la perfección y se dio cuenta de las grandes diferencias entre ambos sexos por cuenta propia, solo los había visto en libros. Detallo también algo muy importante los cuales eran la falta de atributos y caderas anchas ¿probablemente esté tratando con una niña al igual que los libros dicen? No estaba seguro._

 _Su compañera era una pequeña elfa, estima que mide 143 centímetros. Era muy delgada y no tenía ningún musculo que fuera trabajado, detallando su estado como citadina o erudita de la magia. No tenía atributos que sobresalieran ni tampoco una gran belleza femenina, solo un carisma infantil. Su cabello era largo, posiblemente rubio y de ojos castaños, su rostro nuevamente era el de una niña, no había nada más que pudiera rescatar de su apariencia._

 _"oye, cúbrete un poco, te resfriaras" recomendó el mercenario siguiendo su mirada al frente. La elfa parpadeo y se volvió a cubrir con la capa "supongo que lo primero que deberíamos de hacer es conseguir algo de ropa primero. Yo tengo mi pelaje para protegerme e incluso sin él tampoco sentiría frio, los de tu raza son muy débiles ante los cambios de temperatura…debes tomar en cuenta eso" ella asintió mientras se estremecía, lo más seguro es por el frio._

 _"ummm… Jäger" llamo la chica, haciendo que este le mirara ligeramente "si te sirve de algo, la vez que partí de mi hogar, alrededor solo había montañas y un mar enorme que se extendía por todos lados" dijo ciel mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que vio aquel primer día._

 _Las palabras de ciel resonaron un poco en su cabeza, tratando de recordar un lugar en específico que se acomodara a la descripción dada por su compañera. Chasqueo los dedos cuando finalmente un lugar brillo en el mapa de su cabeza. el lugar al que se refirió se trataba del fin del mundo, completamente al norte, justo en la línea vertical que separa el continente. Era increíble saber que no estaban tan lejos, aunque podía suponerlo pues había pasado ciertos días que ciel había llegado a este lugar, no podía haberse alejado mucho de donde partió._

 _Había algo malo con respecto al fin del mundo y se trata de eso mismo, no había nada ahí. La elevación de la tierra con respecto al mar, era gigantesca y había un gran rio que pasa por ese mismo lugar, creando una cascada que poco a poco empezó a formar una especie de media circunferencia. Aquel parte del mundo no era nada más que un terreno montañoso y altamente volcánico, antes Vivian personas ahí, pero con la primera gran guerra, aquel lugar no fue habitado por siglos. Aun así, había cierta vegetación alrededor de la cascada y por debajo de él. Nadie se atrevía probar suerte en aquel lugar olvidado por los dioses, más parece que dejo de ser así._

 _"hey Jäger" le llamo nuevamente ciel, sacándolo de su mundo de pensamientos. Le dirigió una ligera mirada, un poco apiadándose de su estado, pero se arrepintió cuando vio aquella cara boba en su rostro, seguido de un sonido de su estómago gruñendo "tengo hambre" dijo mientras se palmeaba el abdomen._

 _Cerrando los ojos y dejando tras de sí un largo suspiro, empezó a marchar sin mirar hacia atrás. Para la sorpresa de su compañera, este callo a cuatro patas y se echó a correr ligeramente, pero para ella era una velocidad que nunca iba a alcanzar. Para que no lo perdiera de vista, empezó a correr con sus pequeñas piernas intentando alcanzarlo, pero se perdió rápidamente._

 ** _"¡espérame! ¡no me dejes! ¡tengo frio!"_**

* * *

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

"lo siento" se disculpó la pequeña elfa mientras se sorbía los mocos. Ella fue cargada debido a lo lento que era su caminar, además del viento de pronto se volvió aún más fuerte. Para no dejarla a su suerte y evitar que se enferme, el mercenario tuvo que llevarla sobre sus lomos para así trasportarla, algo que en un principio y hasta la actualidad sigue sin agradarle.

"solo guarda silencio, ya estamos por llegar" se estaba rebajando a ser un simple caballo, él lo sabía y por eso no le gustaba. Una de las razones principales para hacer esto, era que, de esta forma, podría ganar algo de popularidad, necesita que le dejen entrar a la ciudad sin que pongan pretextos, así que tenía que simular que no era salvaje.

Mira alrededor, noto que había muchas personas que lograban reconocerlo por su marca en la frente, sus rostros mostraban la impresión y el shock inicial ante lo que veían, su plan parece ir a la perfección. Por lo general, él puede pasar por las ciudades neutrales, pero aún tiene problemas con los guardias que lo detienen en cada momento, tal vez solo para molestarlo y hacer que se enfurezca. Otra cosa que sucede es que la mayoría de los mercaderes se reúsan a venderle algo, dificultando un poco su viaje.

Se estaba aprovechando de su amiga elfa para pasar desapercibido, no todos los días ven como alguien parece montado en el ser más espeluznante y mortal de todos los tiempos. Podría haberlo intentado antes, pero por lo general, nadie se atrevía siquiera a estar cerca de él sin gritar de pánico o tratar de matarlo, mucho menos tener la confianza necesaria como para estar sobre sus lomos sin el peligro constante a que sea apuñalado.

"de verdad no esperaba que aceptaras esto" dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras dejaba salir un pequeño grito infantil, incluso teniente una capa sobre ella, todos podían ver su rostro repleto de felicidad "¡es muy divertido!" aseguro mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y adelante. Parte de esto molesto al mercenario, que escuchaba como Ciel parecía disfrutar del paseo como si se tratara de su primera ves a caballo…solo que sobre un lobo bestia.

 _'tranquilízate, solo será hasta llegar a la ciudad...'_ trato de recordarse en su mente para calmarse los nervios y su creciente enfado, mas este aumento cuando sintió que se recostó completamente y sumergía su rostro dentro de su melena, como si se tratase de una almohada o una suave cama _'solo un poco más…un poco más'_ repitió ese mantra mientras caminaba hasta los portones de aquella gran ciudad.

El guardia de la ciudad parece muy concentrado en los papeles que tenía a mano, dando una señal a sus otros compañeros para dejar pasar a los campesinos que dejaron cierto dinero, impuestos de entrada tal vez. Sim embargo, al escuchar grandes y fuertes pisadas, además de que unos cuantos corrieron despavoridos hacia otro lado, elevo la mirada y casi suelta los documentos ante lo que veía, pues se trataba del diablo mismo…rebajado a un caballo.

"ummm…. ¿hola?" saludo la elfa mientras se sacaba su capucha, dejando libre sus características más distintivas que eran las orejas puntiagudas "mi…compañero y yo queremos entrar a la ciudad… ¿podemos?" pidió y casi parecía rogar mientras juntaba sus manos. A pesar del choque inicial, los guardias no pudieron evitar mirar hacia abajo, directamente al rostro de la bestia, quien les dio una mirada inexpresiva esperando que se le dejase entrar.

Tragando fuerte, el guardia tose mirando entre sus documentos "c-claro" tartamudeo mientras escribía algo en los papeles, para luego extender su mano temblorosa hacia ella "se debe pagar un impuesto por persona…" pidió el guardia, un poco asustado y sudando profundo.

Casi siempre, evitan entablar alguna conversación con los **_Cursed Beast_** , pero de igual manera tienen que cobrar los impuestos. Sin embargo, el demonio plateado era una excepción a la regla. Siempre que se le ve por las ciudades, se le deja pasar libremente, pues corre el rumor de que una vez despedazó a uno de los guardias que intento cobrarle la entrada.

"¿impuesto?" pregunto ella parpadeando. Antes que dijera algo más, siente como algo toca su hombro. Girando su vista nota que se trata de la cola de su compañero, que deja caer unas cuantas monedas en su mano. Se tomó un tiempo para entender la referencia "ah, ya entendí. Tome" dijo sonriente mientras estiraba su pequeño brazo hacia el guardia y parpadear cuando se dio cuenta que no llegaba hacia él.

El guardia espero un momento viendo como la mujer intentaba estirarse lo más posible para llegar para darle el dinero. Luego de un momento y de varios intentos fallidos por estirarse, esta parecía tener problemas para mantener su equilibrio y casi se cae, pero fue sujetada en el aire por la cola del mercenario alrededor de su cintura. Al ver que la cola la mantenía en el aire y cerca del guardia, extiendo su brazo con una sonrisa, dejando caer las monedas en su palma ante la mirada perpleja de este.

"¡gracias por todo!" agradeció una sonriente elfa mientras era sostenida por la cola del lobo, que, al cruzar los portones, la dejo de sostener y cayó al suelo de porrazo "¡ay! Eso duele ¿sabes?" le incrimino por el dolor en su cuerpo. Este simplemente bufó y se levantó sobre sus dos patas, erigiéndose como si se tratara de un humano, alcanzando un tamaño sin igual asustando a las personas de alrededor.

"solo vamos rápido, compremos algunas cosas y retirémonos, no podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo" dijo mirando hacia todos lados, notando la mirada de cada uno de los pobladores. Durante mucho tiempo había sido tratado así y se había acostumbrado, pero eso solo lo mantenía más paranoico.

Su compañera noto aquella incomodidad y viendo a su alrededor, también noto aquellas miradas. Asintiendo lentamente empieza a seguirlo alrededor de la ciudad.

A pesar de estar en guardia por las miradas, dejo eso de lado y se distrajo con todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Ante su vista, empezó a ver todas las personas conviviendo y charlando entre sí, los niños jugando y las personas tratando de venderles algo a las incautas personas que se acercaban cerca de ellos, esto era un mercado.

A un lado noto que se trataba de una tiendo de frutas, se acercó un poco a ellas para olerlas, incluso el olor era increíble. Paso rápidamente a los vendedores de carne, verduras y así. Algunos incluso vendían chucherías raras que encontraban en sus viajes. El sonido de la diversión le llamo la atención y girando sobre ella, noto que se trataban de niños corriendo uno tras otro, pero su mirada fue robada de pronto por algo que se veía muy apetitoso.

Sin más demora, va en busca de ello y ve que se trata de alguna especie de pan relleno con muchas otras cosas apetitosas. Tal vez no era lo suficientemente pequeña, pero al acercarse, adopto de repente el tamaño de una niña embelesada ante la vista de aquella comida tan exquisita "…ayer soñé que te tenia entre mis brazos…" dijo con un poco de saliva corriendo por su boca mientras intentaba lentamente tomarlo, pero se detenía ella misma.

Entre risas, el dueño de aquel pequeño puesto se dio cuenta de la niña y no dudo en peguntar "¡anda! ¡pero si es una curiosa elfa! ¿quieres saber qué es esto?" pregunto con una sonrisa a la pequeña, que asintió lentamente "se trata de algo novedoso y revolucionario ¡es un emparedado! Mira" dicho esto, saca algunos materiales de cocina "primero lleva una rebanada de pan, luego una de queso, luego una de jamón, algo de lechuga" mientras decía esto, empezaba armar aquella torre de comida algo peculiar, hipnotizando a la pequeña elfa " unas rodajas de tomate para darle color, cierras con otra rebanada de pan" termino su platillo con mucho humor, riéndose de la expresión de la elfa " y el ultimo toque…" parecía colocar una aceituna atravesada por un pequeño palillo, como si fuera una pequeña bandera " ¡está listo!" termino, colocándolo junto al latillo con los demás que tenía al lado de ella " ¡si quieres probar uno, son solo 30 monedas de bronce!" ella parecía reaccionar ante sus palabras y asintió.

"¡espera un momento! ¡ahora vuelvo!" dicho esto se fue corriendo perdiéndose entre la gente. El mercader se rio ligeramente ante tal actitud, no era muy común ver a alguien adulto comportándose así. Su risa se perdía lentamente cuando las personas se empezaron a alejar un poco, dejando camino libre para la chica de hace unos momentos, quien jalaba con mucha felicidad a una figura que él no esperaba ver en toda su vida. El miedo parecía haberlo paralizado mientras veía al demonio acercándose junto a la jovencita.

Ciel lo trajo frente al puesto de comida y le enseño su descubrimiento "¡mira esto! ¿no son preciosas?" decía mientras su mirada se volvía brillante al ver tal comida. Tose un poco para mirar con seriedad hacia su compañero "quiero uno" exigió sin marcha atrás mirando fijamente al mercenario.

Este solo le miraba neutralmente, esperando que respondiera algo, pero nunca sucedió "oh…hablas enserio" dijo este para luego ver aquella comida rara. Parecía pensarlo un momento "si te compro…esto, ¿te quedarías callada por un minuto?" pregunto mirándole fijamente, esta solo junto sus manos mientras sus ojos se pusieron brillosos.

"es algo que siempre he deseado" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Sin decir nada más, usa su cola para escarbar entre su mochila y sacar una pequeña bolsa, la cual tomo en sus manos, abriendo para confirmar su contenido. Volvió su mirada hacia el mercader, que seguía congelado ante la vista de aquel ser.

"tu…" Este solo sonrió nerviosamente mientras asentía a las palabras de la bestia. Vio perfectamente como este dejo caer la bolsa cerca de donde estaban las muestras "quiero diez" este estaba en shock ante la tamaña cantidad de comida descomunal. Por un momento trato de convencerse que esta era una comida para la bestia, pero recuerda que este no estaba interesado en primer lugar.

"¡kyaaa!¡gracias!¡gracias!¡gracias!" repitió Ciel una y otra vez mientras le abrazaba por la espalda, este solo dejo salir un suspiro mientras le davala espalda. La gran mayoría estaba anonadada ante aquella extraña vista, dejándola pasar como una de esas cosas que solo ves una vez en tu vida.

* * *

"no puedo creer que ya te lo hayas terminado" dijo sorprendido mientras caminaban hasta un lugar donde podrían conseguir algo de ropa para ella. Ciel por otro lado, justo en ese momento termina el último de los emparedados que había comprado. Esta entonces dejo salir un gemido de placer ante tal degustación.

"ya puedo morir en paz" dijo para luego tomar de una jarra de agua que se le fue dada por su compañero. Este último tenía que admitir que nunca había visto una mujer humana o elfa que pudiera hacer lo mismo, por lo general son muy delicadas y reservadas, pero ella solo se devoro diez de esas cosas mientras caminaba, tenía que admitir que estaba asombrado.

"aunque hubo algo bueno en todo esto, no te he escuchado por los últimos 10 minutos" agradeció el lobo, recordando con mucha añoranza ese pequeño trascurso en donde había recuperado la paz y la tranquilidad. Dejando de lado este, noto que ya habían llegado al lugar "este es el lugar, una tienda mágica" Ciel estaba ligeramente sorprendida ante este hecho, pues no sabe que existían tales cosas en un lugar así.

"¿tienda mágica? ¿hay tiendas mágicas en Eurasia?" pregunto curiosa ante tal información. Sin duda Eurasia era un lugar muy misterioso para ella, estaba plagado de muchas cosas extrañas, pero sobre todo muy emocionantes, incluso cuando parece ser el día a día de aquellas personas que la habitan.

"podría decirse que si" dijo el lobo mientras miraban aquel lugar desde las afueras "las tiendas mágicas son llevadas por magos, obviamente elfos muy adiestrados en este campo, pero que no suelen luchar. En cambio, venden sus recursos a todo aquel que tenga el mismo camino, o de otra forma, ayudan a los aventureros en sus viajes" el abrió la puerta y juntos entraron a aquel lugar, aunque _Jäger_ se tuvo que agachar para poder ingresar.

"ya veo" dijo ciel comprendiendo, pero había otra pregunta que se formuló en su cabeza "¿aventureros? ¿No querrás decir magos independientes?" pregunto con su curiosidad habitual. Miro a su alrededor, sin duda era mágico al ver la cantidad abismal de libros, artilugios y alguna que otra runa a su alrededor.

"son dos cosas muy diferentes. Los aventureros son humanos, por lo que no pueden usar magia, en cambio los magos independientes son elfos magos que no tienen un gremio que los una y trabajan comúnmente solos." Se tomó un momento para hacer a un lado, las luces colgantes sobre el techo que a él le dificultaban la entrada "Las tiendas mágicas sirven para ese propósito, ayuda a las personas que pueden y no pueden usar magia en su travesía con cosas mágicas que, si pueden usar, tales como armaduras y armas encantadas, pociones, artículos mágicos, etc." Termino su explicación mientras veía algo en el suelo y lo recogió, colocándolo en uno de los estantes.

"pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pregunto muy confundida mientras miraba hacia todas partes. Simplemente no entendía que hacía en este lugar ¿acaso no iban a comprar ropa? Ella quisiera algo lindo con el cual vestirse y en este lugar, no lo iban a encontrar.

"¿no eras una doncella de Elysium? Puedo suponer que son magas ¿no?" ella parpadeo sin entender a donde iba con esto, pero de igual manera asintió a sus palabras "entonces necesitas algo que te haga lucir como maga, si nos encontramos en una pelea, debes de protegerté por tu cuenta, yo peleo solo" ella parecía entender durante un momento, antes de lucir en shock.

"¡¿Qué?! P-pero…" tartamudeo mientras intentaba encontrar una excusa para detenerlo, pero una mirada suya le hiso retroceder "c-claro que soy una maga ¡soy la undécima!" esta declaración no sonaba segura, de hecho, este fragmento hiso cuestionar al Jäger, quien empezó a dudar si era una mentira o estaba jugando con él.

"…seguro" dijo con duda mientras continuaban su recorrido, al quitar la vista sobre ella, ciel dejo salir una sonrisa algo extraña, plagada de inseguridad mientras continuaban.

Llegaron a lo que sería el despacho de aquella enorme tienda. Es común que las tiendas mágicas tengan este tamaño tan abismal, pues tienen muchos clientes adinerados y las cosas que se suelen vender llegan a sumas enormes de dinero. El mercenario recuerda que aquí fue donde consiguió su pequeño estuche de dagas arrojadizas. Este es uno de los pocos lugares donde puede entrar sin temor alguno pues tiene alguna relación de amistad con el dueño.

Ciel pronto vio como una mujer muy hermosa, con las orejas puntiagudas, de cabellos marrones y de ojos castaños brillantes. Por la forma en la que vestía, podía suponer que se trataba de una maga y hechicera. La vieron trabajar en lo que parecía ser una poción de algún tipo, de color azul y algo más, con matices verdes.

El sonido de pasos le llamo la atención y al volver su mirada, reconoció a su cliente. Sacándose los guantes, dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y se presenta hacia ellos "¡eres tú! Pensé por días que ya no volverías ¿sabes lo duro que es ir a por mis cosas? Estos frágiles brazos no pueden alzar peso ¿sabes?" le reprocho al estoico lobo que miraba como la mujer se burlaba de él, no es que le importara.

Por norma general, nadie suele llevarse bien con los **_Cursed beast_** , mucho menos el con todos los rumores que circulan. Sin embargo, hubo un momento donde rescato a una agradaba jovencita, por puro accidente pues el solo quería obtener algo de comer. Aquellos sujetos la habían capturado junto a unas cuentas mujeres más y se encontraban a minutos de ser violadas, pues estaban rodeadas de estos tipos. Fue en ese momento que entró de desprovisto a su guarida y los mato a todos, llevándose todos los suministros que tenía.

En su retirada con todas las cosas, se topó con las mujeres paralizadas, que cuando reaccionaron, tomaron sus cosas y corrieron por sus vidas. Fue ligeramente sorprendido, cuando una de ellas quedaba, mirándolo con curiosidad.

"ha pasado un tiempo Elizabeth" reconoció este mientras miraba a la sonriente mujer, él sabía que no era una sonrisa de bienvenida, mucho menos una que sea sincera "ciertamente he tardado más de lo necesario, tuve…contratiempos" dijo mientras hacía a un lado a Ciel, que se escondía detrás de él.

Elizabeth parpadeo curiosa ante la vista de alguien más. Se acercó dando pasos largos que hacían que sus grandes pechos rebotaran, para luego echarse sobre su mostrador, haciendo notar más sus grandes atributos, los cuales no gusto para nada a la elfa.

"ella es muy linda" dijo mientras la examinaba de cerca, se alejó para luego reírse, cubriendo su burlona sonrisa con su mano "demasiado linda, parece una niña" una marca se presentó en la frente de ciel al escuchar las palabras de burla de aquella mujer "parece que no heredaste los increíbles genes" remarco las últimas palabras mientras cruzaba sus brazos debajo de sus pechos, molestando aún más a la pequeña elfa que tenía un lindo puchero en su rostro.

Perdiendo la paciencia, Jäger gruñe llamando la atención de la maga, quien voltea su mirada hacia el "no tenemos tiempo, necesito tu ayuda" esta parecía pensarlo durante un momento antes de asentir "Te presento a Ciel, una maga que ha perdido sus ropas, ya sabes que hacer" esta se empezó a reír ante la falta de tacto de este, parecía ser común.

"Ara Ara, jamás me habías pedido un favor…sabes lo costoso que es tener un favor en estos días" aquella insinuación no pasó desapercibida por nadie. Sus ojos plagados de malicia daban por hecho que lo que quería era algo más que el dinero, eso colocaba de piel de gallina a ciel y la incomodidad del mercenario.

"…muy bien…te ayudare si tú me ayudas" acepto de mala gana este último, haciendo que la sonrisa de la mujer aumentara. Ciel parecía un poco confusa ante el intercambio, pero se mostró sorprendida cuando sintió a alguien empujándola hacia alguna parte discreta de la tienda.

"ven por aquí querida, tengo algo de muy buena calidad por aquí" Elizabeth la arrastraba con una enorme sonrisa, sus acciones dejaron muy confundida a la pequeña elfa que intentaba zafarse "no te preocupes por el dinero, estoy seguro que el grandulón tiene mucho dinero. Vamos, no seas tímida" riéndose, ambas se perdieron entre los estantes hacia un lugar desconocido, dejando solo al lobo que miraba aburrido algunas cosas de alrededor.

 **"…me pregunto si ese es un elixir de vitalidad…"**

* * *

"vamos a ver…" decía Elizabeth mientras termina por levantar una especie de capucha sobre su cabeza de color azul y de bordes blancos "¡listo! Ya ha quedado" dijo retrocediendo y admirando su excelente trabajo.

Ciel estaba vestida de un lindo vestido negro, decorado con algunos destellos en dorado debido a adornos en su confección. Aquel vestido no era muy largo y solo cubría lo necesario, teniendo un corte en el lado derecho que dejaba expuesto parte de sus muslos. En las piernas tenia medias largas negras que terminaban un poco por encima de sus rodillas, eran de color negras.

Llevaba por encima del vestido, una gabardina celeste que estaba muy bien adornado con diferentes tipos de bordados con runas mágicas. También en los bordes de aquella gabardina de tela, tenía flecos blancos que le daban a todo el traje una apariencia muy infantil y linda.

"es lo último que llego entre mis arcas, siempre pensé en que era una tontería tener algo de ese tamaño ¡qué bueno que no lo deseche!" dijo muy feliz mientras miraba como la pequeña elfa intentaba majarse un poco más del vestido, intentando ocultar sus muslos.

"no lo sé, creo que no es bueno que use algo como eso para un viaje en la intemperie" dio su punto el mercenario viendo a ciel de cerca "de hecho, eso no sirve para nada en una batalla, parece más una Santa que una maga elfa" la mujer frunció el ceño al oír tales palabras sobre su opinión, pues ella lo menos que quería era algo que tuviera relación con la iglesia en su tienda.

"claro que…si gustas podría cambiarla a un traje de bruja estereotipada, señor especialista en equipo mágico" este ignoraba la mirada de enojo de la dueña del lugar, que intentaba calmarse ante tal insulto "este no es un traje cualquiera. El traje de lolita mágica posee una gran defensa mágica, clase B para ser exactos. También posee una gran resistencia a el clima, no importa si es muy revelador, como el mío" comparo Elizabeth mientras en un brillo, ahora portaba un traje extremadamente revelador, teniendo un gorro sobre su cabeza de bruja estereotipado.

"si, se nota que es muy funcional para la batalla" el sarcasmo en su voz de Jäger molesto a la egocéntrica comerciante, que, con un chasquido de sus dedos y el aparecimiento de un círculo mágico, invocó un par de sables en su dirección. Todos ellos fueron desviados por la cola del mercenario alrededor del lugar.

"vuelves a insultar mi mercadería y te hare callar, bestia" este ultimo bufo con gracia y se enfocó en otro lugar "soy una Maga maestra, no debes de faltar el respeto a alguien de mi nivel, mucho menos a tu única aliada en este sucio mundo" su personalidad dio un giro completo, esta vez parecía un poco sádica en comparación con la linda persona que era antes.

"¿maga maestra?" le pregunto el lobo alzando una de sus cejas "si eres tan buena en lo que haces ¿Por qué fuiste capturada por aquellos bandidos?" no hubo respuesta a su pregunta más que una andada de espadas en su dirección, que fueron destruidas con un único zarpazo.

"Silencio, bestia callejera" parece ser que aquello le había molestado un montón, la expresión de su rostro lo decía todo "aquello fue diferente, no era nada más que una aprendiz incauta e inocente, no volveré a cometer ese error" declaro mientras que, con una señal de manos, los trozos de espada volvieron a unirse, para volver a desaparecer en la nada.

Dejando salir un suspiro, este cambio su personalidad otra vez a la sonriente que era antes para mirar a Ciel, que estaba muy nerviosa ante la confrontación de ambos "después de esa interrupción y de que insultara mi estilo de moda, es hora de la verdad ¿te gusta?" pregunto con una sonrisa muy agradable, pero a pesar de eso, no pudo responderle bien "¿te gusta?" volvió a repetir entre dientes, esta vez tenía un aura negra a su alrededor, que la presionaba a decir una única respuesta.

"¡si!" respondió con rapidez, tartamudeando al ver que ansiaba una respuesta más larga "m-me e-encanta" vio como la mujer dejo atrás aquella aura y le sonrió amablemente mientras se alejaba. Ciel le tenía un cierto grado de temor hacia ella, por alguna razón, algo le decía que no debía de confiar mucho o simplemente que tenga cuidado.

"¡excelente! Es bueno hacer buenos negocios con ustedes" con una pequeña risa, obtuvo un pequeño saco de monedas de la bestia, quien se las daba algo molesto "pero…aún falta algo…" desapareciendo entre el mostrador, volvió con una especie de bastón que terminaba en una pieza de cristal muy hermosa de color azul, el fin del bastón también tenía forma de media luna "esto es gratis, puedes decir que es de parte mía, uno de mis viejos bastones" termino mientras se lo entregaba, para sorpresa de esta "vamos, pruébalo" aquellas palabras asustaron de muerte a la pequeña elfa, que empezó a temblar sin saber qué hacer.

Jäger se quedó un momento viendo la interacción, esperando a ver de lo que era capaz su nueva compañera. Paso un buen tiempo, pero sin embargo ella no estaba haciendo nada, mucho menos parecía querer iniciar "¿que estas esperando? Has una magia simple o algo así" ciel parecía muy sorprendida ante sus palabras, pero asintió con miedo mientras alzaba su bastón con las manos temblorosas.

 **"¡levitate!"** grito con sus ojos cerrados, apuntando a un objeto al azar. Un pequeño círculo mágico se presentó frente al bastón, pero en vez de cumplir con la orden, el objeto salió disparado contra uno de los muros, destruyéndose al instante.

Con los ojos agudos, la bestia mira de nuevo a la elfa, quien se reía nerviosamente ante la mirada a dagas que este le mandaba. Eso podría haber sido el peor intento que haya visto de un hechizo tan simple.

Para no decepcionar, ella toma su bastón con mucha más fuerza y empieza otro encantamiento, esta vez con un florero **"¡reinforcement!"** aquel florero empezó a brillar intensamente, antes de romperse en pedazos. Con un pequeño grito infantil, ciel se cubre de los pedazos que salieron disparados cerca de ella.

Elizabeth no pudo aguantar la risa y esta vez no intentaba disimularlo "nunca he visto a alguien que no podría hacer algo tan sencillo como levitar un objeto ¡ni siquiera una principiante!" recalco mientras se reía de la desgracia de ciel. Esta última no podía soportar las burlas y empezó a llorar ligeramente.

"tu…" ciel giro su vista hacia su compañero, que le miraba cansado por aquella demostración "no eres una maga ¿cierto?" le pregunto con pereza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó nuevamente a llorar al ser descubierta.

"¡lo siento! ¡pensé en que, si te decía la verdad, no ibas a aceptar ayudarme!" este rodo sus ojos, evitando ver la vergonzosa escena que protagonizaba su compañera la inútil.

En parte era cierto, si hubiera sabido que ella no era una maga, nunca habría aceptado. Primero porque es una completa inútil, segundo porque sería más una carga que una ayuda y, por último, que tendría que cuidar de ella incluso cuando estaban fuera de un combate. Él no era niñero, era una bestia que mataba por diversión.

"soy una escriba, quien pasa la información de los antiguos textos a algo más resiente. Trabajaba en la biblioteca de Elysium de esa manera porque no tenía ningún talento para la magia y me gustaba leer muchos libros, soy una erudita en otras palabras" en su pequeño relato, no podía evitar estar triste, pues su sueño siempre fue pertenecer a la corte real de doncellas…pero nunca lo logro.

La bestia le miraba sin ninguna expresión, casi en un silencio mortal, pues no se decidía entre que hacer "…hablaremos de esto después" dijo mirando a Elizabeth, quien parecía algo curiosa ante las palabras de Ciel, parece ser que se encontraba intrigada ante el lugar de procedencia de esta también "entonces ¿Cuál es el precio a pagar?" pregunto a la dueña del lugar, tratando de cambiar la conversación.

La mujer cambio su expresión a una muy divertida cuanto se le menciono el precio. Sin embargo, ambos podían sentir que estaba seria al respecto, era un asunto muy importante al parecer.

"puede suponer que la niña es tu nueva compañera ¿cierto?" pregunto, a lo que ambos se miraron un momento antes de volverla a ver, asintiendo "entonces no tengo nada más que preguntar, es de confianza si todavía no la has matado, es un progreso. Pero tengo más que decir además de tus relaciones sociales" dicho esto. Hiso u ademan para que la siguieran.

Caminaron un tiempo, adentrándose más allá del mostrador del lugar, llegando a los almacenes de la misma tiendo. Ciel estaba muy asombrada ante el tamaño abismal que tenía por dentro, una habitación encantado fueron sus pensamientos al ver las runas mágicas alrededor de las paredes, podía reconocer unos cuantos como lo son las runas de tamaño y de silencio.

Entraron a la última habitación, aunque Jäger tuvo problemas para entrar, cerrándose la puerta por si sola en cuanto todos estuvieron dentro. La mujer volvió su mirada hacia ambos, esta vez la mirada de seriedad estaba en su rostro, ahora si iba en serio.

"hace unos días tuve cierta información sospechosa sobre un incidente hace un par de semanas atrás" la habitación vacía pronto, fue iluminada por círculos mágicos, que enseñaron un mapa de todo Eurasia. "supongo que no sabrán, pero hubo un incidente mágico hace dos semanas exactamente, donde una gran concentración de magia salió prácticamente de la nada y se dividió cardinalmente alrededor del mundo "se mostró como un pequeño cometa que venia del espacio, se dividió en varios fragmentos alrededor del mundo.

El mercenario abrió un poco los ojos al reconocer de que se trataba. Volvió su mirada a su compañera que tenía la misma impresión en su rostro. Hasta hace unos momentos, tenía incluso dudas de ella, pero ahora no era más que una verdad a secas.

"no hubiera problema si no fuera que se trataba de una gran y abismal cantidad de energía, se estima que era infinita. Aquel poder fue buscado por la iglesia y los elfos del bosque." Se tomó un tiempo para pensar las cosas y luego continuar "no se saben cuántos de estos fragmentos son, pero mis contactos dicen que ambos recientemente han encontrado una cada uno, por lo que son dos en manos de nuestros enemigos" el lobo gruño ante esta información, eso no era nada bueno. Frente a ellos, pronto, se mostraron dos esmeraldas, uno de color azul y el otro era de un color anaranjado brillante.

Ciel reconoció cambas esmeraldas, mirando con mucho pánico de quienes se trataban "tienen las esmeraldas de la vida y del tiempo" dijo temerosa al reconocer al nuevo enemigo con el que se enfrentaban. El otro par escucho aquel susurro, cosa que causo mucha intriga en la mujer que no tenía aquella información.

"¿esmeraldas de la mente y del tiempo?" pregunto intrigada hacia la pequeña elfa, que retrocedió al ser escuchada. Al ver esto, la mujer le dirige su mirada al adulto responsable de ella, llegando al mercenario que gruño al ser descubierto "¿quieres explicarme esto?" pregunto con sus manos en la cadera, con ganas de saber la información que ambos ocultaban.

"te diremos algo si tú nos das aquella información, sé que ocultas más" aquella forma de regatear era la preferida de la mujer, que rio ante las palabras de la bestia frente a ella.

"un muy buen trato, entonces permítanme continuar, porque lo que estoy a punto de mostrar…será el mayor misterio de toda su vida" frente a ellos, una parte del suelo se empezó a abrir como si fueran muchas puertas debajo de la tierra. Tardo unos cuantos segundos, los pedazos estaban flotando en el aire, pero lo más sorprendente era lo que salía de aquel lugar tan bien escondido.

Para sus más grandes impresiones, tres pequeños cilindros de vidrio, repletos de sustancias diferentes respectivamente que brillaban como si se tuvieran luz propia. Lo más característico de dos de los frascos, era el color similar a las piedras preciosas antes mostradas y la última de un color carmesí.

"imposible" susurro ciel mirando en shock aquellos frascos. El mercenario en cambio, sentía un rechazo casi instintivo hacia esas cosas. Su piel se volvía de gallina y los pelos en punta, prácticamente su instinto animal le decía que era peligroso…pero al mismo tiempo…le era muy familiar o extrañamente relacionado a él. Su marca en la cabeza le empezaba a arder, como si estuviera reaccionando a aquel liquido extraño.

"…la energía por sí misma es eso, algo que no existe en un plano material. La magia es sino una forma de usar la prana y o ethernano del ambiente para generar sucesos trascendentales o milagros entre otras palabras. Sin embargo…materializar energía pura…va más allá de la magia convencional, tradicional o moderna" dijo Elizabeth con una expresión muerta en ella, pues esto rompía con todo lo que se le había enseñado alguna vez y siempre habían creído.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó el lobo al sentir aquella incomodidad en todo su ser. También había visto las expresiones de ambas mujeres en la habitación, esto iba más allá de lo que él pensó en un inicio.

"De alguna forma, han aislado la energía de ambas esmeraldas y han podido materializarla en el plano material. Aquella energía es tan fuerte y densa que es similar al agua, desafiando toda regla conocida de la hechicería a lo largo de los siglos." Entonces fue cuando ella apunto al tercer recipiente "sin embargo, ambos grupos locos no están solos, tienen un tercero que los está ayudando y según Intel…es quien fue el medio para extraer la energía de las esmeraldas" se tomó un tiempo y una imagen en negro apareció frente a ellos.

Jäger pudo reconocer esa figura, estando muy sorprendido ante lo que veía. Era una enorme figura, casi de su mismo tamaño, cubierta tras una capa que le mantenía en cubierto todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, en un descuido, se le pudo ver el rostro a esto, dejando ver rasgos felinos y los ojos dorados brillantes. La más distintivo de esto, es que tenía una marca negra en la frente, una muy diferente a la del mercenario, pero similar.

"…ese maldito" gruño con salvajismo al darse cuenta que quien estaba de lado a lado con los dos grupos más corrosivos de la historia, no era otra persona que uno de los suyos "sabía que debía de haberlo matado en su momento" dijo furioso, intentando calmar su furia que estaba por desbordar.

"es un aliado de la iglesia y de los elfos del bosque, eso es algo que no se puede pasar por alto, es peligroso" dijo Elizabeth mientras miraba la imagen. Ella no lo conocía, pero sabía al respecto, pues es la otra bestia maldita más poderosa del mundo "me sorprende que haya conciliado y ser parte del grupo, es quien tiene una esmeralda, por la sustancia que logre obtener, es una de color roja" dijo expresando su preocupación al respecto.

"la esmeralda del poder" el susurro les llamo la atención a ambos, notando que se trataba de Ciel nuevamente, que reconoció la esmeralda incógnita "…estamos en problemas" concluyo ella mientras miraba los cilindros con aquella energía.

A pesar de su curiosidad, Elizabeth la ignoro por el momento "eso no es todo. Al parecer han estado experimentando con aquella energía al introducirla en sus soldados, terminando en tragedias" un pequeño video se mostró, donde los sujetos de pruebas, que vestían una armadura con una cruz en su pecho, gritaron de dolor y estallaron en un baño de sangre.

"sus cuerpos no pueden soportar todo se poder, es tanto que simplemente explotan" fue lo que dijo el mercenario al ver como terminaron los experimentos. El video avanzo, mostrando que la gran mayoría seguía estallando sin control, la gran mayoría eran campesinos.

"los resultados mostraron que todos los humanos son incompatibles con la energía azul, mientras que algunos elfos parecen aceptarla bien. Al contrario que la energía roja, la cual parece llevarse bien en los humanos, lo mismo no puedo decir de los elfos. La energía naranja es incompatible con todos ellos, el estallido es instantáneo" Jäger asintió a sus palabras, eso era bueno saber.

"no es solamente que sus cuerpos no puedan soportar la energía" las palabras de Ciel nuevamente les llamo la atención, parecía estar en un pequeño trance, tratando de recordar todo lo que aprendió "las esmeraldas tienen conciencia y por separado, eligen a su mejor portador que las identifican, como su fuera su heraldo. Aquel poder que extrajeron de las esmeraldas es mucho más volátil y salvaje, terminando con la muerte de todos ellos" ambos parecían entender sus palabras, tenía sentido y al mismo tiempo no.

"¿esmeraldas con conciencia? He oído de objetos inanimados con ligera conciencia, pero estas cosas no son objetos, son energía pura que se cristalizaron, es imposible que la energía decida por si misma tenerla" Elizabeth mostro su rechazo ante tal declaración. No había duda de que ya de por si son un poder que rompe con todas las reglas conocidas, pero con cada paso que daban, menos entendían sobre él.

"sea lo que sea, ellos están usando esa…energía para aumentar el poder de sus filas" interrumpió el lobo intentando desviar l atención de la maga maestra, algo que funciono bien "si lo que dices es cierto, entonces los humanos están reforzados con la esmeralda del poder y los magos elfos con la esmeralda de la mente" concluyo este ante la posibilidad de enfrentar a súper humanos y magos con mucho poder "lo que no entiendo es…¿Qué tiene que ver esto contigo y porque estas tan preocupada al respecto?" pregunto curioso, pues hasta el momento, nadie en Eurasia sabía lo que sucedía en la actualidad, mucho menos le interesa.

De pronto le dio la espalda, intentando esconder una pequeña sonrisa "por nada realmente, pero es…interesante" una pequeña risa salió de sus labios "saber que hay algo desconocido, que tiene increíbles poderes y que el mundo está de cabeza por su culpa…pero sobre todo…que tiene que ver con la marca en tu frente" el lobo abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de esto, ahora lo entendía todo " esto podría ayudarme en mi investigación, podría ayudarme a descubrir finalmente el secreto de los demonios, la maldición de la bestia…la verdad sobre los **_Cursed Beast_** " soltó una risa que puso en alerta a Ciel, que retrocedió un par de pasos " ara ara…¿te asuste pequeña?" le pregunto al darse cuenta de su reacción a ella, su única respuesta fue una negación rápida.

"¿Por qué crees que esto está alineado a la maldición? Hasta el momento, han sido dos cosas muy diferentes" trato de argumentar el mercenario, pero no podía parar su propia curiosidad, pues hasta el momento, las sustancias seguían reaccionando a su marca y la maldición en él.

"es muy fácil, la razón por la cual estas sustancias existen, es porque su creador es otro que un **_Cursed Beast._** Para ser específicos, el demonio con garras de ébano, **_White Tiger"_** Jäger gruño ante la mención de aquella bestia, una bestia de su misma raza "siguiendo la lógica, es obvio que de alguna forma esta entrelazado con tu maldición, solo necesito más información al respecto y que mejor si en el trascurso arruinamos algunos planes de aquellos grupos corruptos" ambos quedaron en silencio, un silencio que parecía no tener fin pues se miraban ambos sin querer retroceder.

Ciel se quedó un rato callada, pues no entendían a que se estaban refiriendo. De hecho, había perdido la conversación cuando de repente empezaron a hablar sobre una maldición extraña "eto..." llamo la atención de ambos al levantar la mano, parecía muy avergonzada "¿Qué es **_Cursed Beast_**?" aquella pregunta choca un poco a Elizabeth que no podía creer que alguien en este mundo no supiera sobre algo tan importante.

Volvió su mirada hacia la bestia, que bajo un poco la mirada hacia su compañera. Cruzando sus brazos debajo de sus pechos, los remarco más mientras tenía una expresión muy enojada y seria "muy bien los dos, ¿que están escondiendo de mí? Estoy muy segura que esto no es una simple coincidencia. ¿una elfa que está al lado de un demonio y no tiene miedo de que la juzguen? ¿elysium? ¿esmeraldas del poder, mente y tiempo? Los dos han estado muy sospechosos" Ciel se reía nerviosamente al verse entre la espada y la pared, no tenían alguna alternativa "¿y bien? ¿Qué esperan?" la mujer parecía impacientarse conforme más tiempo pasaba.

Ciel iba a decir unas palabras, pero fue interrumpida por el lobo que le hiso callar con una mirada. Este volvió su mirada hacia la mujer, que seguía esperando una respuesta que la satisficiera.

 **"…es una larga historia…"**

* * *

La imagen cambio rápidamente a un lugar muy oscuro y tenebroso. Era una habitación enorme, de paredes solidas de alguna clase de piedra valiosa o muy bien refinada. En el centro había una mesa redonda, que parecía dividida a la mitad por el color de las sillas y los símbolos que decoraban las sillas.

En aquella mesa estaban sentadas figuras encapuchadas, eran ocho en total por lo que cuatro por bando estaban conversando sobre un asunto muy importante. El asunto debía de ser muy secreto al estar poco a casi sin ninguna clase de iluminación, salvo una esfera de luz que brillaba en el centro de la mesa.

"nuestros planes van de maravilla, creo que nada podría salir mal" dijo uno de ellos mientras mostraba una gran cantidad de anillos al sacar su mano de su capa "debimos de hacer las paces hace mucho" se rio como un cerdo mientras tomaba de una jarra con lo que parecía ser cerveza.

"bueno, antes no teníamos un enemigo en común. Quién diría que la paz en el mundo sería gracias a nuestro dios que vive en los cielos" se rio uno de los hombres sentados, por la insignia que adornaba su capa, era de la iglesia.

"eso es muy curioso porque estamos a punto de tomar el cielo. Es hora de que los elfos y humanos demuestren que ya no estamos atados a las leyes divinas" sus palabras hicieron reír a la gran mayoría, parecía que todas sus palabras fueran un mal chiste "y, sobre todo, ahora ganaremos gracias a que usamos el poder de los demonios, ¿o me equivoco? ¿ ** _White Demon_**?" le pregunto aquel elfo que traía detrás de él, un bastón de madera adornado con lo que pacería ser, la esmeralda de la mente.

Sus palabras fueron escuchadas por alguien que se estaba entre las sombras, escuchando su conversación echado sobre una de las paredes. Cruzado de brazos, abre uno de sus ojos rojos, mirando con mucha intensidad al ser llamado, más bufo con molestia y miro hacia otro lado.

"este poder…es increíble… ¡podemos dominarlo todo!" dijo uno de los humanos perteneciente a la iglesia, era quien estaba bebiendo en la mesa "¡podemos invadir el… _inframundo_ si queremos!" se rio al reconocer esa gran idea que tenía. Sus compañeros se carcajearon al escuchar esa última línea y la forma en la que remarco aquel lugar _'maldito',_ pues se estaba burlando de él.

"realmente los plebeyos son muy estúpidos, carne de cañón que solo sirve para eso mismo, servirnos. Nosotros somos los pastores, ellos las ovejas. Ellos viven y mueren por nosotros, son solo un escalón más de nuestra superioridad, de nuestro camino al poder absoluto ¡de ser dioses!" todos levantaron sus manos en señal de que estaban con aquel humano que quería alcanzar los cielos.

"muy bien, luego de la caída de Eurasia, dividiremos el botín sabiamente. Los hombres serán exterminados y las mujeres esclavas sexuales, nunca está de más tener una más en nuestra colección" todos parecían asentir a sus palabras, nadie discutía eso.

"¡brujas! ¡son brujas del mal! ¡hechiceras que se apoderaron del cielo de dios!" grito el hombre, como si acusara a alguien que no estaba ahí. Cambio nuevamente al chocar su puño en la mesa, su jarra de alcohol reboto un poco ante aquel acto salvaje, el hombre salvaje dejo salir una risa que sería igual al de un porcino si este pudiera reír "¡eso nunca falla! ¡plebeyos estúpidos!" la risa se extendió por la habitación, parecía ser muy chistoso toda la actuación que se amor.

"eso es todo, seguiremos en nuestra búsqueda por las Esmeraldas de Gaia que quedan, la reunión ha concluido" así finalizo la reunión de los mayores líderes del mundo, tomando direcciones diferentes a lo largo de todo el lugar.

El demonio blanco estaba a un lado, seguía con los ojos cerrados, sin importarle que todo ese show haya acabado. De pronto, escucho como cadenas se hacían presente junto algunos gritos. No había mucho misterio, eran las esclavas de aquel cerdo que se hacía llamar sacerdote. No tenía la necesidad de ver para saber qué edad tendrían, probablemente 10 años o menos. Por los ruidos que le siguieron, todos los hombres poderosos del lugar iban a tener una pequeña 'fiesta' con ellas, la última que tendrían esas niñas pues siempre que se ponían _'rudos'_ , ellas no tendrían un día más de vida.

"¿crees que este bien seguir con esto?" fue algo que escucho en su oído la bestia. Girando su vista, noto a una chica rubia muy hermosa, casi parecía un ángel divino por la forma en la que su cuerpo estaba distribuido, la belleza reencarnada. Su vestimenta remarcaba que era una maga. Sin embargo, tenía una diadema en su frente, que tenía un signo muy característico, probablemente el de una princesa. A pesar de tener una belleza sin igual, la expresión de tristeza arruinaba un poco su hermoso rostro "ya no lo soporto" dijo soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

La habitación había sido sellada para que todo el ruido obsceno y horrendo del lugar se mantuviera en aquella habitación que estaba a unos metros de donde ello se encontraba, pero en su mente no podía soportar que pasara, pareciese que le carcomía su conciencia.

A pesar de estar llorando, sintió grandes dedos sobre su rostro. Abriendo los ojos, vio que el tigre blanco uso su otra garra para limpiarle las lágrimas y acariciaba su mejilla para calmarla.

"escúchame…no falta mucho, te lo prometo" está a pesar de sus lágrimas, soltó una pequeña sonrisa para alejarse y limpiarse por ella misma. No tardo en apegarse a él, aferrándose a sus ropas y sumergiéndose en su pecho.

"te creo…confió en ti" su voz estaba repleta de una gran e incalculable cantidad de amor, tan abismal que no se compara al de una madre y sus hijos. A pesar de esto, la expresión estoica de la bestia seguía manteniéndose. Sin embargo, cerro sus brazos alrededor de ella, terminando en un abrazo.

"falta poco…solo un poco más" su agarre se incremente mientras lucía una expresión casi feroz. Una niebla negra se creó alrededor de él y sus ojos rojos empezaron a brillar en la oscuridad. La mujer en sus brazos parecía ignorar eso, teniendo los ojos cerrados y solo enfocarse en disfrutar ese momento "juro que creare un mundo perfecto. Yo creare un mundo donde ya no tengas que sufrir más. Destruiré todo lo que se me interponga en el camino…no importa si me sumerjo en la oscuridad y me vuelvo un demonio, si eso te hace feliz…que así sea" sus ojos brillaban con un odio sin igual, pero había algo más…la esclerótica era completamente negra.

"venderé la poca humanidad que me queda, para destruir todo lo que te hace sufrir…este es mi objetivo, esto es para lo que fui creado…soy solo un arma, mi cuerpo está hecho de odio, mi carne es desesperación y mi sangre es el grito de locura de los inocentes" sus garras poco a poco crecían, un brillo negro las volvía más afiladas que nunca. La imagen parecía estar rompiéndose o fallando, pues la misma realidad parecía tener un error al progresar lo que sucedía en aquel lugar

"este es mi castigo hacia un mundo que no nos aceptaba… es hora de que paguen por todo lo que nos han hecho, porque tu más que nadie merece justicia, este es mi camino hacia ella, este es mi camino del odio, esta…" a pesar de toda la energía corrupta que se reunía a su alrededor, nada de esto parecía afectar a la mujer que dormía felizmente en sus brazos.

 ** _"... es mi venganza ..."_**

* * *

 _ **Siguiente capítulo: ¡viaje a Eurasia! ... ¿alguien sabe dónde queda?**_

* * *

 ** _Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía 10k palabras, estoy tan feliz de haber vuelto, mi imaginación está en el pasado ¡me gusta más crear mis propias historias! ¡Es increíble!_**


End file.
